


A Taste of Hollywood

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cam Boys, Come Eating, Endgame, Epic Friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich+1, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Porn, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Slow Burn, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, porn industry, sex on camera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 90,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian Gallagher, from porn star to owning Gallagher Studio's, finds himself entranced with his newest addition, 19 year old Mickey Milkovich





	1. Gallagher Studio's

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm super excited to share this! I've had it stashed away for some time. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I have.

A Taste of Hollywood  
Chapter 1- Gallagher Studio's

(Ian’s POV)

Hollywood California…one of the best places in the world. A larger-than-life symbol of the entertainment business. Hollywood beckons tourists with landmarks like the TCL Chinese Theater and the star-studded Walk of Fame. Everything from Paramount Pictures to music venues like the Hollywood Bowl and Dolby Theater, home of the Oscars.  


It was a dreamland. One not for the faint of heart. Hollywood was not all glitter and glam. It had a dark side, a seething underbelly as some would call it. Without a leg up, it was hard to survive. 

Ian Gallagher was a survivor.

Whenever anyone asked him how he came to be the biggest Adult Entertainment guru’s in Hollywood, he would just smile and say the luck of the draw. He didn’t dig into the deep side, the darker side. For one did not get to where he was playing the innocent. It may be the City of Angels, but it was filled with demons. 

Ian revved the engine of his most prized possession, the 2019 Bugatti Chiron, the color; fuck me red, as he liked to call it. Ranging from 1.7 million to 3.5 million dollars, top speeds reaching 261 miles per hour, although Ian hadn’t achieved that for himself…yet. It was the one thing he gifted to himself, one thing that was only his.

With a smirk on his face and gasoline in his blood, Ian sped down Vine Street, weaving his finely tuned car in and out of traffic at warp speed before the light had even turned green. The large, sturdy gate came into view and he stopped on a dime. He smiled up at the name on the gate, his name. 

Gallagher Studio’s.

The touch screen in the car automatically pulled up the 10 digit security code he needed to enter, and the gates slowly opened. He pulled the car through and parked directly in front of the building, his building if he was feeling smug enough. Ian slung the briefcase strap over his shoulder and grabbed his coffee as he stepped out and locked the doors. 

The building was huge, like a studio needed to be. With plenty of room for different sets, offices, storage space. It wasn’t some second rate studio either, he only wanted the best for his company. Clean, sterile, comfortable for his stars. Only the best. He treated them like family, friends. They’d created something together and he would do anything to keep it.

It had taken him nearly 10 years to have his own studio. A lot of ass kissin, coffee fetching, not to mention dick sucking, and taking, to be able to fund his own place. He’d started where everyone had when getting into the porn business, he’d been a cam boy. Working his way up to the top wasn’t easy, but he always wanted more than 3 hours a night. He wanted it done his way, under his own terms. 

Now, he had a place of his own. Owned and operated by him. Of course he had staff, professionals. But he was hands on, literally. Aside from being the owner, he was also a director and part time producer. He loved being in the middle of it…well, not in the actual middle…he was retired in that aspect, but he loved setting the scenes and putting people where they were needed, where the best angle was. He was also good at seeing ones potential for greatness. 

As he walked to the door with that pep in his step, he smiled at those coming and going, no pun intended. By this point, and by how hands on he was, he knew mostly everyone. Some returned his smile, others waved. The security guard at the main door unlocked it for him with a smile, no ID required, and he strolled right in.

Security was high for a reason. The large, impenetrable gate with working cameras that required a 10 digit code, to the guard at the door checking ID’s, then through a metal detector and bag check. It was extreme but he remembered his days slummin in any studio he could, being worried about his safety. He didn’t want that here. 

He set his bag down on the conveyer belt and easily walked through the detectors and grabbed his bag, smiling as he hooked his glasses into the front of his shirt. The first floor was mainly offices, audio and visual departments, editing and such, payroll. All things to keep the actual business side in order. It wasn’t just about people getting naked and taking dicks up their asses, it was a business.

At the end of the long hallway was the masterminds office. The only person he trusted the most in the world, the one person he could count and rely on. He knocked at the half open door as a courtesy but walked in, smiling at the rap music playing. The man in question turned in his chair with a smile and killed the music.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the man himself. Mister Ian Gallagher, hotshot porn producer, billionaire. What brings you down to the dungeon?”

Ian rolled his eyes and flipped him off. “Anyone ever tell you what an asshole you are Lip?”

Lip, his brother nodded, grinning around a cigarette. “It’s been said little brother, and it’s the truth. But seriously, everything cool?”

“Yeah, perfect. Just thought I’d check in, see how my empire was doin. Makin sure you’re not runnin me into the ground or tryin to take my business.” Ian joked back as he took a seat in front of the messy desk.

Lip Gallagher…older brother, fuckin genius and asshole. This was his secret weapon. Lip handled the business end, money and marketing, all the shit Ian knew nothing about. He even handled recruiting new talent, as well as cleaning house when it was necessary. Purging all those who couldn’t cut it. So, in all reality, he got the hard part. 

Lip scuffed and offered Ian the cigarette. “If I was planning anything, you wouldn’t know until it was gone and done.” 

Ian inhaled deeply and sat back, closing his eyes. “That’s true. Good thing I trust you.”

“Good thing indeed. But yes, shit is running fine here. I’m offended you had to ask. People getting paid, workin hard, takin dicks and everyone is legal and clean. Just how you like it.” 

They laughed together as he leaned forward and bumped his fist with Lip's. He was grateful for Lip in every way. People warned him not to go into business with family, too much drama, but before Lip came on board, it was a shit show. Everything was fucked, not just the porn stars. Lip had come and within 2 weeks, he had everything straightened out. He was a godsend.

“And Carl, how’s he doin?” Ian asked as he took another drag off the cigarette before he passed it back.

“Aside from that dumb ass 'white boy' look he’s got going, he’s golden. Takin care of the boys, makin sure no one hassles them. You know how he is.”

Ian nodded. Carl, also a Gallagher, his head of security. He made sure everything was up to snuff, made sure their boys were taken care of and protected. Made sure they had everything they needed. Lip's comment about his appearance was dead on. Carl was convinced he was a thug. Ran drugs and guns for a time, hung out with the wrong crowds, had a ridiculous looking grill that made him look like he was 14 with a shitty set of braces, and corn rows. 

The look aside, he was damn good at his job. Never had a breach of security or anyone hassling the boys. No mishaps with Carl around. The look, he could forgive. 

“Yeah, I know how he is. But we haven’t had an incident since he came on board. I don’t give a shit what he looks like.” 

“So, you got actual work to do today Ian or are you just gonna pop a boner and beat off in your office?” Lip smirked and couldn’t contain his chuckle.

“As amusing as that sounds, I do have actual work. Got a few scenes that require my attention and a few that I require their attention.” 

He loved his work. Everything about it. He got to watch porn live, and not just watch, he got to move the pieces around and create the images in his mind and bring them to life. He got to watch firsthand as his fantasies were acted out right in front of him. And the guys he employed…holy hell they were something to look at. Every flavor you could imagine, he had access too.

But as wonderful as they were to watch, he never indulged in sexual activity. Not that he didn’t want to because…he did, he really, really did. But he was a professional now. He didn’t get to fuck whoever he wanted any more. Or he could, but really tried not to. But every scene made him hard, the sights and sounds, the smells…it was his heaven. Lip was right, he did have to run off and jerk one out before he could continue. 

“Is it what you thought it would be?”

Ian blinked away his thoughts and realized Lip had asked him a question. “Excuse me?”

Lip waved his arm around the office, the building in general. “This, all this. Is it what you thought it would be?”

Ian chewed his lip as he thought it over. “It’s more than I thought it would be. It’s…it’s everything. I love being the ones to bring it all to life, I love showing them what to do or how, or what might work better….”

“But?”

Ian smiled. “But…I do miss the action.” He shifted in his seat as he thought about what all he missed. “I miss being in the middle of it all. It’s gonna sound awful, but I miss being the center of attention.”

Lip scuffed but he expected that.

“But I don’t miss being told what to do or who to fuck. I kinda wish they had places like this when I was workin. Mighta made me feel better.”

“Well, that’s why you put your ass in the big boss chair. You make the plays and call the shots. You make them want to be here, make them feel safe.” Lip smiled. “As porn goes, this place is one of the best ones.”

“Yeah, maybe.” He smiled and hauled himself up out of the comfortable couch potato chair and headed for the door. “Got anything today that you need my help with?”

Lip held up a finger and poked around his desk for a minute. “Nothing too serious, camera 3 is down but I’m headed there now to work on it. Gonna slow that locker room scene down a little but it’s fixable.” He turned the page in his planner. “Oh, and we got a few newbie cam boys today.”

His skin broke out in goosebumps, sending a chill down his spine. He loved the cam boys. Maybe because he used to be one, but somehow watching someone live, someone you couldn’t touch was thrilling. Not to mention the aspect of new bodies around always made him vibrate with energy. When Lip laughed and broke him from the “spell” as he called it, Ian flipped him off.

“Jeez, you and them cam boys huh?” Lip teased, yet again. “You always did favor them.”

“Remind me to bring you on a few sets when they work, you might understand a little better.” He replied back, totally unoffended. 

“Thanks boss, but dicks don’t do it for me man.”

“Dicks don’t have to do it for you Lip. You may not want to believe you’d like watching, but I can guarantee it would make your dick hard in under 5 minutes.” He smirked, half hard from just talking about it.

“Yeah fuckin right!”

Ian laughed. “Fine, when I check in on them in about an hour, I’m gonna give you a call and we’ll find out.”

“A bet?” Lip grinned and rubbed his hands together. Squeezing money from silly bets was easy with Ian. Fucker always assumed he was right. 

“Yes, a bet. I bet you that it’ll get you hard in under 5 minutes.”

“And if I win, what do I get?” Lip tried to hide his excitement. 

“What do you want?” Ian asked hesitantly. Lip's demands were usually extreme and expensive.

He didn’t hesitate. “I want your car, for a week.”

Ian’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. “My car? As in….my 3 million dollar car?”

Lip nodded. “My pussy game needs a boost and your sexy ass car would help.”

Ian laughed so hard his stomach hurt. “Pussy game huh? For one, gross…for two, deal. But what if I win?” 

Lip groaned. He hated this part. What do you get the guy who has everything? “What do you want mister money bags?”

He sighed. He already had all the shit he wanted. “A favor, not sure what yet but you can’t say no.”

Lip rolled his eyes. It was Ian, it couldn’t be that bad. “Fine, deal. Call me when you go see em and I’ll meet you.”

Ian chuckled confidently as he walked out of Lip’s office and back onto the elevator. It took everything he had not to rush off and find those cam boys and just watch them. It seemed creepy but people didn’t get into the porn business without love for sex. And he loved it.

His office was on the busiest floor, smack in the middle of all the action. Set after set surrounded him, private of course but he wanted to be close in case he was needed for anything. A perk about being the owner? He got to pick and choose which sets he wanted to help with and when, and pick who he used. 

Ian walked out of the elevator and into the lion’s den. There were sets off to each side of the hallway. So about 6 per floor which was a generous amount because they all needed to be private and soundproof. Behind closed doors was the term. Unlike those shitty movies, where as soon as you enter a porn studio, you’re greeted with salacious moaning and naked people walking around…that didn’t happen. It wasn’t a badly written movie. Well…maybe a little naked walking around.

It wasn’t like that. It was fairly quite; soundproof for a reason. The occasional moan or scream might escape when a door opened and yeah, the occasional actor would walk around naked, or half naked, depending on their comfort level. Ian wanted them to do what would make them comfortable. Those who wanted to walk about with a robe, did. Others who walked from a set out to the hallway in an outfit they’d been using or bare skin, also did. 

Ian smiled at a few people, staff and stars alike as he slowly made his way back to his office. He wasn’t a pimp, no getting greeted with kisses or sexual favors unless they initiated it first, just a smile or a wave until his office came into view. He unlocked it and stepped inside to close the door. More silence, also sound proofed with heavy curtains on all the windows, plenty of seating that included two couches around a small table, a few single sitting chairs in front of his U shaped desk, a mini bar behind him. Along with a 70 inch t.v., he had what people would call an entertainment center, but he used it to look at footage from shoots and scenes that needed his approval. 

Before he could walk to his desk and unpack, or even take a seat, there was a knock on his door. Ian set his stuff on the nearest chair and walked to answer the door. Outside stood one of the other directors. He had a pair of Beats Audio headphones around his neck and a worried look on his face

“Hey Jared, what’s up?” he asked with a smile. 

“Hey Ian, you mind coming to look at this set with me? We’ve been working it for the last hour but I’m at a loss.” 

Jared looked stressed. Dark hair a mess, jittery, probably from too much coffee and not enough good shots. “Of course.” He grabbed his keys and phone from his bag as he stepped out and they walked down a few doors to swipe their ID’s and the doors opened. “What’s goin on?”

His question got muffled by the long and sexy stream of moans coming from further inside. He got hard instantly, it was only natural, and he didn’t fight it. Even scripted, the sex was still hot. Ian swallowed thickly and walked behind Jared as they moved towards the sounds. 

The scene before them was of the normal variety for porn, doctors office. Not one of the things he was into per say, but along with his unusual ideas for sets, there had to be a few classics as well to keep everyone happy. The room was set up just as a doctor’s office would be, counter space, sink, chair and one of those long, uncomfortable tables. 

He stopped behind the camera and the two actors of this particular scene, one who he noticed immediately, detached from each other and waited for his cue. He turned to Jared who stood off to his side. “So, what’s goin on?”

Jared groaned and moved forward as the camera man stepped aside and the stars were handed towels and a bottle of water. Ian nodded at them and received a smile in return. “The angle is off I think. Between the angle of the camera and the position of the table, not to mention the height of the guys, it’s just not lining up right.”

Ian nodded and moved behind the camera, bending down to look through it. The table was a little high, making the shot look shitty. He nodded and stepped back. “Can you two get into position for me?” He asked the two guys that stood off to the side. “I need to see the angle.”

They nodded and did as he asked, moving into position at the table. The smaller guy, that he realized was Jake, his very good friend, sat in the center of the table with the larger guy standing between his legs. Ian looked back into the camera and scowled. The larger guy’s head was cut off.

“See? It doesn’t matter what position they are in, it’s off.” Jared crossed his arms and glared at the table.

Ian chuckled but he felt for the guy, as well as the stars. He knew how frustrating it could be. “Okay, how many positions for this scene?”

Jared glanced through the paperwork tucked under his arm. “At least three, four at most.”

“Okay,” he looked back to the actors. The smaller guy was Jake, the other one was Chase, he made it a point to get to know most of them and he and Jake had hit it off since Jake joined their studio. “Can you two take the first position for me? I need to see all the angles.”

They nodded and Ian watched with interested eyes as they got into the first position. Jake on the table, Chase standing in front of him. That’s the one where his head was cut off. “Okay, now the second one please.”

This one, Chase, laid on his back on the table with Jake up above him. Ian looked into the camera and again, most of Jake's body was cut off, along with Chase's feet. He moved away from the camera and the table was cleared. 

Ian walked onto the set and bent down to check the table. From the corner of his eye, he could feel Jake’s eyes on him. He glanced over quickly, catching blue-green eyes before that shy smile. Jake was their newest addition. Still trying to impress the boss, aka him, even though things between them had become more than friendly over the last year or so. Batting his eyes and trying to be all cute and sweet, which he was but that wasn’t the point. Ian smiled at them both and turned back to the table to inspect it.

“Either I need to move the table or set the camera back a little but then the lighting is off, and it adds another issue for us to tackle.” Jared rattled off as he slowly paced the floor.

Ian found the lever that allowed the table to lower and inched it down a little before he stood up. “Okay, get behind the camera Jared and let me know how the angle is.” 

Jared moved and looked into the camera. “Well your head is intact, but I think Chase has a few inches on ya.” He chuckled.

Smiling, he chose to ignore the attempt to bait him and motioned Chase, who was a solid 6 foot 4 inches tall, forward and stepped back. “Okay, how bout now?”

“Nope, it’s better but the hair is cut out.” 

Ian bit his lip. He looked up at the blindingly hot lights, he did not miss those. They felt like a furnace. “Okay, back the camera up about 2 inches, same angle only further back. The lighting should be the same.”

Jared carefully lifted the camera and scooted back before he set it back down. He adjusted to the new angle and smiled. “Well Chase, you officially have a head with hair.”

Ian smiled when Chase, a big beefy guy, blushed and stepped aside. “I never did like the angle of these damn things.” He felt Jake’s eyes on him again but ignored it. “So, you need them to get into position again to make sure or do you think that’ll work?”

“As long as Chase doesn’t get chopped at the head and feet we are okay.” Jared moved away from the camera so the camera man could take back over. “The angle for the first position may have to change since the table is lower, but they can make it work. Right guys?”

Ian looked at them and they replied with an excited “right” before smiling. Ian made sure to keep eye contact the entire time…they were still naked after all. He nodded at them and moved off the set as they got into position. The surrounding lights dimmed so the guys were in the literal spotlight. He stood in the far corner to observe. 

Jake took his position, sitting on the table, hands behind him, legs spread wide and he had to lick his lips. Jake was exactly what he was attracted to; shorter than him, dark hair with blue-green eyes. His body was lean but muscled where it counted, his ass was in the top 4 Ian had ever seen, it was nice and round and fuckable. His dick twitched eagerly as Chase took his position, standing in front of Jake, grabbing him by the ankles to spread his legs wider. Jake arched his back and Ian knew the moment Chase pushed inside because Jake groaned loudly.

Ian rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans, gripping them lightly trying to ground himself. It had been awhile since he saw Jake work up close with someone, and it was getting to him. Within seconds of him moaning, arching his back perfectly, Ian was ready to push Chase out of the way and take his place. He was professional enough not to make a sound or let anyone know how affected he was because of this; he didn’t even jump when Jared slithered up next to him.

“Gonna stay and watch? Been awhile since you saw Jake do a scene right?” Jared asked in a hushed voice.

Ian nodded and licked his dry lips. “Been a few months. He looks like he’s doin good though. Like always.”

“Yeah, he is. Our top pick for more than half of our actors.” He chuckled. “He’s got that spark that everyone wants a piece of.”

There was a position switch, with Jake on his knees facing the camera and Chase once again standing behind him. Ian tried to keep his eyes trained on the blank space at the back wall but another high pitched moaned echoed around him and green eyes were drawn to blue-green. If it were possible, Jake started to moan louder after their eyes connected. Ian bit his lip and forced them to break eye contact. 

“I’m gonna head out Jared, good job on this one though.” He clapped his shoulder and squeezed but gave one last glance to Jake. Those eyes pleaded for him not to go, begged him to stay and watch…but it was too much. His dick was about to play his “I’m the boss” trump card and it would ruin the take.

“Thanks Ian, see you later at the casting couch?” Jared asked with a hopeful look.

Ian grinned because those were his favorite. He loved meeting the newbies, seeing who had the best potential firsthand. “For sure man, just call and let me know, yeah?” he whispered as he quietly unlocked the door.

Jared nodded once and Ian slipped quietly out as Jake started with that dirty, sassy talk he was so good with. He shut the door and leaned against it, a few people passing gave him a sympathetic smile because they knew all too well how this place could affect you. He smiled in return and nearly ran for his office.

Once inside, with no sounds or smells or distractions, he was able to take a deep, calming breath. This was not how to start the beginning of a fresh work week. 7 hours or more to go and just the first hour got him ready to blow? 

Jake’s fault…


	2. New Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has his first interview for Gallagher Studio's and Ian gets a little office visit from Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be on the look our for who's POV it will be in each chapter, I like to jump around and get all views :)

A Taste of Hollywood  
Chapter 2- New Recruits 

(Mickey’s POV)

Mickey pulled up to the giant gate in his brother’s beat up car, half the bumper was scraping up against the sidewalk, he looked up to see a camera zoomed in on him like he was about to pull a shotgun from the back seat and blow his way through the place. He smiled as happily as he could, ignoring the irritating butterflies in his belly and tried to contain his jump when it beeped at him.

“Welcome to Gallagher Studio’s. Can I help you?” a very female voice asked.

Mickey cleared his throat and tried to keep his cussing to a minimum. “Yeah, I have an appointment with….” He cursed to himself as he dug through the pocket of his too tight jeans. “With Jared Maddox.” 

“Just a moment sir.”

He rolled his eyes and crumpled the paper in his hand. Jared Maddox, not a hard name to remember…except when he needed to remember the damn thing and forgot. Nerves, it had to be the nerves. He had been trying to get here for over a year, Ian Gallagher Studio’s. Not an easy task. It had taken him nearly 6 months to get an appointment for a sit down. 

Now that he arrived at that appointment, he couldn’t even remember the producers name. Not a good start. Even for him. This was the interview to make or break him in the adult filming industry. He only had one shot to get it right, one shot to get in and he was off to a rough start. 

“Yes Mister Milkovich, please pull in and meet security at the front door.”

The line beeped and the camera seemed like it retracted from the windshield of the car and back to its natural place on the gate. The gate opened slowly, and he was able to pull in with minimal scraping and find a parking spot. 

Before he got out, he double checked his hair, made sure his clothes weren’t inside out or backwards, matching shoes, appointment verification, ID. He tossed the knife he had in his pocket into the floorboard, locked the car and headed up to the 2 manned doors. 

He didn’t bother talking to them. It was their job. He kept a neutral face, spread his arms and legs when asked and handed them his ID and paper. Stop one, done. The door opened and he was met with another security check point. Mickey rolled his eyes, set his shit on the conveyer belt and walked through. No red lights.

“Thank you, sir.”

He graced the younger looking security guy with a smile and walked to the large front desk area that said Reception. Finally, a woman, the only one he’d seen so far, aside from the gate lady, smiled with bright pink lipstick. 

“Can I help you?”

“I have an appointment with Jared Maddox today.” He handed her the paper and his ID. She clicked away on the computer and he took a minute to calm himself. This place was the Mothership of the porn industry. One of the most successful in the world…or maybe just America. It was all intimidating as well as it was exciting just to be allowed in the building.

“Well you are here a little early Mister Milkovich.”

“Please, just Mickey.” He offered with a happy smile. “I just wanted to make sure I had the right information and didn’t miss it.”

She smiled knowingly at him. “Couldn’t sit at home for another minute right?”

He snorted out a laugh as he relaxed a little around her. “No, I really couldn’t. Had to convince myself that this wasn’t a dream.”

“Well, it’s real.” She grinned back, handing him his paper and ID. “Do you have any questions while you wait?”

He nodded eagerly, too eagerly and she…Danny if the tag on the desk was right, just chuckled at him. “Uh, I know Ian Gallagher owns this place, but does he actually work here? Like does he just…”

Mickey’s words died right on his tongue as none other than Ian Gallagher, flaming red hair and dazzling green eyes, all 6 foot 1 of him, strolled right down the hallway past him. He blinked dumbly and turned away from Danny to watch him. Those long legs ate up the distance in no time, until he stopped at one of the many closed doors and waited.

“And yes, Mister Gallagher does work here as you can see. He comes to work each day, just like I do, just like security does. He is very hands on around here.”

Every day…. 

Mickey spaced out every word but those two. If he got the job, if he started working for Gallagher Studio’s, he would possibly get to see Ian Gallagher EVERY FUCKING DAY. Without replying to her, he stared like a creep. 

Online and through films and pictures did not do him justice. Mickey’s main motivation was geared towards watching Ian Gallagher's work. He’d been watching it since he knew what sex and porn was. So around the age of 13, watching Ian work his body... a body only God or Satan could bestow on someone. He watched Ian fuck for days, with everyone who wanted a piece, which meant everyone in the industry. He’d seen every inch of Ian’s body, knew it like the back of his hand…yet, he was truly star struck at the moment.

He was fucking gorgeous, beautiful, inhumanly good looking. Like staring into the sun. So tempting, so you did it and didn’t even mind having your eyes burnt out. It was that phenomenal. Long muscled legs, his ass tight and perfect, those powerful hips with enough force to break a bed, his incredible 6 pack, chiseled chest, wide as fuck shoulders that he wanted to dig his nails into, dig his teeth into. And that face…like it was made from stone. Strong, sharp as a knife jaw line, a dash crooked which only made him sexier. Thin, pink lips, perfect nose, expressive eyebrows and don’t even get him started on the eyes or the hair. He could babble for days. 

And with an open door, it was over. Ian Gallagher stepped into and out of his life in less than 5 minutes and he would never be the same. Not now. Now, he NEEDED to get this job. He would do anything for it if it meant he got to see Ian on a daily basis. 

When Danny cleared her throat as politely as she could, he realized he had taken a few steps towards the door Ian vanished through. Mickey blushed redder than a spanked ass and moseyed back to the counter.

“Yes I know, perfect right?” Danny smiled sympathetically.

He chuckled and willed away his flushed cheeks. “I don’t think they’ve invented a word for him yet.”

“Probably not.” She joked. “Oh, Jared wanted me to let you know that he knows you’re here but he’s running a little late with his last shoot.”

“Oh, no rush then. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You can take a seat in the waiting area until he arrives.” She pointed to the little cove tucked away into the corner.

Mickey glanced in direction she pointed, and it looked tempting. Large seating area with dark leather couches, side tables with dim lighting but the best thing he saw was the 70 inch flat screen bolted to the wall playing a stream of different porn flicks. Some older, he could tell by the props and shots, the way they moved. Most new, people he met a few times, others he recognized from other camming sites. 

He gave another look to the door Ian went through, hoping he would step back and present an opportunity to meet him but no luck, the door remained shut and he slowly walked to the waiting room. The moment he sat down, a deep growling moan filled the small space and his back bowed out, arching so far the couch creaked. He knew that sound from anywhere. Mickey glanced up at the t.v., dick raging hard and panting from that one sound, to see a younger version of Ian Gallagher on the screen. 

“Fucking Christ…gimme a damn break.” He shut his eyes and slumped against the couch. They would play one of the movies Ian was in. Of course they would want to show off the best work he’d ever seen. And if he was at home, he’d be naked as sin with a 9 inch dildo up his ass. If he was at home. Not about to be screened by a big director…he needed to be clear headed for the talking part of the interview, not thinking of Ian fucking Gallagher.

**

(Ian’s POV)

For the next half an hour, Ian was swimming in paperwork. The less fun part of the job. Lip had faxed him up a few things to look over. The new budget for the month, damages to any equipment that needed his authorization to fix or replace, budget the new cam boys that operated directly from their web site and a few concerning papers about a few of their boys testing positive for some STD or another. It would be out of the spotlight for them until their antibiotics kicked whatever it was. 

He signed the last paper and leaned back in his chair when there was a light knock. He shook his head because only one person knocked so lightly. He felt under his desk and hit the button that unlocked his door from across the room and in walked Jake wearing only a flimsy pair of boy shorts and a silky blue robe. 

He nearly hated these “meetings” as much as he loved them. Jake smiled at him and shut the door for it to lock back into place. Ian kept his laid back position, arms folded behind his head, as Jake stepped closer. His eyes wandered bluntly over smooth skin, to the colorful tattoos on his neck and chest, to the black hair and those tempting eyes and the hat he always wore. He had that badboy twink look down flat, that look should have been trademarked by Jake. It was one of the reasons Ian was so drawn to him, Jake was his type.

Things with Jake were complicated. From the first time Ian had seen him, he knew they would have something between them. The sexual tension was part of their “relationship”, but it had never escalated to sex…not yet anyway. They were friends before anything. They’d go out to clubs, out with mutual friends, have coffee and lunch together, dinner a few times. 

Something changed though. Their bond became stronger with each time they hung out. Sex was still out but Jake had been spending a lot of time at his house, just hanging out. Beers and video games, pizza and movies when they stayed in. Like best friends would. But that sexual tension was still around.

About 6 months into their weird friendship, it became too much. They went from friends to hand jobs, then the occasional blow job, kissing and grinding and teasing each other until they came and fell asleep together. In the morning, they’d kiss and shower, played around and went back to being friends. It was a complicated friendship, but it worked for them.

Jake now had a key to his place. He didn’t live there but he was there a lot. Sometimes not alone but with one of their friends. Almost like a frat house and everyone from work was invited. Ian liked it that way. He spent too much time alone before Jake came along. But things were changing between them again, he could feel it. 

“Did you like the scene from earlier?” Jake asked with a smirk as he perched on the corner of Ian’s desk.

Ian shivered as the robe parted further so he could get better look at his legs. “I did. But you already know that.”

“I was surprised to see you there though. It’s been a few months since you watched me.” Jake stood up and slowly walked around the desk.

Ian automatically turned the chair to face him, looking up and trying to control himself. “Yeah, it’s been a minute. You still got it though.”

Jake smiled, looking at him under dark eyelashes. Ian knew avoiding him was out of the picture for now. Apparently putting some distance between them in the beginning didn’t help the way he thought it might. Truth was, he still wanted Jake more and more each day. 

“Jared was really impressed with that scene too. I’ve never seen him so happy before.” Jake was now standing in front of him. He bent down and gripped both arms of the chair as he hovered over him. “I didn’t tell him that I worked harder for it because you were there, and not because of Chase.”

Jake was so close now. Close enough so Ian could still smell the sweat on him, the sex. The scene had just ended, and he hadn’t taken a shower on purpose because Jake knew just what he liked. He liked them a little dirty like that, knowing they were just fucking someone else got him hot in ways nothing else could. Even his lips looked redder than their normal color, dick sucking lips.

“I’m sure Jared already knows.” Ian chuckled and spread his legs wider as Jake got to his knees in front of him. The sight made him gasp and shift wildly in his seat.

Jake was picture perfect in every way. There was not a place on his body that Ian didn’t want his mouth on. It wasn’t love they shared. It was simple; Jake was his type and gave a wicked blow job and Ian was his idol and boss, which gave Jake the power struggle he craved, win-win. They were friends, but they had to be sneaky about it around work. He didn’t want anyone thinking Jake was getting a handout.

One of Jake’s eyebrows rose as he ran his hands up long, muscled thighs and squeezed hard enough for him to arch into the touch. At this point, Ian wasn’t going to fight it. He stared down into dark eyes as Jake made quick work of his belt and jeans.

“And what makes you think Jared would know?” Jake pulled his pants down along with Ian’s boxers until his dick popped out and he licked over his lips. 

“Maybe because you eye fuck me whenever we are in the same room.” Ian grit out as Jake gripped him, slowly working his hand up and down his shaft. He held onto the back of the chair and closed his eyes. “Fuck, that’s good.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t eye fuck you if you would just fuck me literally.” He licked his lips, watching intently as Ian’s thickness slipped past his grip over and over again. 

Ian shifted, putting one hand over Jake’s, helping it along, adding the faster pace enough to get his heart beating fast. His eyes kept moving to Jake’s lips, then his eyes, but always back to his lips. “You know why I haven’t. Why I can’t.” he moaned as Jake tightened his grip, tattooed hands making him shiver.

Ian watched with eager eyes as Jake leaned down and ran his tongue up the length of his dick, swirling lazily around his head. His hand moving to knock the hat off Jake’s head to fist his hair. His thumb ran the length of his jaw and pulled him closer.

“But you know how good it’ll be Ian. You know it would be a fuck that trumps all fucks.” He grinned when Ian pulled him closer. “Whatcha say?” he sucked the head of Ian’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head a few times to loosen him up before pulling away. “Just let me ride you Ian, I’ll make you come quick.”

Ian had no doubt about Jake’s ability to make him come quick. He made even the most seasoned vets they had bust their load early. Either from the incredible way he sucked cock or how tight his ass was, it made little difference. Ian would come in 2 minutes flat when Jake sucked him. Embarrassing but true. 

Ian grabbed him around the throat before Jake could dip his head back down. He didn’t worry about squeezing too hard, from the way Jake was smirking, Ian knew too well how he liked it. “I don’t think it’s a good idea Jake. You know one fuck won’t be enough.”

Jake smiled and kept up the pace with his hands. He leaned forward so Ian’s grip tightened around his neck. “Maybe I don’t mind that. Maybe I want more than one fuck.”

Ian gripped harder as he pulled him up and as he knew Jake would, he straddled his lap, planting that spandex covered ass right over his cock. Tattooed hands cupped his face and kissed him. One thing he craved about Jake; he was a kisser. Like, he really was. Jake liked to spend half his screen time kissing. Even pausing during a fuck scene to kiss. He just loved it. And Ian did too. He was fucking good at it.

His long arms wrapped around Jake’s slim waist and pulled him against him fully as he kissed him back with as much passion as Jake gave him. He moaned and swirled his tongue inside, tangling for dominance that he knew Jake would win. Jake’s hands moved down, slipping under his shirt to scrape down his chest. 

Ian groaned deeply and peeled the soft robe off him, down his back as he tossed it aside to double palm his bubbly ass. He squeezed hard, fingers slipping between his cheeks to rub against his hole. Jake moaned into his mouth and started to move against him, pushing down onto his cock and back against his hands. The kid was insatiable, making Ian ravenous for it.

One hand moved to grip Jake’s dark hair and yanked him back to break the kiss. “I know all your tricks Jake. I know everything.”

Jake smiled and kissed down his jaw to his neck, scraping his teeth against it. He continued to roll his body against his. “Oh, you think so Ian?” 

Ian nodded and pushed his face into Jake’s neck to finally kiss over that neon lotus flower tattoo. He kissed and nipped every petal before he moved down to the right side of his chest to kiss the black and grey flowers. His hands were occupied squeezing his ass hard and giving it a loud smack, right over the tattoo on Jake’s left ass cheek that said Hellish…it was fitting.

“I’ve been watchin you for a while Jake. I notice everything.” He kissed back up his chest to those plump lips and let Jake attack his mouth for a moment before he pulled back. “I know how much you love to kiss, to touch and lick and bite.”

Jake grinned, kissing him quickly without ever moving his hands away from Ian’s face. “Yeah? What else?”

He chased after Jake's lips again. “I know how good you are at sucking dick, taking it in deep and never choking.” He paused for another kiss, which he growled into. “I know that you’d prefer to top, but when you bottom, you fucking love that shit.”

Jake moved off his lap long enough to shed his own shorts. He started slowly jerking himself as he climbed up on his lap again. “How do you know I fucking love it?”

Ian chuckled and watched hotly as he touched himself. “You ask for it slow but grip them tight, forcing them to get in deeper, faster. I see the way you bite your arm or your knee when it gets to feeling too good, to keep yourself from screaming.” Ian surged up to his lips, fucking his way inside as he took over stroking Jake’s cock. 

“You must have watched everything I’ve ever done just to see all that.” Jake grinned against his lips. “Must have watched over and over. Not to mention what you’ve learned firsthand.”

“You’re always my first choice.” He purred as Jake gripped his dick and started to jerk him as well. “I know you only ask for it harder when you’re about to come. You want that little ass pounded hard when you bust, nailing your prostate until you scream.” He slapped his ass hard before grabbing his hips and rutting up against him.

Jake shivered, seeing pre-come leaking from his dick. He spread it over them both and jerked slow. Ian’s dick could barely fit into his hand, he was so big. “Did you also see my money shot?”

Ian worked his hips with a gasp. “Fuck yeah, you shoot all the way up to your face each time. I also see the totally fucked-out look you get because of it. I’ve made you do that every single time you’re in my bed.”

There was a small bowl filled with condoms and those single packs of lube left on the desk, it was a porn studio, that shit was normal. He grabbed one of each and smiled when Ian pulled him roughly back onto his lap. Jake peeled the wrapper open with his teeth and rolled it down against Ian’s big dick.

“You just love that I can bust into my own mouth.” Jake teased as he opened the lube with his tooth and squeezed all of it on him.

“Fuck yeah,” he licked his lips when lube slid down his shaft. “When you top, you go fucking hard Jake. You wrap your arm around their necks and pound into them.” His eyes rolled back when Jake gripped him, spread his thighs wider and the tip of his cock rubbed against his wet hole. “I know you make them say your name while you fuck them.”

“I love givin it hard and fast.” He panted as Ian’s head teased him. His legs were already shaking, and they hadn’t even started yet. “But you give it just as hard, which you should with a dick this big.” He pressed down, wanting so bad to feel him. “And they say my name because I want them to remember who’s fuckin them.”

“I only give them what they ask for.” He wrapped his arms around Jake’s body, pushing his head against his chest to twist and bite his nipples with his mouth. “You want it like that?”

“You already know how I want it.” He gripped Ian’s hair with his free hand, pulling it hard.

He did know how Jake wanted it. He knew everything about how Jake liked to fuck or be fucked on camera. But this was different. They weren’t being paid to fuck or watched or guided. It was just them and he’d have to play it by ear, to discover what Jake really liked during sex.

Ian moved his hand down between Jake's ass and pushed two fingers knuckle deep without warning. Fuck, he was tight. Even after just getting pounded by Chase not 10 minutes ago. Jake rutted against his chest, pushing back onto his fingers with each movement. 

“Don’t gotta do that,” he gasped as Ian’s finger grazed his prostate, making him shiver in pleasure. “Just got fucked for 20 solid minutes, I’m good to go.”

Ian groaned and pushed them in deeper, why did hearing Jake admit that sound so fucking hot? “You really think I’m gonna pass this up? I’ve been denying myself this for months Jake, fucking months. I want it all right now.”

Jake gasped into his mouth as he bent down to kiss him. “And I want your dick in my ass.” He mumbled and Ian bit his bottom lip. “Give it to me Ian.”

“Fuck.” He growled and pulled his fingers out roughly. When Jake wrapped his arms around his shoulders to brace himself all while attacking his mouth like he needed his lips to breathe, Ian gripped his dick and guided it inside Jake’s tight ass. Once lined up, he spread his cheeks apart and pushed all the way in.

“Oh fuck!” Jake moaned as he put his head into Ian’s neck as he fought not to pull away from the intense pain and pleasure. “So fucking big.” 

Jake whined into his mouth, his body shaking with what Ian knew was desire. Ian took a minute to relish the fact that finally, after all this time he was inside him. He gripped Jake’s throat and deepened the kiss, working their tongues together like the most difficult dance ever created. 

Ian pulled him by the throat and looked into hazy eyes. “You gonna fuck me Jake?” he squeezed his ass hard with one hand before slapping it. “You gonna make me say your name?” 

Jake trembled when he realized that stretch wouldn’t lessen, that he would never get used to feeling so full. That it was going to hurt a little the entire time. He put one hand on Ian’s chest and started to move, his other hand on the back of the chair to steady him. 

“I think…” he breathed deep with every thrust, feeling Ian pushing deep into his stomach. “I think I’m gonna be sayin your name on this one.” 

Ian growled and pushed Jake’s ass down, getting in deeper as he rode him. He watched Jake move that incredible body up and down, watching between his legs as his dick slipped in and out without difficulty. He was tight as fuck but taking him like the champ he was. 

“Hurts really good, don’t it?” Ian grinned and moved to jerk his dick slowly.

Jake nodded, eyes nearly crossed as he bounced up and down. Each time Ian’s dick grazed his prostate, his legs gave a little shake. “Feels so fucking good though.”

Ian thrust his hips up as he held Jake by his thighs, fucking into him fast and deep as Jake bounced on top of him. “That’s it Jake, fuckin take all of it!” He growled, impressed with the pounding Jake was taking.

The intercom in his office crackled and beeped and soon Danny's voice, the lovely woman at the front desk, was talking, oblivious to what was going on. “Sir, I have your brother Lip here. Says you were supposed to show him something?”

Ian growled at her voice and the mention of his brother. He gripped Jake’s thighs, stood and lifted him with ease and slammed him back against the desk on his back. Jake’s chuckle turned into a deep moan as Ian began to fuck into him faster. He spread his thighs wide and gave him all he had.

“Ian!!” Jake moaned, moving his arms back to grip the edge of the table so he didn’t slide off with the power of his hips.

Danny gasped and Ian was sure she could hear every moan that came from Jake’s lips. “Gimme 5 minutes Danny.” He barked at her and the line went dead. He turned his attention back to Jake who was now covered in a thin sheen of sweat, black hair nearly plastered to his face. 

“I know you have wicked stamina, but we gotta finish this up.” Ian grinned and bent one of Jake’s legs all the way to his ear, tilted his hips and gave it to him hard. Jake was known to go for nearly an hour before he would come, and they didn’t have that kind of time.

When all Jake did was nod and bit the inside of his own arm to ward off the scream Ian knew what was coming, he was tempted to tell Jake again about the limited time frame, until Jake did what he always did when he was close. 

“Do it hard Ian.” He begged and jerked his dick fast.

Ian growled, partly because that proved his theory and because he really wanted to make Jake come. “Open your mouth Jake, show me that signature come shot.” He gripped Jake’s hips and gave it to him hard as he felt his orgasm sneaking up on him, fueled by every single moan he pulled from him. 

“Oh fuck…” Jake whined and pumped himself faster as Ian hammered his prostate, the sound of heavy balls smacking his ass with each thrust only shortned the time he had. “So fucking good….so good.” He panted hard and when Ian growled at him, it was over. “Fuck!!” He moaned and kept his mouth open wide as his dick exploded, shooting up all the way up to his mouth and chin, landing on his forehead as well.

“God Jake…” he leaned down, licking up his come as he slammed inside. Jake tightened around him, nails scratching his back and seeing Jake swallow his own come had him busting hard into the condom. “Shit…shit…shit!!” he slowed his hips as his legs nearly gave out.

Jake laughed, nice and smug. “Remind me again why this was our first time?”

Ian also chuckled as he pulled out and pulled the condom off. He twisted the end and tossed it into the trash. He looked down to see his handy work. Jake was positively glowing. Covered in sweat and his own come splattered up his chest, chin, with spots on his face. That dark smile was one Ian always loved to see.

“Because,” he leaned forward to kiss him. Jake latched on, hands going to his face and Ian could taste him. “because, I don’t fuck my actors or my best friends.”

“Well, you do now.” He leaned up and grabbed his robe to wipe down his face. He chuckled, satisfied as his legs shook and felt like jelly. “Hey, we still good for later?”

Ian nodded. “Yeah, got a bunch of shit to look over though so I’ll probably be here late. You still comin over?”

“Don’t I always?” Jake snorted and gave him a wink. “Your place is way better than mine. I don’t mind waiting, gotta get some gym time in anyways.”

This, what they were talking about, that was normal for them. And the sex didn’t change any of it apparently. Jake was supposed to come over and talk about a scene he wanted to do, and Ian had a bunch of shit he was supposed to go over as well. It only made sense to do it together.

Ian quickly wiped himself down and redressed, sharing knowing smiles with Jake as he too pulled on those little spandex shorts. A knock at his door made him shake his head. He walked over and opened it, seeing Lip looking irritated on the other side.

“Jesus Ian, this damn thing was your idea. If you didn’t want to go we…” Lip trailed off as he looked past Ian. 

Jake was walking rather slowly to the door and Ian grinned proudly and smacked his bubbly ass. “Go shower, you smell like sex.”

Jake scuffed but pulled him down by his face to kiss him deep. “Wonder why. See you later.”

Lip just kept staring…mouth slightly open.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Ian teased as Jake slipped past them. His eyes glued to that ass he’d just been buried balls deep in. He already missed it. “Maybe you’ll have to remind me before you’re done for the day.”

Jake bent down and scooped his hat up off the ground, slowly walking away. “Maybe I will.” He winked.

Ian nibbled his lip as Jake’s ass was taken from his sight as he turned the corner. He looked over at Lip who still looked a little shaken. He chuckled and elbowed him in the chest. “I do wanna go, I was just…busy.”

Lip couldn’t help the smile. “Well well, I guess I was wrong. Ian Gallagher isn’t so clean cut now, are you.”

“Come on now Lip, you know me better than that.” He grinned and shut his door. “I have needs as well. They just so happen to call for dark hair and sexy eyes.”

“Better be careful with fuckin your employees Ian. You remember what happen to Marco Jax? He owned Studio 35 up in Queens, fucker got tagged with sexual assault, stalking, taking bribes and they locked his ass up for like 10 years.”

Ian did know. He used to work for Marco Jax before he got his own company. “Yeah, I’m well aware Lip.” Lip gave him a sympathetic smile which passed for an apology. “But he was forcing them to fuck him and taking their money. I don’t do that shit.”

“No, but Jake? That’s not smart either.”

“That, what just happened, was a fluke. First and probably last time fuck. We are best friends…with hand job and blow job benefits, nothin compromising. It’s not like we are dating.” He stopped along the way to the break room to grab a large, hot coffee. “ And no wonder Marco got popped. What kinda name is Marco Jax anyways?” He shook his head before taking a drink. “Fuckin ridiculous.”

“Not everyone can have a catchy name at birth, Ian Gallagher.” He elbowed his side. “And first time, really?” Ian nodded to his surprise. “Shit, I think half the floor thought you two were fuckin all day in your office.”

Ian snorted a laugh into his coffee. “Jesus fuckin Christ! Can’t a guy get his dick sucked without the entire building knowing about it?”

Lip made a face; he really didn’t need to know about his brothers gay activities. “Just be careful man, don’t make that shit a habit. The kid's too young and far too talented to get a complex for sleeping with the boss.”

That made Ian cringe. He knew all too well about riding that power high. It was a dangerous road for damn sure. One that thankfully never went to his head. But, it did make the people you worked with act like you didn’t work hard, that big sugar daddy boss man just gave all that success to you. He never even thought about it with Jake. Maybe he should have.

“One time only thing man.” clearly lying, but he didn’t want a lecture. He clapped Lip on the back as they stopped near the right door. The words 'in use' flashed across the screen, along with a water symbol, to let others know water was a factor for this scene. “You ready to owe me that favor?”


	3. Camera Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has his meeting and Ian wins his bet with Lip

A Taste of Hollywood  
Chapter 3- Camera Ready

(Mickey's POV)

It was getting to be too much, watching this, watching all those naked bodies coming together, literally coming, was driving him nuts. When Danny said Jared would be late, she didn’t say nearly half an hour. Half an hour of watching nothing but gay porn, really fucking good gay porn. It was a nightmare. 

His dick was harder than getting an interview in this place was, he was sweating, restless against the leather sofa. His leg bounced rapidly trying to calm his ass down. He was ready to explode at any moment and the next time he saw or heard Ian on the t.v., he may have to reschedule.

A rough moan, twisted with lust and need, sounded in high definition over the speakers and Mickey had no choice but to look. The moment he did, he felt his orgasm creeping up at an alarming rate. Ian was viciously pounding into some twink, who was face down ass up in a messy bed with dark sheets. 

“Fuck fuck fuck…” Mickey panted and walked as fast as he could, which was very slow because of his dick being so hard, out into the reception area and gave pleading eyes at Danny.

“Uh, bathroom?” he asked through clenched teeth, trying to get his breathing under control. 

Danny gave a surprised look and pointed down the opposite hallway. “I’ll see if Jared has an update.” She grabbed the phone and dialed quickly.

Mickey barely heard her as he moved as fast as humanly possible towards the bathroom. The t.v. and sounds were out of sight, but he would never get that picture out of his mind. He opened the door with his shoulder, his hands already opening his jeans and forcing his way into the nearest stall. He didn’t even check if anyone was in there, not that it would matter. There was no way he could stop what was about to happen.

The stall door slammed as he leaned against it, thighs split wide as he worked his jeans down. It would be today to wear the tightest pair he had. Once they were down enough for his dick to pop out, he crudely spit in his hand and gripped himself. His orgasm came fast, he squeezed the base and tried to breathe past it. If he didn’t go slow it would be rushed and he would still be hard after. That rush faded after a moment and the first twist of his wrist had his head falling back with a loud thump. 

“Oh God,” he moaned and pictured himself where that twink had been. Knees pressed up to his jaw, folded in half as Ian took what he needed. 

Sweat dotted his forehead and he had to bite his lip for each moan echoed off the walls and he was certain Danny would hear it. She already knew what he was doing, she gave him that look and was trying to rush Jared. But it was different to hear it rather than just know about it.

Mickey pictured large, freckled hands stroking him. Squeezing tightly up and down, smearing the pre-come that gathered on the head. Another hand would move to his balls and squeeze and roll them. Ian would kiss down his hips, tease his dick with pink lips until finally, finally he would open that mouth and suck him all the way down.

“Oh shit…fuck fuck…” Mickey turned his head into his arm as he came hard, coating his hand entirely and some still dripped to the floor. He let go, shivering from over stimulation and sagged against the door, breathing hard and more than a little jumpy. He hadn’t come that quick since he was 16. 

A light knock on the bathroom door let him know he’d been in there longer than required to take a piss. He stepped over the come on the floor and grabbed a handful of toilet paper to wipe his hands, belly and what dripped onto the floor. He tossed it, flushed with his foot and pulled his jeans up.

The cool water he splashed on his face felt incredible against his hot skin. He knew his face was red, the veins in his neck probably stood out, just like the ones in his right arm and wrist. He quickly washed his hands, made sure his clothes were in place and walked out of the bathroom.

Danny was back behind the desk, not looking up at him right away. He knew she knew but he appreciated the effort on her part. He looked both ways, making sure no one but her heard and walked up to the desk. She looked up, total professionalism on her face and smiled.

He was about to speak when someone came running down the hall, papers shoved under one arm while he juggled an apple in the other. He stopped right in front of Mickey and he had to assume this was Jared. 

“Mickey?” Jared asked around a mouthful of apple.

Mickey ignored the talking with your mouthful thing, he knew there was a pun in there and he wasn’t ready to tackle that just yet. Instead, he smiled and offered his hand out. “Yes sir.”

Jared put the apple to rest between his teeth, rubbed his hand on his jeans and shook his hand. “Sorry about that. We had an issue and Ian had to come help, not to mention I missed lunch…”

Mickey knew Jared was still rambling on. He could see his mouth moving but the only thing he heard was “Ian” over and over again. The very sound of his name was enough to make him hard again. He swallowed thickly and glanced around, trying to will his face not to flame….he failed, and Danny caught him. 

She smiled and bent down, giving him a bottle of water before returning to her computer. Mickey popped the top and drank nearly half of it before he turned back to Jared.

“It’s no problem, really.” He smiled to make it seem genuine. “I hope everything worked out okay though.”

“Of course it did. Just a little…okay, a lot behind.” He motioned towards the hallway and they started walking side by side. “Are you still okay to do this today? I made you wait nearly an hour, so I understand if you need to reschedule…”

Mickey shook his head so fast his vision blurred. There was no way in hell he was leaving without getting the chance to see Ian again. Closer this time if he had his choice. Like up in his face or on his lap, closer. “Not a chance. It took me 6 months to get in this building and I cleared my entire day for this.”

Jared laughed loudly. “Yeah, it’s not easy getting in here so keep that in mind. I can’t tell you how many people we reject daily. Some have to wait nearly a year to hear back from us so if you only waited 6 months, count your blessings.”

“Oh, I have been. Trust me.” He smiled, feeling a little less nervous around Jared. He was real easy going, happy and a little cocky but what producer wasn’t? He also gave him the truth which was a big deal. Most people would just tell some pretty lie but how was that helpful.

They stopped at a door at the end of the hall. The sign on the door said ‘Casting' and there was the option to have it ‘in use' or ‘empty'. With a swipe of Jared's key card, high tech security in this place, the door beeped, and Jared went inside. He followed and was surprised at how spacious and comfortable it looked.

There was a leather couch; always leather it seemed, against one wall, a camera set a few feet in front of it with a chair off to the side for Jared most likely. The lighting was dim, not those harsh ones you’d expect, like the ones at hospitals or schools. To the far corner, there was a neat, clean bed with a small basket sitting on the end. He knew all too well what that was for. It was explained when he got the call.

All in all, it was nice. Relaxing. Meant to keep everyone from getting nervous and jumpy. Mickey was used to being on camera, you had to if you were a cam boy. But he’d done that from home, alone. This was with at least 1 other person and a partner later on. He could do it, without a doubt. He was a professional. At least that’s what he told himself.

“Go ahead and come in, make yourself comfortable.” Jared turned back with a smile. 

Mickey moved away from the door, trying to loosen up a little. He walked to the couch and took a seat, not directly in front of the camera, but off to the side and was surprised and a little grateful when Jared took a seat on the opposite side.

“So, I wanted to make sure we had everything clear before the camera comes on. I know over the phone we talked a little about what would happen here but maybe it would help to go over it again?”

Mickey nodded, thankful for it because he had forgotten most of it the second he saw Ian. “Yes please. I think it would help.”

Jared smiled knowingly. “So, for this first part, we are just going to talk about you. Tell us, me, about how you got here today, likes and special talents if you have any. Or anything you’d prefer, top or bottom or choice in partners. Some you may not have a choice on, but that’s rare.”

Mickey nodded because he did know all this. Jared had also told him not to worry about messing up because that was impossible. Only he and a select few, probably Ian, would see this and decide if he was in or out. Having Ian see it was enough for him that he wanted it to be real and perfect. He brought his A-game for a reason.

“Okay, that doesn’t sound too bad.” He huffed and Jared smiled.

“It’s harder to talk like this then it is to fuck on screen, believe me. But once you get into it, opening up a little, the information should just flow out. Being nervous is okay, we want to see the real you for this. There is always time to prefect some behavior later on.”

“I wasn’t so nervous at first,” he smiled and shifted to lean back. “This place is legendary though and it didn’t help seeing the big boss on my first day.”

“Oh, you saw Ian huh? Well, that explains the flushed face.” Jared teased playfully.

Mickey blushed and let out a nervous laugh.

“Easy Mickey, I’m just teasin. I know he’s a little intimidating, but he’s amazing.” 

“And now the second part of this…” Mickey mentioned so he could get the topic off Ian. He didn’t need another pop up moment.

“Ah, yes. We are going to bring in one of our older, seasoned actors for this next part. No sex, not until you’re officially on the payroll but we do need to see what you’re best at. What you excel at. To see you in action really.”

Mickey knew all this too. He’d seen a few minutes of raw casting screens before. Nothing in-depth, no props aside from toys. Just to show the director and the company what you had to offer. He was okay with that. 

“Sounds good to me. Anything I need to know?” he licked his lips and gave a sideways glance to the camera. 

“Not much really. All this is what you do when you cam at home. Nothing personal, just getting you off mainly.” Jared chuckled. “Sorry, I’m being blunt here.”

Mickey laughed, relaxing by each minute that passed. “Blunt is good. I need the main goal here and the rest I can work out.”

“See,” Jared smiled and tossed the papers aside. “We don’t need notes and instructions, you got this already.” He checked his watch and stood. “Just relax into it, yeah? Go with what feels right.”

Mickey nodded. Just relax. Easier said than done. He moved to the center of the couch and spread his legs a little, showing off his assets would only help his chances. He needed to project the confident side of himself, like he did when he was on camera at home. He just needed to block Jared out for this first part and really block him out for the second half.

**

(Ian's POV)

Ian entered the room silently, getting hit with the feel of hot steam wafting against his face. Lip was close behind him; he could feel the brush of his shirt against his arm. He was keeping close as this was the closest Lip had ever gotten to a set before. He could hear the sound of falling water as they stepped closer. 

The room wasn’t set up like any other set would be. No bed, no couch or chairs in the way. Just a tall, open shower with no doors to give the best view for the camera. The camera man, stood silent behind the camera, only slightly acknowledging their presence. The camera was shrouded with what looked like a raincoat, sitting high on a tripod. The floors were tile and there was a drain in the center. It was simple, yet effective.

Ian smiled as he stopped just behind the camera, Lip stepping up beside him. He knew this bet with his brother was already his for the win. Lip stood stock still, hardly blinking or breathing. And if Ian was being honest, he had already won the moment he opened the door. He’d only seen a camming session like this once or twice before and that once had been Jake, but he was a sucker for shower sex of any kind. 

The session had just started, the actor, whose name he thought was Max, stood tall in the shower. Water running down the smooth, tight plains of his body. He wore a tight pair of spandex shorts that clung to his hips. Eventually he would take them off, but that’s what people paid for. They paid to see them wet and sticking to his body, bulge on full display. There was an 8 inch dildo suction cupped to the side of the shower wall, with handrails on both sides.

Ian put his hand on the camera man’s shoulder and whispered into his ear. “How’s he doin?”

“Holy shit…” Lip swore, trying to tear his eyes away. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty great.” He chuckled at Lip’s reaction. He turned back to the camera man.

“Doin good, he loves the shower.” 

Ian nodded and turned his attention back to Max. When he stepped forward, he stepped in a puddle and caught Max's attention through the glass. Ian smiled at him, being very observant at the way the water just rolled right off him.

“Looks like we have a surprise visitor,” Max spoke into the camera with a big smile. “I’m sure everyone knows Ian Gallagher, right?”

Ian chuckled and stepped into the cameras sights. He wasn’t planning on being in the scene, but he might as well say hi, give Max a little boost. He gave a shy wave into the camera, smiling. “Sorry to interrupt, just wanted to see Max in action.”

Max smiled, giddy with excitement. It was rare that the big boss would just step in without anyone knowing but he wasn’t going to say no. He also noticed Ian’s brother lingering in the background, eyes wide and it only added to the new high he was riding.

“I don’t suppose you’d wanna come out of retirement for a quick scene, would ya?” Max winked and slowly ran his hands down his body.

Ian followed the movement, not strong enough to pretend he wasn’t watching and liking every minute of it. He groaned when Max gripped himself through the shorts. “It’s very tempting Max, very, very tempting but I’m afraid I can’t at the moment. I’m not set up for it.”

Max pouted, sticking out his lip a little and Ian reacted with a wink. His frown turned into a smile as he carefully slid the slick shorts down his body in jerky movements, the water wasn’t helping. They hit the floor and Ian bit his lip as Max slowly started to stroke himself. 

He should have had more control, but he hadn’t been this involved in a while and it was getting the best of him. And he knew the camera was catching every movement, his every reaction to Max. He nearly forgot why he was there in the first place. He looked back to see Lip halfway covering his face, one hand blocking his groin.

Jackpot.

“I just stopped in to say hi, but I have more paperwork to do.” Ian fake pouted and hung his head, giving a little show. 

Max laughed and stepped halfway out of the shower. “Big boss never has any fun.”

“Nope. All the fun is behind the camera.”

He winked at turned back to Max. He gripped his chin and pulled him up on his tiptoes for a kiss. He saw the surprise in Max's eyes but that spark of lust washed it away. The kiss was soft, quick at first. He knew the people watching would just love it, so he stepped it up a little and slipped his tongue against Max's lips. 

Max moaned as his mouth opened and Ian was able to slip his tongue in and swirled it around his mouth, groaning himself. Everything about this place was turning him on. He really needed to go before he stepped into that shower and pinned Max to the wall. 

Ian laughed as he pulled away, lightly kissing his cheek. “Keep up the good work kid.” He whispered into his ear and winked once at the camera. “Thanks for havin me.” He patted the camera man on the shoulder who was also smiling. 

Lip however was staring with his mouth open, eyes wide and his hands laced together over his groin. He stood next to him and knew Max stepped back into the shower. When Lip groaned as Max backed up against the dildo, Ian laughed and grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and pulled them both out.

The door closed silently as they both leaned against it, breathing hard. Ian laughed and turned to see Lip smiling. “Well?”

Lip held up his hand. “Okay, okay… You win. I see why you like them.” He laughed and pushed away from the wall to slowly walk down the hallway. “Shit Ian. Remind me again why I have the job I have right now.”

Ian grinned like an alley cat and checked his watch. He’d spent more time then he was supposed to in there, but it was easy to get caught up in it all and even harder to pull away. “For one, you’re a damn genius and for two, you told me you didn’t want near any of that shit.”

“And you pick now to listen to me?” Lip joked and pushed him forward. 

Ian’s eyebrows lifted to his hairline. “Well, I’m sure I can find some shit for you to do but you can’t just stand around and ogle my boys.”

Lip scuffed. “Isn’t that what you just did?”

“Well, yeah. But I’m the boss and they like me and they’re mine.” He smiled when it looked like Lip wanted to punch him.

“Dude, you were all over him!” Lip snorted, still smiling.

“That was nothin man. Just a little bump in his ratings is all. A kiss to say sorry for just barging in. That’s not even half the stuff that goes on.”

Ian knew he shouldn’t feel so smug about all this. It wasn’t about power like Lip thought. It was a way of life. Being able to be comfortable around all his people was something he worked hard to achieve. He wanted them to be close, to be relaxed and not all stiff-legged and awkward around him because he was the boss. He hated that when this all started. He liked how cozy they all were. Like a giant, cuddling puppy pile.

“Yeah, yeah, keep braggin.” Lip quickly adjusted his junk as they stopped back on his floor, near the bathrooms and Danny’s desk. “Got somewhere to be?”

Ian nodded and checked his watch again. “Yeah, supposed to get a new boy screening today. Jared wanted me to sit in on it, tell him what I thought but I had to help him out earlier so he’s runnin late.”

Ian glanced at Danny who just shrugged. He quickly said bye to Lip, who got a phone call and took off for his office. He walked up to Danny, smiling. “Hey Danny, you seen Jared?”

“He was running behind because of earlier on that last scene but I saw him about 20 minutes ago with his next screening.” Danny smiled.

“Damn, that’s the one he wanted me to stop in for.” He checked his watch again. 20 minutes meant they were well into the process, but if he hurried he could catch the second part to it. “Okay, thanks Danny, I’ll try and catch him now.”

**

(Mickey's POV)

“So, go ahead and start with telling us your name.” Jared smiled encouragingly. 

Mickey smiled back, tight lipped but he was trying to relax. “My name is Mickey Milkovich.”

“Is Mickey short for something, Michael maybe?” Jared stood off to the side and asked.

Mickey hesitated because a lot of people didn’t know his full name. “No, not Michael. It’s short for Mikhalio.”

Jared grinned. “Oh, wow. That’s a fantastic name. Very catchy. So, tell us a little about yourself Mickey.”

“Uh, I’m 19 and from Miami. I got into camming when I was 18. A friend of mine introduced me to it and I love it. It’s easier and more convenient at home.”

Jared nodded because it was the truth. “Wow, that’s quite an accomplishment Mickey. Only camming for a year and here you are at Gallagher Studio’s, that’s impressive.”

Mickey blushed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, thanks. I had the option of a few other places to go, but this was my top choice.”

“More impressive than I thought.” Jared gave him a thumbs up, the kid was doing good already. “And tell us, why here at Gallagher Studio’s? That’s pretty far from Miami.”

Mickey took a deep breath. So far so good and that thumbs up from Jared shouldn’t have calmed him as much as it did. But the last thing he wanted to do was talk about his past. But he knew how to skirt the details a little and make his point without revealing too much.

“I’ve heard a lot of good things about this place. Good reviews and the work this studio produces is the best I’ve seen. Miami is a little too stiff for me.”

Both he and Jared laughed at the bad pun, and he even the camera man chuckled. It lightened the atmosphere by a megaton. 

“Glad to hear this is your number one choice. Any other choices you’d prefer? Are you a top or a bottom, maybe like to switch it up a little?”

The pace changed fast. Like he knew it would and he was happy for it because it shied away from personal stuff. This was just work. So he could do that easily. “Uh, I’d prefer to bottom. I enjoy it more. But I have no problem with switching it up a little.”

Jared nodded, pleased to hear that. Most people preferred to top. They would bottom, but they had a lot of tops already. “That’s great to hear. We could use more guys that love to bottom.”

Mickey released the breath he’d been holding. So far, so good.

“Any issues with props, toys and stuff like that?”

“No, not at all. I’m easy going. There isn’t much that I would say no to.” He blushed the moment he said it. It sounded like he was down to fuck for anyone and anything. It was awful. But Jared just smiled at him in that reassuring way again and it took a little of the pressure off.

“Good good! Well, we, and by we; I mean other producers have seen some of your work and you have this bad boy thing going about you.”

That was news to him. He didn’t try and come off that way on purpose. Okay, maybe his attitude was a little harsh, blunt maybe, but he was a straightforward guy. No nonsense type and that made him a bad boy?

Mickey chuckled, nervous again. “Bad boy? I think that’s the first time I’ve heard that before.”

“Really now? Hmm. Well, all the people who watch and comment on your work seem to think you are a bad boy.”

“And what do they say exactly?” he asked, the nervousness melting again, and he was a little intrigued to hear about this new development. 

“Well, you have the dark hair with dark blue eyes, that alone makes you stand out in the best ways. It turns out 75% of people who watch porn go for the darker look. Not to mention the tattoos you have.”

Mickey was a little startled about that percentage. He didn’t fall into that category. He was more into tall gingers with green eyes. He didn’t know too much about the dark hair look, aside from one person. But the tattoos he could see being a bad boy statement. They had their own look.

“I can see that a little bit.”

“Speaking of tattoos, can you tell us how many you have and where?”

Mickey nodded and showed them his knuckles. “Got these when I was about 15, they say FUCK U-UP.” He pulled up his knuckles, then rolled up the sleeve of his right arm to show Jared the black and gray rosary that was wrapped around his wrist and up his forearm. “This one is a little more recent.”

Jared nodded, even leaning forward a little to look closer. “Catholic huh?”

Mickey nodded; it was one he got as soon as the camming money came in. “I am.” He rolled up the other sleeve and showed him the next ones, tattooed on the insides of his forearms. 

“Oh, in another language?”

Mickey nodded. “Ukrainian, one means ‘sinner” the other means ‘saint’.” 

“I guess Milkovich is a dead giveaway huh?” Jared smiled. “Any others?”

“A few,” he smirked, feeling more confident with himself. He felt good about his tattoos, they felt like home and safety. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and set it beside him. He smoothed over the name, also in Ukrainian over his heart and felt it warm. “My mother’s name, she passed last year.”

Jared's smile turned into a nod of appreciation. “I’m sorry for your loss, but it’s beautiful.”

He nodded, not sure he wanted to dive deeper into that story. He turned on the couch so Jared and the camera, that he had nearly forgotten was there, could see his left side. “The three stars are for my siblings and I.”

“Family is important to you.” Jared declared. It was not a question. It was rare to have someone so young, so invested in his family. Rare but beautiful. 

“Family is everything.” He replied honestly. He turned so his back was facing them. “куленепробивні.” Mickey translated in that easy flowing tongue he knew so well. “It means ‘bulletproof'.” It was written in cursive letters across his shoulder blades.

“Wow Mickey, I never thought all this would be under a simple button up shirt.” Jared looked at the beautiful word. It had a few black and gray flowers spread out, roses it looked like. Not the girlie kind either, but it was beautiful.

Mickey blushed because normally he got shit for all his tattoos. Most people didn’t approve of them, even when they weren’t crude or offensive or awful looking. It made him feel good that Jared was sure people loved them. He lifted his head to show him the tattoo on his neck, small in black letters. “Omertá, it’s the mob code of silence.”

Now Jared was really impressed, but not too surprised. Maybe the bad boy angle wasn’t just an angle, but a reality. “No color?”

Mickey shook his head and leaned back, trying to contain his sudden excitement. He could talk tattoos all day if Jared asked. “No, the artist I met with said it wouldn’t do well against my skin tone. I took his word on it and I like the black and grey.”

“It does work for you, very well. We only have a few people, maybe one or two with ink like yours. Not the same of course but the amount. Some color added though.”

“Jake Bass right?” Mickey asked with a little excitement. He’d heard Jake had started working for them before he came along, and he’d seen Jake’s work before. To say he was a fan was an understatement.

“That’s the one Mickey. You two seem to share a similar look. It’s a good one.” Jared laughed. “I’m sure if you started working here, you two would hit it off in no time.”

Pure excitement and adrenaline buzzed through his veins. He would really, really like being friends with Jake. He could learn a lot from him. And he was also semi new around here too. A friend didn’t seem too bad after all. “I’d like that.” He sat back against his seat and debated on if he should show the other two. But Jared who was watching intently saw his hesitation.

“Is there another one?” Jared smiled. “Not on your upper body, I mean.” 

“I have one low on my hip.” He shifted in his jeans, finally feeling the effect of having no shirt on. He couldn’t hide this way. “But my jeans get in the way.”

Jared chuckled and held out his hands. “Well, they are going to come off in a minute anyways. But you can hold off until then if you want.” 

That was true. Their talking part was nearly over. He shrugged because what the hell. He popped the button on his jeans and let the zipper down, he even had to pull his boxers down a little to show the camera the little pendant he had tattooed there.

“Saint Valentine?” Jared asked and once again leaned closer.

Mickey nodded. “Patron Saint of love.” He didn’t blush this time. Not with this one. With this one, he felt it down to his core. “Love,” he said quietly. “I’m a lover.”

They smiled at each other in that knowing way again. He and Jared were already hitting it off. Sometimes only needing a look or a single word between them and their point would come across instantly. It was a good connection with a producer. It saved a lot of time to be able to read each other that way.

“Clearly.”

Mickey only shrugged, a smile still on his face. If you asked him, he had this first part in the bag. Now he had to snag part two and make it a whole set.

“Well Mickey, since you like Gallagher Studio’s so much, is there anyone here you personally like to watch? Or other favorites with different companies maybe?”

This time, that self-confident blanket he pulled over himself started to slip away. He couldn’t lie or he might get stuck with guys he couldn’t connect with like that. He had to tell him, and it would probably earn him a bunch of shit later on but if that was the price to pay for being here, working here, he would tough it out.

“I watch a few on the regular. Uh, Jake for one. I enjoy his look…obviously and he does amazing work.” He chuckled. “I’ve also watched Roger Spikey, before he retired.”

“Are you a size queen?” Jared asked with a smile.

Mickey smiled widely. He knew at the mention of 'donkey dick' Roger Spikey, that question would come up. It always did. There was no possible way around it and surprisingly he wasn’t too embarrassed to answer. “Uh, yeah I suppose I am. It’s not one of those things you have control of though, ya know? Either you do or you don’t, and I do.” 

“That’s a fantastic way to answer that. Nothing to be ashamed of. We have all types of people, actors here. A type for everyone. I’m sure you know all the proper terminology.”

Mickey nodded, he made it a point to know. They had terms for everything and for a reason. He didn’t want to sound uneducated or stupid in any way for saying the wrong thing about the wrong person. 

“Yes, I know all the terms. I wish more people knew though. I get called a twink nearly every day.”

Jared shook his head. “I’d be offended but like you said, most people don’t know. Twink though? Not likely. I’d say, just looking at what I’ve seen already, you fall into the Otter territory.”

He sighed, grateful for once that someone didn’t just assume he was a twink. Twinks were small, normally skinny with little to no body hair. It wasn’t anything like him at all. Now an Otter, as strange as the name sounded was accurate. Thin frame, not small like a twink was but not big either. He had chest hair too, even a happy trail, trimmed all neat and proper but it was still there. 

“I would have to agree with you.” Mickey nodded his thanks for clearing it all up. For everyone who watched this and assumed he was a twink. 

“Anyone else you like to watch, aside from Jake and Roger Spikey?”

Mickey nodded. “Uh, there is this one guy I’ve watched for a while now. Nothing new because he retired but uh….” He swallowed thickly. “It’s um…”

Suddenly, the door beeped when someone unlocked it with a key card and buzzed when it opened. Mickey’s next words got caught in his throat. The object of his next answer just walked through the door.

Ian Gallagher.

Jared looked back at Ian, then at Mickey and saw how spooked he looked. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to realize what had happened. With a laugh that made Ian cock his head and Mickey slightly cringe, he turned around and smiled. “It’s him huh?”

Mickey nodded because there was no way he could say the name out loud now. Like it was suddenly too intimate to speak in such a small, darkened place. His eyes never left Ian’s green ones as he answered Jared's question the only way he could. “Yeah, Jared. It’s him.”


	4. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian meets Jared's next appointment and might be in over his head

A Taste of Hollywood  
Chapter 4- Showtime

 

Ian flashed his key card and opened the door marked 'casting couch 3’ and walked in. It was dark, he could see the camera man behind his camera and Jared planted beside him in a chair. Ian didn’t see who it was yet, but he could hear him. That sound, when he laughed, made Ian’s body shake. It was such a good sound. A laugh that would make others want to laugh and smile. And he was laughing at something Jared had said. 

He stepped up behind the seated men and his eyes widened cosmically large. On the couch, in the very center was the owner of that bubbly laugh. He had to blink several times, just to make sure what he was seeing was real. He looked like Jake. Down to the dark black hair, tattoos over his beautiful body and memorizing eyes. His dick stood at attention within minutes. Remembering that Jake had been naked an on his dick not an hour or so ago, now he wanted it again…only with this version.

All talking stopped after he arrived. Ian felt a twinge of pleasure as a pair of dark blue eyes widened when they recognized who he was. Those pretty full lips parted as his jaw nearly dropped into his lap. Ian knew in an instant that they had been talking about him. 

“Ian….good of you to join us.” Jared grinned and offered Ian a smile. “This is Mickey, and he was telling me all about himself.”

Mickey. The name fit him so well. Ian didn’t smile back at Jared. He just kept holding that stare. His eyes moved over his naked upper body, trying to see what every tattoo he had was and the meaning behind it. He wanted to suck and bite them, to trace them with his tongue, then his dick until every inch of him had been searched properly. 

The moment he went to speak, the door opened behind him and in walked seasoned vet Shae Parker. An older man, about his age. As big as a brick house with large arms and wide shoulders. One of his closest friends, and the one person he hated the most right now. Shae offered a smile as he walked right past him and sat at the end of the bed to his right.

“Ah, Shae thanks for coming.” Jared stood and winked at Ian. “Mickey, this is Shae, he is going to be workin with you on this next part.”

Ian bit the inside of his cheek as Mickey stood, shirtless and with his jeans unbuttoned and pulled low on his hips, he walked closer to the bed, to Shae and the camera moved with them. He didn’t like this. Not at all. He knew what was coming next. It pissed him off because the idea of someone touching Mickey before him just didn’t feel right.

Mickey smiled, slightly flustered and Ian knew it was because of him. Blue eyes kept him in his sights the entire time. Even when he moved towards the bed, away from him. 

“Shae,” Mickey smiled.

“Nice to meet you Mickey.” Shae replied with his own smile.

Ian thought he might puke at any moment. He watched them make small talk while Jared got the camera and equipment set up. He moved and stepped beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Fuck Jared, he looks like Jake.”

Jared nodded. “Yeah, I noticed that too at first. But the tattoos just add to it. Looks like our bad boy either has a new friend or some competition.”

Ian didn’t want to think about either of those things. Both being friends with Jake and rivals was bad news. Friends liked to gossip and one thing they had in common was him. He already had some sort of relationship with Jake, and now he wanted one with Mickey. Too much drama for something that hadn’t begun yet. But rivals was bad too, worse than friends maybe. Always trying to one up each other. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

“When I came in, you guys stopped talking. Why?”

“Oh that? Mickey was telling me who he liked to watch. He’s a fan of Jake’s but who isn’t? He liked Roger's work and his last but favorite person to watch, was you.”

Ian smirked. So that’s what that look had been. Mickey was awestruck, nervous and turned the fuck on all because of him. Fuck if that didn’t make it that much more satisfying. 

“You’re gonna watch right?” 

Ian nodded even though he was unsure. So when Jared stepped back up beside the camera, he took a step closer as well, arms crossed over his chest. Mickey and Shae were sitting on the bed, smiling and looking less awkward then before. 

“Okay Mickey, you can take your jeans off and we can begin. We just want to see you. You can jerk off if you’d like, show us every angle of your body.” Jared offered a smile when Mickey blushed. “Shae is also here to help. We want to see him sucking you, to get a look at how you react. We also have a few toys for him to use on you if you’re okay with all that.”

Ian was NOT okay with that. Not in the slightest. There was no explanation to why he was acting this way. He didn’t act this way towards Jake. Or anyone else he was sexually involved with. He didn’t even know Mickey and he was bordering on jealous or territorial maybe? Wanting someone because you like their body is not a good enough reason to act like that. So, he kept his mouth closed by biting his lips, arms steady by folding them across his chest and he put the camera between him and Mickey, so he didn’t charge forward and damage Shae's face. 

“Yeah, no problem. I’m familiar with this part, or the toy part.” He laughed a little nervously and tried not to meet Ian’s eyes. “I’ll get the hang of another person here.”

Jared smiled. “Good, so feel free to start anywhere—”

Ian cleared his throat, stopping Jared from finishing his sentence and brining all eyes on him. This was a perk of owning his business and being a director and a producer, he could stop shit like this and not offer anyone a reason why unless he wanted to. 

“Jared you don’t mind if I—” he trailed off and pointed to Mickey and Jared knew what he wanted.

“No, not at all.” He waved Shae over, who came without a word. “All yours boss. Just be easy, yeah?” He whispered and moved away to pretend like he and Shae had anything to talk about.

Ian snorted so only Jared could hear and worked his way around the camera and lighting equipment. Mickey was still sitting on the bed, hands in his lap like a scolded child. It was adorable and somewhat sexy to see him looking so submissive. He stood tall in front of him for a moment, his dick practically in Mickey’s face and he didn’t sit down until he heard that sharp intake of breath.

“Hello Mickey,” Ian purred without trying. “My name is Ian and I wanted to introduce myself.”

Mickey looked over with wide eyes. “Hi. I-it’s nice to meet you Ian. I’ve heard great things.” He stuttered at first before he checked himself.

“Thank you. Jared has been telling me great things of you as well. Only he never showed me what you looked like.” His eyes raked over Mickey’s body without shame. He really was a sight to see, gorgeous. 

“Well, don’t believe all the things you hear.”

Ian smiled at his attempt to joke and lighten the mood. He could tell Mickey was nervous still and his eyes never met his for long, but they lingered on the rest of his body, long enough to make Ian itch with pleasure. 

“Before you begin, I was wondering if you could tell me about your tattoos.” Ian slowly ran a knuckle over one of the letters on Mickey’s hands and saw him twitch. “They are very erotic to look at and I know there is a meaning behind every single one.” He looked up from Mickey’s hands to his eyes, that looked a shade darker. “I just love tattoos.”

Mickey attempted to laugh but it came out as more of a soft gasp that had fireworks crackling against Ian’s skin. 

“Uh, you want me to…? Y-yeah, sure. Um, which ones…I could--, maybe…” Mickey stuttered his way into a clusterfuck of words that had no meaning or direction. He was mortified. 

Ian grinned wickedly and lifted his hand up to give Mickey a little break. Maybe tone down his teasing a little for the flustered man. The babbling was so adorable though. His shyness made it hard for Ian to believe Mickey was a cam boy before this. 

“Easy Mickey, I didn’t mean to make you nervous. They just look so interesting.” He studied as much as he could about each one but the one he saw or saw part of was eluding him. He squinted, trying to make out what it was. “Do me a favor, yeah? Lean back for me.”

Blue eyes widened again, if that was possible and Ian groaned because he knew what Mickey was thinking. He blew out a deep breath and softly pushed against Mickey’s chest, urging him back. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to fuck you right here, I just want to see something.”

Mickey leaned back, slowing his breathing and trying not to arch up against Ian’s hand. “See what?”

Fuck, he looked good like this. Spread out on white sheets, the darkness of his eyes, hair and tattoos stood out like a candle in the darkness. His fingers twitched to peel him out of those jeans and cover that body with his own. To grind against him, those thick thighs around his hips, moving together. 

It took him a good 30 seconds to will those thoughts to the fantasy box in his mind for later…maybe for a certain tattooed bad boy he could actually have. He looked up to see Mickey watching him intently, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth.

“I saw a piece of that tattoo on your hip, but I couldn’t make out the rest.” He gripped the waist of the jeans and a little bit of the boxers and jerked them down enough to see the tattoo. Only, he wasn’t looking down. He was looking up to see Mickey’s reaction to his actions. Mickey gripped the bed hard and moaned softly as his clothes were forced down.

“Jesus Christ…” Ian whispered and felt the heat flare up his spine. Like fire burning up to his neck, making him sweat and tremble. When he finally did look down, the feeling amplified. There on his left hip, nearly by his dick, was the Saint Valentine pendant. He studied it as he ran his free hand over the smooth skin, feeling the invisible lines under his fingers. “Patron Saint of Love?”

Mickey nodded but remained silent. His shallow, irregular breathing was his only response. 

“Are you a lover Mickey? Hmm, is that what you are searching for, love?” 

It seemed like an odd thing to ask in the middle of an interview for porn central. You didn’t find love in porn or in your fellow employees. You found friends, memories and great sex, but not love. Or at least Ian never found any. But maybe because it hadn’t walked through his doors until now. 

“I’m searching for a lot of things Ian.” He breathed deeply and met searing green eyes. “But right now, I’m searching for some sexual gratification and to land this job.”

Ian’s entire body trembled. From the tips of his toes to the end of his hair, he was nearly on the edge of orgasm. His grip on Mickey’s pants tightened and his fingers lightly scraped across tattooed skin before he pulled away. “Well Mickey, you came to the right place for that. You don’t mind if I stay do you?”

“Stay?” Mickey’s eyebrows shot up to his forehead. “As in the entire time?”

Ian nodded and backed up while he still could. “Normally it’s my job to oversee these screenings but on this one…I really just want to watch.”

“You’re the boss.” He replied as he sagged back against the bed. Ian’s close presence was overwhelming up close, suffocating. 

Ian grinned because he was the boss. He backed up to where Jared was standing and watched as Shae went back to the bed, sitting on the end like before. Shae was merely another sex toy for this scene, nothing more and that is the only reason Ian didn’t kick him out.

“Well, that went well.” Jared whispered dryly.

“It did, I could have used a lot more charm.” Ian smirked and crossed his arms. “I just wanted to see if he is always flustered or if it was just because of me. I got my answer.”

“Of course it’s you Ian. I could have told you that.” Jared elbowed him playfully. “Now, I have some idea what’s goin on here and it’s not my business unless it becomes an issue right now because you know what’s about to happen.”

Ian’s perfect posture dented a little and his shoulders bunched in temporary defeat. “This isn’t my first time Jared. I’m fine. Let’s just…” he motioned to the entire set. “Please?”

Jared nodded and brought his attention to Mickey. “Alright, we are good whenever you are kid.” 

Ian gulped as tattooed hands finished pushing Mickey’s jeans to the floor, leaving those thick, wonderful legs bare for all to see. Strong thighs, pale and smooth and he wanted to split them wide and bury his face between them for days. His ass was just…perfect. Nice and round, bubbly just like Jake's. Maybe all the nice asses were on tattooed boys with black hair.

He watched Mickey kneel on the bed before he settled back against the lush pillows, legs spread wide with his feet barely touching Shae at the end. Ian followed the path those hands took as they traveled up his body. Mickey started at his chest, brushing over the small amount of dark hair there before moving to a nipple. He tweaked it and a small gasping sound filled the room and Ian was sure everything stopped. 

The lower he went, the harder it became to watch. Mickey’s hands moved down his chest then to his stomach, lightly scraping his nails against his six pack. The other hand moved down and rubbed over his boxers, cupping his dick and giving it a slow rub. Ian exhaled slowly and looked up see blue eyes on him.

“That’s good Mickey, you have a great body.”

As Mickey blushed and propped one leg up, Ian shot a glare at Jared. The fucker was doing it on purpose. The moment Shae's hands slid up Mickey’s ankles, Jared gripped his arm tightly, keeping him in place when he involuntarily took a step forward.

“Just breathe Ian.” Jared whispered but didn’t release his arm.

Ian breathed in deep, taking as much as air in as he could and by the time he released it, Shae's hands slid up Mickey’s boxers, grabbing the band and slowly pulled them down his legs. Ian stood speechless as Mickey was now naked and on full display. Thankfully, Shae only assisted with the naked part and backed off, leaving Mickey open before him.

“Now, just relax and make yourself feel good.”

Ian flinched; he couldn’t fucking help it. Coaching from the producer or directors was a normal thing. It helped the actor not feel so odd just randomly jerking off alone. It gave them direction. But Ian never hated it more than he did right now. Especially when Mickey followed direction like a good little…

Ian’s eyes widened at his own train of thought. Good little boy? Where the fuck did that come from? He had never said that to another man in his entire fucking life and now….what was happening? He needed a minute; he jerked his arm away from Jared and slowly paced the small space when there was a soft knock on the door. He didn’t bother telling Jared, he just walked to the door, opened it and was nearly run over by lip.

“Lip, what the hell?” He rubbed his shoulder where it knocked against the wall. “I’m in the middle of a screening here.”

Lip nodded. “I know, but I had something to—”

Lip paused his rambling and Ian followed his gaze over to the bed where Mickey was slowly jerking his cock. Ian felt the growl at the back of his throat at the way those tattooed hands worked his dick slowly, up and down a 7, maybe 8 inch rock hard shaft with a blunt head that he wanted to wrap his mouth around. A heavy set of balls hung below and each time Mickey reach down to tug at them, it’s like he was being pulled closer. At the shift of his hips, Ian caught a glance between his cheeks and nearly fell on his face.

“Holy shit Ian!” Lip walked closer. “He looks just like Jake!”

Ian cringed, partly because he was right and because Lip was loud enough for Mickey to hear. And it wasn’t an insult, by any means but how that he had been watching Mickey, he didn’t want the comparison to make him uncomfortable. 

“Damn it Lip, keep your voice down.” Ian hissed and pulled him away from the set. “I don’t need possible new additions getting intimidated.”

“Well, yeah but…” Lip looked past him and licked his lips. The resemblance was shocking. “Now you have two bad boys to play with.”

Ian heard Mickey gasp loudly and watched his dick leak, dripping pre-come down to slick the way and another loud moan filled his ears. He clenched his teeth, batting away the urge to punch Lip and to cover Mickey’s body with his own. 

“Jesus Lip!!” Ian barked and Lip actually looked sorry for a moment. 

Considering he hadn’t had a sexual…okay, they did have that back and forth blow job thing, but he didn’t actually fuck Jake until this morning. So, no one knew about it aside from Lip, Jared, a few mutual friends and now Mickey knew…thanks to his brothers big mouth. Okay, so maybe more people knew than he originally thought. 

Ian grabbed Lip by his arm and all but shoved him from the room. Mickey now had too much information about him and Jake, making his skin itch. “I’m in the middle of something. Did you bust in for no reason or did you actually need something?”

“Don’t get your panties in twist Ian. That kid is just your type little brother, and how you got two of them on your hands.” Lip shook his head. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

Ian smirked as he looked away. Lip was right, as he usually was about everything. Mickey was his type; Jake was his type and now he had both…or would have. “I can’t deal with that complicated shit right now Lip, I need to be in there supervising.”

Lip scuffed. “Supervising…yeah right. But yeah, Jake was lookin for you.”

Ian groaned, an exasperated sound. “You interrupt for that? Really?”

“Relax, it’s not for a damn booty call. The kid has a big shoot tomorrow, he needed to clear up a few details or issues he had.”

Now that his mind wasn’t swimming in images of Jake and Mickey wrapped up in his big bed, bodies tangled together, tattooed skin rubbing against tattooed skin, dark hair and glowing eyes, soft moans….fuck… he remembered that Jake did have a big shoot tomorrow. He had been reviewing it before his little office rump this morning and they had plans to meet after work to go over it.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll deal with it.” He absentmindedly patted his pockets in search of his cigarettes, but this was nonsmoking, and they were tucked away in his desk. He could really use one about now.

“Ian,” Lip raised his voice just enough to get his attention and one look on his brothers face told him an entire story. “Shit man, is he really getting to you?”

Ian huffed out a laugh. “Who? Mickey or Jake?”

“Mickey huh? It fits him. And yeah, I was talkin about the new kid.”

Ian nodded. “Yeah, he’s getting to me. Look, I gotta get back. Talk later though, yeah?”

Lip nodded and Ian pushed open the door and walked back in. He’d only been outside for a few minutes and already things has escalated quickly. Mickey was writhing on the bed, thick thighs spread wide and Ian could see his dick wet with lube as he worked himself fast, twisting his wrist at the head pulled a delicious whimper from him.

The moment their eyes met, Mickey moaned loudly and gripped the base of his dick and Ian knew he was edging closer to orgasm. And he loved it. He liked that one look from him, and it could push Mickey over the edge. 

“Perfect Mickey,” Jared nodded and directed the cameraman to zoom in. “You are very vocal.”

Mickey blushed and let out that wonderful laugh as his hand slipped off his dick. “Yeah, I can’t help it.”

“Oh no, don’t try to. Vocal is very good.”

Ian had to agree. He was broken from his daze, of Mickey moaning into his ear, when Jared motioned for Shae to step up. Once again, Jared’s hand gripped his arm and Ian let him keep it there. His eyes never left Mickey as Shae crawled on the bed towards him, like a cat. Large shoulders rolling with every movement and Mickey spread his legs wider for Shae to settle between them.

Shae's hands moved up Mickey’s thighs and Ian’s eye twitched. Then up to fist his dick. Mickey whimpered and gripped the bed, blue eyes closing as pink lips parted. Shae worked him like the pro he was, starting off slow at first, then amping up the speed, making Mickey let out a constant string of groans and curses. 

When Mickey grasped at him, Shae came willingly to him. Ian watched intently, never looking away, afraid he would miss the best part. Mickey’s hands tangled in Shae's blonde hair as he swallowed him down, Shae's face buried in his groin.

“Fuck!” Mickey groaned and pushed Shae's head further down to take him deeper. “Feels good.”

Shae did his job and nothing more, or Ian might have stepped in. He sucked Mickey good, edging him the entire time to see where his breaking point was. He pulled Mickey down the bed, folded his legs up every which way to show them how flexible he was. If Ian distanced himself a little, it felt clinical. If felt like work. Not personal shit. 

“God, you’re tight.” Ian heard Shae whisper and he realized he zoned out a little. Shae had stopped sucking him off and now had 2 fingers slick and knuckle deep in Mickey’s ass. One of Mickey’s legs was pushed up high, being held there thanks to Shae, the other hooked on Shae's hip.

“Shit…” Mickey groaned as he pushed in deeper, making his legs shake.

Ian knew Mickey was a bottom from that first moment he saw him. But this, this was fucking beautiful. He was picture perfect in every way, responding exactly how a bottom would and better yet, he loved it. Mickey held onto Shae's arm when those fingers pushed back in, Mickey rolled his hips up to meet every thrust.

“Grab one of those toys.” Mickey gasped and pointed to the basket.

Ian crossed his arms and licked over his dry lips. That would happen when you stared slack jawed at someone for 15 minutes straight. Shae withdrew his fingers and grabbed for a rather large vibrator. When Mickey only wiggled in anticipation, Ian found himself smirking. What a needy little bottom he was.

The toy was lubed up generously and Shae knelt between Mickey’s thighs, rubbing the head against his hole. Ian moved around to the other side to get a closer look, to get closer to Mickey. Mickey slowly jerked himself as Shae started to push the toy in.

“Yes!!” Mickey moaned as his back arched off the bed. He abandoned his dick and grabbed both of his thighs, moving to help the toy slip in deeper. “Don’t worry about going slow, I can take it.”

Ian and Shae groaned at the same time. Shae had enough grace to look embarrassed, but Ian just wanted to growl and bite his head off. He already knew Mickey could take it, that ass was born to take a dick. And speaking of ass, when Mickey moved onto his knees, grabbing the end of the toy from Shae and taking over, Ian saw a tattoo on his left cheek, done in nearly cursive letters.

No fucking way…

Ian felt his body spasm. He knew what that tattoo was and why Mickey had it. He turned to Jared who looked just as shocked as he was. Apparently, Mickey hadn’t showed him either. He turned back to see Mickey thrusting back against the toy fast and pushing it in deep.

“God, this angle…” Mickey whimpered and put one hand against the back wall. He glanced back to see everyone looking at his ass and he knew why.

“I didn’t know about that one Mickey.” Jared said to break the silence.

Mickey laughed but never stopped fucking himself. “Oh yeah, that one is my favorite.”

It was Ian’s favorite too. Hellish was tattooed in his left cheek, just like Jake's. “I guess someone inspired that?” Ian asked and was surprised when Mickey reached around to touch it.

“Yeah,” he moaned brokenly. Sweat covered his chest and his legs had started to shake. Ian’s voice only added to it all. It was becoming too much. “Told you I had a thing for him.”

Jared smiled when Ian glared at him. “Yes, you did.” He paused for a moment. “Are you close Mickey?”

Ian mimicked his groan and palmed his groin as Mickey’s head fell back as he bounced against that toy. His ass eating up every inch.

“So close,” he breathed harshly. “Fuck…fuck…”

Ian closed his eyes to hear the end. As much as he wanted to watch, imagining that Mickey was riding him was so much better. The panting got louder, deeper and Mickey said 'fuck' with every other word.

“Right there!” Mickey moaned and quickly jerked his dick. “Fuck, now…right now!”

Ian gripped the wall do he didn’t fall over as Mickey’s orgasm blew over all of them like an earthquake. Everyone could feel the power behind it. They could see and hear from the labored breathing how good it was.

“God…” Mickey chuckled and slowly pulled the toy out and set it to the side. He slowly lowered himself to the bed and tried to catch his breath.

Ian took a deep, soothing breath and opened his eyes. Mickey looked stunning. Body shiny with sweat, hair sticking to his head, come painted over his belly and some down his balls. Ian wanted to push him down and lick it all off.

“Fantastic Mickey, all of it.” Jared smiled and had the camera turned off. “And Shae, thank you for your help.” 

Shae nodded to everyone and quickly left. Ian handed Mickey a towel to clean himself up with, followed by a cold bottle of water. As Mickey cleaned himself up and took a long drink, their eyes never strayed. He held the look, trying to say the things he wanted in this moment.

“Mickey, I need to step out with Ian for a second. You can get dressed if you like or I can take you to shower after I get back.”

Mickey nodded. “I’ll wait for a shower.”

Ian reluctantly stood up and followed Jared outside the door. The first thing he did was take a deep breath and tried to get the smell of Mickey and sex out of his nose. It was difficult enough that he had to walk around hard, trying to run a business, but getting hard for Mickey apparently didn’t go away on its own.

Jared whistled low. “Damn Ian.”

Ian nodded and leaned against the cool wall, shivering when the cold seeped into his sweat damp shirt. “I know, like holy shit.”

Even Jared looked like he was having a hard time focusing. One glance down and Ian saw he was hard too. Who wouldn’t be? Mickey had been perfect in every single way. “We have to have him.” Ian laughed when Jared just blurted it out.

“I wanted to hire him from the moment I saw him.”

“So he’s in? Because someone else could scoop him up with a better offer if we don’t.” 

Ian narrowed his eyes. “Not to sound mean, but how popular can he be at 18, 19?”

“He’s 19 and told me 3 other studios tried to pick him up. He came all the way from Miami to work here. We can’t say no. You, can’t say no.”

He was surprised. 3? At such a young age? And only being a cam boy…that was next level impressive. Just like Jake had been and that kid had made a mint already. So would Mickey. “I’m not gonna turn that down Jared. He’s in.”

Jared sighed happily. “Good, so he needs a scene ASAP.”

Ian nodded. The sooner the better. If Jared was trying to get him to fast track this, he must actually be worried about someone pickin him up. “He needs a full lab work up, even if he saw his own doctor before that screening. Just protocol. Then we need to find him a partner.”

Jared nodded. “Maybe Jake? I mean the kid does look like his damn twin and even has Jake’s tattoo. It could be some doppelganger twin thing.”

Ian closed his eyes as more images of Jake and Mickey together flashed through his mind and went right to his dick. “Jake has a big shoot tomorrow. It’s gonna be an actual film and it’ll take too long.”

“Shit, yeah I remember Jake mentioning that earlier. Do you have any ideas?”

Ian did, but he kept his horny mouth shut.

“Wanna finally come outta retirement and you do it?” Jared joked. 

Ian leveled his eyes and Jared stopped chuckling. “I really, really would Jared. Like, I want to.”

“Think he could handle that Ian? I mean, Jake isn’t the only one he likes. He nearly short circuited when you walked in.”

He remembered it like was still happening. “Why don’t we ask and find out?” Jared nodded and followed him back inside.

Mickey was back in his boxers, laying against the wall as he sat on the bed. Ian sat where Jared had been sitting so he could face him. “First, I want to say welcome to Gallagher Studio’s.” he smirked when that dazzling smile shined throughout the dark room.

“Holy fuck….really?” 

Ian nodded. “I was very impressed from the second I saw you. And it would be great to have you here.”

Mickey ran shaking hands through his damp hair as he laughed. “Oh God…this is really happening?”

“It is,” Ian laughed with him, trying to download his smile for later. “If you agree, which you have already it seems, there is paperwork and you need to be checked by our doctors here.”

“Yes! Yes, anything!” he blurted.

“Once all that is taken care of, we want you on camera ASAP. Jared and I were talking about your first partner. He said Jake,” Mickey grinned and at up straighter. “But, Jake has a big project, so he won’t able to.”

Mickey deflated and Ian thought it was just adorable. “I was thinking of it being me…if you would be okay with that.”

The room fell silent. Ian watched blue eyes nearly split open and hop out of his face. Ian didn’t smirk or smile, he just stared and wanted an honest answer. He didn’t come out of retirement for just anyone. 

“Are you serious?” Mickey asked.

Ian nodded. “I’d have to do some paperwork for myself as well as the doctor, but yes. I’m dead serious. I want to see what you can do.”

“Don’t take this wrong Ian…but fuck yes!!” Mickey grinned, feeling on top of the damn world right now. The nervousness hadn’t hit him yet. 

Ian smiled, giddy with excitement. He needed to get this started ASAP. He needed to plan it all perfectly, tell Jake all about it. He needed to vent to his best friend the most though. To help rein him in so he didn’t float away. So, he stood and knew Mickey could see how hard he was.

“Wonderful Mickey. I look forward to working with you on this and having you here.”

“I can’t thank you enough for this Ian, Jared. I just can’t believe this is real.”

Jared smiled. “It may take a minute to sink in but it’s real. I’ll take you to get cleaned up and you can come in tomorrow afternoon to do the paperwork and tests, sound okay?”

Ian was glad Jared took over. He was buzzing with too much energy right now. 

“Yes, tomorrow is great.” Mickey walked with Jared to the door but looked back. “Thank you again.”

Ian smiled. “Thank you Mickey. See you tomorrow.” He watched as they left and the second he was alone, he dropped to the floor, sliding against the wall. His head was swimming, he was so giddy and overwhelmed with excitement. He put his head into his hands and tried to control his breathing. Coming out of retirement sounded easy and fun, at first, but now it was going to be real and it was going to be with Mickey and right now he felt like he might be in over his head. He was gone on that boy already and he’d barely touched him….

Without looking, Ian dug through the pocket of his jeans for his phone. He hit number 1 on speed dial and waited. A few rings later, his call was picked up and he only had 3 words to say.

“I need you.” It came out just as desperate as he felt in this moment. Helpless, despite his control.


	5. It Has To Be Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey goes out to celebrate his new

A Taste of Hollywood  
Chapter 5- It Has To Be Red

(Mickey's POV) 

Mickey left the studio floating on cloud 9. He had gone there nervous and anxious and left feeling like a God. Full of self-confidence and purpose, he was beaming with excitement from the moment Ian told him he was in. Happy all through the shower and the talk with Jared, then Danny at her desk, who was so excited for him. 

He didn’t even let the pissy security guys ruin his high. He practically skipped from the door, to his car and out the big gate. Not even in 5 o’clock traffic in smack dab of downtown Hollywood, not the cars honking or people yelling or the two traffic accidents he passed, nothing could ruin today for him.

He worked for Ian Gallagher…he was going to be working with hot shot bad boy Jake Bass, idol and a God to him. Even better, he was going to be doing his first scene with the boss himself. If that wasn’t a power trip, he wasn’t sure what was. When porn stars retire, they retire. It wasn’t like football when the players retired for 6 months before jumping back in with a new team. No, not at all. Retired meant out, gone, doing bigger and better things. 

Now Ian was willing, excited even, to come out and do a scene with him? What did that mean? What did any of it mean? He felt the instant connection with Ian the moment he stepped into his screening. It was white hot and powerful, linking them. He felt Ian’s eyes on his body the entire time. He saw the want, the hunger there. Mickey even saw the jealously when he was paired with Shae. Ian looked like he was one wrong move away from making that their first scene. 

Mickey sat in the car at the last red light before his apartment. It took him nearly an hour just to get back and he wasn’t sure how he would make it until tomorrow. He was too jazzed to sleep, too horny to concentrate on anything but Ian. Even driving was a chore. He was pumped and ready. He needed to celebrate. 

He parked his brothers car in front of his building and took all 3 flights of stairs to his door. His apartment wasn’t anything special. It was a simple 2 bedroom apartment that had been furnished before he moved in. He took the master bedroom which really only had a queen sized bed, dresser, a few side tables and a tv mounted on the wall with a half bathroom connected to it. Iggy had taken the guest bedroom for a while, until he kept walkin in during his camming sessions. I guess there was something about seeing your little brother taking a dick on camera ,that put Iggy off and he quickly moved in with Mandy.

The apartment was nice. It had everything he needed but it wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to make enough money to buy a big house, a nice car and maybe have enough money to start taking college courses for business management. Maybe he’d be like Ian and eventually start his own business. 

It had taken everything he saved throughout high school, working and giving out $15 dollar blow jobs, to be able to save enough to move him and his sister Mandy, and his big brother Iggy out of Miami. Everything had been fine until their mother died and their father became unbearable to be around. He drank himself nearly to death, used up all the money that had been saved up, the bank foreclosed on their house. 

It was a mess. Their family was a mess. Mandy, his twin, was still trying to finish high school when it all happened. Mickey had dropped out to start working but wouldn’t let her do the same. It took Iggy a long time to recover from what they lost when she died. He was useless. So it fell to Mickey to make the money and get them gone. So he did the one thing he was good at, he sucked dick and put a price on his body to get them by. And then he discovered camming and it was all uphill from there.

As Mickey unlocked the door to his apartment, his cell phone rang, and he had to juggle his keys and wallet as he walked in and answered. “Hello?”

“Hey Mickey! So, how did it go?”

Mickey dumped his stuff on the counter, grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a big drink. Mandy had been the one to encourage him to pursue his odd dream to get into Gallagher Studio’s. As his twin, and his best friend, he told her everything. Even down to the biggest crush he had on a certain ginger. 

“Well…” He paused for dramatic effect because he was a diva like that and when he could hear Mandy getting pissy at him, he continued. “Say hey to the newest porn star of Gallagher Studio’s.”

Mandy screamed into the phone, practically dancing in her kitchen. “Holy shit Mickey!! I can’t believe you’re in already.”

The genuine warmth in her voice and her reaction made his heart swell. So much weight had just been taken off his shoulders and she had been beside him for that long, bumpy ride. Without her…he’d probably be workin the streets of Hollywood and not on t.v.

“Yeah, I was surprised too. The screening went great. Better then great actually. Uh, the guy that owns Gallagher Studio’s, like Ian Gallagher….he was there the entire time.”

“Shut the fuck up!” She cheered. “Please tell me you’re not kidding.”

Mickey laughed and drank the rest of his beer. “I would not make that shit up Mands. I mean from the end of the questions, through the damn sexual shit after, he was there.”

Mandy whistled. “Damn. How the hell did you get through that?”

A shiver passed over his body as he remembered the heat in Ian’s eyes. He felt that heat from the first moment he stepped into that room until the minute Jared took him out. “Look, I got loads to tell you. But I, we need to celebrate this shit. You wanna meet me?”

“Damn right I’m gonna meet you. I need to hear every detail. You in the mood for the drinks or a guy?”

Mickey smiled because she knew him so fucking well. “A guy for damn sure. Gotta work off all this Gallagher sex induced tension because I gotta go back tomorrow and my game was off today.” He put her on speaker phone and dug through his closet for a decent, revealing shirt to add to his dark blue jeans and boots. 

“Mickey, your game is never off.”

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed his keys and wallet before locking his door and heading back down to the car. “Mandy, this wasn’t just anyone okay? This was Ian Gallagher.” He shook his head because really, she should know what that means without an explanation. He started the car and darted back into traffic to head for his favorite club.

“Yeah, yeah I know. I’ll see you soon.”

Mickey ended the call without a goodbye and knew he would beat her there. The moment he walked through the doors, his body calmed and vibrated with immense energy at the same time. The pressure of the day was slowly seeping out as the music pounded around him, as guys danced together, grinded into dark corners. He never felt more relaxed and ready to move more than he did right now.

Keeping his eyes on the dance floor, he made his way to the bar, ordered a drink and leaned back to watch, it was a good thing they didn’t card here because he was only 19 and would be shit out of luck . With hungry eyes, he searched the dance floor for what he wanted for tonight. Red hair, it had to be red. There was only one thing that would make him feel like he ruled the world tonight, and that was to make himself believe he was with Ian. Tonight, he needed it.

It wasn’t long until Mandy showed up in her slinkiest outfit imaginable. Something he might be attracted to if he wasn’t gay and she wasn’t his sister. Her big, shit eating grin made him smile and she launched herself at him, hugging him hard. Mickey smiled and hugged her back, feeling that wave of emotions that only she was capable of bringing out of him. 

“You on the prowl yet, or do we have time to do shots and dance a little?” Mandy asked as she leaned beside him at the bar. 

He chuckled as he scanned the crowd for the second time. “I’m always on the prowl Mandy, but drinks and dancing are a must.” He held up two fingers to the bartender. “Two shots of tequila.”

Mandy cringed. “Easy bro, you drove here remember.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and took both shots to the nearest empty table, closest to the dance floor. “I just got my dream job Mandy, gimme a break.”

She scowled at him but took the shot and downed it when he did. It burned all the way down and she could already feel the hangover tomorrow. “So, tell me more about this ginger you are so sprung over.”

“Oh, damn don’t even act like you don’t wish he wasn’t gay.” She flipped him off and he chuckled. “That’s what I thought. And I don’t even know where to start. The producer I met was late, so I had to wait and he just fuckin strolled down the hallway looking like sex on legs and I barely had any brain function left.”

Mandy snorted. “And did he say anything to you?”

“Nope, the fucker was gone in like 5 minutes. But I still had to wait, and they put me in the waiting room and guess what’s on t.v.?”

Her eyes widened before she barked out a laugh. “They had porn on in the waiting room? I know it’s probably normal but damn, they really want a room full of horny ass people?”

“For real and that wasn’t even the worst part. They had Ian on fuckin repeat.” He rubbed over his face, not wanting to remember what all he had seen because he was needy for it enough already.

“That’s gotta be torture.” She shook her head and grabbed the beer in front of her. “So, tell me about this screening thing. You said they ask you shit, but did you have to fuck on screen for them already?” 

He shook his head. “No sex, thank God because it wouldn’t have taken much with Ian watching me like a damn hawk. I swear, he acted like he wanted to eat me alive.”

“That’s a good thing you idiot.”

“Yeah, I know. But do you have any idea how hard it is to jerk off in front of 3 people and a damn camera? Especially when the guy you want so fucking bad, the goddamn porn king pin himself, looks like he wants to kidnap you and lock you away? It’s fuckin stressful.”

And it had been. One of the most stressful things he had ever done. But worth it. Ian said he had the job long before the jerking off and sex toys. Ian really liked him, or the look of him and like Ian’s brother said, he looked like Jake. Mickey agreed with that and it hasn’t been intentional to share the look. They both had dark hair, well Mickey was born with it, the blue eyes too even though Jake’s were bluish green. And the tats? They started accumulating at the age of 15, way before he and Jake were even legal for that shit. The only thing he copied for sure that was Jake’s, was the tattoo on his ass and he did it because at one time Jake had been his favorite. 

So he looked like Jake. Ian’s brother seemed to think so and Ian hadn’t corrected him. But he did hear the brother, Lip, if he remembered right, say that now Ian had two bad boys to play with? Did that mean Ian was seeing Jake? Or fucking him at least? 

“Hello…earth to Mickey!!” Mandy waved a hand in front of him.

He shook his head, that wasn’t really any of his business now, was it? “You remember that porn star Jake right? The tattoos?” 

“Yeah, what about him?”

“I think Ian’s fuckin him.” He made Mandy snort into her beer, surprised. “Or they are dating. I heard someone mention it today.”

She wiped the beer off her chin. “Okay, and? He’s old enough to decide who he wants to fuck, and Jake is a little young for him but what’s the problem?”

He scowled at the “too young” part. Jake was at least a year older than him. “Nothin I guess. It was just odd today; we had this connection or something.”

Mandy nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. She knew what he was hinting at. “If he hired you that fast, I’m sure you have that connection still. That doesn’t mean he can’t have a boyfriend or fuck people. Hell, that’s what you came here for.”

Well, he couldn’t argue that with her. He knew what the problem was, that high from getting that job and being close to Ian was wearing thin, making him over analyze everything. Even the parts that probably meant nothing, like the way Ian looked at him, and making it into more than what it was.

“Did I tell you that they want me to do a scene this week?” He smiled again as he changed the subject to a lighter, fun, celebratory subject.

“Wow, shit that’s moving fast.” She pushed her beer away and started rocking back and forth to the music.

“And uh…” he chuckled nervously and giddy at the same time. “Uh, Ian’s gonna be my first partner.”

Mandy stopped dancing and gave him wide, blue eyes, her mouth parted in shock. “No fucking way.”

“Oh, way. He mentioned Jake but said he had his own to take care of, so Ian asked if I would mind if it was him.”

“Didn’t he retire?” 

Mickey nodded and didn’t try to hide his smile. “Yes, he did.”

“That means he’d have to come out and stuff then?”

He nodded again.

“Well fuck. How did you get all the good luck so soon?”

That was a damn good question. Coming out of retirement wasn’t easy. New paperwork had to be done, maybe not so much because Ian owned the company. But still. Then he has to be seen by the doctor for tests and all that other shit. He had to plan the scene, budget it. It was work, that’s all he knew. If Ian was doing this, it was because he really wanted to. 

“I have no idea Mandy.” He shook his head, more confused now than ever. “I’m going back for the details tomorrow, so I guess I’ll find out.”

“You seem a little nervous.” Her playfulness took a back seat at seeing him fidget more than normal. “You don’t want it to be him?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, of course I like that it’s him but for my first time with another person on camera? I thought I’d have more experience before taking on the golden geese of that place and I just jumped passed all the little pawns to get the big boss.” 

“Mickey, it’s not like you’re a virgin here. It’s just sex. You can do that and given that he’s on the top of your bucket list should be a good thing.”

“I just don’t want to fuck up.”

Mandy put an arm around his shoulders and leaned against him. “If you’re nervous, talk to him because I’m sure he is too. That’s probably what you’re going to talk about tomorrow.” She grabbed his hand and left their half empty drinks behind. “Let’s go dance Mickey, take your mind off it and go pick your flavor.”

He grinned as she shoved him onto the dance floor and went to troll for the only non-gay guy here. It would take her hours. The music was louder here, buzzing around him like it was alive and curling around his skin. At this point, the dick hunt could wait. He wanted to dance.

Mickey closed his eyes, not caring if anyone bumped into him and started to sway along to the beat. He let it guide him further into the crowd, arching against warm bodies and wandering hands. The more he moved, the better he felt about all of it. He would do as he always did; he’d do his job and let the rest fall where it wanted. He was only in control of himself. 

“Hey there…” someone whispered into his ear. Mickey shivered as the warmth against his back as a toned body was pressed tightly up against him. He kept his eyes closed and didn’t turn around as he answered 

“Hey yourself.” He smiled and swirled his hips back against the erection pushing against his lower back. The guy moaned and it sent a new shiver down his back.

“I like the way you move.”

The voice was deep, maybe too deep. But it had that wonderful growling tone to it that Mickey was drawn to. The guy behind him had a nice body, Mickey could feel the tightness of his chest as it pressed against his back. He was taller than him because that hardness pushed into his lower back and not directly against his ass. 

“Thank you.” He lifted one hand to grab the back of the guys neck and pulled so his mouth was against his ear, breathing deep and hot against him. His other hand dropped down and back to grip a well-muscled thigh and it had Mickey aching already. 

No other words were needed. Mickey began to move again, keeping his hands on the other guy as they started to sway back and forth in sync with each other. With each move of his hips, heat began to pool in his groin. Heavy breathing came closer to his neck just before it was kissed. 

Mickey gasped and it was swallowed by the music. He turned his head to give him more room and large hands moved from his hips forward to grip his thighs and press him back closer.

“Bottom?” he asked in a whisper before he licked up his ear

“Fuck yeah,” he rolled his hips back. He could feel lush lips inching closer to his face, to his mouth and he gripped his jaw to stop him. “Dick size?” Mickey asked without hesitation. 

He laughed loud and deep. “8, your place?”

Mickey shivered. 8 was a good size. But he couldn’t or wouldn’t just fuck anyone. After the day he had, only one type would do it. “Hair color?”

“Red.”

Mickey grinned and just for a second, he imagined it was Ian. The large hands and the hard and toned body pressing against him. The lips on his neck were Ian’s and his dick went from an 8 to a 9, hard and pressed into his back. The details of what he looked like didn’t matter. From an angle, preferably with him bent over, Mickey would be able to make this guy into who he wanted.

Ian.

“My place?” Mickey bumped his nose against a soft cheek.

“Your place.” Red replied, hotly kissing over his jaw before he pulled an ear lobe into his mouth.

Mickey opened his eyes, grabbed the guy by his wrist and headed towards the exit. He didn’t bother to look at the guy or even ask a name. Red didn’t ask, and he didn’t care. They both knew what this was and wanted it. He did catch Mandy's eye on the way out, just to let her know he was leaving. 

The second they cleared the door, red was on him, pushing against his back and pushing him face first into the nearest car to grind against his ass. Mickey groaned and braced himself, reaching back to grip his thigh and urge him on. This guy was bigger than he thought, stronger, taller and just as needy for it as he was.

“I have half a mind to take you here.” He growled and gripped his hips.

Mickey grinned and roughly pushed the guy off him and jiggled his keys. “Not in the mood to get arrested.” As he said that, a silent cop car trolled by slowly. Mickey jiggled them again and quirked an eyebrow. “Yes, or am I going back to find someone else?”

Red growled and stomped up to him. Mickey ignored his face on purpose. He did not want the details. “Yes, or no?”

“Yes.”

Mickey nodded and they nearly ran to the car. He jumped in the driver’s side and had it started before red even got in. When he did, Mickey stepped on the gas and into the flow of traffic. Normally there would be an awkward moment right about now. But red didn’t give any time for it. 

A large hand reached over and unbuttoned his jeans, pulled his dick out and swallowed him down. Mickey’s foot slammed on the brake for a moment as he tried to adjust to the hot suction against him.

“Fuck, that’s good.” Mickey quickly hit the gas and the car jolted forward. Red didn’t reply, he just worked his mouth perfectly against him. One of his hands moved into red hair and helped him bob up and down. “Don’t stop.” 

All that came in reply was a moan around his dick, vibrating all around him. The apartment came into sight and he had to peel red off him with a fist full of hair. Reds lips were slick and swollen as he breathed hard.

“Get out, now.” Mickey barked but softened it with a smile. Red grinned back and Mickey put himself away long enough to lead him up the stairs. As he unlocked his door, the one behind him opened and he cursed as he looked back.

“Mikhalio?” 

Mickey cringed at his name. The woman in question stood at barely 5 foot tall, wavy blonde hair, a few wrinkles around her still pretty face, with her arms crossed and brown eyes scowling at him.

“Evening Miss Cathy. Sorry to disturb you.” He smiled and ignored Reds huffy breath. He pushed the door open and Red went inside, leaving them alone. “I hope I didn’t disturb you.”

“Oh dear, you know I’m a light sleeper. I hear everything.” She winked.

Mickey chuckled and would need to keep that in mind for tonight, but he didn’t think it would matter. He was loud, she probably already knew it by now. 

Miss Cathy moved in just after he did and even their enormous age difference, her being nearly 40 and him only 19, had hit if off from the beginning. She was a quiet lady, nice and friendly but damn if she didn’t have an imagination on her. He tried to keep the amount of guys he brought home on the down low but sometimes it was hard to hide them all.

Most were his friends or Mandy and Iggy’s, but Cathy assumed he was fucking all of them. Figures. He knew it was only because she was lonely that she made up those wild stories. Her husband left her after he realized she couldn’t have any children and in a way, she had become like a mom to him. Making sure he was okay and eating healthy. Even cooked for him a few times. Asked how his job was…even though he didn’t tell her the truth, it was still nice to have her around.

“I’ll try and keep it down.” He winked because dirty jokes made her smile.

“Yeah right, try a ball gag this time.” She pegged him with a hard look. “I’ve seen some shady guys here Mikhalio. This one is no better.”

“It’s all just for fun Miss Cathy and yes, before you ask, I’m being careful.”

She nodded her head, pleased but still she didn’t approve. “You need to find yourself a good man my dear. Need to stay away from those bars, too many shady people.”

“I’m on the lookout for that perfect guy, so don’t worry too much.” He smiled. “Have a nice night.”

Without waiting for her reply, he stepped in and shut the door, locking it and a second later, Red had him pinned to the door with both hands above his head. Mickey groaned and pushed his ass out, asking for more.

“You better be ready to take it hard.” Red grumbled into his neck.

Mickey pulled him closer by his hair. “Give me your worst.”


	6. Bad Boys

A Taste of Hollywood  
Chapter 6- Bad Boys

As good as the day started for Ian, it ended just the opposite. After the screening ended with Mickey, he was up to his ears in paperwork. Yes, Lip was in charge of most of that stuff, but he had to okay everything before it was finalized, a downside of being the boss. 

Mickey’s paperwork was pretty straight forward. A contract was written up, just for him and he would come back tomorrow to finalize it and discuss the details. The stressful part was his own paperwork. Retirement was not done on a whim. He’d retired for a reason, and whether or not everyone he worked with agreed with his decision, and were excited about it even, the paperwork was a bitch. And he had to make sure to get tested, just like Mickey would have to. Just like everyone who worked for and with them did every 3 months. 

Lip and a bunch of his close friends wanted to take him out to celebrate his coming back to work, figuratively speaking. They wanted drinks and to trade stories and laugh, to have a good time but he was beat. He felt even more exhausted now than he did he did actually being in a porno. Fucking wasn’t as exhausting as all the stress of the business side and making sure everything runs smoothly. He politely declined, leaving Lip to entertain their friends alone and drove home. 

Even at nearly 9 at night, traffic was still bad. He sat for least 45 minutes before he was able to get home. Home, a place he actually wanted to be at the majority of the time. The nights out and parties and drugs, booze and boys just wasn’t for him anymore. Or maybe it was, and he had gotten too used to being home. His home, or as his family called it a 'mansion', was his solitude. Mansion was widely used for the upscale houses because in Hollywood, mansion sounded better than house. But that’s all it was. A house.

Like his business, he had a gate around his house. Not to keep ‘fans' out because they had no idea where he lived, but it made him feel safe and in control and he needed that. After having little to no control over some of his life, he needed it now. The gate opened and he pulled his car up the long, curved driveway, waited until the garage door opened and parked. 

As Ian approached the front door, he could see a few lights on inside and smiled without struggle. It was amazing how much one person could affect your mood. Ian unlocked the door and the sound of Drake filled his ears and his smile widened. He put his briefcase down, tossed his keys on the table by the door and slowly made his way inside. 

The light was on in the living room, and the table was scattered with promo pictures, a few Vogue magazines, those little edible Marijuana gummy bears, a few empty cans of Monster and a script for a scene. Ian grinned because it was so Jake, the entire table just had Jake’s name written all over it. Again, that was another one of those constant occurrences that calmed him. 

Ian heard the music stop just shortly before seeing Jake, naked as he usually was, with a stark white towel around his hips, walking barefoot into the room. Ian admired everything about Jake in that moment. From the darkness to his hair, to the pretty green of his eyes, the beautiful mural of ink on his body, to the way Jake looked at him the second he looked up. So much fire in that stare, like looking into hell itself and eagerly walking in, wanting to be there. 

“Hey, looks who’s home. Finally.” Jake teased as he sauntered into the room like he could walk on air.

“Hey back,” Ian replied automatically as he licked his lips. Autopilot was a wonderful thing to have at moments like this. He could keep up a decent conversation while he mentally pulled that towel from his hips.

Jake grinned as Ian looked at him. That stare was something he wanted to get used to. Something that felt familiar. “Bad day?”

Ian tore his eyes from Jake’s body to his face and saw that friendly concern. Ian put his hands into his pockets and leaned against the back of the couch. “The second half was worse than the first.”

Jake nodded and walked closer to the table and Ian noticed the stiffness in his body. He knew him well enough to know something was wrong, or off…or something. As Jake bent down and snagged the rolled up script, Ian realized what it was, and he knew why Jake seemed different.

“So, you heard, huh?” Ian said in the most neutral tone he could manage. He didn’t want this to turn into a fight if he could help it. 

Jake nodded and rolled the script between his hands as he glanced over his shoulder. “Yeah, everyone was talking about it all day.”

It was a little distant and Jake’s eyes showed a flash of hurt he couldn’t cover up in time. Sexual stuff aside, Jake was his friend. His best friend. They literally shared everything. And Ian immediately felt bad for not telling him personally.

“You’re mad.” It wasn’t a question; it didn’t need to be. It was all out there for him to see. 

“Mad?” Jake tested the word before he shook his head. “That’s too harsh a word I think.”

“Then what?” he asked in a softer tone. He didn’t want this. The day had been bad enough and this was what he looked forward to coming home to. To spend some time with his friend. Not go in depth about this topic.

“A little nervous maybe.” Jake shrugged like it meant nothing when it was quite the opposite. “I’m happy your back, really. I don’t think you should have stopped in your prime in the first place but being back is good.” He smiled because he meant it.

“Thank you, I’m a little nervous too.” When things didn’t revert back to their normal stage, there was more to be said about this. “Why are you nervous?”

Jake fiddled with the paper and kept his eyes on other things. He sighed heavily, biting his lip. “Nothin I guess. It’s just that people have asked you to come back to shoot, and you’ve always said no, that you were done with that.” 

Jake wasn’t wrong. Not at all. Ian moved closer and grabbed the nearly ripped script and tossed it onto the table before pulling Jake closer by his hips. He smiled when he came willingly, placing his hands on his forearms. “Is my little Jakey Pooh jealous?” He said in a hushed tone.

Jake’s smile didn’t match the way he lightly pushed Ian away. “Don’t start with that shit Ian.” He laughed when Ian didn’t budge and kept him close. “You know I hate that.”

Ian nodded and Jake let himself be pulled closer so Ian could wrap his arms up Jake’s bare back like an octopus. “I know, but you always blush and get all cute when I say it.” He nuzzled the smooth side of Jake’s cheek. 

Ian heard Jake’s content sigh and knew he had him. “So, are you? Jealous I mean?” he asked again and ran his hands lightly up and down his smooth back.

Jake scuffed and puffed out his chest. “Jealous? Hell no.” He backed up a little and gestured to his body and loved how green eyes obeyed and followed him. “Why would I be jealous? Look at me.”

Ian let his eyes wander all over Jake’s body, as directed. He licked his lips; he couldn’t help it. He pulled Jake back to him once he was monetarily satisfied and invaded his space as much as possible. Lusty eyes dilated and tattooed hands moved up his shoulders.

“But I have been Jake. I watched you this morning, I watched you earlier when you rode me like a fuckin pony, and I might have watched one or two scenes later on…just because a certain bad boy was on my mind.”

Ian saw that fire in his eyes again at his admittance. Jake loved to be wanted, he needed it and it was so easy to give him what he needed.

“Is that so?” Jake smirked and bit his lip. 

“You know it is,” he growled a little. Jake was playing hard to get again. Ian leaned forward and ran his nose along the tattoo on his neck, smelling sex, sweat and lust. He buried his face under his jaw and started kissing him softly, slowly.

“Mmm…” Jake exhaled deeply as he gave Ian more room. “Maybe you’re lying, hmm? Since I’m not your first partner.”

Ian moved up his neck, to his shoulder. Kissing his skin harder before he sucked it into his mouth and let his teeth scrape against it as he moved away. “You never asked me to come back for you Jake.” He kissed lower. “I would have, in an instant. And if you want to do a scene, I'd be more than happy to.”

Jake shivered and gripped Ian’s hair, guiding him down and making his voice sound rougher than it was. “Then do it. Make it me instead.” 

Ian pulled back, halting the kissing. Jake was breathing hard, but his voice had that serious tone to it. “You have that contract to work with Cocky Boys Jake, it’s been in the works for months.”

He grumbled and pulled away. “Yeah, I know. Still doesn’t mean I don’t want it to be me instead. Friends first and all that shit.” 

Ian held on to his hips, not letting him move away. “You know I want you Jake.” He put one of Jake’s hands on his chest, then removed his own. “Tell me I’m wrong.” 

Jake slowly ran his hand down Ian’s shirt, going lower until he was able to feel how hard he was. Jake gasped and gripped him, feeling just how much he did want this.

“Fuck, I want it bad Jake. I want you.” He rolled his hips, grinding into his hand. “I want to do a scene with you, more than one. And we will, I promise.”

Ian meant every word. He did want Jake. He always had but denied himself, more like he'd been denied. Now, he didn’t have to question all of it. What he was doing wasn’t a declaration of love, it was a need, just like everyone else had. But he didn’t just want Jake. He wanted Mickey too, just as bad, if not worse than he wanted Jake.

“The kid, the new guy? He looks like you Jake.” Ian whined and let his own hands move over smooth skin, tracing the lines of his tattoos. “You know my type. You're my type, he's my type and I want to see more of him like I saw more of you. Why do you think that?”

Jake smirked again and rubbed over Ian’s dick a little harder until he gasped against his face. “Because you want me? Because you want us."

“Fuck yeah I want you, both of you.” He growled and leaned down to pick him up with a tight grip on his thighs. Jake’s hands moved to his face and finally they were kissing. Strong legs wrapped around his hips and Ian groaned into his mouth when he started to move against him.

“I want my mouth all over you.” Ian groaned between sloppy, wet and all-consuming kisses as he moved quickly through his house to the bedroom. Jake kept grinding against him, working that perfect ass up and down his dick. “I want every inch of your body Jake.”

“Please…” Jake whined when large hands moved from his thighs. One palmed his ass, rubbing thick fingers through the towel, between his cheeks. Ian’s other hand moved up his spine, digging his nails in roughly.

The moment he started to beg, Ian pushed him into the nearest wall, just outside his bedroom. Ian rocked his hips forward as the towel slipped to the side and let Jake’s dick rub against his rough jeans.

“I love this little needy side you have.” Ian growled against his lips and moved his hand to slowly start jerking him off.

“God…” he gasped and kissed him hard, trying to keep Ian’s insanely sexy dirty talk at bay or he wouldn’t last long.

Ian let Jake direct the kiss as he pushed off the wall and kept moving towards their destination. Jake’s hands slid up the front of his shirt and pulled it up. Ian had to switch Jake’s weight from each hand to be able to take it off and toss it aside.

Inside the bathroom, Ian reluctantly put him down on the counter and had to peel Jake’s mouth off his neck where he could already feel a hickey forming. That little rebel. Payback for not telling him personally about the news. Ian touched the mark and Jake only smiled, leaned back against the large mirror and started to jerk himself.

“Hellish suits you.” Ian teased and moved to turn the shower on. It poured from a waterfall-like fixture at the top and rained down, filling the large bathroom with steam. He turned and stalked back to Jake as he popped the button on his jeans and slowly pretended to push them down his hips.

“Such a cock tease.” Jake whined deeply, still jerking himself slow and steady. He lifted up his sack and showed Ian his hole.

Ian growled and pushed his jeans and boxers down, kicked them to the side and walked back up to Jake. “And you call me a tease.”

Jake shrugged and abandoned touching himself to grip Ian and jerk him instead. “I just love when you growl like that.”

Ian glanced at the bowl of condoms on the counter but chose not to grab one. Instead, he gripped Jake under his thighs once more and picked him up. Jake’s hand was still between their bodies, rubbing him with the right amount of pressure he needed. “Someone is being a bossy little bottom tonight.”

Jake grinned. “I’m just as bossy as a top.”

Ian returned his smile and stepped into the shower. Water immediately poured over them as he stepped further back, never once moving to put Jake down. While Jake started yet another intense kiss, Ian worshiped his body with his hands. Feeling every tight muscle moving against him, the strong grip Jake had in his hair and the way their bodies moved together. 

Ian moved one hand back to rest against Jake’s ass before he slapped it quickly and hard enough for Jake to gasp onto their never ending kiss before sliding his finger down between his cheeks to rub over his hole.

“Ahhh…” Jake broke the kiss as he groaned.

Ian just rubbed it slowly, pulling back enough to watch Jake. He was the same, yet different when he was fucking for real. The kissing was the same and damn if that boy didn’t love to kiss. And he was still a bossy bottom, but from the way Jake was trying to grind against his fingers, Ian knew he liked to bottom more than he let on during filming. 

Suddenly Mickey flashed into his mind. From his total acceptance of being a bottom and loving it, to the way he worked that vibrator into himself. Mickey took it with ease and a certain urgency he wasn’t aware was missing from his life, until this moment with Jake. He wondered how much of them was different and how much was the same. And he knew he wanted to find those differences.

Ian was pulled from Mickey in his mind, to Jake in his shower, and he easily pushed his middle finger in deep, soaking in that desperate gasp into his ear. “Still so tight Jake. Fuck, I don’t know how you do it.”

Jake’s body jolted when Ian hit his prostate on the first try and he had to grip wide, slick shoulders so he didn’t slide the fuck off. His legs seemed to lose function for a few moments. “Right there…” he gasped and pushed back against it. “Holy shit…first try a-and you found it!” His eyes closed as his orgasm approached.

“Oh, no ya don’t.” Ian removed his fingers and pushed them right into Jake’s open mouth. He latched on and that wicked tongue moved all over his fingers. “I’m gonna fuck you in my bed.”

Jake whined as the fingers were moved out of his mouth. At this point, he was desperate for his jaw to ache in only the way sucking dick can give you. “I need your dick in my mouth.”

Ian set him on his feet but before Jake could get on his knees, Ian had both of his hands in one of his own and pushed them above Jake’s head, pinning him to the shower wall. He pushed their groins together, rubbing against slick skin, Jake’s back arched and a desperate moan echoed around them.

“Are ya gonna be a good boy for me Jake?” Ian asked as he licked up the side of his neck, his free hand moving up to grip his chin to give him more room to work.

“Fuck no.” Jake didn’t hesitate, and Ian rewarded him with a loud slap on his ass. “I never behave.”

The grip on Jake’s wrists disappeared and Ian was surprised at how fast his knees hit the floor. Jake kissed up his hips, sucking and biting his abs while his nails dug into his sides, then around to his back. Keeping their skin flushed together, even though it was Jake’s mouth against him. Ian pushed his hands into wet hair and tipped his head back.

“I like when you’re a bad boy Jake.” Ian’s mouth opened in a wordless groan as Jake licked from his balls to the head, swirling his tongue around him. “But I bet I can get you to behave for me.”

Jake chuckled against his balls; he quickly swirled his tongue around them before he spoke. “I’d love to see you try.”

Ian grabbed his dick and slowly rubbed it against Jake’s lips. “Oh, you will. But first, open that mouth wide for me.” Jake’s mouth opened and Ian slowly pushed inside, watching every inch disappear like a magic trick. As he tilted his head to the side, he could see Jake’s throat bulging out as he stuffed him full. “Work that mouth for me Jake.”

Jake resisted the urge to gag and let Ian push all the way in. He didn’t hold him there, only rested his hands into his hair and let him take control. Jake looked up as he pulled back slowly before swallowing him down again.

“Fuck I missed this.” He stroked Jake’s cheeks with his knuckles, then his jaw, then down the length of his shaft that was pushed halfway down his throat. “Touch yourself.” He panted when Jake began to bob up and down, taking him deeper each time. 

The harder he sucked, the more Ian growled, the more he growled the faster Jake went until Ian was holding the rail with one hand and the back of Jake’s neck with the other. “Gotta stop baby, too fucking close.”

Jake smirked as he released him and just as he wanted, his jaw was sore, and his voice was a tone deeper. “Guess you lost all that stamina.” 

Ian chuckled and pulled him up by his hair. He shut the water off, opened the door and caught Jake with one arm as he jumped against him. He walked naked for the door, pausing to snatch that condom off the counter before Ian was slamming them both back against the bed. He knelt between his thighs and spread Jake’s wide open to get a look what he wanted.

“Just remember, you can’t be so rough with me.”

Ian had heard that countless times before. Jake said it often on camera. Usually when he wanted the opposite. “Oh, I can’t huh?” Jake shook his head, his tattooed hand moved up and down his own chest to pinch his nipples. “And why’s that?” his hands took over Jake’s and pinched them hard, making him bow off the bed.

“Fuck, because I got that shoot tomorrow. Can’t be waddling.” Jake smirked and cupped Ian’s face, bringing him back down for a kiss.

Ian indulged and let Jake control his mouth. His hands moved lower, one moving to Jake’s dick to stroke it, making him produce little groans as they kissed. The other moved down further, rubbing against his hole again. This time, he slipped two fingers in and Jake’s legs started to shake.

“Just fuck me…” Jake pleaded as the kiss ended. He was fucked out already and barely anything had happened.

“I ‘just fucked’ you earlier Jake,” Ian pulled back to look between his legs. This morning he hadn’t gotten a chance to indulge himself in all Jake had to offer. They had been slowly drowning from their lust, short on time and the only thing they did was just fuck. He wanted it all this time.

Ian pushed his fingers in deep, the other hand moved to lift Jake’s leg over his shoulder for a deeper angle and Jake groaned because of it. “I’m going to get my mouth all over you this time.” He kissed over the knee closest to his face, sucking on his skin before biting it. “I’m going to get you to the point where you can’t take anymore…then push you til you break.”

Jake let out a shaky “fuck” and kicked his other leg out wider. “I don’t break Ian.”

Ian chuckled darkly and slid his fingers out. This time, he sucked them into his own mouth and growled around them. He watched Jake’s throat as he swallowed and knew before the night was over that he’d be buried balls deep in it again. Ian backed up until he was standing by the bed and motioned to Jake.

“Stand for me.” He kept his face even, giving nothing away. Jake slid off the bed, confusion drawing dark eyebrows down. “Turn around.” Jake turned slowly and Ian groaned at the sight of his bare ass. That 'hellish' tattoo was calling for him again. “Bend over.” Jake bent over, that bubbly ass shifting perfectly. “Now grab your ankles.”

Jake groaned but bent down to grab them. Ian watched with hungry eyes as his legs stretched to the point it looked uncomfortable. “Hold that spot for as long as you can.” Ian got on his knees, and with the height difference, he was level with the middle of Jake’s back. His hands smoothed up his legs, then around the front to his thighs, then back to his ass and squeezed hard.

Kiss after kiss along the smooth skin of his back, then down over plump cheeks, licking and biting that tattoo. The same one Mickey had, and he wondered if it would look the same bouncing on his dick. Ian gripped his ass and spread him apart with only his thumbs in a tight grip and licked slowly from the back of his balls to his hole, swirling his tongue all around it.

“Fuck!!” Jake groaned and kept his hands spread on the ground. As Ian pushed him forward, the angle changed, and he couldn’t hold his ankles without falling. 

Ian dove back in after biting each cheek, groaning from the way he tasted and pushed back against him, to the way he sounded. He kept him spread open and pushed his tongue inside. He was tight, he was always so damn tight it felt like a vice against his tongue. 

“Feels fucking good.” Jake panted and balanced on one hand as the other moved back to grip behind Ian’s neck, bringing him closer.

Ian pulled back and roughly slapped both cheeks. They turned pink in an instant and spat at his hole before pushing it inside with his tongue. He sucked and bit, nibbled and fucked his tongue inside until Jake was shaking and trying to keep from falling face first. He pulled back and wiped his wet mouth against his arm and spanked him again.

“Turn around.” Ian smiled when he slowly turned on shaky legs. His eyes were glassy, his hair was a mess and his dick was so fucking hard for him. Ian watched Jake’s eyes widen as he leaned in, watched the way he bit his lip and slowly swallowed him down.

“Ah, fuck.” Jake hissed and put one hand in Ian’s hair and the other behind his neck.

Ian’s hands slid from his calves to his thighs, then to his round ass and pushed him deeper into his mouth. Jake bucked forward and Ian took it with ease, opening his throat to feel it slide down for a moment before backing out. 

“God, your mouth is as good as I remember.” He winked when Ian scowled at him. “I wanna fuck your mouth this time.”

Ian moaned around him, for it to vibrate up his shaft. Jake’s push forward stuttered a moment before he got back on track. Ian slapped his ass quickly and held his hands out to the side, giving Jake control. Jake gripped his head hard and roughly fucked into his mouth, snapping his hips hard against his jaw, letting his balls slap loudly on his chin.

Ian’s moan made Jake moan. Ian could feel spit dripping down his chin to land perfectly on his dick. With free hands, he gripped himself, used his own spit to slick the way and gave a few hard, rough strokes that curled his toes before he found the rhythm Jake had. 

“I never get tired of this.” Jake panted and slowed a bit, trying to ward off his orgasm. “You get me close so fucking fast.” He chuckled and pulled all the way out. 

Ian took a deep breath, wiped off his chin and stood, pulling Jake with him to the bed. As Ian turned him around to grip the headboard, Jake twisted his head back for a kiss. Ian grinned because those kisses…Jesus. He gripped his chin and kissed him as he slowly rubbed against his ass. Pushing his wet dick between those soft cheeks, sliding up and down until they were both moaning.

Ian pulled open the drawer and the lube, all without breaking that kiss. He finally ended it and kissed along his neck and back while he lubed up his fingers and set the bottle aside. “Still open for me?”

Jake nodded and gripped Ian’s hair. “Oh yeah, I’m always ready.”

Ian pushed in 3 fingers and Jake sagged against him. They slipped in easily and Jake’s body absorbed it beautifully. “Gonna fuck you so good, you’ll be begging to make me breakfast in the morning.” He tore the condom open, rolled it down and lubed himself up.

“I do that anyway asshole.” Jake giggled and spread his legs wider and braced against the headboard. 

Ian pushed forward and they both shuddered when he started to slide inside. Jake gripped the headboard and Ian put his face into Jake’s neck and breathed heavily. Each inch had him shaking, had Jake trembling for him. Pushing back to help it along. Ian kissed over his skin the moment his balls pushed against him.

“So big…” Jake whined and let another tremor of pleasure wrack his body. 

Ian gripped his hips and pulled out slowly. “And you’re so fucking tight.” He slammed in, making the bed knock against the wall. “Fuck…” he breathed against his neck.

Ian leaned back to stare at his ass, gripped his hips and thrust hard and fast into him. Jake’s ass swallowed him easily, over and over again until he noticed the way Jake’s back bowed out and he slowed his pace. Jake only did that when the pounding against his prostate was too much.

“Too much?” Ian asked in nearly a growl. His hips kept moving slowly and he put a hand flat against the small of his back and pushed him to the bed. 

“Not used to it so deep.” He chuckled but it turned into nearly a whimper. “Fuck, that burn though.”

Satisfaction rolled off him in pulses. He could feel it crawling up his body, soaking into his skin like sunlight did. His hands slid up smooth skin, pulling Jake back against him on their knees. His eager lips were easy to find, and it swallowed each moan as he shallowly thrusted into him. One hand moved to circle his throat, squeezing just enough to make it good, the other moved down to jerk him slowly, wet and sticky with pre-come. 

Jake soon squirmed at the slow pace and started thrusting that ass up against him. Jake went to his knees again and Ian swayed forward to gripped the headboard, watching each time that ass jiggled. “That’s it Jake, back that shit up.” He growled and slapped it hard.

“Again!” Jake begged and turned to see eyes so intense they looked angry.

Ian obliged happily and slapped his ass until it was red, and Jake’s pace slowed. Thrusting slowly, Ian sat back and unpinned him from the bed. “Come up here.” He whispered roughly and Jake pushed up and leaned against his chest. Ian kissed his jaw, snaked his tongue into his mouth quickly, sucked on the tip of his ear and enjoyed the softness of another body.

“Hard Ian.” Jake whispered and tried to sound like he wasn’t about to fall off the earth.

Ian groaned and pulled out. “Oh, no you don’t.” He flipped Jake over and sprawled on top of him, kissing up his neck until Jake forced him to his mouth. Ian rocked his hips forward and Jake’s legs spread wide. “Fuck, you are so sexy.” Ian praised and pushed back inside. His arms gave out and he had to brace on his forearms. 

Strong legs locked around his hips and blunt nails pushed into the meat of his ass. “Not gonna last long Ian.” He heard Jake barely whisper from under him. Ian was right there on the edge too, just from how close Jake was. He sat back on his heels, gripped each of Jake’s ankles and spread him open.

“I want you to come untouched, can you?” Ian asked as he thrusted forward. His hands tightened around delicate ankles and kept his legs open.

Jake whined and dug his nails into strong thighs. “I can try but I never have before.”

Ian smirked because he loved a challenge. “Good.” He praised and slammed forward. Jake’s body arched and moved up the bed, but he drug him back and kept up his pounding pace. Each thrust pulled a whimper from Jake and Ian knew he was going to come.

“Oh God…harder Ian.” He demanded and gripped the bed to keep from jerking himself. “I feel it.”

Ian growled and slammed in harder. He watched Jake’s face contort from pleasure, to shock, then into complete bliss. The harder he went, the more Jake begged him.

“Don’t stop….please don’t stop!” 

“Need ya to come for me Jake.” He swiveled his hips, pressing right against his prostate. His own orgasm could happen at any time, but he learned to hold it back. “Come all over me.”

“Holy fuck!” Jake screamed as he came, biting into the muscle of his arm and bowing his back. Come went everywhere, like a damn sprinkler. All over Ian’s chest, up his neck and even on his jaw.

Ian growled and pounded in a few times until Jake shattered and he had to pull out. He braced his knees and quickly pulled the condom off and jerked himself while seeing Jake covered in sweat and come and urging him on.

“Give it to me Ian…” he squeezed his thighs hard.

Ian quickly moved up to straddle his stomach and couldn’t stop the groans. “Ah ah ah…fuck!!” He panted and his eyes squeezed closed as he came. Jake chuckled and praised him, but he had no idea what he said in that moment. It was like heaven. His body was tingly and numb and totally exhausted, and it felt euphoric. 

Soft hands ran up his chest and Ian opened his eyes and looked down. He fell forward, catching his weight with a hand that was flat against the bed by Jake’s ear. He was pulled into a slow but deep kiss. Their body’s rubbed together, mixing their come and gluing them together.

“Fuck…” Ian groaned as he rolled over, flat on his back. His body tingled all over, his heart beat wildly and the events of the day suddenly didn’t seem so bad.

Jake chuckled. “Damn Ian. So, I guess you really are excited about this kid huh?”

Ian pegged him with a look and Jake grinned. “Don’t start or you can sleep on the couch.”

Jake scuffed and slowly retrieved the towel he’d been wearing. He wiped himself clean and tossed it onto Ian’s face. He cursed and batted it off before using it. “Fuck that. I’ll just sleep in the other bedroom, or the one down the hall from the other one, or up the stairs to the other one.”

Ian tossed the towel aside and rolled to face him. He gripped Jake behind the neck and pulled him close. “Keep it up and you can sleep in the pool.”

Jake nuzzled his nose. “Wet and warm…I have no problem with that.”

He laughed and kissed him. Kissing with Jake always felt like it should lead to sex. It was so deep and intense. So satisfyingly good it was hard to stop until you needed to breathe.

“So, you’re not mad about me comin back?” Ian asked after the kiss ended.

“Maybe a little jealous but I’m good as long as we do a scene together.” 

Jake was a saint. So easy to please. “As soon as we both have time. I wouldn’t mind seeing you two wrapped up together though.” Ian smiled because Jake didn’t get all pissy or jealous, he simply smirked. 

“Kinky bitch, you got some twin fetish now?”

“Damn right I do. Especially when they both look how you and he do.” His dick twitched, which should have been a clear sign. But even if they didn't look alike, he would still want to see them together. “Would you?”

“Do a scene for you, with him? Or all of us?” Jake asked as he closed his eyes and purred at Ian’s hand stroking up and down the side of his ass. 

“I don’t know, maybe both.” he studied him closely, looking for any sort of jealousy, but he didn't find it. Jake didn't get emotional and jealous like that. He knew why, but that was too much to think about at the moment. 

“I’m game if he is.” He yawned and snuggled halfway under a pillow.

Ian laughed and watched his kitten-like best friend…fuck buddy?...curl into his bed like his tattooed ass belonged there. Being with Jake, in any capacity was so easy. There was no stress or worries of commitment. Just sex, fun and a good time. Yes, they were very close, nearly romantic but that's what happened when you trust someone completely with every aspect of your life. They clicked. 

Is that why he wanted Mickey? Was his life boring because of how he chose to live it? The universe needed to amp it up, throw in a dash of complication to make it interesting? He didn’t fuckin know. He just knew he needed and wanted them both. What was wrong with that? Jake didn’t have an issue. The kid didn’t even blink at the mention of a threesome. 

“Ian…” Jake groaned loudly from under the pillow. “Shut the fuck up.”

Ian slapped his ass, glaring. “I didn’t say anything!”

“You’re thinkin too damn loud.” He peeked from under the pillow. “Don’t make this new shit with the kid complicated. Just fuckin do it.”

Ian grinned and pulled a sleepy Jake to his chest. He curled against him instantly, just like a kitten. “Oh Jake, I think I love you.”

Jake scuffed. “Of course you do bitch. I love your crazy ass too, now shut it and cuddle me. I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow.”

This guy…was a blessing. Ian closed his eyes and shut off his brain. It took seconds before he was asleep, dreaming of dark hair and beautiful eyes, ink and smooth skin. For once he didn’t wonder who it was because he needed both. And both he would have.


	7. Heated Mornings

(Mickey’s morning after the interview)

 

Mickey woke when a loud snore echoed through his normally silent apartment. He yawned as he stretched and peeled his eyes open to see the morning sun filtering in through the shades. Aside from the snoring next to him, he noticed how sore he was. Each muscle ached exactly how it should when you fuck the right way. 

He hadn’t meant for Red to stay the night, but everything had gotten a little blurry after a while and they fell asleep. Mickey sat up, cracked his knuckles and risked a look over. Red was on his belly, red hair covering his face and sheet was low on his body so he could see the tops of perky cheeks. He could almost pretend it was Ian still. But no freckles…

Mickey grabbed for a cigarette from the nightstand, lit it and took a deep drag as he pushed the body next to him until he started to wake up. “Mornin Red, up and at em, gotta head to work.”

Mickey sat back and watched Red wake up, but he didn’t give it much thought. The sex had been good, it had fueled his drunken, Ian induced tension, but the morning light wasn’t kind, and he couldn’t pretend anymore.

“Didn’t mean to stay.” Red said with a smile as he dressed and grabbed his phone.

Mickey nodded and offered him the rest of the smoke, which he took as he put his shoes on. “No worries man.”

Red groaned at his phone. “Fuck, my boyfriend is gonna be so pissed.”

Mickey laughed, feeling a little smug. “Better go then. Thanks for last night.”

Red smiled. “You too kid.” And he left without another word.

Mickey wanted to roll over and fall back asleep until his alarm woke him up at 10, because it was only 8 and 2 hours was a godsend right now. But sex, sweat and that bar clung to his skin and he needed to shower. He tossed the blankets off, peeled all of them off his bed and tossed them into the hallway before he walked naked into the bathroom.

Red had helped curb his appetite. And maybe he would get through the day after all. Compared to the agenda the day before this meeting should be a breeze. A little smiling, hand shaking, paperwork and a few needles poked by nosey doctors…it was a cake walk. And since this was a formal, casual, clothing mandatory meeting, the sexually charged air from the day before should be gone. 

He stepped into the blazing hot water and felt every muscle scream in protest as the hard water beat all the soreness from them. The water eased some of it away. He hardly noticed how stiff he felt until he stepped out of the shower and his hips ached in protest. He smiled like an idiot when he noticed the thumb shaped bruise against it. Even his hair was sore from being pulled every which way.

With a towel around his hips and music blasting from his phone, he stepped in front of the mirror to face the damage. Eyes a little red, the bags under his eyes weren’t a dark as they could have been, his face was scruffy as it always was in the morning. A little worse for wear. However, he did notice a small, lightly pink hickey just under his chin. 

“Animal.” He scuffed, faking disgust because now he had to show up and see Ian with a damn hickey on his neck. “Real professional Mick. Way to make a good impression.”

Picking clothes was easy. He thought about trying to dress up, to stay away from the black and studded jeans but Jared had mentioned the bad boy look. He tossed the dress shirt away and pulled on his Calvin’s before dark, holy, ragged jeans and a white button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, boots and he was done. This was just the legal side of everything, nothing that required a wardrobe change.

Mickey walked out of his room, only to see Iggy sitting on his couch, shirtless with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. “Igg? The fuck man?” He snatched the coffee cup just before Iggy could put his mouth on it.

“Mickey, you asshole. That’s mine.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and took a drink, smiling when Iggy just grumbled at him. He didn’t recall Iggy saying he was staying over. 3 shots and 2 beers with Mandy was not enough to make him forget that. But by the look of the shoes on the floor and the blanket sprawled on the couch, Iggy had slept there, not just arrived like he thought.

“So, not that I give a shit, but what are you doin here?”

Iggy snorted. “Mandy brought some guy last night and locked me out.”

“You don’t have keys?” 

“The hell for? She never locks that shit. I don’t know what the hell made her decide to lock it last night, but I wasn’t gonna sleep outside.”

Mickey grinned; he couldn’t help it. Iggy wasn’t normally a whiner but when he did, it was something to smile over. “And what time did you get here?” He asked nonchalantly, hoping Iggy arrived sometime after Red was done drilling him into the bed.

Iggy scuffed and stood to get another cup of coffee. “Don’t worry princess, I got here after.”

Mickey nodded and loosened up a little bit. “Could have slept in the guest room.”

“Naw,” he sat back down with the steaming cup. “I did not want to be that close in case there was round 2.”

Mickey nodded again. Made sense. No place to stay, crash on the couch. Simple. 

“But…I did see his walk of shame.”

Mickey snorted and grabbed his shoes. He put them on without replying and grabbed for his keys and wallet. “Walk of shame? Not fuckin likely.”

“Well he did shag ass quickly.” Iggy shrugged.

“Oh, that’s cuz of his boyfriend.” Mickey stopped at the door when he realized Iggy was staring at him. “What?”

“Boyfriend?”

“Don’t give me that shit. Don’t ask, don’t tell, remember? I didn’t ask and he didn’t tell.”

“Yeah, that whole gay code or something, I get it. So, why you up so damn early for anyways?” 

Mickey glanced at the clock on the wall and opened the door. “Got a meeting in an hour and it’ll take that long just to get there.”

“Do I even wanna know?” He asked as he leaned back with a lit cigarette and his coffee.

Mickey rolled his eyes. It wasn’t that Iggy was homophobic or anything, but their relationship wasn’t like what his and Mandy's was. It was strained. Probably out of regret on Iggy's part. He was the oldest of the 3 of them, yet he didn’t have a place of his own or a high paying job or a girlfriend of some sort. Maybe he was jealous. Or maybe it was guilt. It had been him, not Iggy to pull them out of their shithole in Miami. 

“Only if you want to.” Mickey replied with little to no emotion in his voice. He wanted Iggy to want to be interested. They were brothers. But if you had to force it, it was doomed to fail.

“Mandy told me.” Iggy said after a minute, then looked up at his younger brother. “Congrats Mickey, I’m glad you got what you wanted.”

Surprise made his eyebrows raise to the sky. Mandy told him? Why? Who mentioned it first? Iggy didn’t seem upset at the moment though, usually he stayed away from any gay talk, just so he didn’t fuck up and say the wrong thing. “Uh, thanks. Look, I’m gonna be late. But maybe we can get some drinks after, dinner maybe? If you’re still here?”

Iggy nodded and held his fist out.

Mickey grinned and bumped it with his own. “Good, see you later.”

By the time he pulled up to the gate, he had about 10 minutes left until the meeting. The only thing standing in his way was that monster of a gate. He pulled up and the camera blinked a few times before the same guy from yesterday tapped on his window.

“Ah, Mister Milkovich. Good to see you again. Mister Gallagher said you’d be coming by today.”

Mickey stared at him with a confused expression. Since when was he a Mister anything? And unlike yesterday, the guy was smiling at him, friendly even. He put on a fake smile over the confused one and tried to act as friendly as he felt with only one cup of coffee.

“Good to see you too. Uh, I wasn’t given any paperwork last night. So if you need—” he was cut off by the guys deep laugh.

“No need for that anymore Mister Milkovich. We got confirmation from Mister Gallagher late last night and he sent your access code down to us ASAP. Now you don’t have to wait for me to open it, you can come and go as you like.”

His jaw dropped into his lap. The guy just laughed and backed away. Leaving him staring like an idiot until the gate opened and he drove through without hitting anything. Ian sent his code? He had a code now? They hadn’t even finished the contract or anything. Late last night too? How late?

The walk up to the door was just as weird. The two guards were also friendlier with him. They checked him quickly, no remarks or that resting bitch face they’d had yesterday. Then he was in the door, like magic. One more check with friendly faces had him feeling paranoid. Why was everyone so happy and friendly?

“Ohh Mickey!!”

He glanced around and saw Danny practically flagging him down with brightly colored batons. He scowled at her without meaning to and walked to her desk. “Hey…?” he questioned, unsure of what to make of all this.

“Hey…yourself Hollywood.” Danny fake purred and grinned at him.

His eyes widened. “Hollywood?” He looked around, feeling like people were staring because they were. “Is it just me, or does shit seem off today?”

Danny laughed. “People are just excited!! It’s not every day we get new people…who get Ian Gallagher out of fucking retirement!!”

For the second time today, his jaw dropped. “Shit, people heard that already? We haven’t even done the paperwork.”

“Well someone said something about it to someone else! It’s all anyone is talking about.” She squealed and tried not to jump out of her chair. “Do you know long we’ve been trying to get him to come back? All the new, young and sexy boys we hired because of that very reason?”

“Um…no?” He leaned against the desk. A little lightheaded at the moment.

“Try a few years! And he always says no. Until you Mickey Milkovich! He came back for you!”

What she said, all the excitement finally made sense. Everyone was in a good mood because HE was responsible for putting Ian back in front of the camera. Anyone else would play it down, they’d say Ian would have come back at some point. But…he wasn’t just anyone. Mickey grinned, beyond pleased with himself. 

Danny caught him smiling and grinned even harder. Soon they were laughing like a bunch of maniacs. But no one said anything, they just smiled or laughed with them. It was such a rush, a power high.

“Fuck…”

“Fuck is right Mickey. You are only thing people are talking about.”

The laughter faded and in came that anxiousness. “Well, let’s hope that’s a good thing. I already feel like I’m high as fuck, don’t need everyone’s good mood adding to it.”

Danny smiled and handed him a bottle of water, just like the first day. “Oh sweetie, that’s not gonna go away. What you’ve done, is epic, legendary even. You’re going to be the center of attention…”

He held his hand up. “I don’t want to be the center of attention.”

“The center of Ian’s attention.”

That drew his attention like a moth to a flame. She smiled when she realized that it sank in. All this, not just being the center of everyone’s attention, but the center of Ian’s, was another thing all together. One he liked very much.

“I guess that won’t be so bad.” He chuckled and knew he was flushed from the face down.

“No, no it won’t.” She smiled. “And trust me Mickey, everyone in this building wants to be the center of that.”

What exactly would the center of Ian’s attention look like? Mickey asked himself as he stood at her counter, not noticing the rest of the building continuing on without him. He really wanted to know what that looked like and how he suddenly fit into Ian’s world. If Ian had Jake, close to being his twin, why would Ian pursue him at all? 

**

(Meanwhile at Ian’s….)

Long, octopus-like arms circled his body and pulled him closer as he stretched awake. Jake smiled but shook his head at Ian’s behavior. He did like to cuddle until it was smothering. He let himself get pulled back into his warm, naked body and tried to fall back asleep, but it wouldn’t come. 

It was tempting to stay in bed all day, but Ian had distracted him from actually working the night before. He had his big shoot with CockyBoys coming up and needed to crunch a little beforehand. Jake lifted Ian’s heavy arm off his hips and slowly slid out of the monster sized bed.

“Jesus…” he groaned as he stretched, feeling every punishing move Ian put his body through. They’d only had sex twice…in the same day, but twice in total, and the first time had been too spontaneous and quick to decide how it was going to turn out. But this time, Ian hadn’t been rushed or put on a timetable and the sex had been a little rougher than he was used to. Not bad rough, more like all consuming. Where you didn’t set your limits until after you crossed them. 

Jake grabbed his briefs off the floor and pulled them on as he walked to the kitchen to make coffee. He grabbed his phone off the counter where it had been abandoned and plugged the headphones into it, the music helped loosen him up as he moved around the house. 

After the coffee was done, he poured a cup and moved back into the living room for the script. It wasn’t detailed like a movie script, more like a set of simple guidelines. What is expected and some of the things they could use. This shoot was a big opportunity for him, one that could put him into a bigger category for adult entertainment. Like Ian Gallagher big. 

Beside him on the couch, Ian’s bag started to vibrate. Jake dug into it until he found the phone. The second he grabbed it, it stopped ringing. He rolled his eyes and padded back into the bedroom. Ian had turned onto his back, the sheet only covering part of one leg and he didn’t pass up the chance to admire what he could. 

“Ian.” Jake shook his arm a little and Ian only swatted at him. He chuckled and kept it up. But the phone started ringing again and Jared’s name came up. “Ian, Jared has been calling. It’s probably about work.”

Ian groaned and flopped onto his stomach. “So answer.” He grumbled and stuffed his head under a pillow. 

“Lazy bitch.” He mumbled but grinned when Ian flipped him off. 

"You're the one fuckin him. You find out what he wants and let me sleep." Ian snuggled closer to his pillow.

Jake chuckled. Ian did have a point about that. He and Jared have been fucking just as much as he and Ian had been messing around. He was the first person Jake told about sex with Ian. The o ly person really. Jared knew about Ian, Ian already knew about Jared, and it was all alright. No jealousy, just sex, fun. He enjoyed both of them, but his friendship with Ian was something he didn't have with Jared. That was one of a kind. He moved back into the living room and answered his phone. “Hey babe.”

“Jake? Shit man, sorry. I meant to call Ian.” 

Jake smirked and sat back on the couch. “He’s asleep, told me to answer.” There was silence and he could imagine Jared blushing in that cute way of his. “Want to leave a message or are you just gonna blush your way through this call?”

“Uh, yeah sorry. I wanted to let him know I e-mailed him that screening from yesterday. He has a meeting later on and I thought he might want to watch it all before.”

That quirked his interest. Jake knew Jared was talking about the new kid, the one that everyone was buzzing about. It certainly had been nagging at him to take a peek and now he could. “Oh, yeah sure. I’ll let him know.”

“Thanks Jake. You all set for the shoot with CockyBoys?” 

This time he grinned. “Damn right I’m ready. Was just going through it all now. Makin sure all my dogs are in a row.”

Jared barked out a laugh. “I think the term is ducks Jake, not dogs.”

“Well I like dogs better so fuck the ducks.” He shot back, sounding as fake snooty as he could. It had the effect he wanted, and Jared laughed again. 

“Alright, dogs it is. Look, I gotta get set up. Just let Ian know, yeah?”

“Yup, sure thing. We still on for later?”

"As soon as you get a minute. Miss you."

Jake smiled. "Miss you too. I'll find you after, yeah?"

"Sounds good babe. Good luck."

"Thank you gorgeous. Later." Jake ended the call and walked back into the room to plug up the dying phone before going to back work. The shoot wouldn't take too long and even if it did, Jared was always at the studio late, just like Ian was.

For nearly an hour he tried. Tried to relax a little or watch tv, but the call with Jared kept distracting him. Not just because he was thinking about seeing him later, even though that had a special spot in the front of his mind. But it was odd that Ian hadn’t seen the entire screening interview. Normally he watched from start to finish, nothing was ever e-mailed to him. 

“Fuck it.” He said to himself as he padded back into the bedroom, flopped down on the end of the bed and grabbed the remote for the smart t.v. And just like magic, the big ass t.v. descended from the ceiling until it was directly in front of him. He scuffed, it didn’t matter how many times he’d seen it, it was awesome. “Rich ass.” 

When the tv was on, Jake risked a glance back at Ian before opening his email. It was linked to the Wi-Fi and didn’t need a password and he saw the envelope marked with a J blinking at him. He knew this was probably a bad idea. Ian wasn’t a private person, it’s hard to be in the porn industry, but they were best friends and it wasn’t his first time going through his stuff. 

The file downloaded quickly and immediately he was slack jawed. Ian hadn’t been joking about this guy, they were enough alike to be brothers. From the dark hair and sparkling eyes, even some of the tattoos that he was able to see. They were probably the same age, close in height and weight as well, fine bone structure. It was odd…in a fantastic way.

“Pretty pretty…” Jake smiled as he watched this kid fidget nervously and he knew right away this kid wasn’t used to all this. 

“So, go ahead and start with telling us your name.”

Jake smiled as Jared’s voice came out as it always did, calm and reassuring. The guy really was a saint in this business. Making sure everyone was comfortable and at home around them. That's what first drew his attention to Jared, aside from him being a total fox. He noticed the moment Jared spoke; the kid seemed less nervous.

“My name is Mickey Milkovich.”

A shiver passed over his body at the sound of Mickey’s voice. It was soft and sweet, but he could hear the roughness that not everyone could hear just under the surface. He tuned out the talk and focused on Mickey. He could definitely see why Ian was attracted. There was just something about Mickey that drew him in. 

Jake leaned closer to the t.v. as Mickey began to talk about all his tattoos and their meanings. They were wonderfully done, even with no color and his eyes widened a little as Mickey’s shirt came off. So, their body type was similar after all, on the smaller side, lean muscles in hidden places. Soon the pants were unbuttoned, and Mickey was showing them a tattoo low on his groin. 

“Holy shit…” he groaned as his body was responding eagerly with every minute that passed by.

Ian shifted behind him and that lick of fear swept over him from the chance at being caught. He turned, like a killer in a movie was behind him. But Ian was still asleep, and he slowly returned his attention back to the tv. 

“Fuck…” he groaned and had to adjust himself. 

The second he turned to look at Ian, the scene before him changed. Ian was now in the picture, kneeling on the ground. Mickey looked smitten, nervous and hard as fuck. Ian did as he always does, he takes charge. He grabbed Mickey by his jeans and boxers and peeled them down enough to see Mickey’s hidden tattoo. The fuckin tease. He was driving this kid mad and he wasn’t even touching him sexually yet.

After Ian moved out of the shot, Mickey had lost the pants all together and was laying on the bed touching himself. Jake’s mouth went dry as he watched. Tattooed hands, like his own moved over hard, smooth skin, touching himself just perfectly. 

The moment Mickey groaned, he let out an identical sound. Just watching was no longer an option. Jake slipped a hand into his underwear and slowly started to jerk himself in unison with Mickey. He kept one hand planted on the bed in front of him, it braced him enough to slowly thrust forward into his fist, feeling like he was between Mickey’s thick thighs. That he was pulling those sounds from him.

“Yes!!” Jake groaned deeply as Mickey arched off the bed, one leg cocked to the side, giving him and the camera the best angle. Even the way Jared was praising Mickey was getting him going, Jake loved praise and both Ian and Jared gave him plenty. It assured him how good he was, how sexy. Mickey liked it as well. His pretty self would flush pink when Jared spoke, blue eyes landing somewhere off camera, probably at Ian. 

The bed dipped behind him, but he was far too turned on to fear if he’d over stepped, Ian had caught him. Jake bit his bottom lip to quiet the whine bubbling up his throat. Getting caught shouldn’t feel so good, so bad and naughty. He could feel Ian creeping up on him, directly behind him where he was kneeling in front of the t.v.. Long arms came into view at his sides, muscles flexing deliciously and he had the urge to let go and come. 

“Naughty boy Jake.” Ian whispered hotly into his ear. He hovered over Jake’s back, not touching but close enough for them both to feel the heat.

He had been dreaming of both of his boys wrapped around his body, when the unmistakable, real sound of them moaning filtered into his dream. He woke suddenly but quietly, turned over and saw Mickey on his 65 inch t.v., with Jake kneeling in front, touching himself.

“Sorry Ian. He’s just so….” Jake moaned louder this time when he saw the vibrator come into play. “Fuck…fuck… I don’t know if I can watch.” He panted, slowing down on his dick.

“I told you he was something, didn’t I?” He placed a kiss up Jake’s neck when he nodded. “There is just something about him that you can’t help but want, to need him. Do you feel it?”

Ian sat on his heels with Jake’s ass nearly in his lap. His hands smoothed down over perfect skin, tracing his spine until he could grip the luscious meat of his ass. Palming that tattooed ass like it was his. 

“Yes, God I don’t know what it is, but I want it.” Jake trembled. 

They both watched as the vibrator entered Mickey’s body. Making the blue eyed boy writhe on the bed, his back arched perfectly. Toes curled and eyes closed. The toy was nice and thick, long enough to make it good and Mickey was taking it like a champ. 

Ian pulled Jake by his hips until he was fully seated on his lap. Jake gasped and wiggled his ass the moment he felt how hard he was. Even watching this over again had him ready to go. Ian twisted his hips and ground against Jake, who groaned and backed up against him. 

“I want him.” Jake whined and pulled Ian by his hair, so his mouth was hot against his neck. As Ian rubbed up against him, he pressed down, making them grind together perfectly.

“I want him too baby.” Ian nipped his neck. His arms moved from Jake’s hips, around the front to squeeze over his dick, blocked by his underwear. “I want both of you.” He hooked his fingers in the elastic band and slowly tugged them down. “I want both my boys wrapped around me.”

“We have to get him Ian.” Jake panted and managed to kick off his underwear before feeling Ian’s dick, hard and ready rubbing against his hole. “Just look at him.” He whined and gestured to the t.v. as he moved his body back and forth. 

Ian watched the t.v., feeling a little hotter from Jake’s words then he had moments ago. He liked that Jake wanted him as well. And although their looks were similar, Ian knew there was something deeper than that buried inside. Mickey was a different creature, one he needed to know. 

“Don’t have to go slow. I can take it.” Mickey moaned.

Ian felt Jake’s entire body shake and tremble against him. He grinned and moved his hand down to grab his leaking dick, stroking him hard but slow as he grinded against his ass. “You like that Jake?”

“Fuck…look at him, he fuckin wants to take it all.” Jake moaned and watched that ass eat up that toy like it was nothing and he loved it. He was pushing against the toy, trying to get off. “Imagine how fuckin good he takes it.”

That got him to shudder as he really did imagine it. Mickey was the perfect little bottom. Ian leaned back to grab the last condom off the nightstand, he ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it down himself. He kissed on Jake’s back as he watched Mickey, moving two fingers down Jake’s ass and pushed them inside easily.

“God Ian!!” Jake leaned further back, panting hard as those thick, skilled fingers pushed into him. All he could imagine was Mickey taking that dick like he was made to and Jared's deep voice coaching him, praising him. 

Ian pulled his fingers out and guided his dick against him. He grabbed Jake by one if his shoulders, the other at his hips and slowly pushed in. “God!” He stretched out the word nearly as wide as he stretched Jake out. He held Jake’s shaking body until he bottomed out, shaking and sweating already just from how tight he was, how sexy it was that Jake wanted Mickey too. He couldn’t wait to see how different they were.

Ian stayed still for a moment. Just so he didn’t blow his load in about 2 seconds. He wrapped his body around Jake’s, his mouth against his ear, kissing and nipping until he was a trembling mess for him. “Open your eyes Jake,” Ian panted into his ear as he started to thrust inside of him slowly. “Watch him.”

Jake peeled his lust blown eyes open. With Ian at his back, that 9 inch dick slowly thrusting inside him, it was hard to do anything but lay there and take it. But Ian seemed excited at the moment, so he focused on the t.v. Mickey had taken the toy, got on his knees facing away from the camera and Jake got clear look at his ass.

“Oh my fucking God!” He whimpered and grabbed the base of his dick. He was one more thrust away from coming. Mickey had his tattoo, his trademark “hellish” tattoo in the same spot he did. Right on the left cheek of that round ass. “You didn’t tell me.” He said weakly.

Ian chuckled and fucked into him a little faster. Jake moaned and worked back against him. “Wanted you to see it like this baby. I knew you’d like it.”

Jake nodded and watched as Mickey fucked himself down against that vibrator. Those juicy thighs straining as sweat dripped down his back. “I wanna fuck that ass so bad.” He whined and pushed up until his own thighs screamed in protest and slammed back down. “I want to grip that tattoo when I fuck him.”

Ian growled, making Jake whimper as he pushed him forward onto his hands and knees. He leaned back and did as Jake said, gripped his tattooed ass tightly before spanking it hard. “Like that?” He slapped it hard again and picked up his pace. His hips slammed against his ass, pushing in deep each time. “You feel so good baby. So tight and hot…” Ian closed his eyes, wanting to lose himself for days.

“Yes…yes…fuck yes!” He screamed and gripped the bed. He could no longer see the t.v. from his face down ass up angle, but he could hear the way Mickey moaned. “Give it to me Ian.”

Ian let out another growl. His eyes kept going back to Mickey, then Jake and back again. This is sort of what he wanted. Them both together but he wanted to feel Mickey against them. He wanted to lick and suck, smell and fuck and taste him. He wanted to watch Jake do it, he wanted them both taking turns bouncing on his dick. He wanted them both. But he also wanted them separate. He wanted Mickey so much, he hadn't expected it. Jake, well, Jake was Jake. It was as complicated as it was simple. The friendship and sex was simple, but the rest...it got a little complicated, even now, over a year later.

“I want you both naked in my bed. I want to tease him until he cracks, then I want us both to fuck that sexy ass of his.” Ian growled with each thrust. Each time Jake’s ass squeezed around him, with each desperate moan from both Jake and Mickey, each image in his mind, he was nearing that edge, threatening to fall off.

He gripped Jake’s neck hard with both hands and set a punishing pace. Slamming into him over and over again, feeling his balls slapping hard, feeling like he was literally crawling into Jake’s body. His started to shake, sweat dripped down his back and he grew increasingly urgent to go into work and have a repeat of this...but with Mickey.

“I’m gonna get him Jake.” He panted into his ear after leaning all the way forward, covering Jake’s back with his chest, without breaking his pace. “I want to see my boys together on my bed. Naked and covered in sweat and come.” 

Jake gripped his dick and jerked himself fast. So many things wanted to blurt out of his mouth but the only thing he could do was beg for more. Screaming Ian’s name and biting the arm wrapped around his neck.

“Deep Ian…” he finally panted, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He gripped Ian’s forearm and held on because Ian knew what he needed.

“God Jake…gonna come for me?” he growled into his ear, slamming in harder and deeper. Jake’s moans were cut off from his arm, but Jake made no attempt to move it, so he didn’t. “I gonna watch you come inside him, then I want to eat it out.”

“Close…” he shut his eyes and tried to breathe. “So fucking close.” 

“Give it to me Jake,” he trembled, his orgasm was just around the corner, he could feel it threatening to overtake him. “You gotta help me get him Jake…I need him baby!” He whined loudly.

“Now!!” Jake closed his eyes and came hard, jerking himself as Ian pounded against his prostate over and over. He could hear Mickey coming too, that loud, needy moan. He sagged against the bed, but Ian was there to keep him steady, still pounding away. “Fill me up Ian!”

One more snap of his hips, Jake begging for his come and Mickey busting into his hand and he was done. Coming hard and heavy as he pumped his hips fast. Jake whimpered and he finally stopped thrusting and panted heavily against him. His legs shook and his arms ached. Ian released Jake’s neck and let him fall to the bed. He went with him, laying against his back, slowly kissing him.

“Fucking hell Ian.” Jake smiled, satisfied. “I have never felt so good before.”

Ian pulled out slowly, moaning as Jake did before landing on the bed next to him. He pulled the condom off, tied it and tossed it aside. “You are so fucking perfect Jake.” He grinned when Jake smiled happily at him. He pulled him to his side and dove down for his mouth. 

The kiss was hungry, greedy. Ian kissed like he was trying to find Mickey deep down inside him. Jake gripped his face and kissed with all he had, whimpering sweetly into each kiss. Each slide of their tongues had him groaning.

“Sorry for snooping.” Jake gasped as the kiss broke and he laid against Ian’s body. 

Ian laughed and tugged on Jake’s sex hair. “Like fuck you’re sorry.” He winked. “So, what did you think?”

Jake rolled his eyes as well as his body until he was straddling Ian, looking down at flushed skin and kissed lips. “I think you know what I think.” Ian grinned and smoothed up his thighs. “You really want him?”

Ian nodded without hesitation.

“Me too. More now than I did before.” Jake leaned down until only Ian’s chest kept him from falling. He ran shaky hands through damp red hair and put their heads together. “Do whatever you gotta do Ian.”

Ian wrapped his arms around Jake’s small waist and grinned up at him. “Well, since he is Jake Fan #1, I’m gonna need your help too.” He quickly turned them over until he had Jake on his back, hands linked with his above Jake’s head. “Maybe after your CockyBoys shoot you can meet him, get a feel for him.”

Jake smiled. “A feel huh? I want to feel all that. But way after the shoot, meeting Jared after.”

Ian nodded, smiling. Jared was infatuated with Jake, more so than he was. But Jake was like that, able to get everyone wrapped around his finger without realizing it. Maybe Jared would have better luck than he did. “Oh, I know you do. But this is a marathon, not a sprint. We take it slow.” Ian kissed his lips slowly just because, each kiss centered him, grounded him. He wasn’t sure if it was the way the kiss made him feel or if it was just Jake’s easy going nature. “Now, you gotta get up to leave soon and so do I.”

“Are you going to be okay today? Like alone with him?” He asked and leaned up to kiss over Ian’s throat. “Don’t go at him too hard or he’ll bolt.”

Ian sighed and released his arms, they came down on his sides rubbing up and down smooth skin, Jake’s attempt to soothe him. “Today is just about business. I’m gonna push the shoot back two weeks, gives him time to settle and get used to all this shit.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Jake smiled sweetly. It was silent for a moment, gentle touches and sweet kisses. Smiles they couldn’t help as they basked in the afterglow. “Wish you could be there today.” Jake said quietly

“Nervous?” Ian asked and ran a knuckle over the lotus flower on his neck. 

“Not really. Just anxious, I want to do a good job.” He leaned into the touch, letting it ground him. 

“You’re going do fine Jake. Just like you always do.” He leaned down to kiss him quickly before sitting up between his legs. “Just be you, they like that.”

“You know you’re my best friend, right?” Jake found himself blurting for no reason. It made him blush and made Ian smile brightly. 

“I know baby.” He helped him sit up, which put them face to face. “You’re gonna do great.”

Jake knew why he blurted it out. He was raw and vulnerable right now. Naked, mind and body and he fully trusted Ian with it. Not even the slightest bit afraid that he would get hurt. Ian would never hurt him. If anything he use to want more, or to see if they could be more to each other. But Jake didn’t want more, he liked what they had. They were close, they shared so much, but Jake kept a part of himself away from Ian. Ian took what he could get and kept it simple, respecting what he wanted even if it meant denying Ian want he wanted. There was no way Ian would ever hurt him. Best friends didn’t do that. But with so much going on around them; his work expanding, Ian coming back and their newly found and embraced need for this one kid; it was a lot to take in, that resulted in a best friend confirmation status check.

“Love you.”

Ian grinned again, feeling giddy and on top of the world despite his usual thoughts about Jake and their odd friendship. He gripped Jake by the back of his neck and kissed him deep and hard. Trying to reassure him with that kiss. “Love you too baby. Now, up you go. Shower first and then I will.”

Jake felt his heart pound as he rolled off the bed. “Fine, fine. Maybe you can make breakfast this time.”

Ian smirked and rolled off the bed to wipe himself down until his own shower. “I think I will. Hope to it my little devil, big plans today!!”


	8. No Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian finally get together to talk about him working for Gallagher Studios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep an open mind, angst is part of the story. As is Jake. I promise this is endgame Gallavich, but there is a journey before that...

A Taste of Hollywood  
Chapter 8- No Space

 

Mickey sat in the overly comfortable chair directly in front of Ian’s desk, his hands folded and fumbling in his lap, trying to ward off the jitters from anxiousness. He was more of a wreck now then he was during his screening. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the redhead he took home last night, or imagining that red hair was the one staring at him now, or if it was because they hadn’t spoken in the ten minutes since he’d arrived. 

The plan he had last night, the one involving the no name redhead and his attempt to purge Ian from his mind, he thought it worked. He woke this morning feeling less sexually charged then he did the day before and chalked it up to getting Ian out of his system. The plan failed the moment those doors opened, and Ian greeted him with what he could only describe as a devious smile, and invited him in. 

10 minutes later and not a word had been spoken. There was something in Ian’s green eyes that hadn’t been there before. His eyes always held a certain fire in them, but that fire was way out of control right now and Mickey wasn’t sure if it would consume them both eagerly or die out before they had the chance to speak. The only way to know, was to fan that fire and accept all consequences. 

“Has there been a change since yesterday?” Mickey asked because he needed to start somewhere.

Ian titled his head to the side as he studied him. “Change? As in, have I changed my mind?”

Mickey swallowed past his pulse and nodded. “Danny was saying everyone is talking about this, about you coming back. I wasn’t sure if you changed your mind.”

Ian shrugged. “The news was bound to spread quickly because we are all very close here. I was hoping it would wait until we had this chance to talk, but as for your question, no. I haven’t changed my mind.” 

Mickey let out the breath he’d been holding and felt at least 10 times better. Ian seemed so sure about it that he didn’t even feel the need to argue. Instead, he laughed happily. It bubbled out of his throat before he could stop it. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and when he looked up, Ian was staring at him. That fire burned hotter, sending little dancing flames down his body.

“Well, I can tell you are relieved.” Ian smiled, unable to help himself.

“Very much so.” Mickey blushed but kept eye contact. He didn’t dare look away. 

“Please forgive me if I overstep here, but does it feel like we are about to drown in tension?” 

Mickey nodded as he swallowed dryly. “Yeah, it really, really does but I just assumed it was just me feeling it.”

“Trust me Mickey, it’s not just you.” Ian took a deep breath before he spoke again. “Does it bother you? The tension I mean. Because to be honest, it may never go away.”

Mickey’s eyes widened and he immediately glanced down to Ian’s lips. “What do you mean it won’t go away?”

Maybe it was just him, maybe it wasn’t but Ian seemed just as effected by all of this as he was. Ian obviously felt the tension between them, and his remark about it never going away made him think or made him hope that Ian might want what he wanted. 

“We are a close…family, if you will. We are comfortable here with each other. Maybe too comfortable. We are open and honest; we touch and kiss and sometimes it means nothing but comfort or friendship.”

Mickey nodded because he did get that feeling. The way Ian had handled him during his screening had blown him away. There were no bounds, hardly any privacy. He was happy it was comfortable; he liked the occasional touch or random kisses. It made him feel good, feel wanted. Even if nothing followed after.

“Yeah, I noticed that.”

Ian leaned forward on his forearms. “Does that bother you? I know that camming doesn’t let you interact with actual people, but if it bothers you I need to know. The more time you spend here and get to know the boys, the more they will get used to you.”

“I’m usually a friendly person, and I kind of picked up on the no barriers thing since I’ve been here.” He shivered when he remembered the way Ian had jerked him around, touched him without hesitation.

Ian knew what he meant, what he was referring to. Mickey knew the second Ian understood and it made him a little nervous. It made him flash back to last night, the way those large hands touched him, guided him onto his hands and knees. The way that red hair felt against his neck, those lips against his ear. Hips slotted together, moving and grinding and pushing against him, only it wasn’t him.

“So, yesterday, in there with me, did that bother you?” Ian asked and even he knew his voice had dropped a few levels.

His eyes widened. “What happened with you?” He asked as if he didn’t know. The last thing he wanted to do was assume something about what had happened, what had gone down between them and be wrong.

Ian chuckled. “Don’t be coy Mickey.” He looked at him with so much heat it made him sweat. “I wanted to see your tattoo, and I did. Does it bother you that I helped myself in finding out?”

“No, I actually liked it.” He replied honestly as he met those eyes. There was no reason to lie about it. It was all about trust. “And I like the casual touching. As long as everyone is comfortable with it.”

“Good Mickey,” Ian stood and slowly walked around the desk until he was standing close to him.

Mickey stared up at him like people looked up to the sky for God. He was mesmerized. He wasn’t sure what was about to happen, well…he had a good idea since their conversation topic had been clear, but he wasn’t about to say no. Not when it was something he really wanted. 

“So,” Ian spun Mickey around in the chair until they were face to face. He rested his hands on the arms of the chair and towered over him. “This is okay?”

Mickey nodded; eyes focused on how close his face was. So close he could smell coffee and gum on his breath. 

Ian leaned down further, stopping just before they touched. “And this?” he asked as their noses rubbed together. “Still okay?” 

Mickey noticed how low his voice was, like he was having a hard time trying to speak and fuck, if that didn’t turn him on. “I’ll let you know when it’s not okay.”

Ian smirked but gave a slight nod. “Fair enough.” One hand moved to Mickey’s face and he slowly brushed over his cheek. “You are very beautiful Mickey.”

His breath caught; Ian was touching him. Calling him beautiful. It had to be a dream. Without replying, he shut his eyes and tried to count to 10, maybe the dream would break, and he’d wake up alone. But Ian’s breath fanned against him and he kept stroking his cheek.

When he opened them, Ian was eyeing his lips. “Thank you.” He whispered back, fighting the urge to surge up and kiss him. “Do you do this with everyone?”

Ian ran a thumb over his lips. “No.” He barely whispered and connected their lips softly.

Mickey gasped as Ian’s lips pressed against his own. Soft and sweet. His body was melting, turning him into a puddle at Ian’s feet. He wanted to reach out and grab his face and feel his tongue against his own. The smallest kiss had his mind going a million miles an hour, so fast that he couldn’t think straight. 

Mickey let Ian break the kiss, but he didn’t pull away. They both stayed within an inch away, breathing a little shallowly against each other. There was no awkwardness, just the idea of what more would feel like.

“So, is that all that happens?” Mickey asked breathlessly. 

Ian grinned and kept stroking over his cheek. “No, there is much more.” He leaned forward enough to rub their lips together. “But anymore and I’m going to overstep.”

Satisfaction pulsed through him. He was right, it wasn’t just him. Whatever this was, Ian was feeling it too. Just as strong as he was. “I wouldn’t have a problem with that either.”

Ian chuckled darkly, but he pulled away with a light tap to Mickey’s cheek. His own body was getting the best of him, his own desire crawling out just for Mickey. “No?”

Mickey shook his head and sat up straighter now that Ian wasn’t so close, he could think again. The tension was thicker than ever and for a moment, he thought he imagined that kiss. That maybe he wanted it so bad he conjured it up. 

“Yes, I just kissed you.”

He blinked dumbly at Ian, who was sitting in the chair next to him but had that smirk on his face. “You sure about that?” He chuckled and took a few breaths. “Feels a little unreal to me.”

Ian nodded because he understood. That same feeling washed over him the moment it happened. “Now I know for sure you are okay with that.”

“You think people are just gonna come up and kiss me like that the first day?” he laughed, feeling the tension drain away slightly, leaving him more relaxed. 

“In this place, that’s a real possibility. And for your first day, you already got one kiss.” Ian quirked an eye but when Mickey blushed, he decided it was time for actual business. “So, are you ready for actual business?” he asked as he stood and moved back behind his desk, just to keep the distance. 

Mickey was relieved and slightly disappointed at the distance between them. But, he nodded and leaned in closer. “Yup, been ready since yesterday.”

Ian smiled as he shuffled some papers around, so they sat on the desk in front of him. “Okay, this is our normal contract. You can take time to read it over if you like but it really just says that you officially work here now.”

Mickey trusted him but grabbed the papers and leaned back to scan through them anyways. He didn’t want any tricks or loopholes. He grabbed the pen that Ian held out and signed his name.

“Okay good. Now, this one just gives us permission to release your work; photos or clips, promo pics and films of any kind to our producers to make them public. Of course, you will take a cut in anything and everything you’re involved in.”

Mickey nodded and took that paper as well. It gave him a little thrill to know that soon he would be known in certain circles. Films and pictures, Gallagher Studio’s has their own website as well to promote as well. People would have access to it after a while.

“To be honest,” he mumbled after a minute. “This feels kinda fake.”

Ian barked out a laugh. “Trust me Mickey, I know how that feels. We all do. It may take some getting used to, but this is very real.”

Mickey grinned and handed that paper back to him, signed. “I sure as fuck hope so or this is one messed up dream.” 

“What would convince you? What would make you know it’s real?” Ian asked as he studied the way Mickey held himself. Tightly, closely like he was afraid to move forward.

“I think the only way this is going to feel real, or to make be believe I’m not dreaming, would be to do the scene.” He kept his voice even and calm, even though he was the exact opposite. 

“If I told you to be ready in half an hour, would you?” Ian asked, trying really hard to catch him off guard. There was no way to actually make that happen, but Mickey didn’t know about that.

“Yes.” He didn’t hesitate, not even for a moment.

“You seem so sure about that.” Ian smiled slowly. Mickey’s quick reaction let him know just how he felt in this moment and he loved it.

“I am sure.” Mickey smiled back at him. “I would be a little nervous, but I can adapt quickly.”

“Nervous? Because it would be your first time with someone on camera, or because it’s with me?”

Mickey looked away. There was no chance he could keep eye contact and not get flustered over it. The truth was, he didn’t know what made him more nervous. No one had ever watched him fuck before. Not in real life or with anyone on camera. Just the guys he’d been with. But Ian? Being the first one? That really frightened him.

“A little of both.” When Ian gave him a look that said he didn’t believe him, Mickey shook his head and nibbled his lip. “Okay, no one has watched me fuck before. And yeah, you…” He trailed off because he didn’t know how to phrase it without sounding like an asshole. 

“Me?” Ian prompted, but he knew all too well what Mickey had to say. From watching the beginning of Mickey’s screening, he knew Mickey liked him. Mickey had said he was his favorite.

“You’re Ian Gallagher.” He chuckled because he said that like Ian didn’t realize it. “I’ve been watching you since before I can remember. Back when you were a cam boy, like me. And now…now this…” he motioned to Ian’s body. “My first time and the boss gets to fuck me.”

Ian felt heat pool deep in his gut from those words. Blunt and straight to the point. Not to mention sexy as fuck. Mickey said “gets to” like it was a damn privilege to fuck him, and holy shit, it was. HE was the one who should be nervous. He was lucky enough to fuck Mickey, his first time on camera was a bonus.

He made sure to keep the growl in his throat down. Mickey seemed nervous enough without his added desire. “Oh, I see. I admit to feeling a little nervous myself, but if it’s more me than just your first time on camera that’s fixable.” 

“How?” Mickey asked and leaned forward. 

“Simple really, uh…I can get someone else for you.” He said it as nice and professional as possible when really all he wanted to do was prohibit anyone else from touching him.

“What?” Mickey’s voice was high and a little shaky. Was Ian really pulling out now? After all the hype? Did Ian not want him? “Why would I want someone else?”

“I just don’t want you to feel nervous about this Mickey.”

“Wait a minute now, before we do all that, you said you were nervous too.”

Ian nodded. “I am, more than a little if I’m going to be honest with you as well.” He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair until he could rub the base of his neck. “Mickey, I’m sure you are aware that I haven’t been in front of a camera in over 10 years. I’ve lost count of all films and scenes I’ve done, but a 10 year gap feels like 25 years.”

Mickey nodded. He knew it had been a long time but saying it out loud sounded so much longer. “I guess there would be a certain amount of anxiousness for both of us. Since we are all honest and shit here, I’m surprised you came back at all.”

“I’ve been asked before. By nearly everyone I’m sure. But I’ve never wanted to come back. I started all this to be in charge, to be away from the camera.” Ian made sure to look at him in the eyes, to say without saying it. 

Mickey knew what he meant. Ian didn’t want to come back. Maybe he never would. But he did. And he didn’t do it for anyone who asked, he did it for him. A stranger. It was oddly empowering. Did that mean after their scene that Ian would go back into retirement? It seemed an awful lot of trouble for one time.

“And after our scene, will you stay or leave again?” Mickey asked bravely as he watched Ian put all the papers he signed into a folder and stand up. He watched the power of Ian’s body. He radiated with it and all he did was stand up. He had no idea how he was going to handle fucking this guy. Would he even survive? 

Ian moved around the desk until he was perched against the front, a step away from Mickey. He could see the way his blue eyes moved all over his body, not bothering to hide the want and need. It was moot to try. If Ian didn’t know now, he knew when they fucked he would be able to see it. No hiding anymore. Mickey wouldn’t able to fake it. 

“What do you think?” he asked because he really wanted his opinion on the whole thing. 

His eyes were drawn to Ian’s legs as he stretched them out in front of him. He hadn’t seen Ian’s body recently, but he knew under those clothes was much different than his days as an actor and cam boy. “I think retirement is a big ass deal and people usually stay there. But you came back…because of me.” He paused to see Ian smile. “And it doesn’t make any sense for you to come back for one fuck, then leave again.”

Ian laughed, even when his body flushed. “You are right about that. But if I’m going to stay, I won’t fuck just anyone.” He focused fully on keeping eye contact. “Good thing about being boss? I can pick and choose who I want and how.”

“Yes, you can.” He was going to ask something very brave and a little cocky, but Ian put the desk phone to his ear before he had the chance. 

“Danny, I have some papers for Lip. Can you pick them up for me? Thanks.” He hung up and Mickey was still watching him. “You looked as if you had other things to say.”

Mickey shrugged because that moment was over and passed. “I was going to make a remark about who you would pick and choose to fuck, but that’s none of my business.”

Ian moved off the desk and pushed into Mickey’s personal space on purpose and blue eyes widened. It seemed that Mickey was comfortable with no space, but it still surprised him when someone was this close. Ian didn’t touch him this time, or the chair. He simply stood in between Mickey’s feet but that put his groin right up to his mouth. Mickey had been leaning forward, until he realized how close they were. Then he sat back, hands on his thighs.

“I want you to understand one thing Mickey.” Ian lowered his voice instead of his body.

“Yeah, what’s that?” He replied as he forced himself to look up, past the groin area and into sea green eyes. 

“I only fuck who I want now.” He watched as Mickey swallowed. The way his throat bobbed up and down had him ready to lower the fly on his jeans. “I don’t fuck on camera anymore unless I really, really want to.”

Mickey couldn’t help it. Whether it was the way he looked right now, the context of what he said or the growl that came from Ian’s throat, whatever it was made him give that low, almost desperate moan. His body flushed because Ian just said he really wanted to fuck him. And Mickey wanted that too.

His mouth was glued shut as he tried to speak. To keep the moans and future begging at bay until show time. “I don’t even know what to say to that.” He gasped a little as Ian touched the side of the chair again and leaned down to his level.

“Nothing to say really Mickey.” He ran his lips slowly up a smooth cheek. His body absorbed the soft moan Mickey gave him. “I just wanted you to be aware of where I stand with all this.”

Mickey offered his neck, totally blissed out that there was no way he could say no to any of this…like he ever would. This time though, his hands didn’t stay put. He wrapped his hands around Ian’s wrists. Trying to keep him there or push him away, he wasn’t sure yet. 

“I have a good feeling of where you stand.” He groaned when Ian’s lips rubbed against a weak spot on his neck. 

“Good.” He licked up his ear. “Now, do you want me to fuck you…or have someone else?”

Mickey shuddered because fuck, the growl really did it for him. That alone was enough to make him come. But this line he had in his mind, that feeling like shit was changing again, gave him flashing signs and warning bells. The tension was just a promise of when they fuck, not if anymore.

“You.” He whispered when Ian’s forehead was against his own and Ian was also breathing heavier. Green eyes nearly imploded. “Just you.”

Ian gripped his jaw hard. “Good boy.” He growled and kissed him hard. He pushed his tongue inside his mouth this time and groaned when Mickey made that whimpering sound. He was just about to deepen the kiss when Danny knocked on his door. He pulled back, eyes staring daggers into blue ones. “Hold that thought.”

Mickey could only nod and stay still. The sound of Ian walking and opening the door was muffled by his own pounding heart. He touched his cheek, his neck and his lips, each damp from Ian’s mouth, proving the kiss bad been real. Ian telling him he wanted to fuck, that was also real. The only thing he wasn’t sure of, is how this was happening so fast. And wasn’t Ian with Jake? Ian hadn’t even mentioned him once. Not once. It seemed odd to do this when Ian had someone, right? Why would Ian want him if he had Jake?

“Thank you Danny.” Ian smiled tightly and hoped she didn’t ask why his lips were shiny and red. “Lip needs those ASAP.”

“Sure thing Ian.”

Ian smiled again and shut the door, locked it and turned to see the back of Mickey’s body. Most was blocked by the chair, but he had a good view of his muscled arms and his perfect neck, tattoo and everything visible. This way, he looked undiscernible from Jake, but the air about him was different. Jake emitted confidence in all things, whereas Mickey was confident to a point, then the rest was unchartered territory. And he couldn’t wait to unravel the mystery that was buried deep within Mickey.

“Was that all the paperwork?” Mickey asked when he felt the hot stare against his back.

“For now. Probably more when we have to get seen by the doctor.” Ian mumbled as he came back into view. Mickey was shy and flustered, he looked stunning. 

Mickey stared up at him, trying to remain on safe territory. This all seemed so easy, so simple when it was just them. When the outside world was locked out of his office. But it wasn’t as simple as them wanting each other. This was work. Ian was his boss. Jake was Ian’s boyfriend. There was no reason for Ian to want him. That alone should have stopped him from teasing, playful or serious, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. 

“Is that next then?” Mickey asked and stood up; happy his jeans weren’t as tight as they had been during that kiss.

“If you’d like.” He offered with a knowing smirk. “Or, I can give you a look around. Show you were the set will be, meet a few people?” he put an arm around Mickey and saw that pink blush creep up his chest. 

Mickey didn’t shrink away from the casual touch. According to Ian, this was normal. Maybe not after that last kiss, but Ian was sure people would be lining up for him. Quirky bastard.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” 

Ian smiled and lead them out of his office with a click on his desk. The hallway was busier than normal which meant a scene had been finished or moving around sets. People grinned at them, mostly at Mickey and the way he was hanging on him. 

Mickey shifted closer to Ian as doors opened , moans echoed all around him, actors walked out naked or dressed scantily in different outfits. They all had beautiful bodies; he admired each one. He expected mean looks, sneers maybe because he was new. No one liked the new kid. Or one that was close with the boss, as he was with Ian. Too close maybe. But that was just the opposite. People smiled and waved, giggled at them even.

“They like you.” Ian whispered, his mouth moving against his ear.

“They could be full of shit.” He huffed back and Ian only laughed it off as they walked down the hallway until the last door came into view. “Is this it?”

“They aren’t full of shit, grumpy ass; they like you already. They think you’re sexy and are impressed that you got the big boss off his ass and into someone else’s.”

Mickey laughed so hard his stomach hurt. “That was…”

“Clever?” He grinned and flashed his card, so the door buzzed and opened. “How about funny? Witty maybe?” Ian winked and walked inside.

“I was going to say accurate.” He smiled widely as Ian yanked him in by the collar of his shirt. The door was closed, and he was pushed back against it, with Ian still grabbing his shirt, looking at him, into him with intense eyes, and again, he forgot all about Jake.

“Yeah, accurate works.” He spoke softly and leaned down. He was just about to touch their lips together when a light, polite cough sounded behind them. Ian turned to see nearly a crowded room, actors and crew just smiling at them. “Shit guys, I’m sorry. I was just…”

“Just tryin to smooch up the new guy?” Colby smiled and stepped forward off the messy bed.

Ian shrugged, because it was true. He’d been so preoccupied with Mickey he didn’t check to see if the room was cleared. He took a glance at Mickey to see blue eyes wide as he took in the sight if his two favorite people, aside from Jake. He lightly checked Mickey’s shoulder with his arm, and he was jolted out of his little fantasy. 

“Breathe Mickey,” Ian smiled and tossed his arm around him. “You don’t gotta be so shy.”

Mickey glared at him. “Fuck you, I am breathing.” Ian only smiled. Their look was cut short when another guy sounded behind Colby.

“Is that my Jake I hear?” Tommy moved around Colby with a giant smile. 

Mickey wanted to be offended but he couldn’t. He liked Jake too, maybe everyone did. Instead, he met that heated stare with one of his own and the guy blinked a few times, looking slightly confused.

“Tommy, Colby, this is Mickey. I’m sure you’ve heard the building just buzzing about him.” Ian rubbed a thumb over the back of Mickey’s neck, trying to calm him. Or both of them.

“Oh my,” Tommy gave a little growl as he stepped forward to take a closer look. “Yes, I see why people have been talking.” Tommy smoothed a finger down the kids cheek. “He’s a pretty one.”

Mickey bushed hotly. He knew who they were. Colby and Tommy, the dream team. He was a fan for sure and he was trying not to go all fanboy on them. And Tommy seemed to like him or appreciate his look. Colby was admiring him from head to toe, also a good thing. 

“Yes, he is.” Ian smiled. “I wanted to show him around. We have a scene coming soon and I'd like to use this room.”

Mickey didn’t even notice the damn room. With them in front of him, looking at him like he was a happy meal, it was hard to focus on anything besides them being naked. He knew they had just been fucking. The room was still dark, the smell of sweat and sex permeated the air and made his dick twitch. Not to mention they were sweaty and naked and had that amazing after glow look.

“Good choice boss,” Colby smiled brightly at him and moved closer.

Ian detangled from Mickey and moved forward to meet him halfway. Colby was bigger than him, more muscle but around the same height. So when he looked at him, Colby stared hotly back at him. They didn’t even need to talk or communicate in any way for this next part.

Ian smiled as Colby leaned forward and kissed him softly. Barely a brush of lips but he felt it down to his toes. That jolt, that rush. The kiss didn’t grow deeper, not even as Colby gripped his hair, slightly pulling at it to angle his neck so he could reach it.

A soft kiss was planted on the vein on his neck, the one pumping blood south over such a small and powerful kiss. Ian gasped softly when hot air was blown over his ear. “Glad you’re back Ian.”

He pulled away with a smile. “Me too babe, me too.” Colby stepped back, smiling and Ian looked at Mickey. Eyes wide, mouth open and hard as a fucking rock. Pressed so tightly against his jeans, Ian could see the outline of his dick and wanted to trace it with his tongue.

“My turn!” 

Ian barely had time to smile before Tommy was on him. Large hands gripped his thighs and lifted him up like it was no problem. He knew this would happen; Tommy was so touchy feely. Ian had time to hear Mickey gasp, then chuckle before Tommy had him up against the wall.

“You’re really back, right?” Tommy asked hopefully as he stared at him.

Ian sighed because he was just too damn sweet. He wrapped his arms around Tommy's neck and kissed each cheek. “Yes, I’m really back.”

Tommy smiled at him and kissed him hard. Nothing like what Colby had done. This was intense. Ian groaned into the kiss because, fuck, it was amazing and let Tommy have his moment before he pulled back. Ian kissed him back, raking fingers through his dark hair and slowly pulled their lips apart. He smiled happily at the way Tommy looked, generally happy, feel good happy.

“Fuckin missed you Ian.” Tommy gave his ass a slap before setting him back down.

Ian grinned because Mickey looked so shaken, excited. “Missed you guys too. But don’t worry, plenty of time to catch up.” He winked at them and got those dark chuckles in return. “Now go on, get all that disgusting come off you.” he winked.

They both laughed and teased him as they passed. But Mickey was still standing by the door looking a little out of place and nervous. Both Tommy and Colby tossed an arm around him and Ian watched him all but melt into the embrace. Swaying as dark blue eyes got heavier. 

“When we catch up, make sure you bring him. Yeah?” Tommy smiled and leaned forward to nuzzle into Mickey’s neck.

Mickey groaned and felt goosebumps appear all over him, but he remained still. Shooting daggering looks at Ian for help of any kind. He had no idea what to do or what was okay in that moment. That tight lipped, handsome bastard just grinned.

“Anything you boys want.” Ian promised and decided to “save” Mickey by pulling him by his jean pockets away from them and closer to him while they headed towards the door.

Giddy laughter faded as they left, and Mickey was having a hard time breathing at the moment. When Ian said everyone was comfortable with each other, close even, he did not expect that. It was hot and sexy, and he wanted them to keep going, coming together and getting Ian out of his clothes and just watching them. But on the other hand he wanted to push them out, lock the door and have Ian all to himself. It was a strange way to feel all at once.

“So…” Mickey chuckled at the slight awkwardness, coming from him alone. Ian seemed totally relaxed, more so then any other time he’d be around him. Like the touch and closeness the others offered made him calmer. 

Ian held back his smile and walked up to him. He could tell right away that Mickey was still turned on. He felt like he could smell it, like Mickey’s body smelled sweeter this way. He gripped his chin and angled him up to meet his eyes. “See, told you they liked you.”

Mickey scuffed but didn’t pull away. “I think you mean they liked you. And I’m pretty sure Tommy only likes me because I look like Jake.”

Ian winced; he couldn’t help it. Everyone, including himself had been comparing him to Jake since he arrived. Like he was caught in Jake’s shadow. “Similar yes, but it takes more to make them like you than that. If they like you, they like you. If they don’t, you’d know it.”

Ian had to remind himself that Jake and Mickey, although they shared a look, they were two different people with two different sides to them. They could just as well be polar opposites. But the more time he spent thinking about Mickey, the less of Jake he could see in him. It was the same spending time with Jake, the more time together, the less he compared him to Mickey.

Mickey nodded, he appreciated what Ian was trying to do. “You like this, don’t you?” Ian asked without asking, just a quirk of his eyebrows. “You like being around all of them. You like when they touch you or kiss you. You just like them around. It makes you feel calmer.”

It wasn’t a question. “Yes, I do. And they do. I like it very much. It’s sexual, but not in the way you think. I’ve never had sex with them before.”

Mickey’s jaw dropped from shock. The way they had just kissed, him and Tommy specifically and they’d never fucked? “Why the fuck not? Not your type?”

Ian smirked and let his eyes run boldly over Mickey’s body. “No, not really. They are very sexy, stunning and they fuck like you can’t imagine, but no. Haven’t had them.”

Mickey groaned again. “Sexual, but not like I’d assume. Well, you’re right about that.” He took a deep breath and tried to get out of that spot, the one he was getting too comfortable in; in Ian’s spotlight. “So, you wanna be all creepy and stare at me or you wanna show me where you’re gonna fuck me?” 

Mickey was blunt on purpose, like he always is. He toned it down for the job, but he already had it. It was time to shed that fake exterior he kept in place. He didn’t beat around the bush about anything and he cursed more than he should. He spoke his mind.

Ian groaned, a deep masculine sound. “Jesus Christ, that mouth.” He shook off the extra energy and moved away from temptation. “I knew the real you was in there.”

Mickey just winked and followed him further into the big room. It was big, huge. The walls were darker the further they went, maybe that was why he didn’t notice everything. And by everything, he meant a small apartment. Literally. There was a king sized bed in the middle, messy sheets of course but the headboard was slated with dark, expensive looking wood. There was a leather sofa, also dark off to one side. A few tables, a couple of chairs around a small sturdy kitchen table. Sturdy enough to fuck on. On the far side, the room had its own shower. Big enough for three people if needed, no doors and a tiled floor with a drain in the middle. 

So much room. So many places to fuck. It was a damn apartment. It was incredible and he knew why Ian would want to use this room. It had everything. A shiver passed down his back at just the thought, the image of Ian bending him over everything in this room. 

“Fuck…” he sighed and was surprised when Ian smiled, he’d heard it. “This place is fucking huge.”

Ian nodded, a little proud at Mickey liking it. “I think it’s the biggest one we have here. It’s used a lot, I’m sure you can see why.”

Mickey nodded and moved out of the way as the bed was stripped, clothes picked up. Lube bottles discarded and camera equipment taken down and being powered off. The various sex toys were also being rounded up and being tossed into a plastic bin. It was so…clinical. Like maid service. He knew it would be deep cleaned, bleached and wiped down and back to perfect.

Mickey was aware of Ian watching him. He stayed a good distance away, probably so they didn’t end up kissing again. Not that he didn’t like it, he fuckin loved it. But the more they kissed, or touched so freely, so carelessly, the more he noticed how fast it all changed. Like the blink of an eye. Almost as if Ian gave himself permission to act on what he wanted, or someone else gave it to him. Jake maybe? Did his boyfriend give him permission for this?

“I can.” He said after a few minutes and Ian was still looking at him. “So, any chance I get a run down of how this might work?”

Ian nodded, excited about the interest. “Of course. It’s really laid back here. Sometimes for scenes there are scripts, props or toys, guidelines if you will. Other times, like Tommy and Colby, it’s just sex. Improv with each other.”

Mickey nodded, willing away his constant erection since he got this job. “And uh…for us, you have any ideas on that yet?” A darkness passed over Ian’s eyes and Mickey felt immense satisfaction. 

“I’ve been thinking on it.” He smirked. “A theme would be fun, but I’m okay without one. I wasn’t sure how you’d feel for the first time with so many people around.”

Mickey narrowed his eyes and released his lip from where he’d been biting it. He knew right away there would be a producer/director there, camera guy also, himself and Ian…but what was this about so many people? “By so many people…you mean how many exactly?”

“Normally, up to 20.” He smiled when Mickey’s eyes widened. “There are you and I, director/producer, camera man, a few extras to work the lights and angles. Fluffers of course, sometimes I have a personal assistant with me. Not to mention the people who trickle in from time to time.”

Ian made it all sound so…normal. Would he even be able to perform sexually with that many people around? “That’s…uh, more than I expected.”

Ian nodded, feeling that pull again. “Oh? And how many did you think would be there?”

“Just us, camera guy and producer, like the last time.” He answered honestly, blushing at how naïve he was. 

A low growl sounded in his chest before he could beat it down. He moved until he was once again in Mickey’s space and willed him to see how much he wanted him. “If we were alone, it would be an entirely different film all together.”

Mickey breathed heavily, always unable to fully catch his breath around this man. “Different. I’m okay with different.”

Ian nodded because he was okay with different too. That’s what he wanted. The ‘scene' was just an excuse to be with him. Pathetic…but affective. “If that is too many people for your comfort, I can make it a closed set.” He licked his lips, wanting so badly to kiss him again. 

“Closed? How many people does it cancel out?” 

“About half. We still need the crew here, but on-lookers won’t be able to come inside.” He pulled back, stepping back little by little until he was able to breathe again. That close proximity was messing with his mind, his judgment. 

Mickey wasn’t ashamed of his body, in any way. He knew it might be odd to have someone, okay, a bunch of someone’s watching him like that but he had a feeling that as soon as it all started, everyone would melt away and it would just be them. He couldn’t imagine his mind on anything besides Ian. 

That’s when he knew what he wanted. “Open, leave it open.” Shocked green eyes bore into him, unable to mask over it. “I don’t mind the extra people.”

“Mickey, are you sure?” Ian asked again, just in case he got the words backwards. “Anyone who wants to see can come in. No warning, no privacy.”

“I don’t care.” He smiled. There was no way he could tell Ian the truth. That he wanted them, everyone to see them together. To witness how incredible, how life changing he knew it would be. They would be epic together. The perfect match. “Let em watch.”

Ian nodded warily. “If that’s what you want, I’ll let it happen. But there is always time to change your mind.”

“I won’t.” he smiled boldly. “Now that we have that cleared up, you mind telling me what the hell a fluffer is?” He asked with another smile. This was getting too normal to talk about, easy to ask questions he had without sounding stupid. Not everyone knew about what happens while you make porn, sex yes but there was a whole other side to it. 

Ian shook his head; Mickey was just too damn cute. He tossed an arm around his shoulders, which he realized what his go-to position around Mickey. It let them touch without touching too much. It felt good, safe. As the cleaning crew came in, ready to deep clean everything, he lead them out of the room and further down the hallway.

“Okay, easy question I suppose. Okay, you know how when they film scenes, it’s an hour or less?” Mickey nodded. “That’s because we edit the fuck out of it. No one pays to see the fumbling and occasional fuck up, too long to change positions or even the amount it takes to slide a condom on.”

“Instant gratification whores.” He barked out a laugh and refused to loop his arm around Ian’s cut waist, though it was tempting. “But yeah, I understand it would take longer.”

“Good, well in between all that shit, some can lose their erection or a crisis in clothing for those who wear outfits.” 

Mickey shifted under his arm, not pulling away but leaning further into him. He had no idea where Ian was leading him, but he hadn’t seen this part of the building before. “So, fluffers just, like make people hard again?”

“Pretty much, yeah. Some do it themselves, others just stay hard the whole time. Depends on the individual. But the fluffers do it and take some of the pressure off.”

They stopped walking the moment the turned the last corner. Ian pulled away from him, choosing to stand to the side and not hang off him, even though he knew they both liked it. He glanced at the door and the name plate read: Doctor Mya Harper. Ah yes, Ian mentioned the medical side to this. 

“Uh, I won’t really know if I want or need to use them until then. Ya know?” 

Ian nodded. “I used them all the time. Trust me, I understand wanting to use them and not. Totally up to you. Also, as for the producer, aside from me, did you want Jared again? You seemed to feel good around him.”

It sounded sexual, suggestive, but Ian didn’t make it that way. He was going to great lengths to make him feel comfortable with all this. “Yeah, Jared would be great since I’ve already gotten past that awkward stage.” He huffed out a laugh. 

“I’m sure he’d be flattered you wanted him. It's good to feel 100% at ease with everything as much as possible.” 

The comfortable easy silence stretched around them. No rush or hurry, Ian was willing to stand there and let him process it all. And that sexual tension had ebbed a little, making it easier to think. But there was something he wanted to ask, something very personal that he wasn’t sure Ian would answer. 

“Well, out with it.” 

Mickey blinked into focus. “What?”

“You’re biting your nails. You do that when you want to ask me something. Go ahead, whatever it is. Best to get it all out on the table.” Ian smiled encouragingly at him, not mentioning how sexually alluring he found all of Mickey’s quirks and habits to be. 

“Ah, it’s nothin. Really.” He lied and dropped his hand and stuffed into his pocket. “So, the doc yeah?”

Ian shook his head and crossed his arms. “Not just yet, first ask me.” 

“It’s not even important. And none of my business.”

Ian raised his eyebrows.

Mickey groaned, annoyed at being pushed into it. “Fuck, okay but just know, you made me ask so don’t get all bitchy.” 

Ian chuckled and dropped the assertive stance. “I’m an open book Mickey.”

He huffed but didn’t argue. He would either answer or not. Didn’t matter if he did or not, nothing would chance besides prospective. “Okay, I was going to ask what your boyfriend thinks of all this. You coming back, me being around and with you for the come back.” he blurted and held his breath. Did he want to talk about Ian and Jake, as a couple…or people who fucked? No, but it was making him wonder.

Ian was taken back a little. Of all the things that could have been asked, from positions or the use of condoms or not, if Mickey wanted toys or anything…he decided to ask about Jake? He cleared his throat and tried to answer honestly.

“First, Jake isn’t my boyfriend. He’s my best friend.” He said in all honesty. Jake didn’t like labels. “We clicked as soon as he started here, much like you and I have, and we just kinda click.”

“Oh, I just assumed…shit, I’m sorry.” Mickey glanced away, face flaming.

He laughed. “Don’t be. We do many things together. Hell, he’s at my place half the time or more. I care for him, like a whole hell of a lot, and yeah, we fuck if it feels right but romantic attachments? I don’t think we have those.”

Mickey stared open mouthed. He had been tense when Ian said Jake wasn’t his boyfriend. It had gotten him to lower his guard. Left him open and vulnerable for that next part. So, Ian and Jake were fucking. Just as he thought, just as Ian’s brother had insinuated. Just as Mandy said when she said what the big deal was. They were fucking. Simple. 

Ian’s face was wide open, unhidden and unashamed to admit that. Ian didn’t seem to be bothered by the no romantic feelings thing. He blinked after a while, not making like a statue, and tongued at the inside of his lip. “So, casual sex?” He asked, just to be sure.

“Casual?” Ian tasted the word as if he hadn’t thought about it once. “I suppose that word would have been fitting instead of me telling you the in depth shit.”

Mickey smiled the smile he saved for Ian. “Yeah, you could have but it sounds like the same thing. I only ask because I wasn’t sure if I’d be battling some jealous boyfriend.”

“Oh, no. Nothing like that, trust me.” Ian couldn’t wait to tell Jake about all of this. “Jake and I go well together but it’s not romantic. In fact, Jake has heard a lot about you, and he is excited to meet you.”

Excitement zinged up his spine. Like it had done so many times since he first walked through that door. “And how did he hear so much about me?” He smirked and quirked an eye at Ian. “I’ve come into contact with only a few people since yesterday.”

Ian’s face flamed. Both because he’d been caught red handed and because Mickey knew it was him who told Jake. “Uh…well, he heard about the new kid. And I may have shared a few harmless details.” He couldn’t meet those eyes.

“Harmless huh? Harmless like my height and weight or harmless like my dick size and my unflinching ability to take it?” 

“Fuck…” he breathed without meaning to. That imagine of Mickey on his knees was forever branded into the back if his mind, and at moments like these it was pushed to the front, in high definition. “I might have expressed a certain interest.”

“I see.” Mickey said softly and studied his body language. It spoke volumes. “So, he won’t care that you’ve been kissin on me then?”

Ian shook off the nervousness he felt. That only Mickey seemed to bring out of him. He had been waiting for Mickey to bring this up, or push him away, maybe even a dash of hope that he’d initiate a kiss, but it was all radio silence. Mickey had accepted each touch, each kiss from him. But did he enjoy it?

“He’ll be jealous for sure because I got to kiss you first.” Ian smiled when that pink tint came back to Mickey’s cheeks. “Can I ask you something now?”

Mickey nodded and tucked his shaking hands into his pockets. A cigarette would be damn good right then. To calm his nerves. To keep his hands busy. He had expected to learn that Ian was in love with Jake, and that his interest in him was only sexual. What he didn’t expect was for it to be opposite; only the sexual stuff with Jake and more with him.

Ian stepped closer. Not too close, but close enough to reach out and touch him if he wanted. Mickey’s only reaction was a slight shift in his eyes. “Does it bother you when I do that? I know we covered the casual touching thing, but I mean me specifically this time.”

“I guess it just surprises me when you do. Like maybe I’m just imagining it.” Mickey stepped closer this time, bringing them within an inch of each other. “I was a little worried about Jake, but it seems you’ve cleared that right up for me.”

Ian swallowed back his growl; this is what he wanted; Mickey to initiate. And he was. As much as he wanted to take control, to touch him and kiss him, he would stay put and let happen whatever Mickey wanted. “And now that I have, what then?”

“Then…” he put his hand flat against Ian’s chest, not at all surprised to find it hard beneath his hand, and slowly slid it up his neck and gripped the back. “It can get a little interesting.” He pulled him down and pushed up on his toes at the same time and crashed their lips together.

Ian didn’t hold back his growl this time. He rattled up his chest and out against Mickey’s soft, full lips. He gripped Mickey’s sides, dug his fingers into soft, warm skin and pulled him close. He licked along the seam of Mickey’s lips until they parted smoothly, letting that soft eager tongue rub against his.

This was happening too fast. Way too fast but he was powerless to stop it, or to even try. Ian had given him that sliver of control, the little piece he needed to kiss him first, but it was soon taken away. Ian controlled the kiss now, with ease and permission but he was in control. From the pace, to the depth in which their mouths locked, to the way Ian invaded him with his tongue, it was all under Ian’s power. The worst part was, he didn’t even care. 

Mickey let his hands smooth back down Ian’s chest and in his mind he grabbed both sides of the shirt and pulled until the buttons hit the floor, in reality, Mickey gripped the shirt hard and pushed Ian back a step. He panted hard and glared at Ian, at everything. He slowly turned and paced the hallway, running shaky hands through his hair, trying not to pull it out.

“Shit, we can’t do this.” He mumbled more to himself but knew Ian heard him. 

Whiplash. Hard and fast and confusing. One second, hot passionate kiss, the next, violent pushing and Mickey’s regret. He ignored the beating of his heart to try and figure this out. “Did I do something?”

Mickey shook his head but couldn’t keep still. “We can’t do this. You’re my boss Ian, one day, one entire day you’re my boss and already I’m ready to strip the fuck down and get under you as fast as I can.”

Ian swayed from that description. That’s exactly what he wanted. His body ached for it, craved it. “We don’t have to—” he cleared his throat from all that raw, lusty sound. “I wasn’t going to—” he cursed and tried again. “I didn’t plan this.”

“Of course not.” He scuffed and stopped pacing enough to turn and face him. The anger was leaving, and the lust was coming back harsher than before. “But you wanted to. You still want to.”

It wasn’t a question, but Ian nodded anyways.

“How did we get here Ian? How the fuck did we go from barely talking without choking on the sexual tension, to friendly understanding in your office, to me wanting to kiss you like that?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know.” He swallowed; his mouth dry. “For me, I was instantly attracted to you. But I don’t normally bed the people that work for me.”

His eyebrows raised to his hairline. “Really? Wanna try that again?”

“No, I don’t.” He snapped back. “You wanna know the first time I fucked Jake? Like the first actual time?”

Mickey shook his head; he didn’t really want to know. He looked down; arms crossed over his chest. Ian was going to tell him anyways, he needed to brace for it.

“Too damn bad Mickey. It was yesterday.” Ian nodded as those eyebrows rose higher. “Yeah, just yesterday. He’s been here nearly 2 years and yesterday was the first time.” Ian took a deep breath. “Jake and I are friends; he doesn’t want more than that with me.”

He did not expect that. “Well, good for you and Jake. You think that answers any of my questions here? No, it adds a shit ton.” His hands moved to his mouth, fiddling, trying not to show how nervous all this made him. Why didn’t Jake want Ian like that? Only as friends/ fuck buddies? Why? “So, what? You see me, get hard and go fuck Jake?”

“No, I fucked him before I even saw you.” He shot back and chose to ignore the hurt he saw for a moment before Mickey tucked it away. “You think I’m Jake’s only dick source, we both have more than each other because it’s not about love, it’s about compatibility.”

Mickey nodded but he didn’t understand. Why weren’t they a couple? “Good. Then you can back up off me and go fuck Jake or whoever else you want. I came here to work, got get tangled in some weird triangle fuck with the both of you.” Anxiety. Not fear as he first thought, this was anxiety. He finally made it here, after working his ass off and he didn’t want to lose it. 

“I’ll fuck Jake when or if I feel like it, but that doesn’t change what I want.” Ian shook his head and turned away. He had no idea how the hell they got to this point.

“Maybe you don’t know what the hell you want.” Mickey whispered before walking further down the hallway. 

Ian laughed tiredly and quickly ran after him. He pulled Mickey by the arm, spun him around and walked him back against the wall. Mickey didn’t fight him. Not even when he took both of his hands with one of his own and pinned them behind Mickey’s back. That put them face to face again, noses brushing together. 

“What are you—”

Ian cut him off when he put his free hand in the center of Mickey’s chest, as he’d done to him but instead of going up to his neck, he slid his hand down and under his shirt to find hot, soft delicious skin. Mickey moaned and Ian inhaled it like smoke.

“I know what I want Mickey. You or anyone, Jake included, can’t change my mind.” His hand moved from hip to hip, teasing him. Blue eyes dilated, blown wide with desperation and even a little anger. He put his mouth against Mickey’s ear and slowly licked it. “You want it too; I know you do.”

Mickey struggled, barely. But he had to try. Try being the key word. He didn’t really want to be free from this. He liked the way Ian held him, spoke to him and touched him. This was all too confusing.

“But…” Ian pulled back and released him before stepping back. “If you want to find excuses to make, go ahead. Find reasons why I don’t want this. When you get past it, let me know.”

Mickey pushed away from the wall and pulled his shirt back down. The fire from Ian’s touch still danced over his skin. “Go to hell.” He replied and turned to walk away again. He barely made 5 steps before he turned around, grabbed Ian by the shirt and pulled him down.

The kiss was fast, if you blinked it wouldn’t have happened. But it was hot, hotter than the others. Ian met his tongue without hesitation and kissed him back just as hard. And just like before, he pushed Ian away and walked down the hall.

Ian stood there breathless and just as confused as Mickey felt. He’d been told to go to hell, then kissed like new lovers did. “I’ll reschedule your time with the doctor.” He yelled down the hallway. 

Mickey grinned and waved without turning back around. His actions contradicted each other. Making shit even more confusing than it was before. The test could be done a different time, without Ian present. Plus Ian said the shoot was in 2 weeks at least. He would need that time to figure out what the hell was happening.


	9. Mickey the Fanboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey gets called to Gallagher Studio's to sign some papers and finally gets to meet Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter, Jake is heavily involved. I said before, this will be a Gallavich ending, but there is a story first, a journey, so please just chill and let Jake do his thing, and the boys will eventually come together.
> 
> There is always other people in our sexual lives when we meet someone else. Emotions run high, feelings get hurt, there is sooooo much angst, but it all works out in the end

A Taste of Hollywood  
Chapter 9- Mickey the Fanboy

It had been nearly two weeks since that tiff with Ian. Two long weeks of nothing. Ian had rescheduled his tests, like he said he would, and Mickey went, alone and only long enough to get them done, get the all clear and left before he could run into Ian. It would have been awkward to extremely sexual if they had run into each other, but he'd stayed away for that reason.

Ian had contacted him a few times. Business mostly. A few emails, a copy of his medical tests; all clear. They’d talked briefly on the phone about the date of the shoot, and the time, talked the details over again to be clear. All business. Except when it wasn’t. A few of those calls had been personal. In the middle of the night personal. After one too many drinks personal. 

The moment Ian called at 3 in the morning, Mickey knew he shouldn’t answer. No one called anyone that late for a good reason, for a sexually, nonrelated to work, reason. Ian had been drinking, mumbling nearly incoherently about what happened between them and what didn’t happen. He hadn’t responded to any of it. He let Ian ramble until the guy fell asleep, probably forgetting he even called. 

He never returned those calls. He didn’t know what to say, or if Ian remembered. But he picked up each time and listened. It was a guilty pleasure; one he had come to rely on and expect 3 out of 7 nights of the week.

Now it was the day before the shoot, he and Ian were on rocky, confusing territory at the moment. How the hell do you have sex with someone you’re mad at? He had no fuckin idea and the only thing Mandy said was to apologize? Apologize for what? He hadn’t done anything; he wasn’t sure Ian had either.

He was caught between wanting Ian and making sure to keep it professional enough so his job wouldn’t be at risk. When he was around Ian, it was all want, no regard for his job, but when his mind was cleared of all that sex fog, he knew he had to at least try and not want him so much. 

That left them with radio silence. Unable to talk about what happened so they couldn’t move forward 

So he tried Iggy. He had a better plan then Mandy did. It involved a 24 pack of beer, a new bottle of whiskey, a carton of cigarettes and a few joints. Like hell he could say no to that. That’s what they were doing now. Two beers and one shot in, no talking about feelings and shit like that, not with Iggy. 

The game was on when his phone went off about noonish and he had to chuck a pillow at Iggy for him to turn it down enough for him to answer. He didn’t know the caller, it wasn’t under a contact name, so he didn’t answer it. 

“Asshole! Hit me with a damn pillow while this fucker misses the jump shot just so you can ignore him?” Iggy glared and lit the first joint without handing it over.

Mickey rolled his eyes. “You’re an asshole, asshole. You promised we wouldn’t have to talk about all this shit. If I’d know that, I’d have let Mandy in.”

“Maybe if you’d just talk to his desperate ass, I wouldn’t have to bring that shit up. You know feelings and shit make me itch.”

As if on cue, Iggy itched the inside of his thigh before he adjusted his junk. “Feelings don’t make you itch, the fuckin clap does. I told you to see a doctor about that shit.” 

Iggy gave him the most disgusted look he could conjure up and it had him laughing, back to his original good mood. Iggy had that effect on people. Finally, he passed the joint over and turned the game back up. They passed it back and forth, along with a party sized bag of chips, when his phone when off again.

Mickey groaned, irritated and didn’t pick it up. After the 3rd ring, Iggy got annoyed, muted the t.v. and snatched the phone. “The fuck?” He tried to get it back, but the weed was making him a little sluggish. 

“Fuck yourself, I’m not doin this shit through the whole game and ruining my buzz or my damn high.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and snatched the joint and the chips away from Iggy as he folded himself into the couch. He smoked and ate and glared at his idiot brother. 

If it was Ian, he still had no idea what to say, or what to do to make this better.

“Hello?” Iggy asked angrily as he answered. 

Mickey waited and noticed the changed in Iggy's face. “What?”

“Yeah, sorry. Here he is.” Iggy handed the phone back. “It’s some chick.”

His eyes widened as he took the phone like it might bite him. The only chick he knew was Mandy and she didn’t really qualify. “Hello?” He asked carefully.

“Mickey? Hey hon, it’s Danny.”

Mickey sagged against the couch as his lungs deflated. The nervousness left and he could only giggle into the phone. “Hey, there’s my girl. Sorry I didn’t answer. I didn’t know the number.”

Danny laughed into the phone. “No worries Mickey. I know you aren’t scheduled to come in until tomorrow, but Ian asked that I call. You forgot to sign one of these papers.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. He didn’t ‘forget' to sign, Ian had been distracting when they did all the paperwork and he must have skipped one. But Danny did sound like she was sorry to bother him so he couldn’t be too mad. “Can I sign tomorrow?”

“I asked him that, but he said it needs to be filed before the end of the day.”

Mickey put down his beer and glared over at Iggy who was currently pouring shots he couldn’t have. “Okay, no problem. Gimme a sec to get there though.”

“Thanks for being cool about this. He was probably just distracted and missed one.”

He grinned and said a silent prayer to the sky. Danny was a girl after his own gay heart. “Don’t let him hear you say that. Ian Gallagher doesn’t forget.”

Danny laughed again; happy the tension was gone. “I’ll watch my ass, don’t worry. Are we still on for tonight?”

“Damn right we are!” he replied quickly, happily. Mandy was throwing him a little celebratory party and he’d invited Danny. They had grown quite close over the past two weeks. “Shit starts at 9.”

“Great! I’m so excited for you!!” She squealed. “Okay, gotta calm down and get through today. So, get your ass over here and we can party later.”

“Yes miss Danny.” He cooed and only hung up after her laugh. He sat back, smile on his face as Iggy looked at him like he grew another head. “The fuck you lookin at?”

“Danny girl? You switch teams or something?”

“Not fucking likely.” He bit back but his smile didn’t falter. “She works with me, front desk and all that boring shit. We kinda hit it off but that was about work.”

Iggy looked at the shot in each hand with a sad look. “So, no shots?”

“No shots.” 

Iggy shrugged and tossed them both back. “Still weird as fuck havin a girl call your phone.”

Mickey stood and walked into his room to change and brush his teeth. When he came back out, Iggy was taking two more shots. “It aint weird dumbass. I’m gay, of course I have girlfriends.”

“So, what? Girls just flock around queers because they like em? Is it cuz y’all don’t wanna fuck em?” 

Normally Mickey would get offended at anyone using that word, unless you were a queer, then it was okay for some reason. A written rule somewhere. But this was Iggy, he didn’t mean anything bad by it. It’s just the way he was, outspoken. 

“I never really asked to be honest. It just happens. But yeah, I guess that makes sense.” He tugged on his boots and blocked Iggy from takin another shot. “You get wasted here, you ain’t comin tonight.”

“I can hold my liquor Mickey, we are Milkovich’s.” He downed the shot back and pushed the bottle back. “So, do you sit around and braid their hair and talk about guys?” 

Mickey just rolled his eyes. This is what happened when Iggy takes an interest. He never stops askin about that shit. Even if it’s personal. “Fuck no.” He smiled widely. “We mostly just talk dick sizes and how long their guys can fuck before they come.”

Iggy looked at him with a shocked, horrified expression. “I think I’m gonna hurl.” He grabbed his stomach and tried to breathe deeply.

“Next time, don’t ask.” He clapped Iggy on the back and headed out. Seeing Danny would be so much better than trying to explain his gay life to Iggy. Mandy was in the loop, Iggy was trying, but it was like putting a bull in a china shop. 

**

(Meanwhile at Ian’s)

“Thank you sweetheart, I owe you one!”

Ian heard Jake ending the call in the kitchen. He hadn’t planned on getting Jake involved in this mess. He and Mickey had barely spoken since that last day. They had left things unresolved and awkward. Both of them knew what they wanted, that much was clear. Although for Mickey, it seemed as if he thought there were more players on the board than just them. 

He tried the professional route, e-mails and strictly business calls. Mickey would answer and they’d talk about business but the moment he tried for anything else, the call was ended with some excuse and a promise to talk later. There was never a later. 

So, he did what any man would do after a situation like that; he drank and groveled to his best friend. Too bad that friend was part of the complicated equation. And Jake, after hearing about it nonstop for two weeks, decided it was now his problem too and offered to help fix it. 

Ian had told Jake all that went down that day. About the connection he felt with Mickey that even he and Jake didn’t share. He even told him about when Mickey asked about him being his boyfriend. 

Jake was not his boyfriend. Never had been, never would be. Jake shot him down when he asked that awhile ago. Jake didn’t do monogamous relationships. And as much as Jake loved him, it wasn’t that type of love. But Jake was his friend and wanted to help him get what he wanted. 

Step one; they needed Mickey to go into work. They had to get him there somehow and Ian knew if he asked, or personally requested, there was a chance it wouldn’t happen. Jake had the solution for that. 

Ian leaned forward on the couch to grab his coffee and took a big drink. He sat back; head tiled back with the cup resting on his leg as he heard Jake’s pitter patter feet as he came back into the room. He didn’t open his eyes or move.

“Danny on board?” Ian asked in a nonchalant tone. He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

Jake sighed and took Ian’s cup and set it on the table before straddling his lap, arms moving into red hair, scraping his nails into Ian’s scalp, trying to calm him. “Yes and no. I didn’t tell her why Mickey needed to be there. She and him have gotten close these past few weeks and I doubt she’d willingly trick him into going.”  


Ian groaned and moved his hands to Jakes thighs. “Don’t say it like that. It’s not like we are trying to capture him and can’t leave any witnesses.”

Jake smiled. “No, but better safe than sorry if you wanna do this by tomorrow. Kinda running out of time.”

“If I want to do this?” He asked, giving him a questionable look. “I didn’t want this at all. You did.”

“Not like you gave me much of a choice Ian.” Jake pulled his hair a little harder until the smallest groan escaped Ian’s mouth. “You can only drunk dial so many times before that boy gets a restraining order.”

“You didn’t.” He surged up to kiss his smirking lips quickly. “You put up with all my bullshit too.”

“True. You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

Ian shook his head and closed his eyes again. Focusing on Jake’s fingers massaging through his hair, the comfortable weight on his lap, and he wasn’t even hard. It just felt good to be touched like this. He smoothed his hands up and down Jake’s thighs, then his hips, then his sides.

“Thanks for helping me.” He mumbled after a while. “I know I was a pain in the ass. But I can’t help it. I don’t know how it all got so messed up.”

“I told you to go at him easy Ian. He’s not used to all that attention.” 

“I took it slow, kind of.” He huffed when Jake shook his head at him. “Or I thought it was slow. I didn’t do anything without asking him.”

Jake closed Ian’s eyes with his thumbs before rubbing the worry lines from his forehead. “Are you sure? I don’t think he would say no to you, even if he was nervous.”

“I’m sure. He even kissed me first at one point, before he freaked out. He was the one hinting at all that shit.” He huffed again and blindly reached out to pull Jake by the back of his neck, so their heads touched. “I need to fix it before tomorrow. It’s gonna be difficult enough without us being weird.”

Jake smiled and kissed over his face, his hands moved to tense shoulders and started to knead them. “Just relax Ian. It’ll get worked out by tomorrow.”

It needed to get worked out. Two weeks with no contact with Mickey was actually hurting him. He hardly slept, worried about him calling off the scene. Jake had become his caretaker, making him eat and shower and all that annoying shit. But his mind was always on Mickey, even when Jake wanted to talk about Jared and their little relationship. Ian’s heart wasn't in it, wanting to help his friend, but his mind wasn’t.

“We’re gonna be late.” He cupped his ass, squeezed it and gave it a hard slap, trying to back away from the subject for a bit. 

“Not until your relaxed.” Jake gave him a hard look when green eyes glared at him. “Don’t argue”. He tilted Ian’s head to the side and kissed down his neck, then over his bare chest. He looked up to see Ian smiling happily at him.

“Jake, you don’t have to do that.” He kept his smile the whole time but ran his hand through dark hair, pushing it away from his eyes. 

“I want to.” He winked and kept going, listening to every sigh and groan. “Would it help to put Mickey back on?” He asked against his hip.

Ian nearly folded in on himself, his groan filling the large space of the living room. He pulled Jake’s hair and kept him down by his hips. “Don’t even try or I’ll have to fuck you again.”

Their sex had been a little weird since that shit with Mickey. It was easy to blur the lines and imagine Jake was Mickey. He even said his name out loud once. Jake only smiled and kept going, eventually adding Mickey in as he played his interview over again.

Jake kept kissing down but his hand moved to the remote and quickly pulled up the video and turned the volume up as loud as it would go. Mickey’s moans filled the house, making him groan as he pulled Ian’s briefs down and sucked the head into his mouth.

Ian’s eyes flew open, seeing Mickey like that would never get old. He groaned deeply but glared down at Jake. “Asshole.” he mumbled and bit his lip the second Jake slid down on his dick.

Jake took him all the way down and kept that position until his throat started to constrict for air. He pulled back, breathless but cocky. “Just shut the hell up and let me give you a bestie BJ.”

Ian grinned so wide his cheeks hurt. He kept his mouth shut as Jake went back down, he kept one hand in Jake’s hair and his eyes on the t.v. and forget all his worries for the moment.

**

Mickey smiled brightly when Danny grinned at him from behind her desk. The irritation he carried the whole drive over disappeared with that smile. It was one of the easiest things, smiling at her, with her. She was so down to earth, easy going and usually in a great mood. He didn’t expect that type of friendship 2 weeks ago. They talked nearly every day now, he even brings her coffee when he has the chance. Like an old married couple, except he was gay. 

“Hey hon, sorry about this.” She gave him a sad smile as she handed over the papers. 

“No worries doll face, I knew one of us would forget something, I just didn’t think it would be him.” He smiled and took the papers. He quickly flipped through them, checking every line he had signed his name on. First name, last name, initial this, initial that, every signature needed was accounted for.

“You sure this is it?” He asked when he looked up, eyebrows high on his face. 

“Of course it’s the right one,” she snatched the stack of papers back.

Mickey smiled because she actually looked offended at his question. Like how dare he even assume she didn’t have her shit under control. He just leaned against the counter and let her figure it out.

“This…” She flipped through the stack of papers, twice. “This is what he gave me for you to sign.” She huffed and looked again.

“I’m not doubting that Danny. Just that maybe he gave you the wrong one.”

Danny ignored him, huffing and muttering under her breath as she turned and picked up the phone. He had an odd feeling about this from the get-go. He was pretty sure he signed everything Ian asked. Or the doctor asked. It didn’t seem like Ian to forget one.

“Shit,” Danny groaned and hung up the phone.

“What?”

“He’s in a meeting, probably doesn’t have his phone.” She tapped her expensively manicured nails on the countertop before she stood. “Can you just wait here a sec? Keep an ear out on my phone?”

“Uh, I guess I can wing it for a second. Why?” she stood and smoothed down her dress. 

“I’m gonna head down the hall to see Lip. He may have an idea of what Ian was talking about.”

Lip, the brother. Mickey hadn’t seen a lot of him around the past few weeks. But Danny had plenty to say about him, about Ian too. She liked to gossip. As one of the only women in this place, she didn’t get to do a whole lot of talking but when she got started, it was hard to shut her off. 

“Yeah, sure.” He mumbled but she was already gone. He didn’t sit in her chair, that felt like an invasion of privacy, even if they were friends. He just stayed by the counter, watching the phone like a hawk. It would be his luck that Ian would call Danny back and he would be forced to answer. 

“Well, lookie what I have here.”

Mickey froze in his spot at the sound of that voice. It wasn’t Ian, thank God, or Tommy and Colby who had been mildly stalking him, it was someone who he didn’t think he’d get to meet after all that shit with Ian. That voice was just as smooth as he remembered it.

He took a deep breath and turned around. He tried to keep his face neutral, but the moment he saw him, his eyes widened cosmically large, his breath stuttered in his lungs and his mouth parted a little. 

Jake stood as sexy as ever in the empty hallway. Dark hair hidden under a colorful hat; blue green eyes full of mischief as they looked at him from head to toe. That gorgeous smile. Dressed simple but the outfit only made him want to get Jake naked in an instant. Tight black jeans hugged every inch of his legs and that delectable ass. His tattoos were semi visible from the baggy gym style t-shirt. The arms and neck gutted, making it look ratty but sexy. Now that Jake was in front of him, he had no idea why people thought they looked similar. Clearly, Jake was so much hotter.

Jake had been on his mind a few times in two weeks, but he was too occupied with Ian. But now he was here, meeting him for the first time, and he felt like the biggest fan girl ever. Well, fan boy. 

“Well? Not gonna say hi to me?” Jake gave a fake pout, but his eyes were clearly amused.

Mickey's mouth dried in an instant. Fake pouting was not cute. Until now. “Um, hi?” He asked carefully, a little spooked by this random ass meeting.

Jake laughed. “You are too adorable.” He walked closer and watched blue eyes dilate slightly because of it. “I thought it time we meet, don’t you? After all, I have heard many things about you.”

Mickey wanted to take a step back, just like with Ian, Jake didn’t care for boundaries. It was even harder to stay still when they were the same height and he got a good look at his eyes. 

“I think now is a good a time as any.” Mickey replied back with a steady voice. Now was not the time to lose his composure. “I guess you already know, but I’m Mickey.” 

“Yes, you are!” Jake smiled and hugged him tightly.

Mickey held his breath, afraid to move but accepted the hug, his arms pinned at his sides. It would be so easy to tuck his face into Jake’s tattooed neck and smell him, kiss him. Inappropriate yes and tempting. When Jake pulled back, he noticed his hands linger on his arms and it felt like zaps of electricity.

“So, I’m Jake.” He smiled when Mickey rolled his eyes and smiled. He had a fantastic smile. “I know you have your big debut tomorrow, and tonight I know you have that party.”

Mickey narrowed his eyes. “How do you know that?”

“Because it’s all Danny has talked about for a week.” He chuckled at his nervousness and looped an arm around his shoulder. “Relax, I just wanted to congratulate you. I watched a few of your camming sessions before and you are phenomenal.”

Mickey blushed, that was high praise. Nearly as high as Ian’s. “Thanks, I uh, I’ve seen your stuff too. You’re amazing.”

Jake smiled and leaned his head next to Mickey’s. “You’re too sweet. But thank you. Hey, you think we can talk for a second? Privately?”

Mickey’s eyes widened. He looked down the hall Danny had gone down but she hadn’t come out yet and her phone was silent. “Yeah, sure. But talk about what?” he had a feeling he knew, with Jake being Ian’s…fuck buddy/best friend, he knew Ian probably told him all about what happened. 

Jake winked at him but didn’t answer. He wanted them to talk privately, too many eyes and ears around to risk it. Just walking close together down the hallway was earning them a few looks. “Hold that thought.”

Mickey had no choice but to go along. Jake’s arm was around his shoulder and wondered if he got it from Ian. Ian… it was odd to be talking with Jake. Even saying hello. It didn’t feel bad, but it felt like maybe he should be asking Ian if it was okay. 

Did Ian send him?

“Almost there.” Jake didn’t let go the entire time. Not even in the elevator, or back on the right floor. And he could feel Mickey’s hesitation, his anxiousness. It wrapped around him like vines, threatening to keep him pinned. 

Mickey’s eyes widened a little when they stopped at Ian’s door. He looked both ways, like security was about to toss them out. “On second thought, I got shit to do. Maybe later though.” He tried to pull away, but Jake’s arm tightened, the guy was stronger than he looked. 

“Easy kitten, Ian isn’t here.” He winked at a flushed pink Mickey and produced a small key from his jeans.

The nick name should have pissed him off. Kitten? Since when was it okay to call him that? Male or female. Not even Danny called him that and Jake just tossed it out like he’d been saying it for years? Instead, he blushed red and curled his hands into fists.

The door opened and he followed Jake inside, still glancing down the hallway. The room was quiet and empty. Thank God. “Okay, just so we are clear, if Ian shows up, I’m gone, okay? I don’t want to deal with that heavy shit today.” 

Jake’s eyebrows rose, as did his smile. Ian mentioned Mickey could be feisty. “He’s in a meeting so relax. In here is just private that’s all. We should be in and out before he comes back.” He sat on the edge of the couch and tried to tone down his smile. It didn’t help that every single thing about this guy rubbed him the right way. 

Mickey nodded and relaxed a little, or as much as he could with Jake staring at him like that. It was just as unnerving as when Ian did it. “So, heard you and Ian are pretty tight.”

Jake barked out a deep laugh. “No foreplay with you huh? Just go straight into it.”

“Might as well. No need to beat around the bush.” Mickey shrugged, maybe Jake would have better answers than Ian did. “That’s what you wanted to talk about right?”

Jake nodded and walked to Ian’s desk and grabbed two beers from the 6 pack he dropped off earlier. He handed one to Mickey, who took it with a surprise smile. “Yeah, I do. I’m not here to talk for him about all the shit that happened. That fucker can do that himself.”

Mickey snorted into his beer and wiped it off his chin. “Good. He can do that himself if he wants. Personally, I don’t think we need to talk about it but if he wants to get the feelings box out and dig through it, he may have to do it alone.”

Jake took a drink when Mickey did and noticed right away that he liked to brush shit off like that. Mickey did actually care and was probably wanting Ian to talk to him about it all. “Look, I tried to stay the hell out of it. I left him to sulk and get pissy when you didn’t talk to him, even told him you didn’t need to talk to him.”

That was news to him. Sulking Ian? Pissy…good word. He’d been doing the same damn thing. “But…you couldn’t keep out of it?” 

“Nope. When you didn’t answer, he’d call me and say it. Didn’t matter what time it was. Don’t get me wrong, Ian’s my best friend but fuck I wanted to punch him.” 

Mickey smiled as he down the beer and crossed his arms. This was getting interesting. “But you didn’t. You told him you’d fix it, right?”

Jake shook his head. “Not at all. It’s not my shit to fix. Do I want it fixed? Yes. But that’s you and him to sort out what happened.” 

Shaking his head, he walked to the other side of the couch where Jake was, took another beer and sat down beside where he was leaning. This conversation would need more than one drink to get through it. A few seconds later Jake flopped down beside him, arms and legs sprawled out wide until he was touching him. 

“Look, I don’t know what the fuck happened okay? It was tense one minute, friendly the next, we flirted but it was comfortable.” He glanced over, expecting to see Jake pissed, he just smiled and drank his beer, motioning with his finger for him to keep going. “Then he kissed me one or twice and that was fine too. I liked that. But then shit got so heavy out of the fucking blue.”

“He said that too. Seemed you two went from zero to 60 in no time.” He smiled and pushed against Mickey’s leg. “You felt that change, didn’t you? How it seemed to be all friendly then sexual and all you did was blink?”

Mickey nodded and moved closer without realizing it until their shoulders pressed together. “That’s exactly what it felt like. And it wasn’t just him, I kissed him once too.”

“Ian is very intense Mickey. For as long as I’ve known him at least, which is only a few years, he’s very intense. Shit seems so easy around him. Talking, laughing, even touching. You just go along with it because it feels all natural and shit.”

Mickey nodded and drank his beer. Just listening. 

“You don’t even realize he has you until it’s too late and you’re attached at the mouth.”

“That what happened with you too?” Mickey asked softly and turned to look at him. 

“Shit, it happened exactly like that. Only, I didn’t freak the fuck out after. I went with it, but it seems different with you and him. Ian and I are close, closer than friends but we aren’t together like that.” He winked and gave him a smile.

Mickey smiled back but could feel himself blushing. He didn’t expect all this from Jake. Maybe Ian using him to apologize or try and make it right again, but he hadn’t. Jake was sharing what it felt like for him as well. He was easy going, easy to talk to and he knew why he was Ian’s best friend. Being around him was easy.

“Well I can’t explain that shit because I don’t even know why.” He shut his eyes, rubbing over his temples to ward off the headache. “I’m not even mad or upset with him. I’m just confused here.”

Jake nodded. He looked at Mickey before he pushed on his hands that were settled in his lap.

“What?”

“Move your hands.”

Mickey’s eyes got wide and Jake let out a deep, sexy laugh. He’d nearly forgotten who he was with. 

“Okay, I was just going to lay my head in your lap, but if you’re fishin for head I can help with that too.” He winked.

Mickey scuffed and elbowed him. He buried that image and desire down for another time when he was alone. He already showed his hand with Ian, he needed to be careful with Jake. “Fine.” He moved his arm and watched as Jake kicked off his shoes, took his hat off and spun around until his head was on his lap. 

It was awkward for a minute. Mickey looked down to see Jake staring up at him with that unbelievable smile, looking smug and comfortable and way too adorable. He scuffed lightly and tried to figure out where to put his hands. Folded behind his head seemed a little ridiculous, if he put them down they would be on Jake’s face. He huffed out a breath, getting antsy.

“Jesus, just relax.” Jake smiled at him, waiting for him to bolt.

A few moments passed and he put his left arm against the arm rest and the other one, he did just what felt natural in that moment. Mickey let it drop onto Jake’s head and threaded his fingers through his soft hair. Baby soft and it smelled like vanilla. Jake hummed and shut his eyes, making it easier for him to relax.

“That feels good.” Jake said in a lazy voice, that ever present smile in the corner of his mouth. 

Mickey smiled. “Hmmm. Better than waving my arms all around.” Jake laughed and leaned into every touch. “So, why aren’t you and Ian a couple?” He tensed after he asked. He knew they weren’t a couple. Ian had said as much. But they were something. And that counted.

“Not a couple.” Jake replied without opening his eyes. “He’s been my best friend for nearly 2 years. We just kinda hit it off, like you two did but more friendly rather than sexual.” He chuckled. “At least in the beginning.”

Ian had said as much. At least he knew it was the truth. Or they were both lying to him, which he really didn’t want to think about. To take his mind off of it, he focused on how dark Jake’s hair looked slipping through his fingers. Like therapy. Over and over, concentrating on the smooth sensations. 

“Did you want it to change? From friendly to sexual I mean?” He said quietly. Just the sound of their breathing and Jake’s occasional hum in pleasure.

“Yeah, but who wouldn’t? It confused me for a while, but I realized there was no harm in any of it. My job wasn’t in jeopardy. Ian would never use your job or his standing as owner to get what he wants, trust me on that. He had to deal with that before when…” Jake cringed when he realized how much he’d let slip out.

“Before? Like when he worked for someone?” Mickey asked as he stared down at him. Green eyes wouldn’t meet his own. “Did something like that happen to him?”

Jake nibbled on his lip. “That’s not for me to say. Just know it’s not like that here.” He craned his neck to look up at Mickey’s face. The hand in his hair fell to his chest, resting it there. “I learned not to be afraid of shit like that. I wanted something, someone; Ian, and there was no reason not to. No reason why you can’t either.”

“But you don’t want him like that? Why?”

Jake sighed. “It’s complicated Mickey. I don’t have a good history with guys, and yes I know Ian would be different, but I can’t go there again.”

Mickey groaned, hearing the pain in his voice. “Someone hurt you?”

Jake nodded. “Bad enough that it’s just not what I want. I enjoy sex with Ian, very much and he is a great guy, but aside from what we have now, I just can’t.”

Mickey looked away but found himself moving his hand over Jake’s chest, much like he did his hair. Slow circles with his fingers, digging his nails in with every pass or two and Jake didn’t seem to mind. “So, what? We take a time share on Ian?” He chuckled because of how ludicrous it sounded. “You take him for winter and spring, and I get summer and fall?”

He tried to lighten the mood. Pain like what Jake went through changed you. Jake may love Ian a little, maybe adored him. But it wasn’t love love. He also recalled Ian mentioning that Jake had other people? He wondered what that meant or how it all worked in with them.

Jake grinned. “That would be interesting. But no, I don’t see that happening.” He took a moment to word his next words correctly before speaking again. “What would you like to happen?”

“Happen with what?”

“With Ian.” Their eyes connected and Jake could see the nervousness inside them. “Personally, I love the idea of sharing Ian with you.” He winked when Mickey’s eyes widened. “And if Ian wanted that too, would that be something you’d want?”

Mickey took a deep breath as he tucked his hand under Jake’s baggy shirt to get to his skin. The shirt was irritating him, and he needed something real and warm to hold onto. The second he touched heated skin, he took a deep breath and relaxed against the couch. “Again I ask, like together but separate, or together-together? Like all of us, at the same time?”

Jake shivered when Mickey’s finger passed over a nipple without meaning to. “Like together Mickey, like all three of us.”

“Fuck…” he whispered and licked his lips as blurry images of naked skin and red hair flashed in his mind. “You want that? Like with me?”

Jake nodded eagerly, trying to contain his excitement. “I really fucking do Mickey. I want all of us together.” Jake moved his hand up, casually playing with his shirt. “You aren’t going to intrude Mickey, it's just sex.” He felt Mickey stiffen. “We all need it. We all want it.”

The eagerness was evident in Jake’s voice. In his body. Green eyes pleaded at him; he could feel Jake’s heart beating wildly under his palm. He could hear it in his voice. Jake wanted them all together. He didn’t count on Jake wanting him like THAT. 

“And would Ian be okay with all of this? If, I said yes?” Mickey’s voice got lower, just as his hand did. It went from slowly petting Jake’s chest, to smoothing down his stomach, running his fingers feather light over him.

Jake shivered “God, that feels good.” He shifted closer to Mickey. His hand was soft but just rough enough to make him ache for it. That teasing touch, going lower and lower. “And yes, Ian does want it. He told me.”

Mickey froze, his hand stopping suddenly, and Jake whined. “Seriously?”

“Don’t stop.” He whined and wiggled a little so Mickey’s hand moved slightly.

“Tell me.” Mickey urged; his voice excited but it wavered with seriousness. He wasn’t 100% sure he wanted to know. 

“Keep petting me and I’ll tell you.” Jake winked.

“Fuck you, this ain’t me pettin you.” Mickey snorted but didn’t move his hand. “I’d pet a dog, not a guy.”

Jake fake pouted, sticking his lip out enough to see Mickey smile. “Well good, I like people better than dogs.” He wiggled again, moving his eyebrows suggestively. “Come on, what’s a little friendly petting between guys?”

Mickey had the urge to put him in a choke hold and squeeze the answer from him. But he knew about Jake’s passion for choking and knew it would end up being a reward instead of a punishment. “I suppose petting isn’t too bad.” He mumbled with a small smile and slid his hand down Jake’s body to grab the hem of his shirt and pulled it all the way up, exposing the body he fantasized about for many years, tattoos and all.

He willed his dick to stay put, he had been half hard the entire time, just being close to Jake. Now talking about sex with him and Ian and also getting to touch Jake like this was making it hard, pun intended, to keep his dick from poking the back of Jake’s head.

“Okay,” he slowly ran his hand up Jake’s stomach, then over a hip which earned a small gasp, then up higher to his chest. “Tell me about Ian.”

Jake had his lips pressed together so he didn’t beg for more. When he did talk, it was spoken in sections, deep breaths in between. “He wanted you from day one.” Deep breath as fingers brushed his hips. “He told me how much he wants you, how he wants us both wrapped up together in his bed while he watches.” Deep breath as fingers lightly scraped up his sides. 

“Fuck, fuck…” Mickey groaned, and his hips rotated slightly. Jostling Jake’s head a little. That’s what Ian wanted? For them all to be together like that? “I want that.” He admitted as his hand slid back up Jake’s body until he had a tight hold on the back of his neck.

“I know you do Mickey,” Jake turned his head into Mickey’s body and nuzzled against him. He nipped at him, his teeth pulling his shirt back before he dropped it. “So, will you share him with me? Will you let us touch you and taste you? Make you feel so good until you can’t take it anymore?”

His grip tightened as he growled. “Fuck yes I will.” He lifted Jake up by his neck to connect their lips. Jake braced his arms to help deepen the kiss. It was soft and warm, wet and so fucking good. Jake’s lips were soft and sweet, the desperate sounds he received made Mickey ache between his legs. 

Why was it do easy to do this? To fall for both of them so quickly? Mickey wanted Ian, he had for awhile. But he wanted Jake too. And now he had both? Or would have… 

They shifted as Jake moved off the couch and straddled Mickey’s body, sitting directly on his dick. He groaned into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Jake’s slim waist, hugging him closer. Jake cupped his face like Mickey knew he would and tangled their tongues together.

“Fuck Jake, your mouth…” Mickey groaned as the kiss broke long enough for Jake to chuckle before they were kissing again. Deeper this time. His head was spinning out of control. It felt like a dream, like the wettest damn dream he’d ever had. Jake was kissing him; Jake was on his lap kissing him. It felt unreal. Unreal because he had dreamed about shit like this, of Jake and Ian wanting him like he wanted them. A fantasy that was suddenly very real.

They pulled apart as Jake’s phone rang loudly from his pocket. Their heads were pressed together as they panted and grinned, moving in for a soft kiss or two before Jake moved off Mickey’s lap and dug into his jeans. Ian’s name flashed on the screen and he held a finger up to Mickey, asking for a second.

Mickey nodded and adjusted his jeans. Now way too tight for comfort. He dropped his head back, trying to slow his breathing and accept that what was happening was true. “Holy fuck.”

He hadn't expected this. He wanted Ian so fucking much. But he wanted Jake too. Not as much as Ian but he wanted him. He wanted to let go and enjoy it all for once. But did he want them together? Jake touching Ian, getting his attention? He either liked that very much, or hated it. But the way his body reacted, let him know which.

Jake grinned as he answered the phone, voice low and unable to hide his smugness. “Hey boss.”

“Hey back.” Ian was quiet for a moment. “Anything you wanna tell me Jake?”

“Tell you?” He went around Ian’s desk to grab the draw string bag he brought and rifled through it. “Not particularly. Why?”

Ian growled quietly. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you are currently grinding on my boy, on my couch, in my fucking office.”

The growl made him shiver and look back at Mickey who had his eyes closed with his head back. He watched the long line of his throat, wanting to bite that thick vein pumping blood to his dick. “Such a naughty boy you are. Watching the video stream in your office, and during a meeting no less. Not very smart Ian.”

“Fuck smart and fuck this meeting.” He panted hard. “Watching you two is way more important.” He let out a small whine in between growls. “Fuck Jake…”

“Blow off the meeting Ian. Come help me undress Mickey with my teeth and find out how sweet he tastes.” He groaned and ran a hand over his groin, palming himself roughly. 

“Jake.” The name was said with so much warning, so much desperation that Ian felt Jake tremble through the phone. 

“Don’t talk like that Ian.” Jake tore his hand away from his groin. It was too tempting to keep rubbing himself. “I’m not going to do anything major, so calm the hell down.”

“Just not yet, okay? I want…” Ian groaned, “I just want it…” he groaned again, an angry sound this time. “Fuck, I don’t know what I want but just not yet. Not til I talk to him.”

“I won’t, but you need to hurry up because he wants it Ian. Fucking hell, he wants it bad.” He turned to see Mickey crossing and uncrossing his legs, restless and hard. “Now, put your big boss panties on and do your fuckin job. I’m gonna talk with him more and I’ll wait for you after.”

“Fine.” He said grumpily into the phone. He was being called back to the meeting and had to be quick. “Just, make sure the damn camera can see you. I wanna watch it all later.”

“Uggh, I knew you were my best friend for a reason you kinky fucker.” He grinned and waved at the small camera above the door. “You have audio too?”

“I do.” He answered; jaw tightly wound. 

“Then you can listen to all those little moans he made for me.”

Ian growled. “Does Jared know about this?” 

Jake smiled. “Of course he does. I saw him just before I met Mickey. I told him, just like I’m telling you, it’s just sex, just a little fun.”

“Yeah, I know. But I really want this Jake.”

Jake sighed. “I know. But it’ll happen. But, I gotta go baby, duty calls.” Jake hung up the phone and grabbed his bag before walking back to the couch.

“Everything cool?” Mickey asked as he straightened up against the couch.

Jake nodded, climbed on the couch and straddled his hips again. Wiggling for a moment before sitting still. Mickey’s hands automatically went to his hips, the perfect fucking response. “Oh yeah, just work.”

Mickey nodded and rubbed up his sides without thinking about the why nots. Jake felt good on his lap, looking pretty like he always did. “Are we just gonna pick it back up, or are you on me for another reason?”

Jake arched an eyebrow. “I can definitely get used to your cocky side.” Mickey grinned. “And I thought we could talk about tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” He took a minute to see if Jake was going to move but he remained where he was and smiled. Mickey helped himself and moved his hands under Jake’s shirt to feel the soft skin at his hips. “Okay, so what about tomorrow?” 

Everywhere Mickey touched him tingled in the best way. Like when Ian touched him, or Jared. Soft and gentle, but passionately. “Well,” he cleared his throat. “It’s your first one so it’s a big deal, and it’s with Ian which is also a big ass deal. You have any questions?”

“A shit ton actually. But I’m gonna need something stronger than beer if we are gonna talk about all that shit.” Mickey was already squirming from details he hadn’t even heard yet. “Got any liquor in here?”

“Nope, all that shit is at Ian’s.” He dug into his bag and grabbed a bag before waving it in front of him. “But, I do have these. It’ll loosen you up.”

“You want me to eat candy?” Mickey asked with a chuckle. “I heard those don’t even work.” Jake looked offended; his cute little face scrunched up. “Just what I heard.”

“Well, they fuckin lied then.” He quickly opened the bag of Marijuana Gummies and popped one into his mouth. “They probably got that off brand shit that doesn’t do anything but rot your teeth.”

“Won’t that shit show up in your drug test?” he asked and studied the bag. 

“A little, yeah. But I don’t do it often. Only after my drug test every three months. Plus, they are legal here anyways, so no harm done.”

To him they just looked like normal gummy bears. Same color and shape, they even smelled like candy. Jake wasn’t forcing him to take them any more than he was the beer. 

“You don’t have to.” Jake set them aside and rubbed his hands up Mickey’s arms. His eyes found the rosary tattoo curling up his wrist and traced it with his fingers. It looked so real, like he could grab it and start to pray. “These are just beautiful.”

Mickey held his hand out so Jake could get a better look. “I like yours too. It’s almost weird seeing them up close.” His own hand moved to Jake’s neck to stroke over one of the petals.

“They feel good when people touch them, right?” Mickey nodded and moved to another petal. “I just thought that was only me.” 

“It’s not.”

Somehow they had gotten way off topic. First wanting to talk about Ian, then edible weed, now tattoos? It was easy to talk, which made it difficult to focus on one topic. Jake was easy as hell to talk to. “So, we were talking about tomorrow.”

Jake laughed and moved to trace the letters on Mickey’s knuckles. “We were, but you said you weren’t buzzed enough.”

“I know.” He huffed and slid his hands down Jake’s back. “But I want to talk about it.”

Jake nodded. He knew what this was. Mickey was thinking too much again. Not just going with it. Mickey didn’t want to make one decision or another. Maybe none at all. So, he would have to make one for him. He dug in the bag and took out one blue one and showed it to him.

“Jake...”

Jake silenced him with a kiss. No tongue, just brushing their lips together until Mickey’s nails dug into his back. “You’re thinking too much.” He held it up again and waited for Mickey to nod. Once he did, Jake put it on the tip of his tongue.

Mickey pulled him close by his ass and kissed that little bear from his mouth. He swallowed it without chewing and finished the kiss. Jake moaned into his mouth and slid his tongue alongside his. They were breathless when it ended, smiling stupidly.

“See, that plus the beer will speed it along nicely and soon we can talk about all those dirty things.” Jake winked.

Mickey just shook his head. “I never said that. Let’s just stick to the newbie questions okay?” Jake nodded and ran his hands up the ink on the insides of his arms. He waited all of about 45 seconds before the question in his mind started to eat at him. “Tell me about Ian.”

Jake smiled happily, chuckling because Mickey couldn’t help himself. “So much for the newbie shit right?”

“I know but I can’t fuckin help it.” His hands moved from Jake’s ass to his thighs, slowly rubbing them up to his hips, then down to his knees. A soothing motion that left his hands tingling. “Tell me about how he is now.”

“Like sex?” Jake asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I ain’t seen him since he was a skinny little twink. Now he’s 2 feet taller and about 100 pounds heavier. Tell me.” He urged with a squeeze of his hands. 

Ian was definitely not like how he used to be. 6 foot 1 now, nearly 200 pounds of muscle heavier and more sexually aggressive then he thought possible. That much change in appearance had to alter the way the guy fucked. It just had to, and he had been having dreams about what that might look like. 

“Intense is the right word I think.” He closed his eyes to remember the last time they had sex; they had been watching Mickey’s screening again and fucked on the couch. “He’s aggressive in the best ways. He knows the power of his body and the effect it will have on us, or me.”

Mickey felt Jake tremble a little as he remembered. “Yeah, I can see that. He likes to be in charge.”

“Very much so. Now, he’s able to support someone’s weight, like against the wall.” His mind flashed to the shower they took. “He’d be able to hold you up while you ride him.”

Mickey groaned and his hands tightened on Jake’s thighs, which only made him gasp. “Has he done that with you?”

Jake nodded easily. “In the shower.” He slowly started to rock his hips, grinding against him. “He picked me up like it was nothing, walked to the shower without a struggle.”

The image was so clear in his mind. Mickey closed his eyes to imagine it with Jake slowly grinding against him. He could see pale, freckled shoulders bulging and bunching, tensing as he held the extra weight. 

“Fuck…” He groaned.

“But he’s kinda the same too. Pale skin, all those freckles, his voice is just as deep as it used to be.” Jake peeled Mickey’s collar back and kissed over the tattoo there. “You know that growl that makes you come quick and forget your name?”

“Fuckin love that growl, love yours too Jake.” Mickey tilted his head to give him more room. “He said anything I was comfortable with, ya know, for tomorrow.”

“Yeah, and your kinky ass wanted an open set.” He grinned and nibbled his ear. “I’d pick that too. Just to make everyone watch how good he fucks you.”

“Damn right.” He tossed his head back when Jake bit down. His head was a little fuzzy, but in a good way. He felt lighter, calmer and more confident. Which was probably bad if the next thing that came out of his mouth was anything to go by. “I wanna watch him fuck you.”

Okay, so maybe he did want to watch them together. And yes, he did want Ian all to himself, and yes, he wanted to share with Jake. It was so complicated. He just wanted all of it.

“God damn,” Jake pulled away slightly, seeing that relaxed look on his face. “Oh yeah, feel it little mouse.” 

“Not a mouse asshole.” But he smiled and leaned forward to kiss over Jake’s tattoos on his chest, just going with the flow. Easy and incredible.

“You are now. You can be my little mouse.” He arched back as Mickey kissed over him. “We watched you little mouse, we watched you as we fucked.”

Mickey stilled, body shaking and buzzing at the same time. “You watched my screening?”

“I did, wasn’t supposed to but I needed to see you and fuck, you were perfect.” He fisted Mickey’s hair and forced him to look up. “He caught me jerking off to it and fucked me as I watched.”

“Did it make you come hard?” Mickey asked after he was unable to be mad or feel betrayed. He wanted Jake and Ian to see him like that. “I bet you wanted to fuck me while he fucked you. Didn’t you Jake?”

It felt like his entire body was on spin cycle, then vibrate. Mickey’s dirty talk was so on point and he was having a hard time not giving into the urge to slide to his knees and suck him off. 

“I did,” he panted and slid off his lap to stand on weak legs. “I wanted to hit it from behind so I can see it.”

“It?” he blushed hotly, mind buzzing with all the imagery Jake stuffed into his head. Making him want it, them. Ducking anything be could get.

“Show me little mouse. I wanna see it.” He twirled his finger in a circle.

“You gonna fuck me when I do?” Mickey lowered his voice and turned slowly, popping the button on his jeans. He was on his knees, nearly bent over the back of the couch.

“Fuck.” Jake moaned and stepped up behind him. His hands went to his hips and pushed against his ass. “You have no idea how much I want it. But he wants me to wait.” He pushed him forward again and gripped the band of his jeans.

“Who, Ian?” He glanced around. “Does he know we’re in here?” Mickey wasn’t sure if it was the high making him a little paranoid or he was scared of Ian watching them like this without talking about it first. “When did he tell you that?”

Jake put a knee on the couch, so his hips were slotted against Mickey’s ass, keeping him from bolting up. “Easy mouse, no need to worry. Ian called me from his meeting. He knows we are in here because it’s on camera.” He tilted Mickey’s head towards the door and pointed at the small but obvious camera. 

“He’s been watching this entire time?” 

Jake nodded. “He likes it Mickey. Wants to see us so he can beat off to it later.” He grinned and slowly rocked his hips forward. Mickey groaned and that panicked look left his face. “So, yes. I wanna fuck this glorious ass for days…but he asked me to wait, so I will.”

Knowing that Ian had watched all of that, had probably heard everything too sent a chill down his spine. Part excitement, part fear. Talking like this with Jake was one thing, sharing secrets and desires that involved Ian was different than him knowing about it so soon. 

He relaxed his grip on the back of the couch and arched his back, pushing his ass a little further against Jake. “Well, he better do something soon because I’m about to crack with all this damn tension.”

Jake’s head bowed down against Mickey’s back, enjoying the softness of his ass. He released his hips and pulled Mickey’s shirt up, exposing his back. Soft and smooth, dotted with a few freckles and that sexy ass tattoo between his shoulder blades. 

“All you have to do is get through tonight and he’ll have you all to himself tomorrow.” Jake said between kisses down his spine. “Now, I am going to pull your pants down Mickey, because I can’t let you leave without seeing it.”

Mickey scuffed. “Like I’m gonna say no. And by the way, tomorrow is pretty fucking far away. How the fuck am I supposed to get my dick to ease the hell up?” he looked back to see Jake nearly kneeling behind him and he couldn’t help it, he groaned and pushed back.

Jake growled. “Don’t tempt me Mickey. This ass is far too sexy to leave alone and I’m trying really hard to be good.” He pulled Mickey’s jeans down over his plump ass to rest just below it. 

“I don’t like when you’re good.” He mumbled and put a hand between him and the couch to adjust himself. He wasn’t close enough to grind against the and Jake was too far away to grind against him. 

Ian was watching, maybe that’s why he was trying so hard to be sexy right now. To make Ian want him. To break the tension between them and come together, like it had been before. 

Jake gripped his ass with both hands and squeezed before spanking him. The sound echoed and made Mickey groan. “Shhh, I need to focus.” He slowly pulled down his briefs until they too rested under his ass. The tattoo came into view far before that point and his dick twitched noticeably. “Holy fucking shit.”

Mickey smiled and felt Jake touch over it with hands. “Sexy, right?”

“Damn right it is.” He growled again and grabbed his ass, right over it and squeezed hard. “Fuck, I never knew how good it looked.”

“Imagine seeing it bouncing on someone’s dick. I bet it drives Ian fucking insane.” Mickey groaned as he said it, unable to get images of them fucking out of his head. It would be sexy, no doubt about it.

That was the last straw. What Mickey said, ended his will to say no anymore. He leaned forward and kissed over it, tracing the letters with his tongue as he moved Mickey’s briefs and jeans further down. “I’m going to eat you.”

Mickey moaned and sat up, until Jake’s hand on his lower back and that deep warning growl kept him frozen in place. “I thought…”

“I don’t fucking care.” He dropped to his knees and spread Mickey open until he could see his hole. Eager and ready for his mouth. He kissed his way down, biting his ass. “I bet you taste so sweet.”

“Jake…” his voice wavered, his self-control also giving out. He bent down, his flushed face pressed to the back of the couch and struggled not to reach back and force Jake’s mouth against him. 

His tongue was only inches away when there was a loud desperate knock on the door. Jake glared at the door, glared at the camera because he knew Ian sent someone to interrupt. It was the only way to keep it from happening. He huffed and pulled Mickey’s clothes back into position and stood up.

“Let me guess, Ian really wants you to wait?” he moved off the couch and rebuttoned his pants and tried to make it look like they hadn’t been messing around.

“Yes, that’s exactly what it was.” He moved to the door, anger and sexual desperation dripping off him and jerked open the door to see a startled looking Danny waiting with wide blue eyes. He tried not to snap at her. She was nice and sweet, pretty too but he was NOT in the mood. “Yes?”

Danny blinked dumbly at him, shirtless, lips red and hair a mess. Not to mention she had lost track of Mickey shortly before Jake came in. It didn’t take a scientist to figure out why. “Uh, Ian asked me to come down here.”

Mickey kept out of sight but grinned because he knew she had no idea why she was sent this way. Ian wouldn’t have told her, and he knew Jake wouldn’t either.

“Okay? Did he ask you to grab something or drop something off?”

“No,” her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “He just asked me to knock on the door and make sure you answered.”

Jake shook his head, stepped back inside and flipped off the camera. He could hear Mickey laugh and flipped him off too. “Well Danny, thank you for knocking. I’ll go ahead and give Ian a call.”

She nodded with a hesitant smile. “That would be good, thanks. Honestly, I don’t know why he sent me down here.”

“Probably just to remind me that I have to meet Jared soon, but thanks Danny.” He flashed her his best smile and it worked instantly, making her blush and return his smile before walking away. He closed the door and leaned against it, trying to calm down.

“Well, I guess he was watching after all.” Mickey smiled as he walked up to him. “Jealous much.”

Jake nodded and pulled Mickey to him by his belt loops until their heads touched. “He really is. But, it was probably for the best. I was very, very close to tasting you.”

Mickey shivered against him. “He gonna be mad?” he circled Jake’s waist tightly, too excited about this entire thing.

“He’s gonna be all pissy but he knows me and I can get carried away. Jealous I got to touch more than him.” He quickly snuck a small kiss against his lips. “Thank you for that by the way.”

“Jealous? He’s gonna fuck me tomorrow and he’s jealous over a few kisses and some grinding?” 

Jake nodded. “The fuck is for work. What you and I did was just because we wanted it. He’s gonna want it too.” He glanced to the camera before whispering something into his ear, so Ian couldn’t hear. “You still okay to share with me?”

Mickey nodded and put his mouth clos to Jake’s ear as his hands slid down to grab his ass. “Name the time and place pretty boy, and I’ll be there.”

Jake chuckled and nipped at his ear. “Just so you know, I’m going to have a front row seat for tomorrow.” He moved back to cup his face and kiss him hard. Not waiting to slide his tongue in because Mickey beat him to it. “Come ready tomorrow. I can’t wait to watch you.”

Mickey pulled back, blushing through a smile. “Tomorrow then.” Jake moved and he was able to slip out. The door closed behind him and he was so glad his legs nearly buckled. Inside that room felt like another dimension. An alternate reality of the endless possibilities for him and Jake. It was fucking dangerous. He smoothed out his clothes and walked quickly to the elevator, then down to the front door but Danny caught him before he could leave.

“Mickey!!” 

Stopping midstep, he turned around and offered a smile. “I was just on my way out.”

“Everything okay?” she asked with a knowing smile.

“Just fucking peachy Danny. See you later?”

She nodded and he was out the door. Taking a few dozen deep breaths helped clear away the fog and half the high. Good thing he'd only had one of those little bears or he might have trouble driving back. Nerves had his hands shaking, he was sweating, and his dick was still hard. Finding someone to fuck me was out because he wanted to be ready for tomorrow. He didn’t want to feel another guy when he was with Ian. It just felt wrong.

Instead, he jumped in the car and sped home. He knew his night would be spent drinking with his friends and family, and furiously beating off to any of Ian and Jake's porn he could get his hands on. It was going to be a long fucking night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember, I write everything for a reason. So, if it seems like Ian wants Jake more at first, I did it on purpose. If it feels like Mickey wants both Ian and Jake, I did it on purpose. Also, I left out the back story for Jake, on purpose. It comes later in the chapter but I do it all for a reason.


	10. The Night Before

A Taste of Hollywood  
Chapter 10- The Night Before

(Meanwhile During Ian’s Meeting)

Ian was listening to the others around the table drone on about shit he didn’t care about. Seated at the oval shaped table were a few of their sponsors, a few advertising agents and some of the directors that worked for him. He sat at the head of the table like any boss would, but their attention was turned to Lip, who was also droning on about shit he didn’t care about. Pointing at boards and charts, moving like he had too much coffee and not enough sleep. 

Lip had insisted he sit in on this meeting mainly because it was centered on him. Word had gotten around that he was out of retirement and the requests and sponsor offers continued to rise. Two weeks, he was out of retirement for only two weeks now and they had to field calls and offers left and right. Lip was excited but over worked and pitched a fit until he sat in with them. 

About halfway through 3 cups of bad coffee and a million questions later, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Lip must have heard it because he sent a pissed off look his way. He glared at him until Lip went back to talking and wiggled his fingers inside the tight pocket of his jeans to get to his phone. He kept it under the table, just like in high school, purely for respect for Lip and unlocked it. 

The security icon flashed for attention, letting him know someone entered his office that wasn’t him and the camera immediately turned on and he could beam it from his phone and watch it live. He had a feeling it was probably Jake. He was the only one who had an actual key to his office, but not the passcode so the camera kicked on. 

He opened the app and shook his head as Jake stood in his office, looking and acting like he belonged there. His smile slipped a little as another person followed behind him; Mickey. Ian hyper focused on the phone, watching as him and Jake began to talk. Sharing smiles and even laughing.

He didn’t have his Bluetooth headset on so he couldn’t hear when they started to talk but he was already hard from just them being in the same room as each other, that he may not be able to handle hearing their conversation. Ian made sure to glance up every now and then but aside from Lip's glaring eyes, everyone else left him alone. Movement from below brought his attention back to his boys. 

They were seated on the couch, kissing, grabbing at each other. He could see Jake take control of the kiss like he always did, and Mickey fell into it without a struggle. He accepted Jake’s mouth and kissed him back like he needed to kiss him in order to breathe. And he knew just how good they could both kiss and he wanted to be smashed between them, with Mickey at his front and Jake at Mickey’s back.

“Fuck.” He whispered to himself and stretched his long legs out under the table trying to subtly adjust himself. He was rock hard from just them being in the same room as each other and now they were kissing, touching and moaning. Jake's shirt was off, and Mickey was palming his ass like it deserved. 

Jake slowly started to grind, and he could only imagine how hard Mickey must be. The way he grabbed at Jake or when he tossed his head back whenever Jake’s ass pressed against him just the right way. 

Fuck, he wanted them. He wanted to blow off this entire meeting and go to them. He wanted them naked on his couch or maybe bent over his desk so he could alternate between them, switching holes with every other thrust of his cock, making them both feel good. He wanted to sit in his big office chair and watch them crawl to him, bodies on full display for his pleasure. Then they could both suck him off, taking turns. One could suck the head while the other could suck his shaft, meeting up top in a sloppy kiss around the head, passing pre-come between them. 

Ian took a deep breath and tucked his other hand under the table to rub himself. It was not enough friction to help, not even a little bit but if he didn’t get something, he was going to storm out of this meeting and take what he wanted before it was time. The longer he watched, the harder he rubbed, the more he couldn’t take it. 

Ian put the phone down and stood up, drawing all the eyes in the room to him. He smiled as best he could and hoped they didn’t look down to see how hard he was. “Please excuse me for a moment.” He glanced apologetically at Lip and nearly ran into the hallway. He dialed Jake’s phone and tried to slow his breathing while he waited.

“Hey boss.” 

He wanted to growl at the nonchalant tone. “Hey back.” He said after a minute. “Anything you wanna tell me Jake?”

“Tell you? Not particularly, why?”

Ian growled and started to pace the empty hallway, dick on full display for anyone to see. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you are currently grinding on my boy, on my couch, in my fucking office.”

“Such a naughty boy Ian. Watching the video stream in your office, during a meeting no less. Not very smart Ian.”

He knew Jake was faking being calm. He could hear that breathlessness in his voice and knew Jake was barely holding on. “Fuck smart and fuck this meeting.” He panted into the phone. “Watching you two is way more important.” He imagined the way Mickey’s head had dropped back, groaning and he let out a desperate whine. “Fuck Jake…”

“Blow off the meeting. Come help me undress Mickey with my teeth and find out how sweet he tastes.”

Ian collapsed against the wall, face flushed and hot, pressing against the coolness had him shivering. But Jake was going too far sayin shit like that because under all that dirty talk was something serious in his voice. “Jake.” He warned, saying so much in one word.

“Don’t talk like that Ian. I’m not going to do anything major, so calm the hell down.”

Deep breaths. In and out slowly, trying not to imagine them locked around each other again. “Just not yet, okay? I want…” he trailed off. “I just want it…” He pushed a hand against his dick and felt the pleasure shoot up his back. “Fuck, I don’t know what I want but just not yet. Not til I talk to him.”

“I won’t. But you need to hurry up because he wants it Ian.” He groaned. “Fucking hell, he wants it bad.”

Ian groaned deeply and slipped his hand into his pants, giving himself two slow strokes before he forced himself to stop. 

“Now, put your big boss panties on and do your fuckin job. I’m gonna talk with him more and I’ll wait for you after.”

Ian rolled his eyes, trying to relax at Jake’s silent promise but he knew how hard it was not to touch Mickey. Jake wouldn’t be able to hold out for long. “Fine. Just make sure the damn camera can see you. I want to watch it all later.”

“Uggh, I knew you were my best friend for a reason you kinky fucker. You have audio too?”

His jaw clenched at the question. “I do.”

“Then you can listen to all those little sounds he made for me.” 

He stopped as he tried to open the door. Fuckin Jake. Always had to give that extra piece to drive you nuts.

Ian wasn’t mad as in total jealousy, but because he wanted a taste and a feel of Mickey too, like right now. 

“Does Jared know about this? Ian growled, unable to help himself. Jared was another guy in Jake’s complicated life, one who was probably okay with this already. 

“Of course he does. I saw him just before I met Mickey. I told him, just like I’m telling you, it’s just sex, just a little fun.” 

Jake didn’t sound at all worried and apparently Jared wasn’t either. “I know. But I really want this Jake.” He whined, eager for this to happen.

“I know, but it’ll happen. But I got gotta go baby, duty calls.”

The line went dead, and he was left with an undeniable erection, a meeting full of employees and the urge to spank Jake until he was sorry. He took a few more deep breaths, held his head high and walked back into the meeting. Eyes met him as he smiled and walked back to his chair.

“I apologize. My phone never stops.” He joked lamely but it caused the others to chuckle and the tension to cease, which was his plan. All except for Lip who knew better. He gave Lip a smirk, happy he didn’t have to explain himself and tried to focus on the meeting.

That lasted for about 10, maybe 15 minutes before his curiosity got the better of him. This time, he put an earbud in his ear as he opened the app and immediately regretted it. Sounds of moaning and the sexiest, dirtiest sex talk he'd ever heard blasted in his ear. Mickey talking to Jake about HIM. About how he changed, about how he fucked now and Jake, the little tease he was, told him all he needed to know.

His flagging erection caught up quickly and he was back to full hardness with each nasty word from his mouth. The video only added to it, making him leak and dampen his pants. Mickey was on the couch, on his knees and Jake was stalking up from behind, looking positively dangerous. 

Mickey’s shirt was pushed up and then Jake was on him. Trapping him against the couch, blanketing his body with his own. Touching everything Ian wanted. Jake was getting it first. The moment he couldn’t take it anymore was Mickey asking Jake if he was going to fuck him.

Ian bolted out of his chair and headed for the door. He didn’t care that everyone stopped talking or Lip was cursing him out, he didn’t care that he scared the potential investors away. He couldn’t let this happen. Call it jealousy if you want, territoriality maybe, a bit possessive of this kid that wasn’t even remotely his, but it couldn’t happen like this, not until it was the right time.

Ian quickly dialed Danny as he ran to the nearest bathroom. It would be a mistake to barge into his office because he knew exactly what would happen. The phone rang twice before she answered, and he railroaded over her the moment she picked up.

“Danny, go to my office right now and knock on the door.” He nearly growled as he pushed the bathroom door open with his shoulder.

“Uh, sure Ian. Why?”

He slammed himself into the nearest stall and locked it. “Don’t worry about it. Just do it right now, please.” He ended the call before she could answer and turned the video back on to see Jake kissing down Mickey’s back. The volume was all the way up and he could hear every moan and whine, every beg. 

“Fucking fuck!” Ian groaned and pulled his pants and briefs down one handed because there was no way he could look away now. Jake was going to taste him for the first time, he was going to give Mickey exactly what he wanted. 

Ian crudely spit in his hand and started to jerk himself quickly. His eyes fluttered closed on the first stroke and all he could hear was Jake and Mickey together; his fucking fantasy was happening right there in his office and he was so far away from them. It would only be a few more minutes because it wouldn’t take Danny long to get there and for everything to stop.

“God Mickey…” he groaned when Mickey did, giving him the illusion that he was there and not Jake. His hand moved at lightning speed and knew it wouldn’t take much to make him come. He peeked at his phone to see Jake on his knees, spreading Mickey wide open for him and he could see his hole. Tight and perfect, waiting for his mouth, his fingers and his dick most of all.

“Right there…” he groaned and kept his eyes locked on the phone. Jake’s head was so close, his mouth kissing those plump cheeks and suddenly he wanted Danny to fuck off to places unknown and let Jake have it. “Come on Jake…hurry.” 

Sweat was breaking out all over his body, his legs shook, his heartbeat faster than it was made to. The faster he stroked, the more his spine bowed in, hunching over as it creeped up on him. The moment Jake licked his lips and Mickey’s hand came back to try and grab Jake’s hair, he came. Hot and messy all over his hand and the side of the stall. Panting and groaning and struggling to stay on his feet as he stroked himself through it all, until the last drops fell against his fingers. 

Ian sagged against the opposite wall and tried to breath normally. In his ear, he could hear Danny and Jake talking. He could see Mickey pulling up his pants and Jake glaring at him. Ian cut the feed and tucked his phone away. He quickly cleaned up and redressed, washed his hands and hoped someone hadn’t come into the bathroom.

The meeting was over, at least for him. He took the elevator to his floor, barely nodded or waved to anyone who addressed him, he had one sole focus; getting to Jake. He figured Mickey already left and Jake would still be there. He wasn’t sure if he felt like yelling over all this or bending Jake over his couch like he’d done to Mickey, but nothing was going to stop him.

By the time he opened his office door, his dick was full on hard again. He stepped inside and Jake was cleaning up, looking over, a little surprised to see him. Ian knew how he must look; clothes wrinkled, and no doubt had come stains on them. His hair was damp with sweat, his bottom lip red from where he’d been chewing it and he smelled like arousal.

Jake noticed but didn’t say anything. He dropped the bag he as holding as Ian came closer, a sexy smirk on his face. Ian wanted to punch it away or kiss it away, but he did neither. He unlocked his phone, pulled up the saved video and handed it to Jake. Jake took it and Ian dropped to his knees, making quick work of Jake’s pants until he could reach his dick.

“Ian…” his voice was shaky, mouth dry.

Ian gave him a searing look. “Don’t talk. Just watch.” And he swallowed him down.  
**

Mickey’s Party (the night before the shoot)

Mickey pushed his way passed crowds of drunk people, all stumbling around, laughing like maniacs from Iggy’s weed, as he makes his way to the front door. He didn’t know how long the doorbell had been ringing for, but no one close enough to it was inclined to answer the damn thing. He pushed a grinding couple off the door and jerks it open to see Danny standing there in a pale blue dress, red curls bobbing around her face. He could tell she was expecting a different kind of party, but he was happy she even agreed to show up. 

“Danny!” he grinned and pulled her inside, into a hug and she squeezed him back just as hard. She was taller than him, and that should have pissed him off, but they’d already had that argument. “You look great.”

Danny smiled nervously at her clothes. “Thanks, but I think I’m over dressed for this.”

Mickey lead her passed the crowd and into the kitchen for a drink. He liked her outfit and recognized it immediately from this year’s Vogue spring collection. Yes, he really reads Vogue. Mickey handed her a beer and took another for himself.

“You look incredible, don’t let anyone tell you differently.” That earned him a smile, which just made this day even better than it already was. “So, how’d work go today?” 

It was lame, fishing for info on if she “knew” anything about what happened in Ian’s office or if he was just being paranoid. She sounded odd when she opened the office door and as quick as he had been to move out of the line of sight, he still thought she might have caught a glimpse of him. 

“Well, after your little disappearing act, I got flushed with all of Ian’s paperwork. He’s been so distracted lately he is slacking off big time.”

Mickey hid his grin with another drink. “Probably just nervous about tomorrow.” It wasn’t a lie per say, but not the whole reason for Ian being out of it.

“That shit would make anyone nervous.” She shook her head. “Speaking of anyone…I thought I saw you in Ian’s office earlier when I was there.”

He glanced away before his face betrayed him. “Why’s that?”

“Just thought I saw you with Jake…” Danny trailed off and lightly elbowed him. “Just be careful, whatever it is that you’re doing…or not doing and don’t want to tell me.”

“I am, don’t worry. And besides, nothing much has happened…yet.” He winked and her smile only grew wider. “And yes, before you ask, Ian knows all about it.” 

Blue eyes widened. “You naughty boy!! I can’t believe this! I don’t know how you manage it.”

He shrugged it off like it wasn’t a big deal. No way was he about to dive into the why’s of it all. He was afraid to find something that made him doubt what the three of them had going. He was confident where he and Jake stood, but it got a little cloudy with Ian. Even with Jake confirming everything, he probably needed Ian to tell him personally.

“I’m just…” he was cut off by a loud uproar coming from his front door.

Mickey rolled his eyes as Iggy blasted into the room like he owned the place. Carrying what looked to be a half empty keg, the other half he probably already consumed, and he was not alone. Mickey’s eyes widened for a minute when a flash of red hair moved behind his brothers head. But the second Iggy slammed the keg down at his feet, he could see that this red wasn’t HIS red. 

Iggy locked eyes with him, that smug smile on his face and Mickey already knew red was for him. If it hadn’t have been for what went down at Ian’s office, he’d have been grateful for the “gift” Iggy let tag along. But he knew his days of fucking gingers and pretending it was the one he wanted were long gone.

“Hey Igg, late huh?” Mickey arched an eyebrow at him as subtly motioned to red with a ‘what the fuck’ look.

Iggy grinned. “Had to pick you up something.” He grabbed red behind the neck with his arm and brought him down to his level. “Mickey, meet Red. Red, this is your man for the evening.”

Danny giggled next to him and he shot her a glare too. She only elbowed him and kept laughing. He turned to red, smiling as politely as he could manage. “Thanks Red, but I’m not in the mood right now. Maybe later.” 

Red seemed beaten down until that last part and Mickey saw him smile and get a drink, eagerly mingling with a few people. Mickey lurched forward and put Iggy in a choke hold and dragged him into the kitchen, away from any prying eyes. “The fuck Igg!! Why’d you bring him here?”

Iggy clawed at his arm, but he was just as strong as he was lanky. “Jesus Mickey, calm the fuck down. What’s the problem?”

Mickey let go quickly and pushed him away, he caught Danny's wide stare from the corner of his eye. “If I wanted a fuck I would have gotten one myself. I can’t just have a bunch of random sex; I got a damn shoot tomorrow.”

Iggy looked confused the longer he thought about it. “Oh yeah, I guess getting pounded the night before you’re supposed to get pounded is what? Frowned upon?”

Danny laughed but Mickey just glared at him, shifting from leg to leg as Red kept looking at him up and down, the total ‘I’m wanna fuck you look' and he could only offer a smile. “I ain’t in the damn mood right now but…thanks, I guess.”

Iggy's scowl morphed into a happy grin and Mickey couldn’t be mad at him. Even if he didn’t think shit through all the time. But Iggy only smiled for a minute before he realized they weren’t alone. Danny stood off to the side, smiling and Iggy just about melted in his boots.

“Iggy, this is Danny. I work with her. Danny, this is my big brother, if you couldn’t tell already.” He could tell Iggy was smitten already, and Danny seemed to think he was funny….maybe? She didn’t run at the first sight so that was a good sign. “I’m gonna go find Mandy, you two play nice.”

The moment he left them alone, Mickey knew he would regret it later on. The last thing he needed was his almost best friend dating and or fucking his brother. Not a good thing whatsoever. 

The hard part about being on his own was avoiding Red. It didn’t matter where he went, he could feel his eyes on him. The red hair was pulling him in already, add in the fact that the guys arms were huge, and he was nearly 6 foot tall, it was easy to fall back into that fantasy. 

Mandy was out on the balcony and he moved quickly and pushed his way out to her. Before she could even speak, he grabbed her cup and chugged whatever the hell was inside. She slapped him and he grimaced at the flat beer and tossed the cup at her. 

“Fuckin twat waffle, that was mine!”

“Have it then bitch, that shit was nasty!” He leaned against the railing and let his head hang between his shoulders. 

Mandy didn’t have to be told what was wrong with him. As twins they shared that bond, not magic, just closeness. He signed heavily and she started to massage his neck and shoulders and waited for him to speak.

“Igg brought me a gift, did you see it?”

“No, but that’s nice of him. I never get gifts.” 

He scuffed. “I didn’t want this one. It’s been following me for 10 minutes.” He nodded behind him and he knew when she understood because she laughed. 

“Damn, that’s one hell of a gift. Did you see the size of his arms?” she offered up an equal size with her hands.

“Don’t care how big his arms are unless I’m getting a fist in my ass. It’s all about dick size Mands and I have certain qualifications they need to pass.”

Mandy didn’t even react. “Yeah, I can see that. But he does have red hair right? And his dick has to be at least an 8 which is workable.”

Mickey turned and glanced back to see red watching him. He skipped the game of looking at all his assets and went directly for his crotch, then back to his eyes. A silent question. The guy held up an 8 with all his fingers and Mandy chuckled beside him.

“See! Why not indulge your fantasy?”

“Because my fantasy is happening tomorrow, and I don’t want to be all stretched and used from that douche bag.” 

Mandy lit a cigarette and passed it back and forth with him. “Fine, but Iggy actually brought you your type of guy. Like to the T. Tall, built, fuckin red hair, decent dick size and he’s a top. How do you think he found that?”

Realization hit him hard and fast. So hard he nearly fell the fuck over. Iggy had gone to a club to get him, or he fuckin paid for it. “Holy shit!”

“Iggy would never set foot in a gay club or bar, that means he paid for that kid Mickey.” She looped her arm around his waist. “That’s some good ass effort to try and understand your shit.”

It really was. It meant that Iggy was trying to understand what all he was into, as a gay guy. As his gay brother. Something that Iggy had never done until now. There was no way he’d let effort like that go to waste. Even if they didn’t fuck, they could always play a little.

“Fuck, I know that look.” She grinned. “But first, you nervous about tomorrow?”

He nodded because there was no away around all he was feeling. He didn’t have time to analyze it all before seeing Ian. “Yeah, went in earlier, hoping to see him for a second. Maybe talk that shit out, you know, that weird shit.”

“He wasn’t there?”

“He had a meeting. But Jake was there.” He paused as a full body tremble went through him. “Fuck, we might have talked a little.”

“Jesus fuck Mickey! You are such a little slut.” she giggled and passed him another beer.

He drank it without thinking and felt lighter because of it. “We did talk, like the whole time. About all the weird shit with Ian and their arrangement, and a little about tomorrow. But there may have been some heavy kissing and grinding during the whole thing.”

“Damn. So what, they just fuck or are they boyfriends and Ian is cool with you and him?”

“They are best friends who fuck. And yeah, Jake said Ian wanted us like that. Ya know, like together.”

Mandy whistled long and loudly. “Seems like a sweet ass deal brother. You get your two dream guys…that shit never happens.”

He chuckled and handed her the beer back. Talking to her about all this tense shit always made him feel better. Took the weight off somehow if she knew about it. She helped him work through all his feelings, cementing the real ones and tossing the fakes, self-doubt and nervousness. She didn’t like that shit.

“Yeah, I know. But I can only do me, he’s gotta figure out his own shit.” He shook his head and stubbed out the rest of the cigarette. “Okay, I’m gonna go use my gift, keep an eye on Igg okay? He’s with Danny and I don’t want him to fuck that shit up.”

“I hope she knows his clap came back.” Mandy snorted as he walked into the house.

“Yeah, I told her.” He winked and pushed his way passed everyone to get to Iggy who was still talking to Danny in the kitchen. He smiled at Danny and clapped his brother on the shoulder. “Thanks Igg.”

“No problem man, just for the night though. That bastard is expensive.” Iggy mumbled but turned his attention back to Danny. 

Red was still watching him, while he dancing with some random friend of Mandy's. One nod from him and Red abandoned the kid and trailed after him with that giddy excitement. Mickey smirked and let him grip his hips and lead him down the hallway.

The moment they walked in and the door swung open, Red had him pinned against the wall. The thing that shocked Mickey the most, was that Red didn’t even go for his lips like anyone else would have. He went straight to his neck, sucking and kissing as large hands explored his chest and his hips. The word professional popped into his mind and he knew this was the best idea if he wanted anything sexual, no strings or feelings, no emotional ties. Just sex, or oral, whichever he felt like.

Mickey pushed Red inside and slammed the door. The guy looked a little startled, probably wasn’t used to being pushed around like that but he went with it. “Take your clothes off.” Red disrobed quickly, until he was standing in black Calvin’s. His body ached at the sight of him. This Red looked better than the last one. The muscle structure was accurate, even had freckles dotting his body and the bulge behind his briefs had him drooling. 

“Heard you were a porn star.”

The guy didn’t beat around the bush. Good because he didn’t have time or patience for that. “I am.” He peeled off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. “Which is why you can’t fuck me. Got work tomorrow.”

The guy nodded. “Anything you want, or don’t, I can make it happen.” 

That was the truest thing he had ever heard, and he knew the guy meant every word. That shouldn’t have been so damn hot. “Good, you got a name?”

“I’ve had a few. Take your pick.” Red smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

“So, I can call you anything I want. Is that it?” the guy nodded, and he could hardly believe it. Even for a professional, this guy took it to the next level. “You sure about that?”

“Damn sure. I’ve been called just about anything you can imagine.” 

The guys voice was deep, rough and lusty. His dick was hard and ready, and Mickey knew he could call him anything he wanted. “Touch yourself but leave those on.” Mickey pointed to the guys briefs.

Without hesitation, Red slipped a hand down his briefs and started to jerk himself. Mickey knew they guy wasn’t lying about his size; he could see damn near everything from the outline of his briefs. Mickey quickly kicked off his own jeans and mimicked Red’s actions and slipped a hand inside. The first stroke had his eyes rolling back.

Mickey groaned and walked forward until he was standing in front of him, the guys eye level with his groin. He slipped his hand out and wrapped it around Red’s neck. “I think I wanna call you my naughty little boy.” His thumb traced over thick lips. “Would that be a good name for you?”

Red looked up with wide, lusty eyes. “Yes sir.”

Mickey groaned and pulled him forward. “Take me out.” His boy did as he asked and pulled his dick out. He was very good at following instructions. “Such a pretty mouth you have.”

Red groaned, his hands still jerking slowly. “Thank you sir.”

That Sir thing was really working for him. He wasn’t even sure where it all came from. It was just the first name to pop into his head at this time and he loved it. It seemed like Red did too. “Open your mouth, tongue out.”

That pretty mouth opened, and his tongue rolled out, long and wet and Mickey wanted to feel it all over him. He gripped his dick and rubbed the leaking tip all over his wet tongue. Watching it swirl with his spit and the way his head was dripping wet because of it. He groaned but forced himself not to push inside.

“I want your mouth on me.” He barely had time to finish talking before both the guys hands were on him. One replaced his hand on his dick and guided it into his mouth while the other gripped his ass and pushed him forward, sliding in deeper until he hit the back of his throat. “God…”

The guy was a natural, sucking just the way he liked it. Focusing more on the shaft then just the head as some people did. Just the right amount of suction and bob of his red hair had him gripping it tightly. “Fuck that’s good.” 

Images of Ian and Jake flowed into his mind and he could remember the way Jake tasted. Sweet and addicting and he wanted that right now. He wanted this guy to be Ian and Jake right now. This guy didn’t hesitate or flinch or bitch and whine, he took every inch over and over again. Eagerly moaning around him, squeezing at his balls, rolling them in his rough hands but it wasn’t enough.

Mickey pulled him back by his hair to see a string of spit connecting them. “Tell me what you want.” He breathed hard, stroking his slick lips. “Tell me.”

“I want to eat you.” Red replied in a deep voice, eager and ready to please.

“Oh yeah?” Mickey panted, remembering how close Jake came to eating him. Red nodded eagerly. “How you want it?”

Red grinned and laid back against the bed. “Ride my tongue.” 

Mickey’s legs shook the entire time as he walked around the other side of the bed and crawled up, placing each thigh on either side of Red’s face. Large hands held his hips and pulled him down until he could feel that wet, wiggling tongue. “Oh God…” he moaned brokenly and placed both hands on his thighs. 

Deep breaths, deep breaths…in and out, trying hard not to hyperventilate. Mickey was full on riding this guy’s face, working his hips back and forth, feeling that incredible tongue wiggling inside him, getting deeper every time he thrusted down against it. And Red was groaning, growling into his ass, gripping him tight and spanking him hard enough to leave a handprint. 

It was getting to the point where he was about to break, about to come all over the place and given how he had been mercilessly teased all day, he was shocked to find that he didn’t bust the moment this guy sucked him off. “What a naughty little boy you are.” He growled and held the guys mouth against him. “Fuck, I’ve never had my ass eaten so fucking good before!”

The guy gave a muffled response and Mickey grinned. It was a rush to know he couldn’t talk because he was jaw deep in his ass. It gave him a certain power rush. Not to mention how hard the guy was, Mickey had a front row seat, if he bent down, like he did instantly, Red’s dick would brush against his lips. 

It was a chain reaction. Mickey licked the head, which made Red groan into his ass, which only made him groan in reply, breathing hotly over Red’s dick. Repeatedly. It was a give and take, and the second Mickey gripped him in his fist and twisted his tongue around the head, Red broke away and gave him a deep moan.

“Fuck, your mouth.” Red groaned and started to twist his hips.

Mickey could taste how close he was. The other indicators were obvious, twisting hips, deep growling, the way Red couldn’t even focus enough to eat him anymore. His orgasm was retreating as he brought Red closer. Twisting his wrist up and down and instantly Mickey could see that Red…was not all red. The carpet did not match the drapes. His erection flagged more, and he wanted nothing more than for this to be over.

“Come on you naughty boy…give it to me.” Mickey demanded in that rough, authoritative voice. Red reacted to it instantly, breathing harder and faster and unable to keep his hips still. He abandoned using his mouth and twisted both hands up and down as fast as he could, occasionally spitting into his hand to keep the slickness going. 

“Fuck, I’m so close…” 

Mickey grinned and bent down one last time , taking just the head into his mouth. He started to hum and swirl his tongue as fast as he could, both hands moving so fast they blurred in front of him.

“Oh my god!! Fuck!!” 

Mickey moved back just in time. Red busted everywhere. Like someone popped a hole on the side of a beer can and spewed that shit all over his hands and up his chest. He kept up the stroking until Red was done. Breathing hard and ragged beneath him. 

“Jesus…I can’t—I’m not sure…wow.” Red stuttered as he tried to get feeling back in his face. “I don’t think I’ve ever came so hard before.”

Mickey raised his eyebrows high as he climbed off and plopped against the bed. That was high praise from a professional like himself. The guy must have sex all the damn time and that was the hardest? Or he could have just been saying that because he was a professional. Either way, Mickey took it as a good sign.

“I can tell.” Mickey chuckled and grabbed his shirt to wipe the come off his hands and his chest. That blue ball feeling was setting in and it was going to be such a bitch. “My brother get you for the whole night?”

There was no awkward silence or embarrassment from either of them. It was damn refreshing if you had to ask him. No excuses or lies, just the truth because that’s what people paid these people for. That, and good sex.

“He did. I was surprised. This will be my first all nighter.” Red moved back to lean against the headboard. He caught sight of the guys soft dick, but he would have remembered if he came. “You lose it?”

Mickey nodded as he lit a cigarette and pulled on his briefs. “Yeah, it’s no you though man. I just noticed that you’re not a natural red.” He quirked an eyebrow but smiled.

Red laughed too. “Yeah, many people don’t catch it cuz I shave but it is what it is. You only like reds?”

“Only recently.” Ian flashed through his mind and he wondered if he and Jake were having their own party. His phone rang and interrupted the soft silence around then. Not awkward, just silent. Jake’s name flashed over the screen and his heart skipped a beat. “Hey, it’s work so I gotta take this. Go ahead and enjoy the party.”

Red didn’t ask questions or take the obvious dismissal hard. He didn’t take it at all. He grabbed his clothes and walked out, quietly shutting the door and Mickey now knew why people liked professionals. 

That giddy feeling was back as the phone continued to ring. Mickey sat back against his bed and answered in a calm voice he produced out of thin air. “Aww Jake, miss me already?” he teased and felt that zing of playfulness.

“Mickey…” Ian whispered...


	11. Undeniable Need

A Taste of Hollywood  
Chapter 11- Undeniable Need

“Mickey…”

The voice was low, dark even. Mickey could hear the desire in that voice. The voice that he longed to hear for weeks, and it wasn’t Jake. Ian must have known that if he’d called on his own phone, there was a chance that he might not answer. But he would answer for Jake. And he did. 

“I know you’re there Mickey…” Ian whispered. “I can hear you breathing…and thinking.”

Just the sound of that man’s voice was enough to make him hard in an instant. What was he supposed to say? He spent two weeks trying to figure that shit out. Even today, talking with Jake about all that shit and Ian, he still didn’t feel confident enough to talk to him. 

“Ian.” It was all he could manage. Nothing else came to mind but the guy’s name and it spoke volumes. He didn’t know someone could put some much emotion and longing into one word. 

Ian groaned softly. “I love the way you say my name Mick.” 

Mick. No one had ever called him that. Not even his family. “Why’d you call me?” it came out harsher than he meant it, but he had NO idea what to say. Nothing.

“I miss you; can you believe that? I haven’t seen you in two weeks, 14 long and painful days, and I miss your face.” Ian hiccupped as he chuckled.

The call made sense. Ian was drunk. “You’re drunk Ian.” He sighed heavily and grabbed his own beer. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

There was a scuffle over the phone. It kinda sounded like Ian dropped it or fumbled it, something scratched noisily against the receiver, causing a scratching sound. He pulled his hand away from his ear and glared at the phone. 

He could hear Ian arguing with someone as the phone kept moving, making that annoying scratching sound in his ear. He smiled when he realized it was Jake. He was trying to take the phone from Ian. Even with the phone away from his ear, he could hear them arguing. 

“Give it Ian…”

“No, Jake! It’s my turn to talk!”

More shuffling, like they were actually fighting, not the playful kind, but the wrestling around kind. 

Mickey just chuckled and sat back to listen, hoping to catch some vital, top secret information from one of them. 

“I told you to wait until tomorrow to call him!”

“Tomorrow is too late Jake. Just let me…”

“No, now let go or I’m gonna punch you!”

Mickey could just see them fighting, rolling around trying to get the phone back, like Capture the Flag. Ian’s long arms would be an advantage, his legs too but Jake was quick and smaller, it was easier for him to move quickly. Finally, the scuffling stopped, and Mickey waited to see who won.

“Mickey?” Jake asked, breathless.

A huge sigh of relief flowed through him. “Thank fuck it’s you. What the hell, letting him drunk dial me?”

“Easy baby face, I didn’t let him do shit. I set my phone down and he took it and locked himself in the bathroom.”

Mickey laughed so hard beer almost came out his nose. “Oh shit, guess he was pretty desperate.” 

“He’s a sneaky fucker for damn sure but can you blame him? I thought after our talk, you two would talk.”

“Jake, that was only like 2 hours ago. I know he had you after I left, and I had shit to do.” 

He said it with more want and curiosity than anger. He knew Ian would fuck Jake after all that. Mickey knew it and wanted to see it. He wanted to watch.  


It was silent for a second and he thought maybe he’d rubbed Jake the wrong way until his phone beeped, alerting him that Jake was initiating a face time call. He thought about ignoring it but what the hell, why say no? He clicked accept and Jake’s beautiful, smug face filled his phone.

“Ahh, there he is.” Jake winked. “Hey baby.”

Mickey hated that he blushed, and Jake could see it. It wasn’t like he never had someone call him baby before, or some other kinda pet name. But it was different when it came from Jake. It made his body flush with excitement, eager to hear more. It was the same thing when Ian called him a ‘good boy' without a reason. He wanted to be Jake’s baby, and Ian’s good boy. If only it was easier to front like he didn’t want it.

“Hey. You really like those pet names huh?” Mickey smiled.

“Pet names and eatin ass the two things I’m best at.” Jake winks.

The wink, and hearing Jake talk about eating ass made his whole body quiver and his dick jerk. 

Mickey turned the phone towards the wall groaning “fuck” at the mention of Jake eating ass and their encounter a few hours ago flashing through his head.

“Awwwww come on baby I don’t wanna see the wall. I wanna see that pretty face…..I heard you groan…..can’t hide it.” Jake coos.

Mickey blushed as he turned the phone back seeing Jakes smiling cocky face.

“There’s that pretty face, look at you blushing. What’s got ya blushing hmmm, is it the pet names or are ya thinking about me eating that sexy fat ass of yours?” Jake groaned and bit his lip. “Fuck, I came so close today if only our territorial redhead hadn’t sent Danny in on us. I would buried my tongue so deep in that juicy ass….you would still be feeling it baby.”

“Fuck Jake, you’re killing me.” Mickey shook from excitement, of absolute horniness ….he didn’t know if it could make you come but Jake was sure as fuck trying to prove you could. He was more than sexually flustered.

“What is it little mouse….you’re looking all flustered am I making you squirm?” Jake hummed into the phone.

“Fuck, you know you are…..been flustered for weeks now between you two.” Mick growled into the phone. His dick was so hard it ached and throbbed to be touched. 

Mickey had never been one for over the phone sexual shit. It had little effect on him, and he found most of the sounds of his partners to be forced. It would get him hard but normally he needed visual stimulation to get this horny. Apparently his body didn’t get the memo this time.

“Ah, there’s the real Mickey, I knew you were there deep down. Nice to meet you.” He grinned as that blush returned to Mickey’s cheeks. “Damn, that was fuckin hot baby. You gotta open up more.” 

Jake moaned, pulled the phone out and showed Mickey that he was butt naked and his dick was hard laying on his stomach, pre come making his toned abs shiny.

Mickey gasped, his eyes wide and his mouth gaped open. It wowed him that Jake had no doubts about his body, and why would he? He was fucking gorgeous. Soft in all the right places, hard in the best ones, everything you could ever hope to find.

“You like what you see?” Jake groaned deeply, stroking his dick.

“You fuckin know I do…..fuck.” Mickey squeaked out as he stretched across his bed. Ian flashed through his mind, of how he sounded when he called. Needy and desperate with a dash of hopefulness for them. “Where’s Ian?” He mumbled.

“Ah, he’s over there pouting.” Jake smirked and turned the phone, showing Mickey a butt naked Ian pouting, leaning back against a big, gorgeous headboard. 

It hit Mickey, the two of them were in what he was guessing was Ian’s bed. Both Ian and Jake mentioned they were together most times, at Ian’s. He should have assumed they were there from the beginning, to ward off some of the shock. Fuck, he wanted to be there with them.

“Holy fuck.” Mickey grunted, having to stroke his dick to stop it from throbbing even more.

“Pouting? I’m not fuckin pouting Jake!”

Mickey heard the deep, dark voice that could only be Ian. He watched as the phone went blurry and shaky and he could hear rustling and two of the sexiest men on the face of the planet fighting over who was going to talk to him. Finally, the phone stopped shaking. He wondered who’d won the fight and was answered quickly as the one he wanted…but was nervous to see, appeared on the screen with lusty green eyes.

“Hi there Mick.” Ian smirked.

“Um….hi Ian.” Mickey could feel his heart suddenly start to beat faster …along with the throbbing in his dick, he was growing harder very quickly.

Mickey expected Ian to be how he was at the studio. Shy, a little reserved, afraid to push him. But it seemed that Ian had a successful case of liquid luck and he was left speechless.

“I wanted to talk. We needed to talk. It’s been too long since I’ve seen you and I hope that it's the longest we can go with not seeing each other.”  


Ian was more confident now than when he wasn’t drunk. Mickey was excited, nervous and horny all at the same time. His hand moved lazily on his dick, careful not to show Ian the slow movement of his arm. 

“We do need to talk.” Mickey replied quietly, getting lost into sea green eyes. It helped that Ian was a little drunk, maybe he would forget all this in the morning and save him, save them the embarrassment. 

But the talking would have to wait, as Ian let out one of his signature growls and Mickey was forced to lean harder against his headboard, feet planted firmly on the bed, spread wide, wide enough for a pair of strong hips to settle comfortably.

“Oh fuck Jake.” Ian growled, pulling Mickey out of his worry.

“Ian….what…..holy shit.” Mickey moaned when Ian moved the phone, showing him that Jake was between his legs with Ian’s dick buried down his throat….Mickey could see his throat bulge from it, creating the perfect outline.

“He’s so fuckin good Mick. Can’t wait till you’re laying here in my bed with us feeling his mouth on you.” Ian smiled quickly before he groaned. “I hope Jake wasn’t lying when he told me you wanted the same thing we did. Was he lying Mick?” Ian asks his voice shaky.

“Um…..about what Ian?” Mickey knew what he was talking about, but he wanted…..no, he needed to hear it from Ian.

The phone moved away from Jake, turning back to flash at Ian’s flushed face. Almost as red as his hair. Although he couldn’t see Jake, he could hear the filthy, wet, sloppy sounds of him sucking on Ian’s dick. He knew firsthand of the damage Jake could do with his mouth and he knew Ian must be in total ecstasy.

“Mick, do you want us like we want you….do you wanna be with us? Do you wanna be with me?” Ian groaned and nearly dropped the phone as he gripped Jake’s neck. “I see how comfortable you are with Jake already.” Ian said, lightly groaning. “I want you to be like that for me, with me too.”

Mickey didn’t realize until Ian just said it, that he was way too comfortable with Jake. But if he was being truly honest, he was instantly comfortable with both guys...kinda like he had known them for years. Mickey swallowed hard before answering Ian. 

“Yeah Ian…Jake was right. I do want it.” Mickey mumbled. 

“Really, you do?” Green eyes widened, shocked but excited.

Mickey could tell how happy Ian was and it filled that empty void he’d been feeling for those weeks without him. “Yeah.” Mickey shook his head with a devious smile. “I want it Ian, let me show you.” He bit his lip and turned his phone away from his face, to the hand wrapped around his dick, growing more confident knowing Ian wanted him just as much as Jake did, if not more.

“Oh fuck, Mick…” Ian groaned and literally tried to climb into the phone.

Mickey bit his lip hard as he tried to give them a good show. Moving his hand slowly so Ian could see each drop of pre-come that he slathered on his length. Even though he had his lip trapped between his teeth, the moans and whines kept spilling out.

“Jake stop…Stop Jake!”

Mickey heard Ian nearly growl.

“Jake look…come up here and fucking look!” Ian showed him the phone and nearly had to fight Jake again for control. Jake whined, a needy little sound as they both watched in awe of him.

“Little mouse…have you been hiding that pretty cock from me?” Jake lightly reprimanded him as he watched a tattooed hand move up and down urgently. He got a look from Ian, admiration. 

Mickey bucked up into his fist, unable to keep his hips still any longer. He heard Ian go silent again, probably at Jake’s nick name for him, but he didn’t want that to ruin anything, so he tried to even the score. “Not from Ian, Jake. He saw it in person, didn’t you Ian?”

Ian growled his agreement and moved to slowly jerk Jake’s cock, wiping that pissed off look from his face. “I did, and Jake saw it too. Remember? When I fucked you from behind?”

Mickey groaned again and his toes curled against the sheets. Jake told him about that. In detail. He moved the camera back up, because he had to see them. Ian had given Jake the phone and had started working on his neck, kissing and sucking at tattooed skin.

“But I felt it first, right little mouse?” Jake grinned at Mickey, seeing his slick body, bunched up muscles and heaving chest. Fuck, he was beautiful. “I got to grind my ass against it. Feel me slide between your ass.”

“Yes Jake, fuck yes!” He panted as Ian moved down Jake’s chest, then lower and out of sight. When Jake groaned and arched on the bed, he knew Ian’s mouth was against him. “Fuck, I need to come.” He worked his hand faster, listening to Jake moan and beg.

“How do you want it baby? Hmm? You want Ian to make me come so you can come, or you want us all to come together? Come on every inch of our bodies?” 

“All together.” He panted and propped the phone up on the nightstand so he could have both arms free. 

“Ian!!” He whined and watched as Ian crawled back up Jake’s body, green eyes darker then he’d ever seen them before. 

“I’m here Mick, don’t worry.” Ian’s voice was raspy as he sat within the cameras sights and pulled Jake back to lay back against him. Jake’s back to his front. “You gonna be my good boy Mick?”

Mickey tightened his hold at the base of his dick, so he didn’t come just from those two words. This was probably going to be embarrassingly quick, something he was going to have to work on if he was going to be fucking on camera. 

“Answer me Mick.” 

Ian’s voice pulled him out of his head and back in front of his guys. Jake had begun to grind his ass back against Ian’s cock, nestled between those plump cheeks. The muscles in Jake’s thighs pulled tight as he moved slowly. One of Ian’s hands helped guide him with a hand on his hip, the other hand moving over Jake’s dick slowly. 

“Yes,” he answered quietly when he was able to focus on more than just them grinding together. “Yes, I want to be your good boy.” He blushed hotly, unable to help himself.

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” Jake groaned and let his head fall back against Ian’s shoulder. “With that talk, none of us are going to last.” 

Mickey couldn’t agree more. He felt that tingle already and they’d only spoken a few times. The talking stopped, grunts and pants and breathily little sighs filled the room. Mickey watched Ian’s fist, large and heavy against Jake’s dick, working hard and fast to get him close. The faster his fist moved; the faster Jake moved on top of him.

“God Ian!!” Jake groaned, unable to maintain his rhythm. “Gonna…fuck, gonna come…” Jake tensed hard as he came, shooting like a rocket all over Ian’s fist and his own chest. 

“Fuck!” Mickey groaned and worked himself faster. 

Jake rolled off Ian’s body, limp with that post orgasmic bliss. Ian took over, fisting himself roughly and looking at him like he was going to tear through the phone and attack him. “I feel it Ian.”

“Me too Mick. I’m gonna pretend that I’m painting you in my come, rubbing it all over you.” He groaned and started to thrust up into his hand. “Would you like that?”

Mickey nodded and squeezed his balls as he worked himself. “Give it to me Ian, I want all of it. All over me.” It was coming, he knew it, Ian knew it and they tensed at the same time. Ian threw his head back with a loud growl and came hard and fast and Mickey couldn’t look away as he came too. 

“Fuck, fuck…Goddamn it…” he coated his hand, slicked up his chest. He could feel his heart beating fast, pounding in his ears and he had never felt so calm and relaxed before.

A deep chuckle came from Ian and a smug one from. Jake sounded loud in his room. Mickey opened his eyes just as Jake and Ian came together and kissed. He ached for that, craved it. He wanted to be there, with them wrapped tightly around him. Instead of laying alone in his cold bed. 

“I wanna be there.” Mickey blurted without meaning to. It was supposed to stay in his head, not blast through the quiet room and make both guys part and stare at him like he grew another head. It sounded desperate, partly because of his rough sounding voice, partly because he actually was desperate 

“Mick…”

Mickey tensed at just the name. Ian’s voice sounded so pitiful; he couldn’t take it. Not from them. The entire situation went from mind blowing to awkward with only four words. Rejection crept up fast, making him feel self-conscious, laying naked and alone, ashamed. 

“Shit, just…” he shook his head and saw Jake and Ian react to his sudden change in behavior. They were panicking, like he was but for different reasons, reasons he didn’t realize yet. “Fuck, I gotta go.”

The call ended with a press of his thumb and he wanted so badly to throw it against the wall and watch it shatter. He had no fucking idea why shit like this was so hard. Had it always been this difficult to connect with the people you liked, or did the rules change on him, leaving him in the dark? 

Mickey turned off the ringer as Jake’s name flashed, signaling he was trying to call in, he ignored it and laid in the same spot he was in for about 20 minutes or so. He blinked back tears he hadn’t expected. That loneliness that he felt before, that made him speak up, multiplied. The sounds from the party had died out, either it was over, or he was so far in his head that he couldn’t hear anything but white noise.


	12. Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, longer chapter because it'll be awhile for another update. This was the last i had done for the story so i actually have to write more now lol
> 
> Hope you stick it out, it'll be worth it because their scene is next

A Taste of Hollywood  
Chapter 12- Naked

About an hour later, Mickey finally moved off the bed and headed into the bathroom in only his boxers. He didn’t look around his apartment, he didn’t want to see all the trash or unconscious bodies left behind. He used the bathroom, cleaned up a little and snatched a beer before heading back into his room.

The best option would be to sleep. To keep his mind from running away, again. He knew he didn’t want to spend the next 20 minutes staring at the wall or trying not to look at his phone. Everything was fucked up, all because of him. Finally, they had all been on the same page with what they wanted, and he ruined it. 

“Mickey, the door!” Iggy screamed through the door.

Mickey ignored him and climbed back into bed. Iggy knew how to open a damn door and it was his own fault if he was too drunk to complete that function without supervision. Bit by bit, he drank the beer. Drank it like he could get blind drunk just from the single bottle. Maybe pass out and wake up in the morning to realize all that happened after Red left was merely a dream. 

The knock on his door had him chucking the empty glass bottle at it, missing the actual door by a few inches for it to bust and shatter against the wall. The banging continued and he should have known it wouldn’t throw Iggy off. He was used to that sort of behavior, hell, the fucker probably liked it. He tossed off the sheets, stepped over the broken glass and yanked the door open. 

“I told you to fuckin handle it,” Mickey huffed. He knew what he must look like. Angry, one wrong word from starting a fight or an all-night cry session and pity party. It showed too; Iggy actually took a step back. “The hell you knockin on my door for?”

“Shit bro, you okay?” Iggy spit out before he could shut his mouth. He winced and quickly tried to cover it up. “Was just gonna say I’m stayin at Mandy’s tonight.”

Mickey scrunched up his own face, getting more irritated each time Iggy blinked at him the wrong way. “Okay? Since when are we a damn married couple? I don’t need to know your every move.” He to slam the door but Iggy caught it before it closed.

“Fuck you too, asshole. Only reason I bothered is cuz Red was at the door for you.” Iggy barked, more pissed off now then Mickey had been opening the door. “Get it or don’t, I don’t give a shit.”

His eyebrows rose extra high as Iggy sneered at him and stomped away, leaving him in a pair of briefs, stepping over broken glass with a somewhat awestruck expression on his face. Iggy was a brawler, that was for sure, but he hardly the type to lash out like that. He was normally more chill than that. 

The front door slammed harshly, and he wondered if Iggy scared fake Red away. He hoped he did. Sure, Iggy had paid him for the whole night, but his dismissal earlier was for the remainder of the night. The last thing he wanted to deal with was an Ian look alike, like the bad Wal-Mart version as opposed to the Versace model. The knock at the door let him know fake red was still there.

“Fucking Christ.” He grumbled and moved down the hallway, then the living room, surprised to see it empty of anyone and only a minimal mess. Red knocked on the door harder, more frequently and it was pissing him off. “Hold the fuck on asshole, I’m fuckin working on it!” He yelled and banged his fist against the door so hard it rattled. That only seemed to egg Red on and pester him further.

Mickey unlocked it as he grumbled a mouthful of curses as he opened it without looking up. “Look here motherfucker, I told you to piss off earlier, that didn’t mean come back for round…” he trailed off as he looked up into the greenest pair of eyes he’d ever seen. Ian’s eyes. “Two.” He finished wide eyed and a little afraid.

“Hey Mick.” Ian spoke quietly, nearly afraid to spook him but his tone was confident. 

Mickey stared dumbfounded. Ian was at his door. In the middle of the damn night, standing outside his door looking like a God. So, like an asshole, he said the one thing that came to his mind. “Why are you here?”

“You didn’t answer your phone.” Ian said quietly as he shrugged. “Thought this might be easier.”

Ian came all this way just because he didn’t answer his phone. That was dedication. He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, unable to hold that stare for more than a moment or two before breaking contact. “Look, it’s late. Maybe we shouldn’t do this.”

“Do what?” Ian asked with a tilt of his head. 

He motioned between them with his finger. “This, whatever the fuck this is, or isn’t. I’m not in the mood.” He tried to close the door, but Ian stopped it with a tight grip. “Just go home.”

“No, I’m not leaving until we fix this.”

“Fix what?” He scoffed, trying not to remember what put him in a shitty mood in the first place and failing miserably. “Just forget what I said, alcohol and weed were factors.”

Ian came forward and Mickey backed up just as quickly as he came in. For a moment, he thought they were going to fight, to finally turn that sexual tension into tension of a different kind and duke it all out and go separate ways. It wasn’t until he was backed against the wall, with Ian towering over him, that he realized how wrong that was. 

“I won’t forget anything you said Mick. None of it.” His voice was deep as he cupped Mickey’s face with one hand, his fingers sliding into dark hair at the base of his neck.

Mickey was shaking, pinned against the wall by the one person he didn’t want to be there. Even if he couldn’t deny how right it felt, how incredible their bodies slotted together, like they were made for each other. Or the way his entire body fritzed out when Ian took his face like that and his voice was all low and rough.

“Ian…”

“I won’t forget when you said you wanted me, that you wanted Jake. I won’t forget when you said you wanted to be my good boy.” Ian moved closer until their noses touched and he could hear the stutter in Mickey’s breath. “I want you so much baby.”

He hadn’t been expecting this. Ian was so close, the heat of his body choked the air around him, the wonderful feel of those large hands on him, speaking about things best left in the dark. But under all his lust for Ian, was that fear about overstepping like earlier 

“You know what’s not what I meant.” Mickey shot back, his voice still had that touch of irritation to it and Ian didn’t seem to mind.

“I know, Mick.” He nuzzled his nose with Mickey’s. “I wanted you there with us. Even after…” He trailed off as he stroked over one cheek. “Fuck, I just want you.”

Mickey didn’t have to reply as Ian pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t like their first ones, shy and careful. It’s how it had been with Jake, all-consuming and eager, no fear. Familiar. It’s what he wanted. He wanted them to be sure of it, and Ian was. 

He eagerly kissed Ian back, hands sliding around his sides to pull him closer. The moment Ian’s tongue pushed into his mouth, he was gone, knees weak, mind foggy. He let out a deep groan and let Ian’s mouth take him away. 

“I want you so bad Mick, all the time.” Ian said after he broke away from the kiss. He needed to get it all out. “Never feel bad about wanting what you want, what makes you happy.”

“I want…” He stopped and tried to swallow past that lump in his throat. It was hard to say what you really wanted when all of it wasn’t there. “I want you and…” He hung his head as that overwhelming feeling he felt earlier came back, panic, rejection. 

“And me?” Came that sweet voice from the doorway.

Mickey smiled and looked past Ian to see Jake standing there, as beautiful as he always was, smiling that smile. 

“Jake.” Mickey croaked as that first tear slipped out of his eyes. He was feeling so much right now, stuck between wanting them equally but wanting Ian more. He felt it all and didn’t know what to do. He fought it and fought it but there was no use anymore. He never knew one word could sound so needy. Could feel so much emotion. Beside him, Ian smiled and kept stroking his face.

“Oh, little mouse. Are those tears for me?” Jake asked sweetly as he moved closer and immediately attached his lips to Mickey’s, sharing a quick, but very heated kiss before he pulled back. “Now, now, if you want us baby, all you gotta do is say so.”

Mickey closed his eyes and leaned into both of them. One or the other kept his feelings grounded but them both together kept him lucid, happy. He put an arm around both of their waists and pulled them closer. Jake and Ian kissed quickly, slung an arm around each other, then looked at him.

“I want both.” He breathed heavily, very sure of what he wanted this time. “I need both.”

“We need you too Mick.” Ian spoke against his mouth, sliding a hand up his naked back. “And we want to show you, don’t we Jake?”

Mickey groaned as Jake leaned close to the other side of his mouth, close enough to feel them both breathing as hard as he was “Yes, we wanna show you everything.” Jake claimed his lips before Ian could and moved so he was directly in front of him, pushing him back against the wall. 

The kiss was good, so fucking good. It was everything he wanted. Almost everything. He kissed him back but moved his hands around Jake to grab at Ian and pull him against Jake’s back. Jake groaned into his mouth and pushed back against Ian. He wasn’t surprised when Jake bent down and scooped him up, carrying him back to the room.

“Easy Jake, watch the glass.” Ian mumbled as he side stepped it and helped a distracted Jake walk Mickey into the room. “On the bed, I wanna see him.”

Mickey gasped as Jake tossed him down and he forced his eyes to open and look up at his guys. Yes, HIS, looking down at him with such need, pure desire. “Touch me.” Mickey demanded and nearly came at the look they gave each other. 

“Such an eager little mouse…” Jake cooed.

Mickey groaned.

“Such a good little boy.” Ian growled.

“Fuckin touch me.” He demanded for the last time, unable to go without their touch any longer. “Please…”

In that moment, Mickey no longer questioned anything about the three of them. No more denial, no more hiding, or wasting time. The way they looked at him, he knew they were his and he was theirs, no question about it. It may not always be like this, because it was complicated, but it was like this for now. 

**

Mornings had never come easy or pleasant for him. The sound of a shrill alarm clock waking him up, the feeling of cold sheets and a cold, uninviting bed, walking around an empty apartment. No kisses good morning or cuddling until the next alarm clock goes off and you end up late to work. Eating breakfast alone. He hated it….until now.

Now he was warm, nearly over heated. Mickey kept his eyes closed as he tried to remember why he was so warm, so comfortable. He shifted slightly and a warm hand pulled him backwards, snuggling into him from behind. The placement of the face between his back, let him know it was Jake pulling at him, keeping him as close as possible. One of Jake’s thighs moved from between his own, but that space wasn’t empty for long.

The warmth in front of him was just as blissfully welcome. Mickey could feel his head laying on, what had to be Ian’s long arm, nestled under his neck with his actual hand threaded loosely through Jake’s messy hair. Ian’s other hand was slowly brushing through his hair. Mickey could feel the hypnotic drag of Ian’s nails against his scalp, brushing over his cheek with soft fingers. The same attention Ian showed Jake, but it felt different somehow. Like it was only him and Ian. 

Ian’s breath was warm against his face, lightly messing up his hair and Mickey could nearly feel Ian’s nose, he was so close. Bare chested like the rest of them, clad in only his briefs and whatever blankets they managed to toss over them all before he fell asleep. 

He remembered last night. Getting off with them and that overwhelming feeling of being alone ruining it after. He got pissy with Iggy, smashed a beer bottle against the wall, then a change of pace brought Ian and Jake to him. Soft smiles and softer kisses. 

Slowly taking off each other’s pants and shirts, kissing as they laid down in a big puppy pile, kissing and touching and feeling it all, finally feeling that spark between them. And that was it, no sex of any kind, no grinding or dirty talk. Just them together in that infinite moment while they fell asleep.

He wasn’t even sure what time it was now. It could be 10 minutes later, or 5 hours, morning or late night, he didn’t know, and he didn’t care. He could just open his eyes and gauge the time from how it looked outside but he wasn’t willing to risk popping this fantasy bubble just yet. He liked it here too much to ruin it that soon. Later, perhaps, just not now. 

Mickey knew Ian was awake, not because he opened his eyes but because of that constant drag of fingernails against his head. It nearly willed him back to sleep, nearly. But he could feel Ian staring at him, green eyes hyper focused on every detail of his face because that’s the of person Ian was. Warmth like no other pooled in his gut.

“Staring at people when they sleep is creepy.” His voice was nearly unrecognizable. Thick with sleep and a dash of lust. It sounded broken and choppy and he knew Ian’s would sound like poetry, even in the morning.

“They call it a longing stare, it’s romantic.” Ian whispered back, a smile on his face.

Ian said romantic.

And his voice didn’t disappoint. It sounded heavenly. Not laced with sleep of any kind and he wondered if Ian had even slept at all. “Longing huh? Still seems a little creepy.” Mickey opened his eyes, blinked a few times and Ian came into view. He was perfect. “How long have you been doin that?”

“A while.” He caressed the side of Mickey’s face with his knuckles. “You’re less intimidating when you sleep.”

Mickey let his eyes close for a moment as he absorbed that warmth again before he opened them. “You gonna explain?” His voice was still low as Jake shifted behind him, nuzzling deeper between his shoulders. 

“It’s hard to breathe when you’re around. It’s hard to think clearly.” He whispered as he threaded his fingers through his hair again. “My mind shuts down; it shuts everything out but you and me.”

“Are you experiencing that now?” His hand was placed on the center of Ian’s chest and he slowly brushed over warm, smooth skin. Ian shuddered and he had his answer.

“I am.” He replied a shaky breath.

“Maybe I should close my eyes then? It’s not as good when I’m asleep but it’s close.” 

“Don’t.” he said a little too fast and it had them both sharing a smile. Ian blinked away their connection to look down at Mickey’s lips. Soft, pillowy, pouty lips. He wanted to touch them but that would mean he had to let go of his hair and he wasn’t willing to give it up yet. “I want to kiss you.” 

Mickey didn’t wait for Ian to make the first move. He licked his lips and closed that small space between them. Soft and sweet. The rumble from deep in Ian’s chest gave him all the confidence he needed. He cupped Ian’s face, that sexy crooked jaw digging into his palm, he wasted little time running his tongue over his bottom lip, begging Ian to let him in. With another groan and tightening fist in his hair, Ian’s mouth parted, and his tongue slipped inside.

A soft “Mick” floated between their lips as Ian finally abandoned his hair and gripped the back of his neck, pulling him in deeper for their kiss. They were in perfect sync, kissing and taking, pulling and giving all they had. Ian’s thigh slipped higher up between his thighs, not rubbing against him yet, but it had the desired effect and had him gasping into Ian’s mouth.

“Ian…” He gasped before locking their lips back, sensually twirling his tongue with Ian’s. Kissing him like they were saying goodbye and not hello. He mapped out every dip and curve of his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip had Ian shaking against him, making his lip actually quiver when he released it. Their hands were the same, never still for more than a minute. Ian kept ahold of his face, stroking his jaw and lightly gripping his hair. He had one hand gripping Ian’s neck, making sure to keep connected as the other roamed up and down the soft skin of his chest.

“I want you.” Ian whispered as the kiss slowed again and he scooted closer to kiss along his stubbled jaw. He rubbed his neck against it, moaning softly at the rough scratch. “I want you so bad Mick.”

Mickey nuzzled Ian’s neck, seeing how he reacted when it happened the first time. Those words had licks of fire dancing up and down his spine and quickly wondered if Jake could feel it. Ian moved back but he was able to suck at his skin for a moment, kissing his Adams apple.

“How bad?” Mickey teased as his hand slid lower on Ian’s body, fingertips dancing around his hips.

Ian pushed their heads together and groaned into a quick kiss. “God, so bad. You like this…” he shivered. “it’s too much. I need you.” His thigh moved the rest of the way up until he could feel Mickey hard against his leg.

The first thrust of Ian’s thigh jostled him forward, pushing him closer and further away from Jake. Mickey whined as his dick was pushed against his briefs and Ian’s strong thigh, rubbing slowly between his legs. “Me like what…” he asked so softly he wasn’t sure even came out. His hand moved to Ian’s lower back and pulled him closer. Closer meant more movement between his thighs, sliding higher up Ian’s leg until their hips locked together. “Oh fuck…”

Ian groaned too, slotted between Mickey’s soft hips was his happy place. He moved his hand from Mickey’s face to his thick thigh, gripping him under his knee to let Mickey grind against him. “Like this…warm and a little groggy from sleep, so open to me, kissing me and letting me touch you.” He kissed him again, rougher than before. “I just need you.”

Mickey could shake off the sleep and argue with all of that. And if last night hadn’t happened the way it did, it was a strong possibility. But Ian was right, about everything. He felt Jake loosen his hold a little and he took advantage of it, grinding forward at the same time as his fingers tucked into the band of Ian’s briefs. “I want you, too.” It came out broken and needy sounding.

This is why he was confused. Times like this, when it was just him and Ian, it felt more intense. He wanted Ian all alone, until Jake made an appearance, then he wanted both. Why was it so hard?

Ian lunged for his mouth and he didn’t brace for it. Mickey let the kiss run right over him and acted on instinct to kiss him back. His own leg slipped between Ian’s and he could feel his dick hard and heavy against him. He broke the kiss as he whined and started to push against him. “Grind on me.” 

Ian growled deeply and flexed his hips, pushing against Mickey the same way Mickey pushed against him. What started out lazy and sweet turned to a faster pace as they moved. He kissed Mickey again, moving his hand up a bare thigh, under the tight briefs and back to squeeze that perfect butt. “I love the way you move.”

Mickey felt the bed dip behind him and let out a loud moan as Jake pushed against his ass at the same time Ian’s leg moved against him. “Ahh, God…” he shivered when wet kisses trailed along his shoulders and up his spine to the back of his neck. Ian looked at him with wild eyes as he realized what changed. 

“Morning baby.” Jake pushed his hips forward against Mickey’s ass, but his head was turned at an angle as Ian’s fist tightened. He smirked and glanced over Mickey’s shoulder to see blazing green eyes. “Morning baby.” He winked and stretched his arm under the pillow until he could touch Ian’s face. 

“Jake…” Mickey gasped and pushed back, turning his head to the side to try and get Jake back on his neck.

“All this fun without me…” Jake pretended to pout which got a smirk from Ian. He lightly went to tap his cheek, but Ian moved too quickly and sucked his thumb into his mouth, sucking on it eagerly. “Fuck, I forgive you.” He panted and tucked his head back into Mickey’s neck sucking and biting along the tattoo there, then the thick vein of his pulse.

Mickey was writhing between them. His face so flushed it burned hot, the urge to grind back overtook the urge to grind forward and before he knew it, he was switching back and forth. He had never received so much attention at once and didn’t know how to give evenly to both of them. 

“Touch me.” He breathed after a moment. “Both of you, keep touching me.” Ian grinned at him and the hand in his briefs slipped out and moved to fist his bulge. His body jerked so hard Jake’s mouth lost suction. “Yes!!”

“Fuck Jake,” Ian bit Jake’s wrist, nipping at it for attention. “Jesus, look at him. He’s perfect.”

Mickey blushed but could hardly speak as Ian started to jerk him through the briefs. 

“So perfect little mouse.” Jake praised against his ear before licking it. His hands moved down his sides to grip one of his hips and pull him back at the same time he thrusted against his ass. Mickey gave that sexy little whine he was so good at and arched his back. “You’re gonna be so perfect when I finally eat this ass, aren’t you?”

Ian groaned and pushed against Mickey’s thigh, grinding harder against it. “He’s going to be such a good boy.” Ian bent down and licked over a hard nipple, nibbling it with his teeth. “Isn’t that right?”

Mickey couldn’t breathe. Too much was going on and his head was so full of fog. As Ian switched nipples, he gripped the back of his head and held him there while he turned to capture Jake’s mouth. He moaned as Jake gripped his jaw and took control again. Sliding that sharp tongue past his trembling lips to lick into him, against his tongue. His arm came back and gripped Jake’s thigh, urging him to keep grinding against his ass.

More. He needed more of them. Just as he was about to break the kiss with Jake and demand more from both of them, Jake’s hand moved from his face, lightly trailing down his body, moving to the front this time. Mickey groaned as Jake’s hand slipped into his briefs and gripped him softly, not moving, just gripping him. He pushed his hips forward, asking for more and Jake’s hand moved slowly up and down. 

The kiss broke as he let out a strangled moan and Jake moved to his neck, sucking and biting, teasing in the best ways. By that time, Ian started to kiss low on the front of his body, shimming down the bed to kiss at his stomach and hips. Ian was so close, that each tug from Jake’s hand brushed softly over Ian’s cheek. 

“These need to come off.” Ian’s voice was thick with lust, deep and dark as he rubbed his face over Jake’s moving hand, trying to get closer to his dick.

“Yes, they do.” Jake purred behind him.

They each hooked a hand into the band of his briefs and slowly slid them down his body. Mickey lifted his hips, flushing slightly at the realization that they were about to see him naked. Not in the clinical sense as Ian had, or from afar like Jake had, but in person with every inch of him visible. He trembled as Ian pushed them all the way off and trailed his skillful fingers up his ankle, then his calf, stopping to squeeze his thigh before gripping his hip, those long fingers interlacing with Jake’s tattooed ones.

“Fuck, look at you.” Ian groaned as he slowly made his way back up the bed. Pressing a kiss to Mickey’s ankle, the side of his knee received a wet kiss as Ian licked over it quickly before moving to one of Mickey’s thick thighs. “So fucking beautiful.” Ian mumbled as his mouth pressed softly against one thigh, nuzzling it with his nose before kissing it. 

Mickey felt that deep moan bubble up his throat and Jake swallowed it down before it could be heard. Ian was slowly torturing him with that skilled mouth, those intoxicating words of unadulterated need and praise. Just inches away from his straining cock, dripping ever so slowly onto the bed as he was still on his side.

When Jake ended the kiss, slowly but eagerly making his way down his back, soft wet kisses and rough scrapes of his teeth as he inched lower. Mickey opened his heavy, lust blown eyes to see Ian slowly licking his pre-come off the sheets where it landed. His body acted on its own, arching his back as he let out a moan of disbelief. It was such a nasty, dirty, downright filthy thing to do, but as Ian’s pink tongue gave one last lick to the material, green eyes glowed up at him and Mickey could only stare in wonder.

“You taste so good.” Ian rasped as he kept eye contact with him. Blue eyes wide, back arched beautifully and each time Jake kissed at his back, Mickey would gasp and rock his hips forward, nearly against his cheek. “You gonna give me more Mick?” he arched an eyebrow and let his warm breath fan over the weeping head.

Mickey was breathless as he nodded, unable to speak. Ian’s head was nearly pressed into his groin just as Jake was kissing over his ass. Ian’s returning smirk was all he saw just before Ian lowered his head to lick over him, licking each time he dripped. 

“I knew you’d be sweet Mickey,” Ian groaned as he let the taste coat the inside of his throat before he licked again and again to keep it going. “I bet that ass is nice and sweet too.”

Mickey licked his dry lips and felt like he would come any second. With Ian at his front and Jake trying to lift his leg to get at his ass, his body moved into overdrive. 

“Lift your leg up baby,” Jake pushed Mickey’s left hip forward a little, “I need a little taste.”

Mickey moved back until he was able to lift his leg like Jake asked, so it was bent at a 90 degree angle, his knee touching the bed and his other leg was stretched out. “Like that?”

Jake groaned and slid between his legs, letting his upper body rest against Mickey’s leg that was stretched out. “Just like that baby.” He kissed over the soft, warm globes as he eyed his hole, tight and perfect and only inches away. “You gonna let me?”

Mickey nodded and looked back to see blue green eyes glowing like a dragon. “Please Jake, I really want it.” His entire body was pulsing with the need to finish what they almost started yesterday. He glanced over at Ian to see him watching both of them with hungry eyes. “Ian…”

Ian moved up closer. “I’m here Mick. Just lay back and let him do his thing.” He kissed him quickly and moved back to sit on his heels, in full view of Jake’s position and still able to see Mickey’s face.  
“Come on Jake, don’t make him wait anymore.”

“Oh, I won’t.”

Mickey felt him mumble against his ass just before Jake spread him open and licked from his balls to his hole. “Oh fuck,” he groaned deeply and dropped his head down into the sheets. Jake pulled him apart and didn’t hold back, swirling his tongue in sensual circles around him. “Shit Jake…”

Next to him, Ian was growling quietly, gripping his thighs so he didn’t reach out and touch him.  
Mickey wanted Ian to touch him. With Jake eating him like an ice cream cone, he wanted nothing more than for Ian to touch him. 

“Fuck, he tastes so good Ian.” Jake grumbled as he pulled away for a deep breath and grabbed Ian by the back of his neck, dragging him closer. “Taste him.” Jake kissed him, swirling his Mickey flavored tongue into Ian’s mouth.

It was hard to watch them. Ian was trying to climb into Jake’s mouth for a deeper taste. Mickey let his hand slip between his legs, slowly touching himself so he didn’t draw their attention away from each other. The swirl of pink tongues and flashes of white teeth would be enough to get him off. With each pull of his dick, each time Ian growled into Jake’s mouth, it pushed him closer. 

“God,” he closed his eyes and twisted his wrist around the head each time pre-come dripped out. His gasp alerted Jake and Ian, making him open his eyes to see them pull away from each other to watch him intently. “No, don’t stop.” He tried not to squirm under their hot stare. “Keep going.”

Ian slithered up beside him on his stomach, one arm going behind Mickey’s head while the other settled on that one bent thigh. “Eager little thing, aren’t you?” he nipped his lip when Mickey nodded. “Just content there and jerk off to us?”

“Please,” Mickey begged and pushed his forehead against Ian’s trying to get his lips but they were just out of reach. “I just want to come.”

Mickey tracked Jake as he moved off the bed and dug through his side table like it was his own house, grabbed his lube and tossed it to Ian who caught it without taking those green eyes off of him. He wasn’t sure what exactly was going to happen, only that he would say yes. 

“We can make you come Mick,” Ian slid his hand all the way up Mickey’s thigh until he could span the width of one luscious cheek with his fingers. “How do you want it baby? Hmm? You want us both inside you, or maybe Jake can fuck you while I fuck him?”

Mickey squeezed the base of his dick, trying to ward off his coming orgasm. He wanted both of them, he wanted Jake to fuck him while Ian fucked Jake. He wanted to ride them both, have them lay side by side so he could bounce between them. Four hands on his body, two mouths and two hard cocks working him until he couldn’t stand it. 

But he had work today. The shoot with Ian. 

Jake chuckled as he slid back up the bed, putting his boxer covered groin up against Mickey’s ass. “Maybe Mickey wants to wait for later?” he cocked an eyebrow at Ian. “Maybe you want to capture the look on his face when you first enter him on camera, so you can watch over and over again?”

Mickey let those words fluster him until his face was burning red. He pushed back against Jake, but kept close to Ian. “Do you want that?”

Ian looked at Jake, trying to decide if he was right or not. He had no doubt that each time they had sex would be epic, but there was something about that first time feeling his dick splitting them open…it was euphoric, sensational. Unforgettable and he would be able to watch it over and over and over….but he would have to wait right now if that were to happen.

Mickey knew what the answer would be. Ian’s eyes had that glazed over look and as bad as he wanted to feel Ian right now, he wanted it to be just them when it happened. But where did that leave them? “So, what do we do? Just go to work?” Mickey asked. He knew if all this stopped without him coming, he would be blue balled on set. Not good.

“Of course not Mick,” Ian seemed to snap out of his little daze and focus on what Mickey assumed would happen. “I do want to wait until later, but we can do so many more things to get you off until then.”

Jake pushed his hips forward. “Maybe I can fuck you, little mouse. Get you stretched a little for later?” He moved his hands to grip Mickey’s hips and slowly started to grind into his ass. “That way it won’t take so long later on. You can get him inside as quickly as possible.”

“Fuck yeah,” Mickey groaned and pushed back. He saw how long it could take to get someone stretched enough to take Ian’s dick. Four fingers deep and a shit load of lube. With Jake fucking him now, it would both cut the prep in half and he wouldn’t have blue balls going into the shoot. 

“Sound good baby?” Jake moved to his knees and leaned over Mickey to get to Ian. “Maybe I can fill him up for you, that way you won’t need lube?”

That got a reaction out of Ian. Mickey felt the bed shake with how much it got Ian to tremble. Ian really loved the idea of Jake coming inside him, just to use it for lube later. It was nasty, dirty and he fucking loved it. 

Ian roughly kissed Jake, pulling on his pouty bottom lip before he shoved him back against Mickey’s ass. Mickey was looking up at him with wide, lusty eyes. “Is that what you want Mickey? You want Jake to fuck you open for me, filling you up so I can use it later?”

“Please Ian, fucking please.” He pushed his hips forward so his dick could grind against the bed. Even as he begged, he could hear that signature pop of the lube opening as Jake slicked his fingers. “I need you too Ian.”

“After I see your face when he fucks you,” Ian whispered hotly against his mouth as Jake pushed a lubed up finger into him deep enough to have his pretty mouth hanging open. “I’m going to suck you off, or let you suck me off.”

Mickey spread his legs wider and Ian’s hand on the back of it helped, keeping him in place as a second finger pushed inside. “Oh God, yes!” he wasn’t entirely sure who he was talking to. Ian, with the offer of a blow job, giving or receiving…both he was down for, or Jake pushing two fingers into him while mouthing hotly at his ear.

“Good boy,” Ian purred and rolled over to lay flat on his back but kept their eye contact. “Come here baby, let me feel your mouth.”

Mickey had to get Jake’s help, one steady hand on his hip, to move slowly over to Ian’s body. He refused to let Jake pull his fingers out as they moved so he was in between Ian’s legs. “I love your legs.”

Ian smiled for him and he knew Jake was smiling as he kissed down his back. Mickey could feel his smile. As Jake continued to finger him, working those skilled, tattooed fingers in deep, Mickey admired Ian’s body up close like this. He was fucking beautiful. Just as Jake had said, Ian was the same, yet different. Same red hair, green eyes, freckles and confidence, but his body was much larger. Biceps twice as big, his thighs too. Nice and strong and fully capable of pinning him…and Jake, against the wall without strain. 

It almost felt like a dream and he didn’t know where to start. One look at Ian and he knew. Mickey leaned down and licked from hip to hip slowly, savoring the taste of salty skin. Ian groaned from above, shifting his hips a little until he licked again.

“Feels good baby,” Ian praised and kept one arm folded behind his head while the other moved into dark hair and held him close. “Let me see your tongue.”

His eyes momentarily fluttered closed as Jake pushed another finger into him. Now three deep, wiggling them from side to side, then around in circles. He pushed back and moved his hands to rest on Ian’s thighs, using them for leverage. With a slight tug of his hair from Ian, he moved back down, licking the defined V of his hips before sinking his teeth into his left side. 

“Jake?” Ian groaned but looked over Mickey’s backside to see Jake with his head tipped to the side, deep in concentration. Blue green eyes tore away from Mickey’s ass and burned a hole through him. “Tell me how tight he is.”

Jake gave that growl he only got when he was about to viciously pound into someone. Mickey trembled because it was directed to him, because of him. It made him push back, fucking himself on those tattooed fingers until one grazed his prostate, just barely giving him a vision of that white hot pleasure before it dissipated. 

“So fucking tight Ian. Even three fingers deep, he is so tight.” Jake couldn’t help himself, he leaned down and nipped at the Hellish tattoo on his ass. “I’m gonna have to fight for every inch.”

Mickey let his head rest on Ian’s hip as he kept moving back, unwilling to stop moving. “Please Jake,” he closed his eyes as a wave of lust washed over him the moment Jake bit into his ass. “Please fuck me. I need it.”

Ian soothed his hair back. “Come on Jake, I know you wanna get in there. Better do it before he comes.”

Jake nodded fast as pulled his fingers out. When Mickey whined because of it, his entire body started to pulse. He watched his hole twitch just for him. He grabbed the lube, added more to his greedy hole, pushed his briefs off, slicked himself up and spread Mickey’s thighs with his own as he moved up.

“You want it like this?” Jake asked as he gripped himself and slowly rubbed his head around Mickey’s hole. “That way you can get his dick deep down your throat.”

Mickey nodded and pulled Ian’s boxers down, groaning at the first look at his dick. There was no way to compare it to tv. It was so much better. Hard and fucking long, pushing past his belly button with veins lining either side. The tip was blunt, wet and oozing pre-come onto his stomach, his balls were big and heavy looking. Mouth watering.

“I know you want it Mickey.” Jake watched him drool over Ian’s dick as he took his own and slowly started to push inside. “Fuck, there is nothing as good as having it inside of you.”

Mickey braced himself as Jake started to push in. He wasn’t nearly as big as Ian but fuck, even with three fingers he stretched him good. “Gimme more Jake.” He begged and led his hand to Ian’s dick, slowly stroking him from base to tip as Jake gave him what he asked for.

“Fuck!!” Jake and Ian groaned at the same time. 

Jake had his head tipped back as he slid home, going balls deep in his ass. Mickey felt the burn lessen by each second and could feel how ragged Jake’s breathing was. Ian had risen up into his elbows with his head also tipped back, dropping between his shoulders. Pre-come oozed out his dick as he slowly jerked him from base to tip. He had never felt so powerful before. 

“Ian,” Jake moaned and forced himself to open his eyes. When he got Ian’s attention he whined. “He’s tight, squeezing me so fucking good. Warm and wet and fuck…”

Ian’s dick pulsed and Mickey didn’t think before he leaned down to swipe it with his tongue. The taste exploded on his tongue as Ian’s head dropped back down as he groaned. He licked again and again, panting hard just as Jake started to move inside him. 

“Jake,” Mickey gasped as he moved up, placing his back against Jake's sweaty chest. Both of his hands when to Jake’s thighs and Jake wrapped his hands around him to keep him up. “You feel so good Jake.”

Jake growled into his ear just because he knew Mickey liked it. “You sure you’ve been fucked before?” he asked roughly in his ear, snapping his hips at a steady rhythm and Mickey’s ass bounced against him with every thrust.

Mickey nodded and bit his lip.

“Because fuck,” he gripped one hip and let his other hand move to Mickey’s throat, “it feels like nothing has been in you before. So goddamn tight.”

Ian started to stroke himself, using Mickey’s spit to slick the way. This is what he wanted; both his boys wrapped up in each other. They were phenomenal. Dark hair sticking to their foreheads, tattoos slick from sweat, veins in their arms bulging. Mickey’s dick was hard and eager for attention. Ian knew he could come just like this if he really wanted to.

“How’s he feel Mickey?” Ian asked, breathlessly. Both sets of eyes looked at his, then moved down to were his arm jerked steadily at his dick. “Tell me baby.”

Mickey moved his hands up and back to grip Jake’s hair and pull him to his neck. “He feels so good Ian. Just like I knew he would.”  
Their bodies lined up perfectly together. Each time Jake pushed into him, he felt his entire body move with it. “Don’t hold back on me Jake. I know you like it hard.”

Jake growled again, biting at his ear. His hand around his neck soon became his entire arm, locked against his voice box. “Like that, huh?” Mickey nodded fast. Jake sped up, pounding into him so hard the sound of their skin slapping was nearly louder than their moans. “Tell me if it hurts.”

Mickey could breathe but the pressure is what set him off. He started meeting Jake's thrusts with his own, slapping his ass back hard. He looked down to see Ian making his way to his knees, eyeing his dick like a sucker. “Let me feel your mouth Ian.” It came out as needy and desperate, a little rough to understand with Jake’s arm around him. 

Ian moved to his knees and bent down, he only gave Mickey a little warning, just a quick flick of their eyes meeting before he swallowed him down, taking in every inch until his nose was against Mickey’s stomach.  
“Yes! Fuck, Ian!” Mickey gripped his red hair and bucked his hips into Ian’s mouth. Ian didn’t gag, he never did, he just groaned around him and bobbed his head up and down. Between them both, he was getting close. 

Jake moved the hand on Mickey’s hip and moved it down to get Ian’s attention. “Let me get him on his back.” Ian nodded and moved back with Mickey whining for his mouth again. “Easy little mouse, you’ll get it again. Lay down for me.”

Mickey let them maneuver him from his knees to his back, legs spread wide as Jake crawled between them. Ian attacked his mouth, kissing him wildly while Jake licked up the insides of his thighs until he could suck his dick. His body jolted like it was struck by lightning. He grabbed Ian around the neck to deepen the kiss and put his hand into Jake’s hair to help him bob his head up and down. 

“Get the fuck on me Jake.” Mickey growled, ending the kiss with Ian and pulled his hair enough to see his eyes. Jake pulled off him with a wet plop and a sexy smirk and easily pushed back inside him. “Shit, that’s it.” He groaned as Jake split his legs wide. 

Ian moved over Mickey’s body until he could kiss Jake. Kissing Jake was mind blowing all on its own, but add the taste of Mickey’s dick and he could hardly pull away, even when he felt Mickey kissing up one of his thighs.

Jake's shallow thrusts were getting to him, making it harder to hold onto that control. “Fuck, I’m getting close.” His deep gasp drew both their attention to him. Jake started to speed up, holding his hips and Mickey knew he was close as well, he could feel it with every thrust. “Let me make you come Ian. Let me have a taste.”

Ian pulled back from Jake and put Mickey between his thighs. “The second you get your mouth on me, I’m gonna come. We 69 and do it together.” He looked up at Jake, making sure he was right there with him and by the look on his face, he was. “Yeah?”

“Fuck, yeah. Come on Ian.” He gripped both of Ian’s thighs, holding on tight as Jake really gave it to him. “Hurry, fucking hurry.”

Ian leaned down until the top of his head was pushing against Jake’s hips. He stood Mickey up and felt him do the same and they swallowed each other down. Ian growled, letting it vibrate up Mickey’s dick just as Mickey did to him.

“Holy fuck,” Jake whimpered and leaned forward to grip both of Ian’s sides and use him as leverage to push in harder and faster until he couldn’t think. “I feel it guys, oh fuck, I feel it.” 

Mickey whimpered around him because he felt it too. Jake was hitting that spot dead on, making him groan around Ian as he sucked him as best he could from this angle. He slipped his hands up Ian’s sides and dug his nails into the tops of Jake’s hands. 

The lick of pain from Mickey’s nails is what did it. It pushed him right over that jagged edge. “I can’t stop....fuck, fuck!” Jake came hard, roughly pumping into Mickey as he threw his head back and groaned. 

It triggered a train of pleasure. Jake coming set Mickey off, he groaned around Ian’s dick and exploded like a waterfall into his mouth. That just pushed Ian over the same edge. Powerful hips slammed into his face and soon Ian was coming down his throat. Mickey swallowed and twitched from oversensitivity as Ian licked over him slowly.  
“  
I have never felt anything so fucking good before…” Jake spoke in between deep breaths of air. He slowly pulled out as Ian lifted his flushed face to look at him. “Fuck, let me please.”

Ian gripped Jake’s chin and slipped his come soaked tongue inside to share it with him. They both groaned deeply, battling to get the last drop. Ian whimpered when Mickey moved his mouth and lightly kissed up his thighs as his tattooed hands moved up to pet his back. 

Sex was one of those things that automatically felt good. There was hardly a time when it was bad. But this…this was unreal. It seemed like a dream and a dirty fantasy at the same time. He could feel their harsh breathing and hear each beat of their hearts; like galloping horses. 

Ian moved off him and Mickey suddenly had his arms full of Jake, grinning down happily at him. Mickey smiled back and wrapped his arms up his back. “Fuck Jake, you were incredible.”

“So were you little mouse.” Jake kissed him, sliding his tongue inside to get a taste of Ian before he pulled back. “God, I can’t wait to watch you two together.”

Mickey looked up and Ian was smiling down at them. He looked just as sexy. Red faced and that wild hair all over the place. His lips kissed raw, like his own were. “Come here.” He smiled at Ian when he came right to them, sliding past Jake to kiss his lips quickly. “You taste so good Ian.”

Ian growled and Jake did what he always did after sex, which was over-cuddle. Rubbing his face against any inch of skin he could find. “You do too baby, thick and sweet and I can’t wait until I get a chance to eat that ass.”

Mickey groaned, both at Ian’s words of promise and Jake licking over his nipple. “Later, right?”

“Of course, we are going to do it all Mickey.” Ian smiled and backed up, he rifled through the same drawer Jake did for the lube until he found an unopened plug. “I want to plug you. That okay?”

“Yes,” he squirmed when Ian moved between his thighs, in the same spot Jake had been. He could see Ian’s internal struggle not to lick the come out of him. Instead, he ripped the plug open, sucked it into his mouth to wet it and slowly pushed it into him. “Fuck.”

“Good, that’s good baby.” Ian whispered and leaned down to lick around his balls at the come that managed to work itself out. “Now, I hate to cut and run but I am already late.”

Mickey let Jake put his head into his lap and looked up at Ian. “I thought it wasn’t until later.”

Ian grabbed his boxers and pulled them up, same with his jeans and his shirt. “It is, but being the boss, I have to go oversee shit before it’s time.”

Mickey nodded and Jake ran his fingers across his scalp. “I might be early. Maybe we can talk it out before?”

Jake leaned down to kiss his head. “Try not to be so nervous Mickey. You are going to be so good.”

Mickey smiled up at him. “Maybe you wanna drive me?”

Jake smiled. “After a shower and some coffee, absolutely little mouse.”

Ian groaned. He did not want to leave them. “Yes, come early and we can sit down and go over it.” He moved up the bed to kiss them both, spending too much time touching their naked, sweaty bodies. “See you boys later.”

They watched him go, staring at his ass the entire time. For awhile, they didn’t move or speak. Jake ran his hands into Mickey’s hair and Mickey touched every inch of skin he could find. It was good. So fucking good. 

Mickey thought it might be weird with Jake, but it felt right. He knew it would feel empty without him. “I’m so happy we did this.” He smiled and looked up to see Jake studying his face.

“Mm, I’m happy you said yes Mickey.” Jake leaned down for a kiss. “Now, how about that shower, hmm? We need to get you clean so he can mark you good.”

Mickey shivered. “I hope I’m ready for this Jake.” there was a dash of uncertainty in his voice that he couldn’t mask and Jake heard it. 

“Baby, you are ready. You don’t have to do anything besides go with the flow. Just like we did here. Trust him.” 

Jake wouldn’t lie. It didn’t feel like one anyways. It would be fine. All of it. He just needed to focus on not being so nervous, to go with the flow and trust Ian. He could do this. 

“Yeah, let’s take that shower.”


	13. The Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little heart to heart talk for Jake and Mickey, then the BIG scene!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so ive been blocked for months!! Since my last update because the build to their scene has been soooooo intense. But I did it, with some MAJOR help from my bestie 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> Hope you enjoy because writing this was brutal

A Taste of Hollywood  
Chapter 13- The Scene

 

Jake's jeep pulled up to the Studio gate, Mickey watched him punch in his code and in they went. This was it, no more stalling. No more backing out or over thinking. No more time. It was happening now. 

After Jake parked, they just sat in silence. Mickey’s body was thrumming with anticipation, eagerness. A dash of fear maybe. 

After Ian left, he and Jake shared a shower. Nothing sexual happened, aside from them making out against the wall as the water cooled. It felt so easy, so amazing. Normal even. And it was far from normal. Up until last month, he had no one. Now he had two people who wanted him. 

“You okay?” Jake asked as he reached over and lightly squeezed his thigh.

Mickey looked over and gave a smile, hoping it didn’t lie. “A little nervous.” He shook his head when Jake huffed a laugh. “Okay, a lot nervous. I just…”

Jake allowed the silence for a moment with a wistful smile on his face. “You like him, don’t you?”

Mickey knew what Jake meant. Of course he liked Ian and Jake, admired them. Craved them sexually. But Jake meant it in another way. And now that someone was asking, it wasn’t as confusing as it felt before. 

“Yeah,” he leaned back against the seat and watched Jake smile at him. “I really do.”

“He’s a really good man Mickey.” Jake leaned back as well, looking at him softly. “I know you like me as well, but it’s different with Ian.”

Mickey nodded, unable to lie to him. “I like you both, really fucking much. But, I don’t know. It’s just something about him. You know?” He asked, just hoping Jake didn’t take offense 

“I know Mickey. But that’s a good thing. He needs someone like that, who can like him back like that.”

Mickey knew why Jake didn’t say love. It was too early for love, right? That deep pull he had with both of them, it gravitated more towards Ian. But that didn’t stop him from wanting Jake. 

“Why didn’t you want him?” Mickey’s voice was low. He might be overstepping with this. Yes, they had a connection, but this was personal. “Ian said you didn’t want him like that.”

Jake smiled sadly as he nodded. “He’s right. When I first met Ian, I could have called it love at first sight.”

Mickey turned in his seat, eager to hear more.

“I came from nothing, I came from a bad place.” He smiled at Mickey. “From that look, I know you did too.”

Mickey nodded. Jake had been like him. Trying to make it. Life. Maybe he had a family, siblings to look after, or maybe he didn’t. But that look was there. Selling the only thing you have just to make it; yourself.

Jake shifted, a little uncomfortable to have it all out in the open like this. Especially when he worked so hard to keep it hidden. “I was with someone for a long time. Like junior high, long.”

His eyebrows rose and he had to remember that Jake wasn’t much older than him. 

“It was love. I did all I could to make him happy.” Sweat began to pool in his hands and he wiped them on his jeans. “But shit changed. We got older, got into drugs. Pretty soon, we became addicted.”

“Jake, you don’t have to tell me.” Mickey blurted and linked their fingers together where they rested on his thigh. 

“Mick…”

“No, I mean it. You don’t have to tell me.” It was wrong to ask in the first place. Clearly this wasn’t a simple answer. There was a story, there was always a story and he knew not to ask.

“Baby, it’s okay.” Jake leaned over to kiss his cheek. “It’s in the past. It can’t hurt me anymore.”

Jake didn’t believe that, Mickey could tell. 

“Pretty soon, he started doing all he could for a fix. Stealing, bribes. Spending all the money we made from working, like actual work.” Jake looked over, happy that Mickey understood. “But he never got enough.”

Drugs were like that. They consumed your life, and the life of others close to you. Family. Friends. Even a lover. And Jake had gotten pulled into the middle with no way out, no way to win. The second his boyfriend took drugs, Jake had lost him.

“I’m sorry.” Mickey squeezed his hand, a little calmer when Jake squeezed back.

“Me too.” Jake took a second to gather his thoughts. He hadn’t even told Ian this stuff yet. It was odd how Mickey could make you want to share, without being pushy. “We fought, a lot. And not just yelling, but the fights that send you to the emergency room.”

Mickey didn’t speak, he just squeezed his hand, letting him know it was okay.

“Pretty soon after that, when the money was gone and we were too high to hold down jobs, he started to trick me out.”

“Fuck.” Mickey groaned and moved closer until he could rest his forehead against Jake's temple. 

“I was too high to care, at first. It was fun, easy and we always had money for drugs.” Jake cleared his throat, trying to keep the emotions under the surface. One’s he thought he didn’t have anymore. “I won’t share all the awful details but let’s just say the worst happened.”

The worst thing that could involve drugs, aside from what it took to get them hooked, was overdosing. Mickey suddenly had images in his mind of Jake, half naked laying in one of those abandoned areas, needle in his arm. Dead, or well on his way to it.

“Oh, Jake,” he was choked up as he wrapped his arms around him. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Jake turned and Mickey latched onto him, squeezing him tightly. He took a second to let Mickey hold him and buried his face into his neck. It felt good there, safe. Warm and he was happy.

“It’s in the past baby,” Jake pulled back and cupped Mickey’s face. He was one more word away from crying. “I didn’t mean to bring down the mood by telling you, but it makes it impossible for me to let someone close like that again.”

Mickey nodded and brushed a tear away from Jake’s flawless face. “I know that must have been fucking awful Jake, but you have to know Ian isn’t like that. That if you gave him a chance, he would love you.”

Jake smiled and threaded his fingers through the back of his hair and lightly kissed his lips. “I know he would. He would probably make me the happiest guy in the world. But when it was clear that he wanted more, all the shit I went through came back. Ian was suddenly him, using me, beating me. And I just can’t.”

They were quiet for a moment. Just resting their heads together, living in the awful moment and trying not to let it take over. They touched, soft simple touches with their hands and their lips. Trying to hold onto what it felt like, happiness, safety.

“You don’t want to wait?” Mickey asked and looked into watery green eyes. “Give it a try, let him show you he will never be that guy.”

“Mickey, Ian and I have been doing this, call it friends with benefits or lovers, but it’s been going on for two years and when it gets too intimate, it scares me. Ian loved me for me, not for what I gave him." Jake wiped his face, smiling sadly. "We didn't even have actual sex until recently. But he loved me before that."

This was fucking tragic. For both of them.

“When did you tell Ian about this?”

Jake looked away. “I never told him what happened to me. I don’t want to see the look, like the one you wear right now.” He traced the worry lines on his face and tried to smooth out his bunched up eyebrows. “I told Ian from the get-go, that it wouldn’t happen for us like that.”

“But he fell for you.”

Jake nodded. “He did, fast too. And I could feel it happening. And I have never been more afraid in my entire life. So much that I didn’t work for a month when Ian told me how he felt. I couldn’t even imagine it.”

His heart squeezed painfully for both of them. They would be so great together. Happy. Like the deserved. But love was never easy. It never came without a price and Jake wasn’t willing to pay that price for his happiness. 

“I hurt him Mickey. I could have explained and I didn’t. I just said it wouldn’t happen and we stayed friends, lovers. But we both feel that pain when we get too close.”

Mickey moved back a little but couldn’t take his hands off Jake. “You love him?”

Jake nodded. “Very much, I may even be in love with him.” His body started to shake and he gripped Mickey’s hands because of it. “But I won’t do it Mickey. I can’t.”

“And Ian?” Mickey waited for Jake to look at him. “Does he love you still?”

“Not in that way baby. He cares for me as more than a friend, maybe more than a lover. But Ian is no longer in love with me. I can feel it.”

There was no easy way for this to happen. Any of it. Not Ian and Jake or him and Ian. There would always be this…thing, this awful heartache. Why did the best people always have to get fucked over?

Problem was, he didn’t know what to do now. Mickey knew shit between them was deep, painful. But couldn’t imagine it would be like this. There was love there, real love. Painful love. But if they were meant to be together like that, for always, it would have happened. And it hadn’t. 

“And it’s okay Mickey,” Jake held his chin and moved his face until blue eyes were on him. “What we have is good. It’s what we both needed for a long time. To feel happy and safe, to love and laugh and smile and fucking live.”

Mickey managed a smile.

“I want him to be happy Mickey. And I think that’s you.” 

His eyes widened. “What’s me?”

“You’re what’s going to make him happy baby.” Jake leaned forward to kiss his lips again. “He feels for you what he felt for me. I can see it. You noticed it and he has too. I want that for you, both of you.”

There was no stopping the tears after that. And each time Jake tried to brush them away, they fell harder, faster. Why was he so perfect? So good and beautiful? It would make it easier if Jake was mean and jealous. It would hurt less. 

“What about you?” Mickey asked, his voice shaky. “I want you to be happy Jake. I want you. Ian wants you.”

“I’m always gonna be here Mickey. I’m not leaving.” Jake promised with a bright smile. “I’m going to work on me, on my goals for the way I need my future to happen. You and Ian together won’t change that.”

“I don’t want to lose you Jake. And I know damn sure Ian needs you, probably more than we need him.” 

Jake grabbed both of Mickey’s hands and kissed over his tattooed knuckles. “I promise, on all that I am, you won’t lose me. I will be right here, all the time. We can talk and work and have movie nights and go on vacation.”

Mickey smiled as he cried, feeling worse than he had when this all started. “You promise? You have to be apart of our lives Jake, no matter what. Even if this shit with Ian and I doesn’t work or go anywhere. You have to be here.”

“Always baby,” Jake cupped his face and coaxed him into a deep kiss.

Mickey held on, he wrapped his arms around Jake’s neck and put every ounce of love and friendship into that kiss. He could feel Jake doing the same, they made a promise and sealed it with a kiss. 

“Always.” Mickey repeated as he pulled back. 

They hardly moved when Mickey’s cell phone rang. He let it ring long enough to steal a kiss and fumbled in his pocket for it. It was Ian.

“Hey,” Mickey moved back to his side but kept his fingers locked with Jake’s.

“Hey, you okay?” Ian asked, worried.

“Yeah, I’m outside with Jake. He's talking me down from the nervous ledge.” He joked and heard Jake give a deep sigh, happy he didn’t tell Ian. “See you in a sec?”

“Yeah, of course. Kiss Jake for me.”

Mickey grinned. “Happily.” He ended the call, gripped Jake behind the neck and pulled him into another kiss. Deeper this time until they were both trying to move closer to each other, gripping clothes as their tongues swirled. 

“Damn,” Jake was breathless as he pulled back, but smiled. “What was that for?”

Mickey grinned and reached for the door. “That was Ian’s kiss for you.”

Jake grinned. “Fuck, that was good.”

“Yes it was.” He opened the door and waited for Jake to come around to his side so he could link their hands. “Come on, let’s try and get me through this without dying.”

Jake snorted. “Unless he gives you a heart attack with all that sex then I think you’ll be fine.” 

Mickey’s body responded eagerly, tingling up and down his spine. “I should have done one of those cardiac tests before this shit.”

“Yeah, we all need one of those before sex with Ian,” Jake groaned. 

“Jesus.”

**

From the car into the studio had all been a blank. The only thing Mickey remembered vividly was the talk with Jake, then getting out of the car. What came after was just gone. 

It had to be the nerves. Fear of failure being the biggest. Fear that he wasn't good enough for Ian, sexual or otherwise. Especially with what Jake said hanging over his head. 

Jake wanted him to be responsible for Ian's happiness. Saying that Ian already liked him, which was true and they connected in a way Mickey didn't expect, but what if he couldn't offer anything long term? It wasn't like he'd been very successful in relationships. 

Because he didn't have any. He went from selling himself illegally, to doing it the right way and made serious money. He didn't have relationship. He wasn't responsible for anyone's happiness besides his own. 

Now Jake trusted him with Ian's...no pressure there.

"Baby?" Jake called softly, one hand cupping the side of his face. 

Mickey finally blinked out of his thoughts and realized he was standing by one of the dressing rooms closest to the scene room. Nearly three floors up from the parking lot and he spaced the entire trip. 

"Yeah?" Mickey responded, his voice soft, childlike as he looked into his eyes. "Is it time?"

Jake nodded with a smile. "We came early so you and Ian could talk." He pointed to the door and Mickey glanced at it. "He's waiting."

Their hands had been clasped together and Mickey just noticed that he was cutting off circulation to Jake's. Making them white. He instantly eased up, seeing them slowly shift back to normal. 

"I'm really nervous." Mickey blurted, his voice shaking. He backed away from the door, only to notice the alarming amount of people lingering around. "Are they all here to watch?"

"Open set, remember?" Jake prompted gently. "And it's okay to be nervous Mickey. I'm sure Ian is too. That's why you two need to talk."

Talking seemed good. It's what they should have been doing for the last two weeks and they hadn't. That was his fault. Or it felt that way because he spent so much time avoiding Ian instead of talking to him. 

"Are you staying?" Mickey asked just before he grabbed the doorknob. 

"I planned on watching," Jake smiled again and moved behind him, wrapping both arms around him. "But if you'd rather it just be you two, I understand."

Such a simple touch never felt so calming until now. Mickey leaned back, relaxing against his body until he could breathe again. Until he could remind himself that this was Ian. His Ian. Jake's Ian. All he had to do was follow Ian's lead and it would all be okay. 

"Just breathe baby." Jake kissed over his ear, soothing them both despite all the eyes on them. "It'll be just how it was last night."

"But we didn't…" Mickey led off when his voice cracked. But Jake already knew. 

"Just because you didn't have sex, doesn't mean you weren't together." Jake explained, linking his hands with Mickey's shaky ones until he squeezed back. "You were together in the way that matters."

The words helped him calm down. Each word sounded like the truth, it felt like it. It made the fear back down until the anticipation could build back up. Until he was excited once more. 

"Stay, please." Mickey turned his head, happy to see Jake smiling. "It wouldn't feel right without you there."

"Then I'll be here, waiting to see you two." Jake turned Mickey around until he could cup his face, tracing the smile that appeared. "Give him a kiss back for me, yeah?"

"Always." Mickey smiled as he pushed up on his toes to connect their lips. Jake sighed deeply, holding his jaw a little tighter but kept the kiss soft. He pulled back, just to kiss him again. "Thank you."

"Go be famous little mouse." Jake winked and stepped back. 

Mickey watched him head down the hallway, light on his feet like he didn't have a care in the world. That was true strength; what Jake just did. Giving him confidence and advice to help him bed the man he loved.

He couldn't help but feel bad that someone that amazing wouldn't get a happy ending. At least not in the way he wanted. The only thing he could do was hope Jake could overcome that dark past and finally let himself be happy. With someone that would treat him how he deserved. 

Like Ian would. Like he would. 

With a heavy heart and a nervous stomach, Mickey gave a little knock on the door just before he opened it. Just to give Ian a little warning, which he would need if he was as nervous as Jake let on that he was. 

"Mick?" Ian called, standing from where he sat in one of the chairs. 

"Yeah, it's me." Mickey offered a smile and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. "Sorry it took me so long. I was just--" the next words were cut off as Ian slammed into him, long arms wrapping around his body. 

Mickey stood there in confusion for a minute before his body responded for him and embraced Ian back. His hands gripping the side of his robe, holding on to him. Ian squeezed a little tighter and the rest of that fear just vanished. 

"I thought maybe you changed your mind." Ian kissed the side of his ear while he ran shaky hands into Mickey's hair. "I thought you'd gone."

Mickey hated that he scared Ian that way. That he made him doubt himself, much like he was doing. 

"Even if I did change my mind, I'd never just leave." Mickey whispered into Ian's neck. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'd talk to you first."

After a while, Ian pulled back and Mickey allowed him to pull him further into the room. 

"I know." Ian smiled. "I think we are both just nervous. It does strange shit if you let it."

"Yeah, I see that." Mickey smiled back and dropped his hands to link with Ian's. "Jake was just telling me it would be okay."

Ian lead him over to the couch. He sat down, but pulled Mickey until he was standing between his legs. "He's been doing that for me all week. It helps though, right?"

Mickey nodded. He put his hands on Ian's shoulders, lightly squeezing the tense muscles. "Yeah, it helped. Even being around you helps."

It was hard not to tell Ian about Jake. It was Ian's business as long as Jake was in their lives. He should know why Jake couldn't return that love, what his story was. How sad he was because Jake hurt him. 

But Jake didn't want to burden Ian with that. It was too much. Mickey thought it was too much and he only just heard about it. Maybe one day when Jake was able to talk about it. He just hoped they would make it until then. 

"I'm nervous too." Ian kissed Mickey's hand, seeing him flinch from whatever thoughts had been plaguing his mind. "It's been awhile for me, and it was never like this when I was working."

"Like what?" Mickey asked, listening intently. 

"Like this." He motioned around the clean, comfortable room. "I worked really hard to make this place what it is. And when I say that, I don't mean popular or a money maker. I mean it's clean and safe, people feel comfortable here."

"And you didn't have that when you used to work?" Mickey asked and knelt down between Ian's legs. 

"No, not at all." Ian looked away. "I worked where I could, with whoever wanted me and those places were about as bad as you could get."

From what Jake let slip, about Ian and someone taking advantage of him when he used to work, Mickey knew something awful had happened. 

"It was unsafe." Ian continued softly. "People took what they wanted, whenever they wanted and there was little anyone could do about it. But I couldn't get out because I needed the money."

Mickey sat up a little, pushing his forehead against Ian's until sad green eyes met his own. "You did what you had to do to make it out. That doesn't make you a bad person Ian."

"It took me a really long time to believe that." Ian said proudly. "I did what I had to do, but it wasn't easy. And what happened still haunts me in ways that won't leave."

Mickey wiggled his hands free of Ian's and cupped his face. "But you made a place where people feel safe. You made sure to give them what they needed."

"That's why I'm nervous." Ian chuckled a little. "This'll be my first time actually wanting to work. To choose who I get to be with. Knowing that if something doesn't feel right, if something is wrong, I have the power to stop it."

Before he spoke, Mickey pulled him into a soft kiss. One that had Ian almost whimpering into his mouth. He went to pull back to talk, when Ian pulled at him until he stood. Mickey moved with it, even when Ian coaxed him onto his lap, those long arms going around his body. 

"But I don't want to stop it baby." Ian pushed up against him until their heads could touch again. "I want you. I want to be the one to introduce you to everything you wanted."

Mickey let that overwhelming emotion work its way into his body until the cold was chased away. His arms moved down Ian's back, pulling his shirt up until he could shrug it off and toss it aside. 

"You already have." Mickey let his hands move over smooth skin, his nails digging in when he made it to Ian's chest. "You've already given me a chance." He rolled his body, slowly against him, watching green eyes close. 

"Baby." Ian groaned, gripping his hips. "It was all you. You got yourself here. Not me. You worked for it."

They were both right. Mickey had worked his ass off to get here. But Ian had been the one to take a chance on him, making his dream real. And Mickey already knew that, but it felt damn good for someone to tell him it was his own doing. Instead of talking credit, Ian gave it. 

"I'm nervous because I don't want to be bad for you." Mickey cupped his face again as he kept moving, grinding against him. "I want it to be good for you. I don't want to disappoint you."

With quick hands, Ian stripped Mickey of his shirt, taking his nails up soft skin until he moaned, admiring the tattoos as they appeared. Then popped the button on his jeans and pulled them down as much as possible without moving. 

"We have barely touched and you are already good for me." Ian pushed his hands down the back of Mickey's jeans, gripping his ass. "You are going to be phenomenal baby. Better than half the people in the industry."

"What if I freeze because there are so many people?" Mickey asked breathily, still a little nervous but distracted enough to where it didn't break him. "What if Jake sees?"

"I'll be there to help you." Ian promised, kissing along his jaw as one hand moved between Mickey's cheeks, slowly rubbing against the plug. "And you can help me. We can block out the entire room until it's just us."

Mickey rocked back against his finger, moaning at the feeling and the words he spoke. "Promise?"

"I promise." Ian pulled on it a little. Just enough for it to twist, for Mickey to give him that deep, needy sound. "Or, I can tell them you changed your mind about the closed set and send them all away."

"I don't want to hide." Mickey settled back in his lap, shaking, ready. "I want them all to see us. To know that you want me."

Ian chuckled happily, putting Mickey's jeans back into place. Then pushed sweaty hair back from his eyes. "The entire studio knows that. They might have gotten the idea when I came back just for you."

That had Mickey grinning. "Yeah, maybe. But you know this will be different. They will be able to see how much you want it."

"Anything you want." Ian settled back on the couch, calm. "So, keep the open set?"

Mickey nodded, leaning down to kiss at Ian's lips, trying to kiss him until his smile slipped. It didn't. "Keep it. Hopefully there will be other ones where it can be more intimate."

"You can count on it." Ian promised. "And the more you do this, the more you get a feel for it, the easier it'll be next time. You'll start to crave screen time, instead of being nervous about it."

"Let's just get passed this first." Mickey moved off Ian's lap, with his help and sat beside him. One arm around Ian's shoulders so he could play with his hair. "Anything I need to know?"

Ian nodded and kicked off his shoes, then snuggled closer. "Like most scenes, it'll start off with our introduction. Jared will ask what made me come back and how you felt about it."

Mickey felt giddy all over again. "And should I be honest, or modest?"

Ian tilted his head enough to see his smirk. "It's always best to be honest Mickey. And feel free to brag all you want. What you did was impressive."

"Oh stop," Mickey playfully shoved him as he chuckled. "I'll be as honest and brag as much as you do. I'm sure they'd rather watch Ian Gallagher."

"I'd rather watch Mikhailo Milkovich."

Normally he hated that name. But it rolled off Ian's tongue in that exotic way it was supposed to. It brought chills to his arms, while Ian noticed and smirked. 

"It sounds sexy when you say it." Mickey pulled Ian's hair for provoking that feeling inside him. 

"It's sexy because you are." Ian said as he turned, practically climbing on top of him to get close enough. "I want you, right now."

"Soon enough." Mickey groaned. He pulled him closer instead of pushing him away. "And when it's ready, we can rewatch it over and over again."

"Fuck." Ian groaned. He gripped one of Mickey's thighs and pulled him closer. "We can watch it at your place in sheets that smell like sex."

There was a loud knock on the door. "On in five Ian!" Jared yelled, then walked away. 

Ian groaned as he stood up. He pulled Mickey with him even though they technically couldn't start without them. "Time to work baby." 

Mickey picked up their shirts, smiling as they redressed. "Time to play, boss."

Ian growled and stalked him like a lion as they moved to the door. "Don't even start with that or I'll get greedy and demand you say that all the time."

"Anything you want." Mickey repeated Ian's words as he winked and opened the door. He let Ian walk out first, managing to swat his ass playfully before he got too far ahead. 

"I'm gonna get you back for that." Ian smiled and wrapped his arm around Mickey. The hallway was still crowded and he could sense his unease. "And it'll be on camera."

Mickey wrapped his arm around Ian, feeling that nervousness creep back up with each set of eyes they passed, each smile or smirk. Each time they eyed Ian's body with heated eyes. 

"I don't see Jake." Mickey chose to say instead of commenting on Ian's reply. "Did he leave?"

The door was swarmed with people. Barely any walkway left for them to get through. Ian smiled as they walked by, enjoying all the casual touches and lingering glances. He felt fingertips graze his shoulders, some the sides of his thigh. But it was all within reason. 

"He's here baby." Ian spoke quietly, nearly whispering into his ear. "I bet Jared has a spot right beside him just for Jake."

Mickey let out the breath he'd been holding when someone bumped his shoulder trying to touch them. "Damn, they're eager."

Ian finally got them passed the doorway and inside, only to see an entire room full of people. "Fresh meat plus the big boss, of course they are."

Mickey was still surprised to see the inside of the room packed full. People shoulder to shoulder, chests up against backs from the doorway all the way until he saw camera equipment. It was far more than he expected, Ian too because he saw his eyes widen for a moment just before he got it under control. 

As they pushed through to the center of the room, which was blocked off by the crew, Mickey eagerly scanned the faces. He saw a few people he knew. Colby and Tommy were there, grinning from ear to ear. Or Colby was. Tommy looked like he was one step away from joining them for the scene. 

Blonde hair caught the corner of his eye. Mickey turned to see Max Ryder in the corner, his eyes trained on Ian. Beside him, there was Jett Black, also blonde. But his eyes weren't trained on Ian. 

Seeing them all in person only added to his nerves. Compared to him, they were seasoned vets in a sense. They had all been around longer than him. Knew the ins and outs and how to work without being so nervous you mess up. 

Only if he did mess up, they would all be around to see it. 

"Relax baby." Ian kissed his ear, pulling him closer. "For them, it's just work."

With that in mind, Mickey focused on their end point. The bed was in the center of the furthest wall, giving them plenty of wiggling room. They had about five or six feet from the bed before the camera and the crowd of people behind that. 

"Hey, you guys ready?" Jared asked as they stepped up to him. 

Mickey smiled when he saw Jake, just where Ian said he would be. His heart gave that intense flutter and he found himself pulling away from Ian a little to meet him. 

"Little mouse." Jake cooed as he sidled up to him, arms going around his neck. "You look positively flushed."

"Might have warmed up a little." Mickey smiled, his arms moved around Jake's waist. Behind him, he could feel Ian's body, but his attention was focused on Jared. "Was lookin for you."

"I'm glad." Jake leaned in until their heads touched. Making the crowded room feel like it was just them. "Just let him lead, okay? He's a natural at this and you'll be too eager to touch him to be nervous."

"Tell me it's gonna be good." Mickey demanded in a worried tone. "Tell me that I'll be good."

"Mickey," Jake slid his hands up his neck and held his face gently. "It's going to be legendary. You are going to be the entire talk in Hollywood when this comes out."

"He's right." Ian circled Mickey's body from behind, speaking into his ear. "When this comes out, you'll have everyone wanting a piece of you."

Mickey closed his eyes, not leaning back or forward, but letting them come to him. Letting their words flow into him. Actually believing it when they sounded so sure. 

"Good?" Jared asked quietly. 

Mickey opened his eyes, seeing Jared with one hand low on Jake's back. His eyes narrowed until he looked into Jake's, seeing that hidden smile. It had him smiling as well as Ian chuckling behind him.

Maybe Jake would be okay after all. Maybe he was wrong to assume that he needed them to be happy. 

"Yeah," Mickey glanced to see Jared blushing. Clearly understanding his realization. "Good to go."

"Atta boy." Jake pulled him into a kiss, groaning when Mickey willingly opened his mouth for him to lick inside. "Now, get to it before the rest of them assume it's a free for all."

Ian pulled Mickey back, kissing up his neck as tattooed hands held on as long as possible. Jake was finally out of reach, standing beside Jared again. "Come on, we can play with Jake later."

"Promise?" Mickey asked as they stopped at the end of the bed. 

"Promise." Ian kissed him once more before he turned to address the eager crowd. "Okay, now I know everyone here is excited." He smiled as the crowd started whooping and clapping. "But this is still business. You are more than happy to watch but make sure to be professional."

Mickey couldn't look at them. He busied himself by kicking his shoes off to the side and looking at the very large, cozy bed. The sheets were white. No off white or faded, but white as in brand new. Only they didn't feel new. It was cool and soft, and it had goosebumps working their way down his spine. 

"It's been awhile for me and it's Mickey's first scene, so don't make me kick you out." Ian lost the happy tone, staring at each and every one of them. "With that said, let's begin."

"Fuck." Mickey whispered as the entire crowd took a collective step back. Then Ian was at his side, one muscled arm around his shoulders. "Is this really happening?"

"Fuck yeah it is." Ian growled into his ear. "I'm about to be all over you and not come up until we are both sweaty and covered in come."

Instant erection. Mickey felt his knees shake, even as Ian gave that dark chuckle and moved them both up to the head of the bed and prompted him to get on and lean against the headboard. 

"Breathe." Ian pulled Mickey between his legs so he was leaning on his chest instead of the headboard. "Intro first."

Deep breath in. Long, shaky breath out and nothing changed. He was still hard, pulsing from those last words. It didn't help that Ian was hard too, pressed into his lower back. 

The crew spanned the room. One tripod was set at the end of the bed, pointed at the bed. The rest of the cameras were handheld by the crew, covering a few different angles. 

Mickey knew they would be close, far closer than anyone watching a porno would assume. Ever wonder how they got those close up shots? As in they had to climb on the bed, go between legs, get all in those uncomfortable areas, just to get the best shots. 

"Just focus on Jared," Ian turned Mickey's head forward from where he was staring off to the side. "They will be all around us because that's their job. Our job is to focus on Jared, then each other."

"Focus on Jared." Mickey repeated, taking deep breaths as the lights dimmed in the background. 

"Mickey?" Jared said calmly as blue eyes focused on him. "You ready?"

Mickey nodded, heart beating fast. 

"Just be yourself and you'll do great." Jared smiled again. 

Ian slipped his hands around Mickey's waist so his mouth was level with his ear. "If it helps, pretend like Jake is asking them."

"That helps." Mickey glanced to Jake who was smiling bigger than he'd ever seen it. "That really helps."

"And we are on." Jared announced, making Ian and Mickey quiet down, settling against the bed. He pointed to the camera and the little red dot came on. 

Ian cleared his throat subtly and gave a big smile. "Welcome to Gallagher Studios, I am Ian Gallagher, here with our newest addition to our family." He paused to kiss his neck, feeling Mickey sink deeper against him. "Baby, wanna introduce yourself?"

Mickey offered Jake a shy smile, keeping his eyes focused on him instead of Jared and the camera. "My name is Mickey Milkovich, happy to be here."

"As most of you know, Ian Gallagher is the owner of Gallagher Studios, who was recently retired." Jared spoke clearly, keeping his voice calm and steady. "So Ian, we are all buzzing over this news. I don't think the studio has ever been so excited before. Can you tell us why you came out of retirement after a ten year gap?"

"It was a big choice for me." Ian began softly. "I came back for a number of reasons. I miss the action, being apart of it all in a way that only acting lets you be."

Mickey could feel Ian's heart pounding against his back. He was both nervous and excited and it showed. 

"And I've had offers to come back before but it didn't really feel right, until now." Ian smiled and ran his hand up Mickey's chest, eager to remove the clothes that separated them. "But then I saw Mickey during his screening and I couldn't help it. I wanted to be his first."

That had Mickey blushing and Jake's smile widening, which only had him blushing harder. Ian was hardly his first ever, but first on camera with someone and most people watching you know that. 

"Well, we are glad you did." Jared paused to stifle his chuckle. "That's a big decision. What did you think about Ian coming back just for you, Mickey? Were you nervous?"

Mickey couldn't hide his nervous laugh. "Yeah, I was nervous. I am nervous. I came here wanting to be apart of Gallagher Studios and thanks to Ian and a few others I am." He winked at Jared and Jake. "But it's not every day that the big boss wants to come back, so I'm grateful. As well as nervous."

Ian chuckled as he kissed his ear and whispered. "Good job baby."

"Yeah. I can only imagine. And as Ian said, this will be your first scene with someone?"

"Yeah," Mickey took a deep breath. "I've been a cam boy for the last year or so. So it's just been me. But I have no doubt that Ian will help me along if I have any issues."

Jared chuckled. "I'm sure he will Mickey. He seems very eager already."

Ian had been kissing up the side of his neck since that last question. It only added to the nervousness he felt while talking to him but a comfort at the same time because Ian was in this with him. 

"Yeah, he's very eager." Mickey allowed his voice to drop from amusing to aroused. He let his body copy the decision, rocking his hips back until Ian let out a deep groan. "Better not leave him waiting."

Jared glanced over at Jake, who winked back at him. "No, we mustn't keep him waiting."

Ian kissed from Mickey's ear to his jaw, then slowly to his mouth. "Ready baby?" He whispered as his hands moving Mickey's shirt up inch by inch. 

Mickey turned, glancing back. "Yeah, I'm ready." He whispered back, gripping Ian's jaw just as their lips met. 

Their eyes shut, blocking out the cameras, blocking out the staff moving around their bed. Mickey tried to tell himself that this was just like being back in his own bed last night and Ian went along with him 

"I need you." Ian spoke loudly, letting the camera hear and see him. He pulled back long enough to help Mickey push his shirt off, then ran greedy hands up his body. "You're so sexy Mickey."

Mickey blushed while his hands moved up Ian's thighs. He gripped them hard, then lifted just enough to grind back against him. "Not as sexy as you are."

"Fuck." Ian moaned. His hands moved up Mickey's body, eagerly feeling him as he moved against him. One hand went up to grip his throat, while the other went down, rubbing him through his jeans. "So hard for me baby."

It was easy to pretend it was just them. Ian said the same things he had before, even called him baby. It put them in their own little world and helped him loosen up enough to go with it. 

"God, that feels good." Mickey moaned deeply, putting his hand on top of Ian's so they gripped him together. Ian gave that low rumble in his chest. "I need more."

Without a word, Ian popped the button on his jeans, jerked one side until the zipper moved down, then slid his hand inside. Mickey pushed against his groin harder, gasping loudly. 

"Kiss me." Ian begged, squeezing his throat. 

Mickey captured his lips in a deep kiss. He spread his legs wide, giving him more room. When Ian's hand slipped under his boxers, he let out a sharp gasp and jerked his hips up, eager for more. 

The bed dipped at the bottom and Mickey had to force his eyes to stay closed so he didn't watch. With each slow step up the bed, he began to panic. Their kiss became sloppy, moans trickling out the sides. He was going to freak out if they didn't do something. 

"Come here." Ian groaned as the kiss slowed. He helped Mickey turn until he was on his knees between his legs, his ass on display for the camera. "Touch me." He whispered and put Mickey's hands on his body. 

Ian's eyes pleaded with him, in need of more. Mickey gave him more. He sat back on his heels and pulled Ian's shirt over his head, showing him and the camera the glory of Ian Gallagher. 

"God, look at you." Mickey moaned, both hands moving down Ian's chest, then his stomach, digging his nails in. "I love your body."

Ian grinned, folding his arms behind his head. "Show me."

The snark had him relaxing even more. Mickey spread his knees as he bent down to kiss down Ian's neck, giving the camera a good shot of his ass as his jeans slipped down, revealing gray boxer briefs. He kissed over hard muscle, wiggling lower and lower until Ian's hand moved into his hair. 

"That's it." Ian tilted his hips, his cock hard and straining against his jeans, pushed against Mickeys chin. "Let me feel that pretty mouth."

"Say please." Mickey teased, rubbing his face up and down. Mouthing at him. 

Ian groaned, arching up as his legs split wider. "Please baby, let me feel it."

Beside them, a guy with a camera stepped up on either side of the bed, zooming in to Ian's groin. 

Mickey ignored them, going right back to kissing on Ian's hips. It was easy enough to open Ian's jeans and wiggle them down his hips. He leaned back, pulling them off long legs until he tossed them aside.

"Damn." Mickey licked his lips, smoothing his hands from Ian's ankles up to his thighs. "Look at you."

Ian rubbed against his cock, watching blue eyes follow it. "I'd rather you touch than look." 

Without hesitation, Mickey crawled up Ian's body until he was sitting on him, feeling him push against his ass. He gave a deep moan when Ian palmed his ass, pushing him down when he pushed his own hips up. Making them grind together. 

"That's it." Ian pushed his hands into Mickey's briefs, squeezing his ass tightly, his fingertips pushing against the plug. "I can't wait to feel you."

Mickey arched his spine, leaning back as his arms moved up. Starting from his thighs up to his chest, then up his neck and into his hair. He pulled it just enough to feel that shiver down his spine before he moved them above his head and kept them there. 

"So sexy baby." Ian pulled until Mickey started to grind on him. "Move for me."

Each grind against Ian's cock had sparks shoot up his body, which made him go faster. Pushing the plug in deep, making it hit his prostate over and over again until he couldn't breathe. 

"I want you in my mouth." Mickey groaned breathlessly. Their heads were pushed together, but talking loud enough for everyone to hear them. 

With a deep growl, Ian gripped Mickey tightly, moved to his knees and put Mickey on his back with a soft grunt. "You gonna take me deep?"

Mickey nodded quickly. Legs locked around Ian's hips. "All the way down my throat." He promised. He pulled Ian down by his lower back, forcing him harder against him. "You can fuck my face."

Ian's entire body surged forward because of that, making them grind together almost painfully. He gripped Mickey's hair, then pulled until his head was tipped, then bit the side of his neck. 

"Fuck." Mickey whined, eyes closed. The only thing he could do was grip Ian's back and attempt to grind up against him. "Please."

With a quick glance at the camera, Ian saw Jared's signal to stop. He pulled back from Mickey's neck, his hands brushing his hair back as he smiled. "Jared needs a minute to check the last scene."

With a little wiggling, Mickey was able to see Jared face first in the camera, talking lowly with the camera man. He glanced up at Ian. "Do we stop?"

"We can." Ian leaned up on his knees, but didn't move away, although he helped him kick his jeans all the way off. "It'll only take a minute or two though."

"Then don't move." Mickey grinned, moving one arm behind his head. "This is easier than I thought."

"I'm glad." Ian grinned back, his hands slowly moving over Mickey's body. "You're doin good baby."

"Fuck yeah, he is." Jake groaned and stepped up to the bed. "I'm having a hard time not joining you."

Mickey groaned at the sound of his voice and moved his hand up to rest against Jake's thigh. "I wish you could."

Ian growled playfully. "My turn Jake. You had him last night."

Around them, Mickey could hear the entire crowd chuckle around him. He couldn't see past the lights, but it seemed like everyone knew Ian would fight for it if he had to. It was enough to make him blush from embarrassment and giddy knowing that Ian would do it. 

"I'm playin," Jake bent down until his head knocked against Ian's. "Sort of." Ian growled again. "This is the hottest shit I've ever seen and you haven't done anything yet."

"On in a second guys." Jared glanced to them before he turned back to the camera.

"Kiss me before you go." Mickey begged, eager for it. For him. "Give me a little luck."

Jake grinned as he knelt on the bed, grinning at Ian's glare and put his face just inches from Mickey's. "You don't need luck my little mouse, you have talent." 

"Jake." Mickey whined, pulling at him. 

"Easy." Jake whispered and pushed his hand down Mickey's glistening chest. "I'm here."

Mickey gripped behind his neck and brought Jake to his mouth. He groaned instantly, his hand covering Jake's so he could slide it down until he felt Ian's. It only had them kissing harder, moaning as all three of them rubbed over his cock. 

"Come on Jake." Jared chuckled, getting their attention. 

Jake pulled back, eyes lidded. "Coming." He gasped and kissed Ian deeply before he moved. "Hurry up and fuck him before I jump in."

Ian shoved him away with a smile as Mickey grabbed at him. "Don't worry, I will."

"Ready?" Jared asked, kissing Jake's cheek as he moved beside him.

Ian bent down to where he had been, hovering over Mickey's face, hands in his hair. Their eyes met, boring into the others like they could see into their soul, into their hearts and found each other. 

"Ready." Ian whispered before he kissed him. 

Mickey arched up, instantly opening his mouth for Ian to lick inside him. Not even the short break had his need easing. If anything, it made him want it that much more. It made him hard and needy, whiney. 

"Move up the bed." Ian's voice was low as he ended the kiss and nodded. "Let your head hang off."

Mickey didn't question it. He moved up, using his feet to help until just his head hung off the bed. He lifted it, watching as Ian's eyes traveled all over his body. Groaning when his briefs were pulled down and everyone got a good look at him naked.

"Keep your thighs split." Ian helped him, making sure his feet were firmly planted before he split them out wide. "Fuck." He moaned when the plug shifted and he had to push it back in before it slipped out. 

"Ian." Mickey gasped, his back arching, eyes closing as someone zoomed in on him, letting everyone see. "Please."

"I got ya baby." Ian moved off the bed and walked around until he was standing at the foot, giving the camera his back while the others covered his front. "Gonna fuck your mouth just like this."

"Yesss," Mickey groaned and let his head hang down. He could see how hard Ian was, trapped beneath his briefs until he slowly slid them down, leaving a wet trail of pre-come down the middle. "As deep as you want, I can take it."

The bed dipped again, this time from the top. One guy crawled on top, camera focused on his bottom half. The other moved to the side, focused on Ian's body, on his face. 

Mickey didn't even take notice. He was too busy licking his lips as Ian dripped against his cheek. He swiped it with his thumb, sucking it into his mouth as Ian growled. 

"Let me see your tongue baby." Ian gripped himself, stroking as he waited. He lightly slapped it against Mickey's cheek, then nudged his ear. "Come on."

Mickey rolled his tongue out, practically salivating. Especially when Ian's cock rubbed against it slowly. Letting him taste until his entire mouth tasted of him. From this angle, he could see Ian's legs shaking. 

"Ready for me?" Ian asked, gripping Mickey's throat again. 

Nodding was his only reply. He covered his teeth with his lips and tried not to moan so loud as Ian slowly pushed into his mouth. Ian moaned, pulling out just enough for him to wet the rest before he shoved back in. He didn't stop until he had no room.

"God," Ian shut his head, tilting his head back. "Such a pretty mouth Mickey."

One hand gripped the bed to keep him steady as Ian pounded ruthlessly into his mouth. The other shook as he gripped his own cock, slowly jerking. He moaned as much as Ian would allow, but it was muffled by the hard cock halfway down his throat and Ian's hand. 

"Shiittt." Ian pulled all the way out. Giving Mickey a chance to breathe. Spit trailed from Mickey's mouth to his cock. "Gonna take me all the way baby. And hold it."

"Anything you want." Mickey's voice was deep, and it made Ian shiver. 

The moment Ian pushed all the way in, Mickey groaned, relaxing his jaw as much as possible. Even as whoever climbed up the bed, straddled him, camera in hand and zoomed to his throat. He didn't mind, not like he thought he would. Maybe because it was the deep moan Ian let out. 

"Yeah, just like that." Ian hissed. He held the back of Mickey's neck, keeping him still. "You're so good at taking it baby."

Mickey groaned, preening at the praise. He felt the guy above him shift until he was nearly sitting on his chest. It was the best angle to pan the camera up, seeing his throat, then his face, up to Ian's cock as it stretched his lips out, then all the way up as Ian's head tipped back. 

It was so erotic, he didn't have room to be nervous. He was too into, too turned on. He simply did his best and gave Ian what he wanted, swallowing rhythmically so it felt like his throat pulsed. 

"Fuck yeah," Ian growled and pulled out again. He slapped Mickey lips with his cock, watching how deeply he needed to breathe as he chased it. "So fucking good."

Mickey didn't even notice the man above him moving. Only when Ian leaned down, running both hands down his body until he could jerk his cock a few times. "I need you." He whined, pushing into Ian's fist. "Like now."

"I need to taste you first baby." Ian quickly eyed the room, looking for the best pace. "Gonna flip you, roll with me."

Mickey followed Ian's lead as he gripped both thighs and rolled him back so his legs flipped over his head, landing on the ground and he was now face first on the bed. He gripped it tightly as Ian kicked his legs apart. 

"This ass is fantastic." Ian gripped both his cheeks, squeezing hard before he slapped it. "Spread wider."

Mickey spread them wider, feeling the plug shift again. It pushed just the right way for him to grind against the bed. "Come on Ian." Mickey whined as he looked over his shoulder, positively shaking. "Please."

As the cameras around them shifted, Ian got down on his knees between Mickey's legs. His stomach actually growled as he looked at him. Spread slightly around the plug. His hole pink and perfect. 

"I've waited weeks for this." Ian said as he kissed his way up the back of Mickey's thighs. Biting every other kiss just to see them tense. "You're perfect."

The moment Ian twisted the plug, he went face first in the sheets. With a deep moan, Mickey gripped the bed, trying not to thrust back but gave Ian plenty of time to tease him. 

"There we go." Ian whispered as he twisted the plug out slowly, feeling the cameras descend. "You ready?"

Yesss!" Mickey whimpered as he looked back. Green eyes were dark, lidded, focused on his ass. "Eat me."

As Jake's come started to drip, Ian caught it with his thumb and swirled it around his hole. "Fuck." Ian said to himself just before he pushed his entire tongue in. Wiggling it as deep as possible until he could feel the come. He groaned, pushing his cheeks open.

"Ian," Mickey gasped, eyes closing. Ian was eating him, finally. After all that teasing, all that build up last night and it was happening. "Deeper." He begged, feeling each time Ian groaned. 

"Rock back." Ian pulled out long enough to say, a little breathless. "Ride me baby." He dove back in, his hands moving up Mickey's back, nails scraping across his skin. 

"Oh my god." Mickey pushed back, fucking against his tongue like it was his cock instead. It allowed him to grind into the bed, sending waves of pleasure up his body. "Open me up, please. I need you."

Ian managed to push one finger in alongside his tongue, positively breathless. He heard a click behind him, another signal from Jared to stop. He collapsed against Mickey's body, trying to calm down. 

"Another break?" Mickey asked as he looked back. Sweat dripped down his forehead. "Again?"

Ian nodded. "It happens more than you think. Probably just to grab lube and condoms. But fuck, it's hard to stop."

Mickey instantly looked for Jake. He was still standing next to Jared but he was flustered. Face flushed, eyes wide. Bitting his bottom lip so hard it turned white. His pants were tented, making him remember just how good it felt to feel him. 

"Do we have to stop?" Mickey asked, looking back at Ian. "I'm so fucking worked up."

Ian shook his head and pulled back, sliding his finger in deeper. "I can keep stretching you if you want."

"Yeah, I fuckin want it." Mickey held himself up on shaky arms and stood, forcing Ian back a step. "I have no idea how people do this."

Ian chuckled darkly. "We just do it." He gripped Mickey's ass and spread him open again to add another finger. "Jake tastes even better when he's in you."

"I heard that." Jake growled, one step away from the bed. He handed Ian a bottle of lube, but kept the condom in the palm of his hand. "Next time, I get to eat come out of his ass."

"How am I supposed to last when you guys talk like that?" Mickey whined, bending a little as Ian worked in another finger. "It's hard enough not to come just from this."

Jake grinned and ran one hand down the bend of Mickey's spine, coming back slick from sweat. "Pace yourself Mickey. You haven't even felt him yet."

Mickey shivered from both the touch and the words. He arched his back up like a cat, searching for more. "You keep talking and I'm gonna fucking come."

"Jake." Ian growled, eyes narrowed. Jake only winked and took a step back. He turned his attention back to Mickey. He added a little lube, then pushed another finger in. "Just breathe baby."

"I can't." Mickey sucked in a deep breath, exhaling a deep groan. "It feels too good."

"You open up so perfectly." Ian pulled his fingers out, just to see his hole close up, begging to be filled, then slowly pushed all three of them back in. "Want another one, or is three enough?"

"Any more and I'm done." Mickey was once again face first on the bed, his head turned to the side so he could breathe in between deep groans. "We need to start, like right now."

Ian looked back at Jared who was staring at Mickey, his eyes a little wide. "Jared?" He smiled when he didn't respond, not even to Jake poking at him. "Jay?" He said louder and finally he snapped to attention, blushing. "We good?"

Jared looked away, nearly stuffing his face into the camera. "Yeah, whenever you're ready Ian."

Ian chuckled, but nodded and he could see the camera turn back on. "Are you ready for me baby?"

Mickey crawled up the bed as Ian stood and turned to his back. He felt slow, heavy, exhausted. But he was ready. Especially as he watched Ian stand, slide his own boxers down and walked to him naked. 

Every single camera was on him. 

"I'm ready." Mickey whispered when Ian stopped next to the bed. His eyes panned down the length of his body. From his flushed face, his heaving chest, the cut muscles of his stomach, then to his cock where it bobbed wildly between his hips. "I'm so fucking ready."

Ian winked as he crawled up the bed, fingertips lightly trailing from his ankles to his thighs. "You look ready." 

Mickey spread his legs then reached up to grip Ian behind his neck, bringing him down to his mouth. "Give it to me then."

The kiss happened just as Ian surged forward, grinding against him. Mickey gasped into the kiss as their cocks rubbed together. Ian was thick, leaking at the tip so it fell against him, making him wet. 

Ian was a cage around his body, muscled arms framing his face, laying all his weight onto him. Mickey fucking loved it. He deepened the kiss, licking into Ian's mouth and hooked his feet around strong calves so he didn’t dare move. 

The longer he rocked his hips, the further Ian slipped between his legs. Once he brushed against his hole, Mickey moaned. Breaking the kiss as his eyes rolled back, his head turned to the side and Ian was frantically biting up his throat. 

"You're mine." Ian whispered in his ear so not even the camera could pick up the sound. He reached between them, lining up with his hole. "I wanted you, I got you. You're mine."

With one hand pressed into Ian's lower back, Mickey eagerly accepted him, his back arching as he pushed in. "Oh God." He gasped, eyes rolled back in his head, toes curled as he held on. "Yes!"

"Mickey." Ian's voice was broken. He was being taken apart with just how tight he was. How soft, pulsing around him as thick thighs squeezed his hips, keeping him close. 

Nothing had ever felt as good as Ian did right now. Nothing. Not even the wildest, most passionate sex he'd ever had could compare to this moment and all he did was push in. Ian was heavy on him, breathing like he'd run a mile. 

"Ian," Mickey whispered into his throat, kissing over it until he could reach his mouth and blown green eyes looked down at him. "Take me."

Ian rose up on his elbows, letting Mickey wrapped tattooed hands around his neck. He slid one hand down to Mickey's thigh, gripped it and held his eyes as he gave that first, deep penetrating thrust. 

It was overwhelming. Mickey could only hold on tightly as Ian gave thrust after deep thrust, all without looking away. Pleasure shot from the tips of his hair, all the way to his toes, making him vibrate. 

"It's so good." Mickey finally moaned, his throat thick with emotion which everyone heard. He dug his nails into Ian's ass and squeezed. "Better than I thought possible."

Ian slipped one hand under Mickey's back to hold onto his shoulder, keeping him in place as his thrusts got harder. Until his hips slammed into Mickey's. "Fuck it's so good."

The pleasure was indescribable. Every time Ian moved, the entire room faded. Leaving just them on the bed, the room empty around them. The sounds of Ian's deep growl combined with his sharp gasps filled their ears, causing them to move faster, harder and deeper. 

"Sit up." Mickey moaned, lightly pushing Ian's chest until he shifted to his knees. "I need to watch you."

Ian grinned, gripped both hips, his thumb nearly covering the oval tattoos there and let himself slip out completely. A camera zoomed over his shoulder, getting a close up of Mickey's hole as he clenched. The camera man gasped a little as he shoved back in, making that obscene wet sound. 

"Like that?" Ian asked, keeping a steady pace. 

"Just like that." Mickey moaned again, his hands moving to Ian's body, tracing the v of his hips. "Deeper this way too."

A particularly hard thrust had Mickey arching up against the bed. Ian growled, slipping his hands to Mickey's lower back and forced his body to meet his. Forcing him to go deeper. 

"Ian, Ian." Mickey nearly sobbed. The only thing he could do, was grip the bed and let Ian have all of him. But he was getting alarmingly close and it was too soon. "Please."

Ian slowed, panting wildly as Mickey's legs shook around him. "I've never gotten so close that quick."

Mickey's chuckle turned into a pathetic sounding groan when Ian's hand caressed the front of his body, teasing his cock. "Me either, but fuck, I wanna come."

"Not just yet." Ian bent back down, grinning when Mickey eagerly held onto him, nails scratching down his back. "You still need to ride me." He lifted him up until Mickey was straddling his legs. "Don't you want to ride me?"

"Fuck yeah," Mickey held on as Ian moved up until he was leaning against the headboard. "Fuck!" He gasped, tightening his grip as the angle changed and Ian was pressing into his prostate. "Ian."

"I know baby." Ian whimpered this time, his body shaking as Mickey settled on his knees. "You feel so incredible like this."

Before he moved, Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, bringing them close together. For a moment, he just shut his eyes and felt it all. He let Ian feel it too as he slowly pet down his back, through his hair. 

"You're exquisite baby." Ian whispered, kissing his ear. "I knew you would be."

Mickey smiled. Despite how worked up he was, how needy to come, Ian saying that made his entire body sag against him. Using Ian for support, letting the words move down his body. "Thank you." He whispered back, kissing the side of Ian's neck as softly as he could. 

At that, Ian slowly started again, thrusting up with his hips while his feet were anchored in the sheets. Mickey gasped into his ear, panting again as he took every deep thrust.

"Just a little more baby." Ian moaned again, watching the cameras move down to watch each time he slid inside. "Show me whatcha got."

With shaky legs, Mickey moved to the balls of his feet, slowly getting into the position he wanted. Ian's cock was slipping out, threatening to break them up, when he gripped Ian's sweat slicked shoulders and slammed down. 

"Ooh fuck!" Ian hissed, eyes rolling back as Mickey did it again and again. Each time, he slid almost all the way up before he slammed down, taking him deep. "Bounce on it."

Mickey kept moving, bouncing on the balls of his feet. It was so hard not to come, to keep it up until they took as much time as needed. But when Ian bucked his hips up, nearly tossing him off, he had to fucking fight it. 

"I need to come." Mickey whined and let Ian hold him still, kneeling as he pounded into him. One hand held Ian's shoulder, the other moved down to his cock, jerking with wild abandon. "I'm right fucking there."

Ian shifted until he could grip Mickey's wrist, pulling it away from his cock and twisted it behind his back. Holding it there. "Not just yet, hold it for me."

"Please." Mickey begged brokenly, so worked up the only thing he could do was sit there and take it. He couldn't even take his hand back. "Don't you want to make me come?"

Ian growled. "Of course I do. But not just yet." He saw Mickey's other hand attempt to slide down, to touch himself again. "Leave it. I want to see it slap against you."

"Shiit." Mickey glanced down, watching his cock slap wetly against his stomach, as did the camera that was nearly in his lap. "That's only getting me closer Ian."

With a dark laugh, which Ian could see Jake and Jared covering up, he stopped moving. Letting Mickey's arm go as he leaned forward. "Lay on your side for me."

It was hard to get up. His legs were locked in the position, aching at his hips and finally he was thankful when the cameras backed off, signalling another stop. 

Ian had to help him off. Holding his shaky hands until they got him situated on his side, drenched in sweat. Pulsing and aching, in need of that long awaited orgasm. 

"Need anything baby?" Ian asked into his ear as he snuggled up behind them. He licked the sweat off his neck, then his ear. "Besides coming on my cock."

Mickey pushed his ass back, whimpering. "I need that most of all." He looked back, meeting Ian's mouth for a hungry kiss that left him even more worked up. "Then about 19 hours of sleep and some food."

Jared gave a little wave, catching Ian's attention. "Soon enough baby. Here we go. Last leg of it."

"I never want it to end." Mickey whispered as Ian lifted his leg, moving it back to rest on his while he nudged at his hole. "Never."

"It never will." Ian said just as he pushed all the way back in and moaned. "Fuck!" His head fell into Mickey's neck, sucking and biting as he began to move. "So much deeper this way."

Mickey had to agree, which he did by pushing his ass back quickly, meeting Ian thrust for thrust. He gripped the bed for leverage, biting the sheets so he didn't score his arm, but he couldn't stop. 

"Baby, too much." Ian whimpered, not even moving any more as Mickey backed up on him. Throwing that ass back. His eyes crossed and he dug his nails into Mickey's thigh, keeping him open. "Too close Mick."

"I can't stop." Mickey moaned back, literally unable to stop even for the moment Ian needed to get it under control. "Come for me Ian, come inside me."

"Oh fuck," Ian shut his eyes, unable to suck it back after hearing that. "Mickey baby, please. Faster, I'm so close."

"Come Ian." Mickey demanded, moving one hand up and back to grip Ian's hair. "I can feel you pulsing. Give it to me."

There was no other choice. "Fuucck!!!!!" Ian screamed as he came, eyes rolled back in his head. He bit the inside of Mickey's neck, feeling his come push deeply into him, and yet Mickey still moved. Chasing his own. "Oh my God!!"

"Keep going!" Mickey begged, his body slowing, but on edge. "Please."

"I got you." Ian moaned as he slid out, moved to the end of the bed where he could stand on the floor. "Come here." He gripped Mickey's ankles, pulling him down, then split them wide so the camera could see his come trying to leak out. 

Mickey tilted his hips, eager to get him back inside. But Ian held him tightly, keeping his legs open. 

"Let's get that back in there." Ian snapped Mickey's hole with his cock before he slammed back in. He held his hips, keeping him from climbing up the bed. "Ready to come baby?"

"Please let me come," Mickey begged, surprised when Ian gripped his cock before he could. "I need it so bad."

All other words were taken from both of them. Mickey was in pure ecstasy. Eyes lidded as he watched Ian keep fucking him, even when he had to be sensitive. But his hand jerking him off was all he could take. 

"Now Ian," Mickey sat up on his elbows, half his face numb. "Right fucking now!!"

He came so hard his entire body shut down. Ropes of come covered Ian's hand, spreading it down as he kept stroking him. His legs shook so hard they fell open, unable to keep them up. His elbows gave out, putting him flat on his back once again. 

"Goddamn baby." Ian chuckled. He released Mickey's cock and rubbed his come up and down his chest. "That was a big one. Look."

Mickey's eyes opened slowly. He looked up to see Ian's hand dripping in his come. He shuddered, clenching until Ian hissed. "Made a big mess."

"Yeah you did." Ian said darkly. He held satisfied blue eyes while he licked all five of his fingers clean. "Fuck. You are so sexy."

Mickey pulled Ian back down, forcing him to crawl up the bed as they kissed. As they shared his come while Ian's flowed hotly inside of him. He could feel it swash around as Ian slowly pushed in, then out, making his hole clench. 

"Beautiful." Ian whispered in his ear before he sat up. 

Mickey smiled but kept his eyes closed. 

The cameras caught it all, getting both of their sweating bodies, the come splashed up Mickey's chest, their chests as they heaved for air. They caught Ian playing in the puddle of come on Mickey's stomach, drawing a small heart. 

Close ups and at a distance, they caught the bliss, the connection they had. With each shared smile and lingering touch. They caught how used Mickey's ass was when Ian pulled out, gaping and pink. They even caught some of his come sliding out.

"Keeping you plugged for later." Ian smiled as a plug was tossed to the bed. He grabbed it, made a show of sucking it into his mouth before he easily slipped it inside. "There we go."

"Fuck." Mickey whined, one arm over his eyes as he adjusted to the thicker plug. "Come here, kiss me."

Ian chuckled and practically fell forward, scooping Mickey up in his arms. They shared a smile, one only meant for them, but shared with everyone. It lasted even as they kissed, eyes closed, bodies exhausted, but thrumming with power and energy. 

Jared took a deep breath and cut the camera off, signalling for the others to as well. "And that's a cut." 

The entire room stayed still, not moving an inch as they continued to kiss. 

Jared pulled Jake to his side, feeling how hot he was, his shirt nearly drenched in sweat, his body shaking. "You okay?"

Jake licked his lips, leaning into him. "I have no idea."

"Yeah," Jared licked his dry lips, unable to look away. "I think that about covers it. Jesus Christ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sammi 💖💓💞💘💕💌💋💗❤ impossible to do without you

**Author's Note:**

> Cam Boy- a boy or man who poses for a webcam.


End file.
